


Thine is the Kingdom

by Elenduen



Series: Thy Kingdom Come [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Orphaning, Poisoning, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Time Period Bigotry, alpha/beta/omega, d'Artagnan Whump, dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 127,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Louis can not have children, their only option in securing the succession is to name their cousin heir. </p><p>Charles D'Artagnan.</p><p>To further ensure that this will be accpected by the court and peoples of France, d'Artagnan is swiftly married of to begin beggeting heirs for the throne.<br/>But to his dismay he is wed to Rochefort who is in legue with those who want to make sure d'Artagnan never sits on the throne and will go to any lengths to make sure he does not.</p><p>Another complication arises when d'Artagnan ends up pupped by Athos........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1610

Artagnan France

 

The younger sister of Henri IV of the house of Bourborne was in labor with her first child or Pup.

Francoise of Navarre, had been wed just over a year to her Alpha husband, the Comte D'Artagnan, Alexandre Charles d'Batz. 

She had been fortunate in her marriage, finding love with her Husband, something that was often rare among the Noble and Ruling houses of Europe, where Politics was more the reason for marriage than desire.

Her Brother, and his hard, Italian Wife, Marie de Medici of the Florentine Bankers, had approved the match, and the two had been wed in Notre Dame, a wedding fit for a Queen.

Franciose had been grateful that she had not been sold to a foriegn Prince as so easily could have happened, that she would remain in France, though the Principality of Artagnan was in the South-West of France, in Gascony, near Tarbes, rather than being closer to Paris in the Picardy.

Francoise, who`s Father had hailed from Gascony, being a Bearn himself, felt very much at home in her new Chateau, fluently speaking both French and Occitian, aswell as Latin, and passable Spanish and Italian.  
She and Alexandre had been well suited to each other, sharing many of the same tastes and passtimes, so that Francoise had never become homesick during her thirteen month marriage.

Her Pregnancy, which had been anounced seven months into the marriage had been the icing on the cake, her Brother sending his best wishes and congratulations to her, while her Nephews and Neices eagerly awaited a cousin to play with.

Then, just six weeks before she was due to deliver her offspring, the most devestating news was brought to Francoise.

Her Brother, Henri IV, King of France and Navarre was dead!, had been assassinated by some lunatic in the streets!.

Naturally the whole country was left reeling from this horror.

While Henri had left heirs enough for the throne, Louis was only nine years old, a child himself, not ready to bear the weight of the crown or take on the riggors of Goverment.

In his minority, a regent had to be named until Louis came of age and was able to become King in more than just name.

There saddly was only the one choice, Marie de Medici.

Francoise dreaded to think what would become of the country with Marie taking the reigns of goverment, already it was rumoured she had brought in her powerful Concini friends, who were little more than thugs and bullys, and would subject the Peoples of France to a reign of tyranny.

Francoise had wanted to go to Paris, of she had wanted to attend her Brothers Funeral, to comfort the children who were now Fatherless, left confused and grieving with only an ice cold manipulator of a woman for a Mother to care for them.

But being so close to giving birth such a journey was out of the question, both the Physicion and Midwife forbade Francoise from leaving her home, and Alexandre begged her not to put herself or their baby at risk, reminding her that Henri would never have wanted her to take such a chance, would rather that she take the care she needed to see to it that she bore a healthy child or Pup, and honoured his life by remembering the good times, rather than made herself ill in mourning his death.  
Now six weeks on Francoise laboured on her child bed, clutching tight to the hand of her favourite Lady in Waiting, her forehead being mopped with a cool cloth by another, while her body contracted and strained to deliver the offspring.

"Nearly there Your Highness, nearly there!" the Midwife stated from between Francoise thighs, which had been covered with a sheet of linen to protect her modesty, even though she was stripped from the waist down, her legs spread wide, and her body strained in the most undignified manor!.

Under normal circumstances Francoise would have been horrified to have been viewed in such an unseemly state, to be bared before any but her Ladies and Husband, but now, as she was so tired, in so much pain, she could`nt have cared less!, all she wanted was for this torture to be over!.

She cried out long and loud, her body bucking as she felt the pain grow worse, the fetus she had nurtured in her womb preparing to make it`s small journey into the world

"I can see the head Your Highness, not long now!" the Midwife reported to Francoise who was too busy panting to reply to her!.

Just when she thought the agony could not possibly get any worse, Francoise suffered the torments of hell itself!, the unbelievable pain of the fetus moving down the birthing canal, seeming to stretch her so wide that she must be torn in half!, Francoise fully expected to be split in two!, to be ripped apart as her infant was pulled from her body!.

How was this right?, how could God have made Women like this!?, made it so the birthing of offspring was so revolting and agonising!?.

Francoise was certain, as she bore down for the last time, that she would, never!, NEVER!, do this again!, and then............there came a cry and the most beautiful, perfect infant was placed into Francoise arms making her forget everything as she took in the adorable new born she had just delivered!.

"A healthy Omega Boy, Your Highness" the Midwife said "A fine weight, and by the sounds of it a good pair of lungs on him!"

"My boy!, my little boy!" Francoise laughed as she stroked the reddened cheeks of her new born pup 

"Let me in!, I demand to see my Wife!", Alexandre pushed past the protesting maids, forcing his way into the chambers, having been pacing outside for hours, desperate for news, and hating the painful cries of his wife as she struggled and strained to deliver their infant.

"A boy Alexandre!, we have a boy!" Francoise laughed holding him up so that his Aphan could see him, Alexandre melted at the sight of his new born, tears of joy filling his eyes and his mouth trembling with emotion 

"He is perfect my love, he is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen!"

"Pup, Monsiegneur" the midwife corrected preparing for the after birth which she had yet to deliver from the Royal Comtesse, "An Omega Pup"

"A perfect Omega Pup" Alexandre stated carefully taking him into his arms looking afraid that he might break!, "He will be a heart breaker when he grows up!" he said beaming at his tired but radiant wife "He`ll be such a beauty that ever Alpha and Beta will be lining up and begging for his hand!"   
"Not for a long time yet beloved" Francoise said gazing at her new born in pure adoration

"Shall we call him Henri?, for your Brother?" Alexandre asked, it would be fitting, the perfect tribute to her late Brother, God rest him, but Francoise shook her head 

"No, he does not look like a Henri, I think Charles shall suite him better"

"Charles he is then" Alexandre agreed with a nod pressing a soft kiss to Charles`s soft downy skin "Welcome to our family little Charles". 

 

Paris 1619

 

"Charles slow down!" Alexandre cried trying, and failing to keep up with the giggling, and very excited nine year old, who was intent of charging ahead despite his Aphans plea for him to slow down!.

Deaf to the gasps of courtiers, and the cries of startled servents and guards, little Charles ran straight into the throne room where he knew his cousin was waiting for him and his Aphan.

In the last nine years much had changed, Louis had grown from the defenceless child he was nearly a decade ago when his Father was slain, he had grown into manhood, and had taken the reigns of goverment and the full power of his Kingship from his Mother, all but banishing her to her estates, as she had tried to resist and keep the throne for herself.

Saddly, Charles`s Mother, Francoise had died as she had tried to bring another Pup into the world, the Alpha girl living for only an hour before she was spirited away to Gods house, her Mother, sickening with Child bed fever following only days later.

Charles had only been two years of age, and did not remember his Mother, he knew of her only through her portraits and the stories his devoted Aphan told him.

Him, and his elder cousins, whom he was coming to see.

 

As soon as he got into the Throne room and saw Louis upon his guilded Throne Charles let out a happy cry and sped up even more!  
"LOUIS!".

The Pups cry drew the attention of the young King, the fair Queen on his left, and the Clergy man speaking with the King to his right.

"Charles!" Louis greeted with a laugh, hardly having a chance to rise from his throne and kneel down before the Pup leaped into his arms all but squeezing the life out of him joy!

"The Comte d'Artagnan and his Son, Charles d'Artagnan!" the Usher said a little belatedly as Alexandre finally arrived in the throne room, a little red faced from trying to catch up with his Son!

"Your Majesty`s" he greeted bowing to the Queen and Louis, "Forgive Charles`s inpertinance, he is......over excited"

"Oh there is nothing to forgive!" Queen Anne said with bright smile "He is a charming boy, and we are flattered by his excitement"

"A strong lad too ar`nt you Charles?" Louis said rising to his feet with Charles on his hips beaming up at him brightly 

"I`m learning how to use a sword now!" Charles declared proudly "Papa says I`ve natural talent!"

"Does he?" Louis looked to Alexandre who dipping his head in acknowledgment   
"Well then, you and I must have a tournament together, so we can test our mettle against each other!"

"I`ll beat you!" Charles declared getting a ripple of laughter from the court and a delighted laugh from Louis who set the boy back onto his feet and ruffled his hair 

"Allow me to present you to my wife, Queen Anne, you did meet her at our wedding several years ago, but you were rather young then and may not recall doing so"

"Your Majesty" Charles said performing a perfect bow to the Queen who beamed at him beckoning for the boy to come over to her so she could pull him up onto her lap, kissing his cheek and soon had the boy laughing as she told him humerous limerics and tickled his sides.

 

"He is a fine boy Monseigneur" Richelieu said to Alexandre "You must be very proud"

"I am, Charles is the light of my world, the sweetest joy in my life" Alexandre said gazing fondly on the Pup as he laughed in the Queen arms, "I could not bear to be without him".

 

The Louvre was greatly livened up with Charles`s presence, it had been too long since the halls had rung with sound of a Pups laughter, and Charles`s bright, sunny nature made sure that they were filled with his infectious giggles all day long.

Louis happily put aside his Kingly duties to play with his cousin, taking him on hunting trips, with Charles nestled into the saddle in front of him, his eyes wide with excitement and crying out with joy as Louis spurred the horse into a gallop.

He fenced with Charles several times, taking care to go easy on the Pup so as not to injure him, and letting Charles win a few times, since while he had a flourishing skill with the blade, he did not yet have the skills and strength that would come with adulthood.

Charles was also spoiled rotten by Queen Anne, who longed for Motherhood herself, and spent much time playing games of hide and seek with the Pup, having her Ladies go into the city to buy him toys, and frequently had pic-nics outside in the garden with far too many sweets!.

By the time they were due to leave for Artagnan again, Charles was very much a favorite at the court and everyone was sorry to see him leave, non more so than the royal couple themselves who had fallen in love with their little cousin and were very much looking forward to seeing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Paris 1625

 

Five years went by in the blink of an eye, with Charles and Alexandre coming to Paris every year so Charles could be with his cousins who were saddly still child and pupless.

The closest they had come to having an heir so far had been a tragic still birth when Anne had been six months pregnant.

Since then there had been no signs of her quickening with a child or pup.

The fact that all of Louis`s younger siblings had been blessed with offspring stung them painfully.  
Even Louis ungrateful, degenerate brother Gaston had a child, though said child was a Beta girl rather than the Alpha or Beta Son he had hoped for.

He was also no living in Lorraine in exile, having sided with his Mother Marie de Medici during an attempted coup to gain the throne from Louis.

The Coup had failed, and both had been exiled from the French Court, and would remain so for the forseeable future.

 

Another grief for the royal family came in the shape of Alexandre`s death.  
As plague had spread through Gascony, the Comte had been struck down and died within hours of infection, leaving Charles an Orphan, and a very young successor to the title.

Wanting to keep the poor boy safe from those who would happily take advantage of his youth, Louis summoned Charles to court to live with him and Anne during his minority.

At fourteen Charles was growing into a skinny bean pole, his hips seeming determined to remain narrow despite the fact he was an Omega and therefore would be bred rather than sire offspring.

Unlike Alpha and Beta boys his age, he had no down upon his face, and little pubic hair at all.

His ink black hair was as stubbon as his nature, and refused to hold a curl no matter what his attendants tried with the curling irons, so it fell down to his waist in a long curtain of raven silk, often tied up with a ribbon at the base of his neck to keep it out of his face while he rode or fenced.

 

As he would be in mourning for six months, all his wardrobe was in black and did not have the usual embroidery and frippery of the ruling classes.

Clothing differed between the sexes of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, as much as it between men and women.

Alpha Men wore fashions of very form fitting doublets with puffed and slashed sleeves to emphasize their broad shoulders, form fitting breeches and tended to favour boots over shoes, displaying the athletic musclature of their build.

Alpha women wore simple pleated skirts without farthing gales or ruffles to add bulk to their narrow hips that they tended to show off, and like their male counter parts they wore puffed and slashed sleeves on their stomachers adding to the bredth of their shoulders, and the slimness of their waists, which also helped detract from the boyish flatness of their chests since they grew only very small breasts when compared to Beta and Omega Women.

Beta men tended to be more frivolous in their clothing, as did Beta women, high, and lace collars were added to their clothing, with frock coat like doublets and stockings and shoes rather than the boots of Alphas.  
Beta women also wore far lower cut stomachers to show of their breasts, ruffled and slashed skirts to emphasize the feminine curve of their hips and show of decorative kirtles beneath.

Omega Men and Women had fashions that were aimed to flatter fecundity.   
Omega men wore slim fitting high waisted breeches that could easily have panels added to them during a pregnancy, knee length doublets that were form fitted to the waist and then fell loose down to the knee.  
Omega women wore shortened stomachers that pushed up their breasts and nipped them in at the waist, then their skirts would flair out to show off their curves.

As he had only just started to go into puberty and have heats, Charles had no curves to really show off, and looked like he would tend towards being very lean all his life.

Yet he still wore classic Omega dress, albeit in black as he mourned his Aphan, settling into life at Court.

 

While in Paris he made the friendships of three Musketeers who`s exploits were rapidly becoming famous over Paris, earning them the title of Inseparables since they were always together.

Athos, Aramis, and Porthos.

They were Treville`s best Musketeers, and biggest headaches!.

The three of them met Charles when he came upon them sparring in the Kings Gardens, while supposedly being on guard duty, (A punishment for yet another brawl with the red guards!).

"You`re pretty good with a sword" he commented as Athos bested both Aramis and Porthos, "You might even be a match for me!" he added cockily as he approached the three Musketeers 

"You`re pretty confident Monseigneur" Athos said looking the Omega up and down "Would you care to test your mettle against me?"

"Athos" Aramis cautioned, The King would not be happy if Athos damaged his cousin!

"I would love to" Charles replied removing his doublet and drawing his rapier, taking a few practise swings to warm up before meeting Athos`s sword with his blade "Engarde"

"Engarde" Athos intoned and lunged.

At first Athos held back, not wanting to risk doing harm to the young royal comte, but he rapidly found himself having to fight back properly unless he wanted to get scewered himself!.

While Charles was not as skilled with a sword as Athos, having not had years of experiance, nore faced battle, he was very swift, and had enough skill to give Athos a run for money before he was finally disarmed and had Athos`s sword at his throat 

"Touche" he panted a grin on his face "You are damn good!, no wonder Jean calls you the best sword of the regiment!"

"Does he?" Aramis asked grinning as Athos`s cheeks reddened, and Porthos slapped him on the back 

"You`ve some moves there yourself Monseigneur" Athos said 

"Please, loose the title and just call me d'Artagnan" Charles said, the nic-name he prefered to being addressed as Monseigneur, only Louis and Anne now addressed him as Charles, everyone else, even Richelieu had to refer to him as his rank dictated

"d'Artagnan" Porthos said with a grin "I think you`d make a damn good Musketeer"

"Yeah?", d'Artagnan`s youthful cheeks coloured at this, he had as high opinion of Louis`s regiment as the King did himself, and to be told by a Musketeer that he was good enough to be a Musketeer himself pleased him no end

"Fancy doin` some trainin` wit` us?" Porthos asked making Athos and Aramis gape at him, both of them still concerned with what Louis would say or do if d'Artagnan became injured, however the young Omega was already keenly nodding his head very eager to doing so

"This could be a complete disaster!" Athos whispered to Aramis who nodded 

"May God help us all!".

 

This began a regular afternoon session, either in the Louvre grounds, or in the garrison, in which d'Artagnan trained with Athos, Aramis, and Porthos except when they were on a mission.

Treville had gaped the first time d'Artagnan had come into the garrison, having snuck out of the Louvre without telling anyone except his Lady in waiting Constance Bonacieux.

The rest of the regiment all acted the same as their captain, hardly able to believe their eyes as the royal comte trained along side them, getting filthy dirty and loving every minute of it.

Naturally such things could not remain secret for very long and eventually d'Artagnan was summoned before his royal cousins and guardians to discuss the situation.

 

"Charles" Louis said looking his cousin up and down, eyeing the bruise on his cheek that had come from Porthos`s fist during a hand to hand session, and the deplorable state his clothes were in from rolling in the mud of the training yard, "I hear you have found a new hobby"

"Something like that" d'Artagnan replied shooting an irritated look at Richelieu who had likly been the one to discover his activites and to report them "I`m not doing anything wrong!" he added making Louis raise an eyebrow while Anne supressed a giggle, "I sparred with Athos in the gardens a few weeks ago, and Porthos said I was good enough to make a novice, and with some training I could be as good as them!"

Treville coughed uncomfortably, and determinedly looked at his feet, hoping to avoid drawing attention to himself!  
"It is hardly seemly for a Prince to be spending time with common soldier" Richelieu said "Nore do I deem it wise for you to be putting yourself in danger of injury"

"Well Armand if I wanted your opinion on this I would ask you for it!" d'Artagnan replied with such a sweet smile that Richelieu was temporarily stunned into silence!

"Treville, what do you make of this?" Louis asked turning to the Captain who had been hoping he was invisable (No such luck!)

"Well.....Monseigneur d'Artagnan is very skilled" Treville said avoiding looking directly at the King "He is very swift on his feet, and can even out Athos through his paces"

"Indeed!" Louis looked at d'Artagnan with a proud smile "Well, having him able to take care of himself is no bad thing is it Cardinal?" he asked 

"Well I....."

"I think it is an excelent idea!" Anne said speaking up for d'Artagnan who grinned at her gratefully "Don`t you Armand?", with both monarchs looking at him expectantly and d'Artagnan giving up an imfamous pout Richelieu found himself helpless against the joint force and had to give in with grace, determinedly ignoring Treville`s smug smirk as the Musketeer captain gained a one up on him!. 

Garrison

 

"He says I can train with you!"

The excited shout had Athos breaking his sparring with a fellow Musketeer to turn in the direction of the shout, and barley had time to sheeth his sword and brace himself before d'Artagnan was flying into his arms!

"Louis said I can train with you!, he said yes!" d'Artagnan yelled wrapping his arms and legs about Athos, his face shining with so much joy one would have thought he had just been blessed by the arch angel Gabriel!

"Ah, so the petit Princling will be continuing to grace our humble garrison with his presence then!" Athos said, pretending to be indifferent to the notion, when actually he was thrilled that d'Artagnan was allowed to continue to train with them

"I`m not a princling!", d'Artagnan`s pout was truly puppy like and had Athos laughing as he set him back on his feet and ruffled his hair 

"I`m glad you can continue, it would be a great waste of your talents for you to be cosseted in The Louvre like some helpless maiden"

"Is that the only reason that you want me to continue to train with you?" d'Artagnan asked, he had over the last few weeks developed quite the crush on Athos, one that was to be expected in an Omega of his age for an older Alpha.

Athos was aware of the crush, he would have had to be blind not to be, but on a pervert, only the most cruel and despicable of Alphas would take advantage of such a crush.

D'Artagnan was still very much an innocent, and Athos had no intentions of tearing that innocence from him, he wanted to keep him innocent for as long as possible, wanted that sweet, black and white view of the world to remain in the royal Comte for as long as he could.

All to soon d'Artagnan would be married off to an Alpha or a Male Beta, most likely a foreign Prince or Princess, and he would loose his innocence as he was taken to the marriage bed and swiftly became too involved in bearing and rearing Pups to have sweet crushes on Musketeers and run about with a sword in his hand.

"I hear theres good news in the air!" Aramis said, saving Athos from having to answer d'Artagnan`s question "You`re staying with us then?" he asked, laughing as d'Artagnan hugged him as tightly as he had Athos, 

"I am, and I can, Louis said so himself!" 

"Congratulations Querida" Aramis said planting a kiss on d'Artagnan`s forehead and laughing out loud as Porthos swept d'Artagnan up into a hug, and hung him over his shoulder! 

"Glad to keep you around here squirt!, be too quiet without you!" he declared as d'Artagnan yelled and squirmed!, "I`d love to have seen the look on Richelieu`s face when Louis over road him!" he chuckled "Bet he looked like he was sucking lemons!"

"Armands not that bad" d'Artagnan said as he was set back on his feet "He`s a bit stiff, but he`s not evil, he has to make alot of difficult decisions for the safety of this country, he has to maintain and appearance of might that will breath fear and respect, or he would be torn apart by the council and public"

Athos rose his eyebrow at d'Artagnan`s information, perhaps the Pup was`nt as wet behind the ears as he`d assumed, he certainly seemed to have a better grasp of politics than Athos had first thought

"You guys only see one side of Armand, the side he lets the world see" d'Artagnan explained "The great Cardinal of Paris, First Minister of France, the Duc de Richelieu, you do not see Armand Jean du Plessis, a man who loves cats, music, learning, and art, a Romantic Alpha who wines and dines his beloved mate at great expense, and would move heaven and earth for him"

"Richelieu has a mate?", this was news to Aramis "Who is it?", d'Artagnan pressed a finger to his lips, his eyes glinting with mischief 

"Thats for me to know and you to wish you did!".


	3. Chapter 3

1630 Paris

It had been three years since d'Artagnan had left France to explore Europe, having gone even further afield, traveling to the Americas, the far East, visiting almost every country on the globe.

He`d left France at the age of sixteen, keen to explore, to learn, to see everything there was to see!.

Louis had granted him leave to do so, for d'Artagnan had become a very acomplished swordsman and pistol shot during his time with the Musketeers, and was more than capable of taking care of himself. 

He had taken with him his maid and chaperone Madamoiselle Bonacieux who had thoroughly enjoyed traveling the world with her Master, getting to see different races and learn different cultures, flirt with Alphas and Betas, try new foods and drinks, wear strange and beautiful clothing.

Returning to France after three years was a wrench for them both, having enjoyed their time abroad so very much.

But Louis had summoned d'Artagnan back to court, his letter having reached them in Nepal where they had been staying learning both Buddism and Hinduism from the Nepalese and Hindu populous of Kathmandu.

The journey home had taken three long months, and by the time their carriage pulled into the Louvre both d'Artagnan and Constance were more than eager to finally get a rest of traveling!.

 

"Monseigneur Charles d`Batz Comte D`Artagnan" the royal usher declared as he and Constance made their way into the throne room, servants following with gifts behind them.

"Your Majesties" d'Artagnan said dropping into a bow before the King and Queen.

Both Louis and Anne looked older, three years, so little time, seemed to lay heavily upon them, a grief shone in their eyes and added years to their features inspite of the bright smiles they had on their faces at the return of their favorite cousin.

"Rise My Lord D'Artagnan" Louis said rising from his throne aswell and stepping down to kiss d'Artagnan`s cheeks "Welcome home cousin"

"Thankyou, it`s good to see you" d'Artagnan said gently breaking contact with Louis to go and greet Anne, taking her hand and kissing it, "I think you get more beautiful everytime I see you!" 

"Ah!, you have learned flattery while traveling the world dear cousin!" Anne laughed "Do please continue!"

"How could I not when I am blessed by the sight of your equisite presence!", Anne and Louis laughed at this, the sychophantic court following in suit 

"My dear Royal cousins, you both remember my dear Maid and Chaperone, Madamoiselle Bonacieux" d'Artagnan said intoducing Contance to the royal couple so she too was formally welcomed back to court

"You must tell us everything about your travels, sparing us no details at all!" Louis declared, retaking his throne "Dine with us tonight, in private, so we may speak candidly", d'Artagnan heard the unspoken words in that, 'We need to talk in private, there are serious matters to discuss and we can not have anyone else knowing about them'

"I will be honored" d'Artagnan said with a slight bow "But first, I come bearing gifts!", he stepped back and beckoned with his hand to the servants bidding them to step forward and present the gifts.

He had bought an Indian Schimitar for Louis, complete with a beautifully embossed blade, and a ruby embedded in the hilt the size of a walnut!, and embroided scabbared to go with the blade.

"This is a fine blade Charles" Louis declared taking a few practise swings 

"I was told by the Smithy who made it, that it can take a mans head off with a single stroke" d'Artagnan said beckoning another servant forward "I also commissioned an Indian Tailor to make you the typical Garb of the Raj of India"

Louis was presented the silk tunics, and breeches, and a turban pinned with an emerald set on gold, "I shall look very fine in these shall I not Armand?" Louis declared to Richelieu who smiled indulgently, "Thankyou very much Charles, these are most thoughful" 

"You are very welcome" d'Artagnan replied, presenting Anne with her gifts next, the most beautiful Sari of purple and violet, embroidered by hand with gold thread, and complete with a traditional headdress, and matching jewelry

"Oh Charles!, this is beautiful!" Anne said kissing his cheeks "We must have a ball Louis, a Costume Ball so we can wear these clothes!"

"Indeed beloved" Louis agreed happily 

"And now, my Gifts for Cardinal Richelieu, and Captain Treville" d'Artagnan said startling both men by this 

"For you Armand, works on the teachings of Hindu, and Buddisim" d'Artagnan said, knowing Richelieu would be fascinated by both beliefs, "Also a crucifix of Obsidian that I had blessed by The Pope himself while I was in Rome" 

"Pope Urban blessed a Crucifix for me?" Richelieu asked hardly able to believe it

"Well I did`nt tell him who it was intended for!", Louis barked a laugh at this while Richelieu muttered something about Spain and performing Monkeys!

"Oh Charles!" Treville gasped upon his receiving his gifts, a Samourai Sword, along with a Silk Kimono of Musketeer blue, a golden Fleur de lis embroidered upon the back of the robe, "This is........" Treville shook his head, hardly able to believe that these things were real!

"Do you like them?" d'Artagnan asked 

"They are beyond equisite" Treville said "Thankyou, very much" 

"You`ll look very fine in that robe Captain" Richelieu said getting a narrow eyed look from Treville 

"It`s called a Kimono, and it`s from Japan along with his new sword" d'Artagnan corrected 

"Japan, you`ve been to Japan" Anne breathed "I can not wait to hear your stories!"

"Nore I" Louis agreed rising from his throne "We shall retire to dine early" he declared "So that we may hear of our cousins jounerys, and let him get some much needed rest after so long traveling".

 

Dining alone at least meant that they did`nt have to get overly dressed up for dinner, which d'Artagnan was grateful for, seeing as he was tired from traveling.

To his joy several of his favorite Gascon dishes were served, Duck Confit, Omelette using cepe mushrooms, Amou cheese, and Bayonne Ham, aswell as fresh oysters, and savory crepes stuffed with a slightly spiced sausage meat that Louis deeply enjoyed.

The conversation was kept general over the main course, Louis and Anne telling d'Artagnan of Paris over the past three years, what intrigues had been going on, whom was now wed to whom, and who was in the process of infidelity with whom!.

D'Artagnan regailed them with many stories of his journeys abroad, leaving out his brief fling with the Roman Gallant Caesare Solderini, a very handsome and roguish Alpha who had given d'Artagnan a very merry time while he had been in Rome!.

He also said nothing of the many flirtations he had enjoyed while away, some things were best kept from his guardians ears after all!.

When the sweet course came, pots au chocolait, the conversation turned more serious, with Louis and Annes reason for bringing d'Artagnan home revealed to him.

 

"As I am sure you are aware Charles, we have been married for a good number of years" Louis said sipping the sweet dessert wine that acompanied the sweets, "So far without issue"

"Well yes, but you are both still young" d'Artagnan said looking to Anne out of the corner of his eye, "It`ll be many years before things become impossible"

"Saddly they already are, dear Cousin" Anne sighed, Louis took her hand gently and squeezed it in comfort, giving Anne the strength to continue with her sad explanation  
"I can not have children, not ever" she confessed "It seems that my miscarriage years ago damaged me inside, and now I shall never be able to bear a child, I might conceive, but I will not carry to term"

"Oh God!" d'Artagnan gasped, horrified for the young couple whom he knew loved children, would have given their all to have them, "Anne I`m so sorry!"

"It`s not your fault" Anne said sniffing a little, refusing to shed anymore tears over this, God knows she`d already wept an ocean when she had discovered this, had been certain Louis would abandon her, send her to a Nunnery so he could wed a fertile bride or Omega and get the heirs he needed, however Louis had not done so, he had held her as she`d cried, shed tears himself and sworn that they would be parted when God saw fit to part them and not a second before.

He had also begun to think of ways to solve the problem of an heir, Gaston, Duc de Orleans was really next in line, but the Beta was a fool, had betrayed Louis several times, the last one seeing him exiled to Lorraine!.

His sisters had children and Pups of course, but a forriegn Prince on the French Throne was not something Louis really wanted, a Son born in the Forriegn court would be ruled by that country, and France would loose all independence.

Putting aside his siblings and their respective families there really was only the one candidate left.

Charles 

"Are you sure there is`nt anything that can be done?" d'Artagnan asked "I mean could`nt the physician be wrong?"

"It`s very unlikly" Anne said smiling a little at Charles`s compassion 

"This does put us in a dilema though" Louis said "We need an Heir for the throne, and as I`m sure you are aware my fool of a Brother is hardly suitable"

"To put it mildly!" d'Artagnan snorted, he did not have a good relationship with Gaston, the younger Bourbon had bullied him relentlessly, being jealous that Charles was the favorite of the King and Court, had taken every oportunity he could to torment the Omega not stopping even when he had been caught by Louis.

Louis sisters Marie Henrietta and Christine were on better terms with him, Marie Henrietta had always been rather aloof, and had little to do with with him, while he was closer in age to Christine and had, had some good childhood romps with her.

"What do you intend to do?" he asked wondering if Louis intended to make Louis Amadeus Heir, Savoy was closer than England, and it would technically unite the throne of France and Savoy into one, much as Henri IV assension to the French throne had united Navarre and France.

"Well we are already your guardians Charles, and you are beloved of The Court and The People......" Louis began trailing off as d'Artagnan`s eyes widdened and his mouth dropped open in shock 

"Me!", this was impossible!, unthinkable!, preposterous!, yes he had a legitimate claim to the Throne but only after Louis siblings and their offspring!, he could`nt become heir!, it was impossible!

"We would formally adopt you" Anne explained "And name you successor unless by some miracle I do produce an heir"

"But.....I can`t!" d'Artagnan protested "I`m...........Gaston is next in line!, he will never agree to this!"

"Gaston is exiled, and my Sisters both have their own lands to rule with their husbands" Louis replied "You are the best person to become the next King of France", d'Artagnan continued to shake his head unable to accept this, he pinched his own arm wondering if he was dreaming!, this was insane! completely insane!

"What does Armand think of this?" he asked taking his wine and swallowing the glass full!

"He believes that it`ll work" Louis said "Especially if the next heir is already in the cradle".

 

This d'Artagnan understood with ease, the people would be far more willing to accept him as King if he had already produced an heir for the throne, securing the Kingdom for another generation, had proven himself fertile, preferably with an Alpha son or daughter or a Beta Son.

"I am to be married then" he said with a resigned sigh, this was not unexpected, he was now nineteen, the prime age to be wed and bedded and breeding, at least he`d been allowed to enjoy his youth and not married off at fourteen as so many were, and perhaps he could some say in whom he was bound to.

"We will be looking for a suitable match yes" Louis said "A domestic one aswell, so you need not fear about being sent to a Foriegn court", d'Artagnan quirked his lips a little thinking Caesare, however he knew the Gallent would make a dreadful Prince Consort, it would be difficult enough to find any Alpha willing to bend the knee to him for the rest of their lives, let alone trying to make Caesare do so!.

"Who are the suitors?" d'Artagnan asked curiously, suspecting that the vetting had already begun, subtley of course, but started never the less

"Comtesse Ninon de larroque is potential" Anne said getting a snort from d'Artagnan who doubted the Alpha would ever settle into marriage even with a Prince!, "Charles d`Albert Duc de Luynes"

"Him!" d'Artagnan squarked "He can`t keep his knot under control to save his life!, he`s notorious!"

"Charles, please!" Louis scolded nodding towards Anne who rolled her eyes, like she had`nt heard worse over the years!

"Leonore de Lacey Duchess de Cote d`Azure" Anne said "Edouard Delacroix second son of the Marquis de Nantes, Robert d`Olivier Nephew of the Comte de Candes St Martin, Alice Desalle daughter of the Comtesse de Avignon"

"And that is naming only a few" Louis said "Once we publically announce that we are looking for suitors for your hand that list grow considerably"

"I`m sure" d'Artagnan murmured still not wholey convinced of this, and wondering if he would be mated to an Alpha/Beta who wanted him for him and not as a step stone to the Throne.


	4. Chapter 4

As d'Artagnan walked into the Musketeers garrison the following morning he was greeted with a loud bellow curtesey of Porthos who soon had him pulled into a bear hug and was ruffling his hair!  
"Oh it`s been too long lad!, why d`you stay away for so long?, we`ve missed you!"

"I got caught up traveling, seeing so many different places and experiancing different cultures!" d'Artagnan replied his smile growing at Aramis and Athos came over to join them 

"well look what the cats dragged in!" Aramis drawled "A skinny bean pole of a Prince!, You must be three inches taller, and five inches thinner than when we last saw you!" 

"Oh shut up!" d'Artagnan said flushing at the comments to his height and build, true he was not the typical Omega, he was far taller than the norm, and far thinner, his body natrually lean and lithe rather than rounded with full hips that would be useful in the child bed, "Well Athos" he saw looking the Alpha up and down "You look positively older and more surley than I remember!", Aramis and Porthos both broke into laughter at this while Athos gave a good natured glare at the Omega 

"And you are twice as cocky as I recall!" he replied "I supposed gallavanting about Europe has made you quite big headed!"

"Don`t forget America and the Far East!" d'Artagnan said "And I have not come home empty handed!", taking the satchel off his back he proceeded to present his friends with gifts from his travels aswell treats for all the garrison to enjoy, Turkish delight, Switz Chocolates, Sugared almondes, Panatoni, balls of puff pastry rolled in sugar, figs and dates, he also handed out bottles of Vodka from Russia, Oozo from Greece, Ameretto from Italy, and Sake from Japan which he warned them not to drink much of since it was very strong.

The gifts he had got specifically for Athos, Aramis, and Porthos he handed to them personally.

For Aramis had brought a beautiful bejeweled gold crucifix that he had, had blessed by the Pope while he`d been in the Vatican, for Porthos he gave a solid gold medallion of St George the Paitron Saint of Soldiers, for Athos whom he knew did`nt have a Faith anymore he gifted a set of lethal and beautiful Italian Stiletto daggers engraved with Athos`s initials and the seal of the house of La Fere.

"This is beyond beautiful" Aramis whispered putting the crucifix about his neck with reverence, "I don`t know what to say!"

"Well thats a first!, you dumb struck!" Porthos laughed thumping him on the back a little too hard since Aramis staggered slightly!, "Thankyou Lad, this is beautiful" he said fixing the clasp of his own medalion happily, determined to the Saint proud 

Athos stared at the ornate daggers, carefully lifting one from the velvet lined box and testing the blade, he hardly needed to press his skin for it to cut!, "The are equisite" he said putting the blade carefully back into the box "I hardly know how to begin to thankyou"

"Oh you already have" d'Artagnan said rolling his eyes as Aramis pulled him into another hug! 

"God!, Jesus Christ!" came a choked cry from behind them, one of their fellow Musketeers had tried the sake and was now struggling to breath!, "You`ll like this Athos!, it`ll knock even you out!" he gasped handing over one of the bottles

"I said don`t drink to much of it!" d'Artagnan sighed, Athos sniffed the liquid in the bottle thoughtfully and spun it round a few times before taking a mouthful, his reaction was much like that of the other Musketeer!, he did`nt know what this stuff was but by God was it potent!

"Japanese Rice Wine" d'Artagnan said "You are only supposed to sip it, and only have a small cup or two, not bloody great mouthfuls!"

"What did you give it to this lot of oafs for then?" Aramis laughed taking a bottle of Ameretto and drinking, enjoying the sweet almonde taste 

"Apparently I forgot that soldiers have all the manners of wild life!" d'Artagnan shot back snagging a date and chewing 

"Whats all this?, d`you think this is a party today!?" Treville exclaimed as he looked over his balconey having been drawn by the merriment 

"Sorry Jean!, I just came by with some gifts" d'Artagnan called up with a smile so sweet that even the taciturn Captain softened 

"You lot had better be on form for this afternoons training!" he warned his regiment "I hear of headaches and stomach upsets your all on latrine duty for a month!".

 

Having afternoon duty at the Louvre, Athos chose to walk d'Artagnan back to the Louvre, linking arms with the young man and leading Roger by his reigns slowly through the streets.

"Is it good to be home after so long away?" he asked as they walked at the leisurely pace, Athos had time to kill before his duty began to he was in no hurry, and d'Artagnan was free to do as he pleased, and at present he pleased to spend his time with Athos.

"It is" he replied "Though I did enjoy traveling, seeing so many different places, experiancing so many different cultures, I was in Nepal when Louis`s letter reached me calling me back to Paris, and my God!, The Himalayers!, they are unbelievable!, mountains of solid ice and snow half hidden in the clouds they are so high!"

"A sight to behold indeed" Athos agreed

"The people there are so friendly" d'Artagnan went on, "There is two cultures there living happily together, The Hindu, and The Nepalese, and unlike with Catholics and Protestants, and Jews, there is no fighting between them, no demands that either convert to the others Religion, they are content to coexist in peace"

"Sounds like we should take a lesson or two from them" Athos said smiling at how animated d'Artagnan still became when he spoke, while the boy had clearly grown up, and Athos could not deny that, in fact he was very aware of it, there were still some Pupish characteristics about him that continued to make him so endearing.

However he was far from the Pup that Athos had known, what little puppy fat he`d had was now long gone, replaced by elegant high cheek bones and a lithe figure, his dark brown eyes setting of his olive skin and jet black locks perfectly.

Athos could`nt help but feel a stirring of desire when d'Artagnan graced him with a dazzeling smile, though a twinge of guilt followed the desire swiftly, he was far to old and damaged for the youngster, besides which Louis would have a far higher suiter in mind for the Omega than a Comte who had all but turned his back on his nobility following his failed marriage five years earlier.

"D`you know why you were summoned back to France so abruptly?" Athos asked determinedly keeping himself from imagining what it might have been like had he been ten years younger and alot less jaded, though with d'Artagnan pressed snug against his side it was hard to keep his mind from wandering 

"Yes" d'Artagnan replied his nose wrinkling with distaste "I am to be married as soon as possible", Athos nodded, he could`nt say he was really surprised by this even if he had hoped that d'Artagnan would not be wed for some time yet, no doubt Louis was looking to make another alliance and without heirs, or siblings to marry off, d'Artagnan was the best card he had to play.

"To Whom?" he asked getting a shrug from d'Artagnan 

"I don`t know yet, Louis mentioned several suitors, which he believes will increase once it becomes clear he is to be vetting suitors for my hand"

"I`m sure the list will quadrupple when the news is announced!", Athos`s cheeks flushed as the words tumbled from his mouth, d'Artagnan however gave him a slightly shy smile, his eyes shining 

"You think so?" he whispered 

"Of course, you are royalty after all, and wealthy" Athos said clearing his throat and hoping that his face was not really as red as it felt!, "You`re also.........quite....attractive", now d'Artagnan`s smile was solar powered and Athos could`nt help but be drawn by it and return it, "You`ll have Alphas and Betas lining up for your hand mon petit" he said   
"The King will have to build an extension on The Louvre just to accomodate all of them as they come from all over the world to vie for the chance to be mated to you"

"The suitors will be kept domestic" d'Artagnan said his heart still buzzing from the fact that Athos had called him attractive, in five years his crush it seemed had not died, but he doubted anything would come of it, especially now that Louis wanted him wed.

Still there was no crime in allowing himself to day dream, especially since he was not even betrothed yet!.

"Why should he do that?" Athos asked genuinely perplexed, when Royals were wed it was to foriegn powers to create alliances and increase the fortunes of nations, why would Louis wish to only have a domestic union?

"Can you keep a secret?" d'Artagnan asked biting his lip and looking about, though no one was near them as they walked the path down to The Louvre 

"Anything" Athos replied without hesitation

"Louis and Anne are going to formally adopt me, and name me Heir to the throne" d'Artagnan whispered.

 

Athos gasped at this, his eyes widdening almost comically at the astonishing imformation d'Artagnan had just divulged   
"Why?" he asked shaking his head "Not that you`re not suitable, but what about their own Pups and Children?", d'Artagnan shook his head saddly

"Apparently thats no longer an option" he said "And Louis can`t bear the thought of Gaston getting the throne, or his spoilt brat of a daughter", Athos let out a deep breath hardly able to take this in, "Half the reason he wants me wed so soon is that the Court and country are more likly to accept me as Heir if I`m already producing another heir when the news is announced"

"Because the succession would be doubly secured" Athos murmured shaking his head, what a thing to come home to!, being told you`re about to be married off, and to become the next King of France!, Athos could only hope that the news of this was kept quiet and that Louis was rigorous in choosing d'Artagnan`s mate, because whomever was lucky enough to become his spouse would one day be the Queen or Prince Consort of France.


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha son- Alphon

Alpha daughter- Alphter

Omega Son- Omeon

Omega daughter- Ometer

Male Alpha Nephew- Alphew

Female Alpha Neice- Aleice 

Male Omega Nephew- Omphew

Female Omega Neice- Omeice

Alpha brother- Alphrer

Alpha Sister- Alphta

Omega Brother- Omerer

Omega Sister- Ometa

 

Angers 

Chateau de Medici

 

Dowager Queen Marie de Medici, had been living in Angers since her defeat at the hands of her Son and Richelieu eleven years previous.

Sparing her life, Louis had forced her into exile, allowing her to set up a small, insignificant court in Angers, where she may live for the remainder of her days.

His younger brother, Gaston, who had rescued her from Blois, and allowed her to become a figurehead in the rebellion against Louis, after her first coup had failed, was now exiled himself in Lorraine.

Marie did`nt care about Gaston though, not really, he had been a means to an end when getting her out of Blois and trying to reinstate her hold upon the French throne, but for anything else, he was despensible. 

Truly she did not believe that he could possibly rule any better than Louis could, the only thing he had proven he could do that Louis had not was produce a child!, and all he`d managed was a Beta Girl at that!.

Marie would have had more interest had it been an Alpha girl, but a beta girl was no more use than an Omega, their purpose in life being to wed and breed.  
While this should also be a slur against herself, Marie always believed that she was a cut above the rest, and therefore superior to all other breeders.

While she had wiled away her time in gloomy exile, Marie had not been idle.

Her powers had been severely limited that was true, many of her former allies were lost to her now, but she had been able to keep some loyal to her cause, the fact Louis and Anne had yet to produce an heir had helped keep Vendome, Rohan, and Ebbenon in cahoots with her, and Gaston was never going to forgive Louis exiling him to Lorriane.

She had also been able to keep abreast of what was happening at Louis`s court through use of spies in Louis and Anne`s household.

Not that there were many, Richelieu had his own network of spies, and they more often than not picked out and eliminated other spies working for rivels, however Marie had managed to keep one in Annes household as her Lady in waiting, whom had been able to provide her with much information.

Up until now Marie had simply thought that Anne had been unlucky when it came to childbearing, she was still young, had many years on her side before the inevitable change came upon her, so Marie had not bothered giving much concern to the martial bed of her Son, unless he was taking a lover whom she might be able to buy into her service and use to press things to her advantage, not that he ever did, odd child that he was he seemed in love with his Wife!.

Marie had also never given much thought to her Omphew Charles, not even when he had been orphaned and started to live at court full time, what did it matter to her what became of the Omega whelp?, surly he`d be married off and likly die whelping a Pup.

Now however, since the latest piece of news had reached her, she needed to start taking a much keener interest in him, and in Louis and Anne`s marriage bed.

For it seemed that it was not just ill fortune that had not gotten Anne pregnant, but a medical fact that she would never have children or Pups, she and Louis would be without issue for the rest of their lives!.

This news would have devestated most Mothers/Omans, but not Marie, she was delighted by this, she saw a golden light shining at last in her dark isolation, a beacon leading her out of exile and back into the fair city of Paris.

Louis would not have any choice now but to name Gaston his heir, and Gaston was weak, feeble minded, and easily manipulated, he would naturally turn to his Mother to guide him, and that was exactly what Marie wanted.

With Gaston on the throne she could return to Paris as regent, and rule through her puppet of a Son.  
She would be Queen in all but name, would rule France until God called her from this world!, she would be untouchable, all powerful, have back everything that she had lost to her ungrateful brat Louis!.

But there was one snag.

Charles d'Artagnan.

It seemed that Louis and Anne intended to adopt the boy and name him successor!, making him the next King of France!, an Omega!, the King of France, a pathetic sniveling Omega!, Louis was even looking to have him wed off swiftly to get him breeding the next heir for the throne to try and ensure his acceptance by the people!.

Marie`s brief amusment at this had swiftly become anger, there was no way she would ever allow this chance at regaining her power to pass, no way that Charles could get his backside upon her throne!, one way or another this had to be stopped and for that Marie had a plan.

 

Looking up from her book Marie smiled coldly as a man walked into her parlour and bowed from the waist.

He was dressed in dusty riding clothes, having come straight to her when he had arrived instead of going to change first.

He was tall, and fair haired, his face hardened and eyes devoid of emotion, his battle scarred hand curled about the hilt of his sword and while he appeared to relax, his posture continued to remain erect and ready for battle

"You sent for me your Majesty" he said his voice as emotionless as his eyes, and his face the expressionless mask of a man with no conscience

"Indeed I did" Marie said setting her book aside and smoothing her skirts "It seems my Lord Rochefort, we have a problem to take care of........".

 

 

Paris

 

Louvre

 

Once it was formally announced that Louis was seeking suitors for d'Artagnan`s hand, The Louvre became inundated with Alphas and Betas seeking to try their charms and luck at binding themselves to the royal family.

Some were genuine in their desire to have d'Artagnan as a mate. while others simply coverted the chance to become royal, wedding out the genuine from the oportunistic was a task that Louis and Anne found arduous to say the least, since everyone had the same song to sing.

They would praise d'Artagnan`s beauty, his long raven tresses, his doe eyes, his clear olive skin, they would state that his intelligence was an asset rather than a burdon since all an Omega and a Beta women were required to do was spread their legs and breed, they would claim his free spiritedness was something to be nurtured rather than supressed at the first oportunity to mould him into the perfect little submissive Omega, they would state their admiration for his skill with a blade and a pistol, never pointing out that it was unseemly for an Omega to be using either, when he should be doing nothing more than sitting pretty and waiting for his Alpha, or Beta spouse to require his attentions.

They would all talk long and loud about what they could provide for d'Artagnan, their families wealth, history, nobility, military prowess, doing everything they could to convice Louis and Anne that they were the best match for the Young Comte.

 

D'Artagnan watched these proceedings from behind a curtain with Constance, both of them stiffling their laughter and rolling their eyes as Comtes, Comtesses, Duc`s, Duchesses, Marquis, Marquissa`s, all paraded before Louis and Anne doing their up most to impress them.

"Better than a night at the theatre is`nt it?" Constance giggled as the Comte de Chinon spoke of his Alphter Lissette, giving song and verse of her great suitability for d'Artagnan`s hand

"Certainly more dramatic than any performance given by actors!" d'Artagnan snickered, he had already spent time with Ninon, who had been a favorite of Louis and Anne to take his hand, but while they agreed on many subjects, they vehmently disagreed on others, and both had come to the conclusion that if they were wed they would kill each other in a week!.

That being said, Ninon seemed rather interested in Constance, and had spent much time asking questions about d'Artagnan`s maid and chaperone, d'Artagnan was thrilled for Constance, a match with Ninon would raise her to practically his equal, and Ninon was fervant believer in equality between the sexes and genders so she would treat Constance with the up most respect and kindness, never dominate and demean her.

Constance had been reluctant to state her preference on this subject, however she had not turned down the oportunity of seeing Ninon again, or of courting her, and her cheek had turned a pretty shade of pink when the elegant Alpha had kissed her hand.

 

While Louis had harboured some hopes towards his old friend Charles d'Albert, the Duc had proven to still be as free with his passions as ever, even daring to bring his latest mistress to court!, resulting in Anne glaring Louis into submission and not entertaining the thought of him courting d'Artagnan.

 

As Chinon left d'Artagnan came out from behind the curtain with Constance behind him.

"Well?" Louis asked

"If the man produces as much shit as he talks he could supply many farms!" d'Artagnan replied without missing a beat sending Anne into histerics while Louis choked on his own tongue!

"He`s no better than the rest of them, and I remember his Alphter, she`s got the face of a horse and the temperment of a viper!"

"He`s quite right Louis" Anne agreed "She`s a foul tempered shallow creature, I would not wish to see Charles bound to her"

"Well what about Valence?, you liked him did`nt you?" Louis asked, the Duc de Valence was a very handsome Beta, he was a little old for d'Artagnan, pushing forty, but was charming and aimiable, he had been wed before, but saddly his wife had died in childbirth and their son had died of measles at the age of four leaving him a widower and heirless.

"He`s nice" d'Artagnan agreed "I`ll be happy to spend more time with him, and see how things go, but I`m not making a decision right away", while Louis opened his mouth to protest, Anne applauded his decision, believing he should not rush into this, after all he was only ninteen, they had pleanty of time for him to start begetting Pups yet.

"Very well" Louis grumbled petulantly "We are having a costume ball in two weeks, they`ll be many of your suitors there then for you to meet, with luck one of them will catch your eye better than the rest have done"

"Perhaps" d'Artagnan sighed hardly noticing as Richelieu came in to tell Louis that the privy council was arrived for the afternoon agender 

"Try to stay open minded if you will cousin" Louis said to d'Artagnan as he went past "You will have to be wed to someone, and soon"

"I know" d'Artagnan said "I`ll do my best".

 

 

Anne frowned at her cousin and beckoned for him to join her as she made her way back to her apartments.

"You are not happy with the thought of marriage are you?" she asked knowing that Charles prefered to speak plainly about something rather than beat about the bush

"It`s not that" d`Artagnan said keeping his eyes on the marble floor beneath their feet as they walked, "I just............I want to be married to someone I love, to have a family with someone I love, not just someone who is contracted to me, someone who I will spend my lif either tollerating, hating", he sighed deeply and shook his head "I know it`s childish, love is not the reason for marriage amonst our class, and I should take the best offer I can and make the best of it, not go looking for fairy tales", Anne gave him a sorry smile and squeezed his hand

"I felt much tha same when I was wed to Louis" she confessed "He too I should`nt wonder, we were little more than children, and were thrust together on our parents say so" she shook her head and smiled a little "It took a long time, and many arguments and false starts before we found our way and realized that we could love each other"

"What you`re saying is I should let you and Louis select a suitable mate and do my duty" d'Artagnan sighed

"No, what I am saying is that you may still find happiness in your marriage even if it is with someone you do not yet love" Anne corrected "Unlike what the poets say, love many not be at first sight, it can take years before you fall for someone, but it is no less passionate and beautiful than the poetic notion", d'Artagnan shot a grateful smile at Anne comforted by her words, if she and Louis had found happiness despite their difficult start, then why should`nt he do the same?.

He doubted that Louis and Anne would wed him to anyone who would want to do him harm, and he could learn comprimise and adapt in marriage, learn to make things work, in any case, whomever he was wed to could not dominate him utterly, or misuse him, he would be too prominant a figure at court for black eyes to go unnoticed or unspoken of, and while it was an Alpha and Beta males privledge to do as with wished with their Beta wives and Omegas, the fact d'Artagnan was royalty would make them have to control themselves or face the wrath of their soveriegn,

"Thank you Anne" he said as they reached the door to her privy chamber "You always know how to make me feel better"

"I`m glad, and you never know, you may still get your fairytale after all", d'Artagnan laughed a little nodded his head

"Maybe, I can but hope".


	6. Chapter 6

"You`re sure I don`t look stupid in this?" Constance fretted for the about the ninth time since she put on her costume, d'Artagnan rolled his eyes as she tugged at the sheer material of her one shouldered sleevless gown.

The two of them were attending the costume ball as Artimis and Apollo, Constance was dressed in a high waisted greecian style gown, her hair tied up with yarn through a loose bun, a quiver of arrows was on her back and a bow was in her hand, she wore loose sandles on her bare feet and leather wrist guards on her forearms.

d'Artagnan wore a knee length tunic with a belt of gold cotton about his waist, on his head he had a crown of laurel leaves, and her feet were similarly attired as Constance`s, and in his hand he carried a lute.

"You look fine" he assured his fussing maid, "And I`m sure The Comtesse de laroque will think so too!", Constance flushed crimson at the mention of Ninon

"I`ll bet she`s dressed in something fabulous to impress you!" he teased moving back swiftly as Constance tried to swat him with the bow, "Come on!, lets go and see who`s wearing the most rediculous outfit!".

 

Ninon had in fact dressed very impressively, she had decided to be the Alpha Queen Elizabeth Tudor for the night, wearing a scarlet tudorian gown with a white and gold kirtle, gold bell sleeves, an astonishingly high collar in the shape of butterfly wings, and a ruff about her throat, an Elizabethan style red wig with a crown of gold upon it.

She had painted her face white as snow, adding a slight touch of rouge to her cheeks and cochneal to her lips.

She was far more beautiful than Queen Elizabeth had ever been, and certainly carried all the poise and fire of the famous monarch.

"Ninon you look incredible" d'Artagnan said looking her over and shaking his head "I think you`ve stolen the show!"

"Flatterer!" Ninon laughed "You look impressive yourself, as does the lovly Madamoiselle Bonacieux!", she looked at Constance with an appreciative gaze making Constance flush again and smile shyly at the attention   
"May I have this dance?" Ninon asked 

Constance looked to d'Artagnan who grinned at her, giving her a nod that meant this was her choice 

"I would be honored Comtesse" she whispered setting down her bow 

"Ninon please, and I must say that Greecian gown looks most becoming on you!".

 

d'Artagnan chuckled as he watched Ninon leading Constance to the dance floor, and procured himself a glass of champagne from one the liveried servants carrying trays of of wine and champagne around.

He spied Louis and Anne dressed in the clothing he`d brought back from India for them, both of them looking very fine in their silks as they spoke with their guests.

He had to stiffle a laugh at the costume Richelieu had chosen for himself, it was tongue in cheek to say the least, since he had garbed himself as Pope!, once news of this reached Rome it was bound to cause outrage with Pope Urban!.

"I see you are playing match maker" a voice from beside him said making d'Artagnan start and then smile 

"Evening Captain" he greeted noting that while Treville could not be in costume, since he was on duty protecting the King, he was wearing the Samourai sword instead of his rapier about his waist, "You`re mates costume will cause quite a stir don`t you think?" he added with a cheeky grin 

"I think you get more impertinant by the day mon petit Gascon!" Treville said "You are not to old to go over knee!"

"Ohh is that a promise!", d'Artagnan wickedly fluttered his eyelashes at Treville making snort and shake his head 

"The King has been looking for you" Treville added 

"Has some more potential mates to show me off to has he?" d'Artagnan sighed rolling his eyes 

"Well that costume will certainly show them what they`re getting!" Treville teased nodding to the shortness of the tunic and the fact d'Artagnan`s legs were bare 

"Think I`ll find my Daphne tonight?" d'Artagnan asked 

"She escaped Apollo though and was turned into a Laurel tree!"

"True, maybe I`ll be Daphne and throw myself on the mercy of Gaia" d'Artagnan mused "Not a Laurel tree though, I think I`d prefer to be a Willow tree with long weeping bows", Treville laughed at this and shook his head watching as d'Artagnan made his way to Louis and bowed and then submitted to being introduced the all of the Nobles who`d come to try and win his hand.

 

As d'Artagnan had suspected practically every noble family who had an Alpha or a Beta to marry off, or were available themselves had come to court to try their luck, he was introduced to so many that only a few stuck in his mind for more than a passing moment.

The Comte de Montelimar, an Alpha who had recently inherited his Father`s title and debts, and was very keen to get his hands on d'Artagnan`s sizable dowery which would pay them all off and rebuild his treasury.

While he did also seem genuinly keen on the marriage d'Artagnan doubted that it was for him so much as for the wealth he would bring to the marriage table.

The Duchess de Montereau was introduced by Anne to d'Artagnan, while she was a good fifteen years his senier, she was still a handsome woman if rather stern, however d'Artagnan felt that they would clash far too much in opinion for their mating to ever successful.

The Son of the Baron de Grenoble did not make much of an impression on d'Artagnan, his dancing was terrible, and his personality seemed about as deep as a puddle!, all he seemed to really care about was food and drink which showed in his less than athletic figure!.

The Marquis de Ales made little more head way with d'Artagnan, since he was obviously an old school Beta who still believed that Omegas belonged at home doing nothing but breeding!, d'Artagnan was ready to give him a mouthful he would`nt forget but as Ninon over heard some what the Marquis was saying he decided to leave her to tear the obnoxious oaf to shreds and went to hide himself by the sweets tables for a while!.

 

The Comtesse de Cambrai was an Alpha whom d'Artagnan would have given serious thought to, she was pretty, intelligent, already a friend of Ninon, and did not oppose the learning of Omegas and Beta women, however she was only just fourteen, her Aphan having died suddenly of Small Pox leaving her Oman as guardian until she was of age.

While the match would have been good if they`d had time to wait, she was simply a little too young for d'Artagnan.

The Baron of Honfleur offered both his Beta Son and Alpha daughter, both of whom seemed likable enough but rather dull if anything, since neither had much interest in anything other than hunting and playing cards.

 

The Comte de Troyes was introduced by Louis to d'Artagnan while Anne glared, Troyes was an Alpha with a bad reputation for being free with his fists, he had been wed once already to a female Omega who had born him two Pups before passing away from consumption, however she had frequently been sporting bruises and had gone from being a bubbly lively Omega to flinching away from others, Troyes also had a constant turn over of servants on his property as he was violent to them so much that they eventually left preffering to risk starving on the streets than suffer his fists any longer.

With a definate no in reguards to the Comte de Troyes, d'Artagnan was given a brief reprieve in which he danced with the Duc de Valence, the charming Beta making him laugh a little and loosened the tension he`d been carrying since being introduced to Troyes.

The last Noble d'Artagnan was introduced to was the future Duc de Chataeuroux, at seventeen the Alpha was close to d'Artagnan`s age and at first glance appeared to be rather pleasent, but as they danced and spoke the future Duc`s eyes gleamed darkly and something rather menacing entered them making d'Artagnan feel like a piece of meat on display.

Making his excuses he departed from the future Duc`s side, grabbing himself a drink from a near by tray and slipped out of the open doors onto the verander outside taking a deep breath of cool fresh air.

"Not enjoying the party then?" 

d'Artagnan started then relaxed as he saw Athos beside him, "Some of them are alright I guess" he said sipping his champagne "I like the Duc de Valence"

"He`s too old for you!", d'Artagnan let out a laugh at Athos swift rebuffle of the Duc 

"He`s handsome though, and learned" d'Artagnan said "And there is something about an older man that`s..........appealing"

"And what do you know of older men?" Athos inquired raising an eyebrow getting a wicked grin from d'Artagnan 

"Would`nt you like to know!" 

"Ahh, so the sweet Gascon Princeling is no longer untouched!" Athos dramatically placed a hand over his heart as if he was hurt! "I`m devestated by this!, truly horrified!"

"Devestated that you wer`nt the one to deflower me?" d'Artagnan cheekily asked, Athos froze at this his breath catching in his throat and his eyes widdening at d'Artagnan`s words, as soon as he had said them d'Artagnan regretted it, and tried to rectify the situation as swiftly as he could

"I trust you won`t tell Louis about my Roman Gallant, I think he might have a heart attack if he finds out I`m not a virgin!, with the way he was describing me to the Baron de Grenoble you`d think I had spent the last three years in a Monestary not traveling Europe!"

"Your secrets safe with me" Athos said still feeling rather stunned by d'Artagnan`s teasing line, and, though he would never addmit it to anyone but himself, jealous of the Roman Gallant, "Who was he anyway?, this Gallant of yours?" he asked getting a nostalgic smile from d'Artagnan 

"Caesare Solderini, a minor Noble in Rome" he said "He was.......charming, handsome, rather a bad boy if you know what I mean?"

"Hm, I think I dimly recall!", d'Artagnan laughed and shook his head

"You`re not that old Athos!, you don`t even have grey hair yet!"

"No but I doubt I could compete with this Caesare Solderini, or the Duc de Valence!"

"Would you care to?", for a moment, and only a moment the air about d'Artagnan and Athos seemed to still, the noise of the music playing, the sound of laughter and talking and dancing bled away as they gazed at each other seemingly spellbound as they looked into each others eyes.  
They were but inches apart and could easily reach out and touch the other, yet neither dared move an inch, all they could do was look at they both craved but did not dare addmit to doing so, the desire pulsing between them as they stood in silence.

"Ah Charles here you are!"

Louis`s voice shattered the moment making both d'Artagnan and Athos inwardly groan as they turned to see their King with a broad smile on his wine flushed face   
"Majesty" d'Artagnan said forcing a smile onto his face to hide his annoyance 

"A long abscent member of Court has returned at last" Louis said beckoning a man costumed as Hades Lord of the Dead forward "Comte de Rochefort, this is my beloved Cousin Charles Comte D`Artagnan".

 

"What curled up your arse and died then!?"

Athos shot Porthos disgusted look at the greeting he received as he joined him back in the ballroom, glancing around he easily spotted Aramis who appeared to using his not inconsiderable charms upon the Royal physician Edouard Lemay, a recent addition to the court and a rather bashful Omega who was flushing quite pink at the Musketeers attention and compliment on his costume which was Hypocrates, the first Physician.

"Aramis has set his sights on a new conquest I see" he grunted wishing for a bottle or three of wine 

"Aye, and whats troubling you?" Porthos asked "You`ve got a face like a hog with gut rot!"

"Dear God can`t you think of less vulgar frazes!?" Athos exclaimed 

"I could but I can`t be arsed!, so whats wrong?".

 

Athos sighed and looked about the ballroom, his gazed hardening as he saw d'Artagnan dancing with Hades, "You see the man dressed as Hades?"

"Yeah?"

"It`s Rochefort", he did`nt need say anything more to Porthos, Rochefort was not someone who was popular with the Musketeers, he had at one time been a Lieutenant of The Cardinals, with his princeipality being small and unwealthy he`d needed to extra income.

However he had proven himself to be nothing more than a blood thirsty savage, while he`d caried out Richelieu`s business he`d wrecked havoc in his wake and a always left a trail of corpses wherever he went.

Finally Richelieu had had enough of him and cut him loose, about four years ago, what the Comte had been doing since then no one knew, he had no position at Court, and without the support of a powerful patron it was a mystery how he had made his way in the world, yet he appeared to be well fed and expensively dressed so he must have found some form of gainful employment since the Cardinal had sent him packing.

Athos was not a man who was easily frightened, yet whenever he looked into Rochefort cold blue eyes he could not help but feel a shudder, for those eyes revealed nothing.

Not just a poker face, but a void of nothingness, a souless emptyness that could make even the most hardened of men quake, that coupled with his emotionless features and monotone voice to go with his blood soaked reputation, Athos was not happy about him being introduced to d'Artagnan, nore that they were dancing together.

"Damn" Porthos cursed "I`d hoped that sake of shit had finally pissed off the wrong person and got himself knifed"

"You and me both" Athos sighed his eyes narrowed as Rochefort seemed to grip d'Artagnan`s hand too tightly forcing the Omega to remain by his side as the dance ended, "Pray to God the King does not decided to bond him to d'Artagnan, of all the Alphas here tonight, Rochefort would be the worst".


	7. Chapter 7

Palais Cardinal

 

The Cardinal Richelieu was a man with two very different faces.

There was The Cardinal Richelieu, the first Minister of France, the Kings most trusted advisor and most powerful man in Paris if not the whole of France.   
A man who`s heart was a hard as steel, was willing to do anything and everything for the future security and prosperity of France. 

A man who had gone up against Marie de Medici and won, had risen from being the Third born son of a recent enobled family to become the Duke de Richelieu, A Prince of the Church, and the First Minister of France.

His rise in power and position had caused people to be both envious and wary of him, for Richelieu`s enemies rarly (If ever) lasted very long.

His intellect was formidable, his stratergys and politics were almost omnipotent, all members of the court respected him, only the very foolish treated him as anything other than the greatest of players and a very, very dangerous enemy to have.

However by contrast, Armand-Jean du Plessis was warm and very loving man.

He was very private, his life outside of his public office was all but unknown save by those he considered friends, his Palais like his life was two faced.

On one side, the rooms he opened to the public for balls and feasts were opulent in the extreme as was expected of a man in his position, and while he genuinely liked beauty, he also appreciated simplicity and practicality aswell as something that was an ornament.

Which was why his private libary, study, dining room, and bed chambers were far less grand than those he used when entertaining.

The furniture of course was beyond priceless, much of it antique and one of a kind, the portraits and paintings hanging on the walls were worth thousands.  
Yet the bed sheets were cotton with a thick woolen comforter as oposed to silk, since both were far more warming an comfortable, the chaise was large and had soft pillows for comfort rather than small to look pretty in front of guests.

His mate also appreciated simplicity, prefered something practical and plain to something fancy and useless, fripperys were for the peacocks struting about the Kings court not for Men such as he.

Very few knew of their relationship, after all a Cardinal was meant to be celibate, not take a mate (Though all clergy had whores, lovers, and spouses in all but name), but it was not just for that reason that they kept their relationship private, it was also because of their positions at court.

To have the whole world knowing of their private lives would make their jobs that much harder, and while to the outside world they may at time appear advisarial, enemies in fact, the truth was far from it.

In a case of oposite attracts Armand-Jean du Plessis had fallen head over heels for Jean-Armand du Peyrer de Treville! and vice versa.

They had met at court nearly twenty years ago, and after months of snarling at each other like a pair of dogs squaring off for a fight, they had been over come by the sexual tension that had been so thick between them it could have been cut with a knife!, and had fallen into a very passionate relationship that half thrived on their arguments as much as it did their love.

They had decided early in their relationship not to have Pups, though Treville was a fertile Omega, niether of their careers really leant to parenthood, they were both too busy with their duty to think about raising young, and Treville was all to aware that as a soldier he could all to easily die in the line of duty and end up leaving far too young Pups half orphaned.

Sometimes their lack of Pups did strike a cord in them, especially when courtiers announced they were expecting, they both felt their lives were full enough without the pitter patter of tiny feet.

After all running around after Musketeers was as exhausting as caring for toddelers on a daily basis!.

 

Changed out of his Pope costume Richelieu joined Treville on the chaise with a glass of brandy, stretching out his feet into the plush carpet and smiling fondly as one of the cats padded her way onto his lap.

"Rochefort" Treville said without preamble 

"I had no idea he would come to court" Richelieu replied sipping his brandy a little faster than normal and grimancing at the burn in his throat "I was as surprised as you when he showed up"

"I know, you looked like you`d just swallowed a lemon when he walked in!", Richelieu gave his mate a look out of the corner of his eye and smiled in spite of himself

"Louis is taken with him thanks to the gift he brought with him" he muttered not looking forward to having to deal with the sadistic bastard at court for any longer than nessasary 

"What was it?"

"Two Arabian Horses, and a Bottecelli", Richelieu could more than a agree with Treville outraged snort, how and where Rochefort had gotten the money from the provide these gifts he did`nt know but he could easily guess that it was`nt from anything legal or pleasent, he was also very worried about what Rochefort was intending.

He was not the sort of man who just rode into Paris, handed over gifts danced a few dances made sweet talk and then rode back to his estates, there had to be something more going on here and Richelieu wanted to know exactly what it was as soon as possible if not before!.

 

Seine

 

d'Artagnan had eaten too many confectionary items at the ball leaving him far to hyper to go to bed and in need of entertainment.

This came in the form of Athos taking him to the Seine to watch the sun come up.

Athos could`nt help but smile fondly as d'Artagnan bounced at his side talking as fast as a humming bird and grinning so much it was a wonder his face did`nt crack with the strain!.

"You know one of these days you`re going to loose all your teeth eating so much sugar!" Athos said wishing he had half as much energy as d'Artagnan did, and could consume so many sweets without gaining an ounce! 

"Then I`ll have to suck the sweets instead of chewing!" d'Artagnan chirped making Athos shake his head and link arms with him, it might be the early hours of the morning but that did`nt mean the streets were safe and he would never forgive himself if anything befell the young Prince.

 

"Besides" d'Artagnan said "Sugar makes a good comfort food"

"Comfort food?, why d`you need comfort food?", d'Artagnan shot him a look and pouted in displeasure

"Rochefort" 

"Ah, I saw that he was monopolizing you a fair bit tonight", monopolizing was putting it politely, Rochefort had been all but kidnapping d'Artagnan hardly letting him get more than two feet away or say two words to anyone else before he was barging in to demand another dance or force d'Artagnan`s attention back on himself.

Athos had not liked watching the way Rochefort had pinched d'Artagnan`s wrists during dances, had forceably pulled him onto the dance floor, nore the way he`d watched the younger man.

It was not the way others had been watching him with desire, it had been more like a wolf watching it`s prey for weakness making ready to pounce.

He truly hoped that Rochefort would not stay in Paris for very long and that his asociation with d'Artagnan would not last for very long.

"Here we are" d'Artagnan said hopping up onto the wall seperating the street from the riverside below and swung his legs over the otherside happily watching the horizon for the sun rise. 

Tugging his cloak further round himself Athos was happy he had insisted on getting d'Artagnan to change into breeches and a doublet before they`d left the Louvre he would have been damn cold in his Apollo costume otherwise, also the sight of his long slim legs in that outfit had been far to distracting for Athos to manage for long periods!.

"It`s worth staying up all night to see this is`nt it?" d'Artagnan said looking at the sky as it turned began to change colour 

"If you say so!" Athos grumbled getting a sigh and a pout from d'Artagnan who insisted on tugging at him till he joined him on the wall and was snuggled up against him 

"Now stop being a grouch and watch the beauty unfold" d'Artagnan said resting his head on his shoulder and smiling as Athos put his arm about him "Now is`nt that one of the most beautiful things you`ve ever seen?" he asked as the sun bloomed in the sky turning it red, orange, pink, and violet

"Yeah" Athos whispered very aware of the young Omega against "It`s one of the most beautiful".

Garrison

 

Aramis rolled over in bed and smiled in sated contentment.

Beside him, laying on his stomach with his face adorably half hidden by an arm that was flung up over the pillow beneath his head, lay Lemay, the deliciously innocent Omega Doctor that Aramis had charmed into bed last night.

While Lemay was not a virgin, he had only the limited experiance of a fumbling youth, and it had been many years since he had lain with anyone, especially someone was versed in seduction as Aramis.

Aramis had found his nervousness rather endearing, actually perfering his honest uncertainty and clumsiness, to the well honed skills of a notorious lover, who could easily fake pleasure just to achieve their own ends.  
It was also far more erotic to lay with the relatively untouched Doctor than the demanding and some what selfish lovers Aramis had had in the past. 

He knew for a fact that he remember the noises Lemay had made as he`d lain him back on the bed and swallowed his length whole, would remain with him for the rest of his life, as much as the look of ecstacy which had passed over the comely Physicians face as he released down Aramis`s throat.

Aramis had nearly come from that alone!, hardly managing to hold back enough to gently slide into the Omegas slicked up hole and spend himself inside his body. 

Also contrary to how he was with most of his lovers, Aramis had wanted Lemay in His bed rather than Lemays, had wanted him to spend the night and wake up with him in the morning, had not wanted to just fuck and leave as soon as the gratification had passed.

"Is this love then?" he asked aloud making Lemay mumbled something in his sleep and burrow further in the bed linen "Am I falling in love?" he asked, he`d heard of the romantic tales of people falling in love at first sight, of them being swept up in wirlwind romances and spending the rest of their lives together, but as romantic as he was he had never believed in such things, had thought that it took time for real love to form, yet as he lay besides Lemay now watching the steady rise and fall of his chest he could not imagine waking beside anyone else ever again, nore even wanting to.


	8. Chapter 8

Rochefort stood at the window of his apartments in the Louvre looking out at the gardens below where only a few courtiers walked.

The party had gone on for along time and most were still in bed, sleeping off tiredness and too much alcohol.

As far as he was concerned the ball had been a success on reinstating himself at court, the gifts he had given to the King, curtesey of Marie de Medici since he could never have afforded it all on his own, had made him popular with Louis.

d'Artagnan however, well that was another story.

 

Rochefort, while arrogant, was not foolish enough to think that he had captured the young Princes heart or that d'Artagnan was even remotely drawn to him.

He had spent half the night manopolizing his company and knew that d'Artagnan wanted nothing to do with him, if the plan he had formed with Marie de Medici was to work then they needed to use something more than charm to succeed.

With that in mind he had spent the hours since the ball composing a letter back to his Mistress with a suggestion on how to proceed.

Since there was no chance of winning d'Artagnan`s heart, Rochefort decided that he would have to endear himself to Louis so much that the King would grant the marriage with d'Artagnan without the princes say so.

 

His marrying d'Artagnan would not be a plan to make himself a future King, or Prince Consort, it was to remove d'Artagnan from the succession completely.

Were he a different type of Alpha then he might be concerned about the fact he would have to lay with d'Artagnan and risk getting him pupped only to kill his own offspring.

However Rochefort could`nt care less about Pups, he had no desire to become an Aphan and waste his time and limited funds raising a whelp from infanthood, and while a potential Pup by d'Artagnan might become a future monarch he still could not be bothered with the hastle of parenthood, nore having to delay his own plans for the nine months it would take for d'Artagnan to whelp their offspring.

Rochefort could not say that he was uneffected by d'Artagnan`s beauty, it was not going to be a hardship to bed him, but he was not effected to point that he would not be able to do what was needed, in fact he was looking forward to possessing and dominating d'Artagnan in preperation to destorying him.

 

 

Rue de Ferou

 

Athos awoke to the sound of a cart bumping and banging down the street below his window, stretching and yawning he looked down at the Omega curled up beside him.

After they had watched the sun come up d'Artagnan had finally felt tired enough to want to go to bed, but had not wanted to walk all the way back to the Louvre, so he had opted to get a few hours sleep in Athos`s apartment.

Most people would have balked at having an unwed Omega in the bed without a betrothel in place, especially one whom was a person of great significance, for Athos however this was not the first time that d'Artagnan had curled up into his bed after a night in a tavern or out of hours training session.

He had grown used to having the Pup curled up into his side slumbering the deep sleep of the young, and waking with toussled hair and a sleepy smile, the fact that d'Artagnan was now older did not make it any less endearing that had been five years ago.

Only now Athos was more aware of d'Artagnan`s gender than he had been five years previous, that d'Artagnan was a fertile Omega had not really registered in his mind when he`d been a Pup, but now as Louis and Anne were looking to have him wed and start breeding Athos was very aware of d'Artagnan`s sex.

 

Of course there was no real reason that as the Comte de la Fere he should not put himself forward as a suitor for d'Artagnan, as a senior noble he was high enough to offer himself as a match for the royal Comte.

But Athos would never do so.

He did not believe himself fit to be a possible consort for d'Artagnan, after his marriage he had never thought he would feel anything for anyone ever again.

When he had first come to Paris five years earlier and enlisted in the Musketeers he had simply been looking for swiftest death he could find that would not require sucide, he had not once even remotely thought he would become friends with Aramis and Porthos who had by then had a bit of a reputation among the ranks, with Porthos powerful build, fiercless nature, and brutal fighting skill he was one of the strongest men in the regiment, certainly a man you would want at your side and watching your back in a battle.

Aramis was the best shot in the whole regiment, his sharp eyes and skill with a Musketeet had seen him rising swiftly out of the regular army to the Musketeers.

He had Porthos had formed a swift friendship with both of them joining the Musketeers within weeks of each other and facing the same hazing that all new recruits went through, and some predjudice owing to their heritage, with Porthos being of African decent and Aramis being half Spanish they had both suffered some difficulty in earning the respect and friendship of their fellows.

It was only natural really that they would come together to form a friendship and together make their place among the Musketeers.

Why the two of them had decided to seek out Athos as he had tried to isolate himself from the rest of the soldiers during his time as Apprentice Athos did not know, certainly he had not been welcoming, and had gone out of his way to make himself unlikable.

But Aramis and Porthos had persevered, apparently wanting a man with such skill with a sword in their small unit, and seeing something under the layers of wine, ill temper, and surly countenence that appealed to them.

Five years on Athos could not say how very grateful he was that they had battered down his self built walls and formed a friendship with him, for he doubted he would have survived this long without them.

Nore would he have formed a friendship with the young Prince who was slowly wakng up at his side screwing his face up and rubbing his knuckles in his eyes  
"What time is it?" he asked with a yawn 

"About eight I think" Athos replied smiling as d'Artagnan groaned and stretched "These sleep overs will have to stop soon" he said with a sigh, thinking how much he would miss waking beside d'Artagnan, how much he had missed it over the last three years in fact

"Why?" d'Artagnan mumbled too sleepy yet to think straight and ran his fingers through his hair trying to ease the tangles 

"Well I doubt your betrothed will appreciate you spending the night with another Alpha" Athos chuckled forcing himself to keep his tone light when the thought of d'Artagnan betrothed elsewhere was sickening to him

"S`pose not" d'Artagnan sighed pouting at the thought "I guess I`ll have to stop training with the Musketeers once I`m Pupped aswell"

"Well it would`nt do you or the Pups any good to be running around with swords in your hand while pregnant" Athos agreed, looking at d'Artagnan`s skinny frame it as all but impossible to imagine him pupped, certainly he would not have an easy time of it, his hips were so narrow he would suffer a long and difficult labor as his body tried to deliver the offspring.

"D'you think I'll make a good Oman?" d'Artagnan asked startling Athos by the question 

"I......why would you think not?" he stammered back uncertain how to reply

"Well I don't think I'm ready to become an Oman, I don't think I want to give up training with Musketeers, and going for long rides and such, and I'll have to if I'm an Oman"

"Not forever " Athos said placing a comforting hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder, you'll not be able to continue doing so while Pupped, but once you're delivered and recovered from the birth then you can", Athos was'nt really sure he should telling d'Artagnan this, truth be told he was likly to stop spending time with the Musketeers completely once he became an Oman, at first he'd be preoccupied with caring for his litter, then another litter would swiftly follow the first and so on until d'Artagnan was so busy with his family that he would have all but fogotten his youthful dreams and pastimes.

"I hope I don't end up getting huge!" d'Artagnan grumbled sitting up in bed and stretching like a cat "I don't want to look like de Fabre!", Athos laughed shaking his head 

"I doubt you'll look like that oaf, I think Omanhood will become you, you'll make a beautiful Oman and be twice as lovely as you are now!"

"Ohh flattery before midday!, you must be in a good mood!" d'Artagnan laughed, leaning forward his kissed Athos's lips then climbed over him to go and use the pot and splash his face in cold water before returning to the Louvre.

 

Garrison

 

Athos found Aramis and Porthos at their usual table, Aramis had a grin on his face like the cat who had got the cream.

"Who was she then?" he drawled sitting himself down and pouring himself a cup of wine 

"He actually" Aramis corrected "Doctor Edouard Lemay"

"Lemay?"

"Yeah!, for once his love interest is'nt married or the mistress of someone else!" Porthos chuckled "So for once we won't have to save him from window ledges and roof tops!"

"Then long may it last!" Athos said raising his cup in a salute to Aramis who shot a glare at his friends 

"This is different, this time it's.............it's not like it's been with others" he said still at a loss to explain it himself "Theres something special about Lemay, something..........I don't know" he shook his head and look at his friends to see if they had an answer to what he was feeling, "I'm not sure what this is, but it's like nothing I've ever felt before, nore I think, that I will again"

"Maybe it's something you've been waiting for, never expecting to find, nore perhaps even knowing you were waiting for it to come into your life" Athos offered as poetically as he could stand this early in the morning

"I think what 'ees tryin' t'say is that you're in love" Porthos said with a grin to Aramis "Finally, after all these years and daring trysts, you have been snared by Love!"

Aramis smiled at his friends, a warmth spreading in his belly and a lightness filling his heart, "I don't know if it is love" he confessed "But if it is, if this is in fact love, then I am more than happy spend the rest of my life feeling it".

 

Angers

 

Marie de Medici sliced open the letter from Rochefort with a silver letter opener dismissing the page who had brought it to her with a wave of her manicured hand that glittered heavily with large jeweled rings.

Her sharp eyes swiftly read over Rochefort`s words, her lips forming a thoughtful pout as she tapped her long nails on the table beside her.

Folding the letter she lay it on her lap resting her hand over it for a moment before she looked to her chief Lady in Waiting Katerina Gilberti who had been serving since adolescence.

"Send for Milady de Winter" she ordered crisply never bothering with the pleasentry of a please or thank you, nore even bothering to acknowledge Lady Katerina`s curtsey as she departed to fetch Milady.

Most Ladies in Waiting only served their Mistress until they were married off, then they would go and start their own lives elsewhere, and most of Marie's ladies had been keen to do so since she was not a gracious woman to serve at all.

Katerina however had not been fortunate enough to be wed, in fact she had been lucky not to find herself cloistered in a Nunnery.

She had been born with port wine stain on her face that stretched from her forehead down to her cheek completely covering her left eye.

Had she not been Nobility and been able to wed an ordinary Man or Alpha woman then she would have had more success in the marriage market, but as it was no Noble would considering her as wife or mate owing to the unfortunate mark on her face.

As she was not truly supported by her family, Katerina had not really had a choice in staying as Marie's Lady in waiting, few others would have wished for her service so she was forced to bite her tongue and suffer her demanding ungrateful mistress no matter how she felt.

 

Milady de Winter was technically one of Marie's Ladies in Waiting, at least that was what everyone was meant to think, she was however far from a simply Lady serving a Royal Mistress.

She was one of Marie's operatives, a deadly assassin, and a very acomplished spy.

At one time she had been thief on the streets of Paris going by the name of Charlotte Backson, then she had met and married Olivier de la Fere, and become Anne de Bruiell Comtesse de la Fere, but when her identity had been revealed she had escaped the noose her Husband had arranged for her and fled, finding her way to Marie's court and becoming Milady de Winter.

Serving a woman like Marie suited Milady, she liked Marie's cut throat no nonsense attitude, her ambition and willingness to do anything and everything to achieve her desire stopping at nothing, not even murder of her own kin.

 

Milady dipped a curtsey to Marie and rose with effortless grace as the former Queen dismissed Katerina and bade her to be seated.

"Read this and tell me what you think" Marie said handing over the letter without preamble, Milady swiftly read through Rochefort's letter and looked up with an amused expression on her face

"We'll need to hire some expendable men for the job" she said setting the letter back on the table "I suspect that Vincent will know where some can be procured from", Vincent was both Marie's lover and Lieutenant of her personal guard, "As for the poison, I think Cantarella will be best"

"Cantarella?", Marie rose an eyebrow at this, she knew the poison well, it had been a favorite of the Borgias during Rodrigo Borgia's time as Pope Alexander VI, "Surely that will kill him out right" she said with a frown "We do not want to draw attention to his death, but have it thought to be natural causes"

"A very trace amount added to food or drink and given over a long period of time will do what you desire" Milady explained "Just a few grains, perhaps enough to fill the tip of a the nail on the smallest finger".

 

Marie smiled coldly, her eyes as hard as diamonds as she picked up the letter and took it to the furnace, dropping it in the flames to destroy the evidence.

"So be it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who does not know what Cantarella is, it is arsenic in it's purest form.


	9. Chapter 9

"You are possibly the most beautiful and vexing creature I have ever known!" 

d'Artagnan gave an amused laugh at this as he drew back his long bow and fired at the archery butts hitting just off center of the bulls eye, the Duc de Valence shook his head and watched as d'Artagnan fired twice more, all three arrows making the bulls eye.

The Duc was paying court to d'Artagnan, he had intended to show off his own prowess with archery, however it had turned into something of a competition that d'Artagnan was close to winning!.

"Feeling a little out of your depths?" d'Artagnan asked with a smirk getting a good natured growl from the Duc who took up his own Long Bow and notched an arrow

"Watch and learn whelp!" he grunted taking aim and firing, however his desire to prove himself was greater than his eye and he managed to over shoot the target completely!, the Duc sighed and pressed his lips into a thin line while d'Artagnan slow clapped him!

"Well done!, very well done!"

"Alright laugh it up!" the Duc chuckled choosing to admit defeat with grace "I bow to your superior skill safe in the knowledge that there are other skills in which I excell!"

"Oh?" d'Artagnan rose an eyebrow at his suitor "And what might they be?", his heart rate quickened as de Valence's smile became almost predatory, a lustful look sparking in his eyes 

"They are skills which I dare not speak of in your presence my young Prince!, not yet at any rate!" 

"When then?" d'Artagnan whispered pressing closer to the Duc who cast a glance to Madamoiselle Bonacieux who was keeping a close eye upon them, as were three Musketeers two of which were keeping a discreet distance from the courting couple, the eldest among them however was glaring at Valence as if looking for an excuse to draw his sword on the Duc!

"When we are alone mon petit" he replied, his fingers brushing a lock of hair back from d'Artagnan`s face, but instead of pushing it behind the Omega`s ear he twirled it between his forefinger and middle finger making d'Artagnan shiver with excitment  
"I could not dare speak to you of that which fills my thoughts, and my heart" the Duc whispered "It would not be right without......"

"Without....?" d'Artagnan breathed his lips tingling with the anticipation of a kiss as the Duc drew closer still

"You could tempt a saint my Prince" Valence gasped gazing into the dark brown depths of d'Artagnan's eyes "And I am no saint"

"Nore am I an innocent" d'Artagnan whispered closing the last inches between himself and the Duc only to have Constance and Athos both swiftly rise to intervine before they got any further

"God save me from Chaperones!" Valence cursed under his breath as d'Artagnan glared at an unrepetant Constance and a glowering Athos!

"I believe it is time for you to bath Monsiegneur" Constance said to d'Artagnan with a sickly sweet smile "Their Majesties will expect you at dinner"

"Thank you Constance, I will remember this kindness!" d'Artagnan growled at her 

"I must concurr with Madamoiselle Bonacieux" Athos said gracing d'Artagnan with a smile that had as much warmth as the arctic circle! "It is time for you to be getting back to the Louvre"

"Indeed" d'Artagnan replied with smile that was just as icey as Athos's.

 

Aramis and Porthos drew close to Athos as they escorted d'Artagnan and Constance back into the walls of the Louvre

"What are you doing?" Aramis asked 

"To what are you reffering?" Athos replied pretending not to know exactly what Aramis was talking about

"You all but spitting feathers over d'Art and the Duc!"

"The Duc was taking advantage of d'Artagnan!, he was all but ready to rip his virtue from him right there in the field as if he is nothing but a common whore!"

Aramis glanced at Porthos over Athos's shoulder, the larger man rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Athos could not be more obvious if he tried!, he was acting exactly like a jealous Alpha would, as if his claim on an Omega was being threatened.

While they knew Athos had never done anything with d'Artagnan that went beyond the odd slap across the backside or peck on the cheek, it was clear what he was feeling for the Prince, even if he would not addmit it to himself it was quite obvious to Aramis and Porthos that he was in love with their young friend.

Under other circumstances they would have rejoyced for Athos to have finally come out of his five year celibacy and start to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh once again.  
But these circumstances were impossible, d'Artagnan was out of Athos's reach, utterly and completely.

This interest in the Prince would only lead to further heart ache for their melancholic friend, for d'Artagnan could never be his, and all too soon they would have to give an honor guard at his bonding ceramony, to another Alpha or Beta.

"You need to let this go my friend" Aramis councelled wrapping an arm about Athos's broad shoulders "You know that nothing can ever come of this", it was on the tip of Athos's tongue to deny what Aramis was talking of, but as he turned his head to look at his friend his resolve softened and he let out a heart felt sigh

"I have tried to tell myself that over and over" he said sagging against a wall in the Louvre as d'Artagnan and Constance went on up the winding stairs to the royal appartments, "I know there is no chance for myself and Charles, but my foolish heart will not pay heed to what my mind tells it"

"As is the sorry fact among us all at times" Porthos sighed giving Athos a sorry smile 

"If you were nobility then I would tell you to go and offer yourself as a suitor" Aramis said nearly making Athos laugh at the irony of this, "But you are a commoner my friend, and only Nobility can ask for the hand of a Prince"

"I know" Athos said managing force a watery smile onto his face for Aramis's benefit "So, let us leave here and go and find an Inn so I can drown my sorrows in a bottle or two!"

"Or five knowing you!" Porthos chuckled slapping him on the back 

"And at least there's one good thing about the potential match between d'Art and Valence" Aramis offered 

"Oh?" 

"It means Rochefort won't get his claws into our young friend!".

 

 

One week Later

 

With the weather pleasently mild Louis decided a hunt was order and happily took to the forrest with his Musketeers and Court, including Rochefort who had been all too keen to join in, and the Duc de Valence whom it was rumoured with a hairs bredth from asking for d'Artagnan's hand.

Athos watched from the rear of the company as d'Artagnan and the Duc rode side by side, talking animatedly as they rode through the woods only pausing in their chatter to take aim at various game through out the hunt.

In the last week he had tried, he really had tried to make himself put aside these useless feelings, telling himself over and over that nothing was going to come of them save more heart break for himself, however his heart it seemed was stubborn enough to take that risk and refused to listen to reason.

"If you keep staring at him you'll burn your eyes out!" Porthos whispered into his ear 

"Keep talking and you'll bite your tongue!" Athos shot back making Porthos chuckle.

 

Riding just a little way behind Louis, Rochefort watched the trees waiting patiently for the sign he was anticipating, feeling the thrill that he always got before spilling blood and licked his lips in anticipation almost holding his breath until he caught sight of a flash of steel in the trees and smiled coldly a hand going to his pistol,

d'Artagnan laughed brightly at the joke the Duc de Valence was telling finding himself becoming more and more fond of the older man, while he was not in love with the Duc, he could not say he was not attracted to him, and he did not believe that being bound to him would be a displeasure, besides which just because he did not love him now did not mean that he could not grow to love him in the future.

"Now you must tell me more about your time in the East" Valence said "I have travelled Europe, but I have never seen the distant lands in the East"

"Where would you like me to start?" d'Artagnan asked "Japan?, China?, Tibet, Nepal?"

"All of them, everywhere" Valence said "I love hearing your voice", d'Artagnan felt his cheeks colour as a pleased if slightly shy smile spread over his face, he opened his mouth to start telling his suitor about his time in Japan only to get his face splattered in blood as the Duc's head exploded from a gun shot from the trees!.

"Protect the King!" Treville roared drawing his sword and turning his stallion round, the magnificent beast rising up on his back legs and letting out a war cry of his own  
"Stay back your Majesty!" he ordered placing himself before an ashen faced Louis, he did'nt need to look to know that his Musketeers had drawn their own weapons and were ready for battle, sure enough as the bandits broke through the trees they were met with the swords and pistols of his Musketeers.

As he dismounted from his horse to face the would be assassins, Athos found his attention splitting on the men he was fighting, and looking towards d'Artagnan.

The Omega had dismounted from his Mare and was sitting on the ground with Valence's destroyed head in his lap, stroking the bloody hair with shaking fingers.   
His normally tanned face was ashen and his eyes were wild with shock.

For all he had trained to use a sword and a pistol he had never been in a battle, he had never seen a man murdered in cold blood before his eyes and the horror of it was clear on his pale face.

Dispatching the man he was fighting swiftly, Athos checked that none of his fellow Musketeers needed aid before breaking formation to go to d'Artagnan`s side crouching down by the shocked boy and placing a hand on his shoulder  
"You need to let him go sweetheart" he whispered as gently as he could "There's nothing that can be done for him"

"Why?" d'Artagnan whispered sounding on the verge of hysteria "We were just talking!, he was...........we....................why would anyone do this?"

Athos bit his bottom lip his heart aching for d'Artagnan, gently he took d'Artagnan's hands and slowly pulled them away from the fallen Duc, letting them rest in d'Artagnan's bloody lap while he gently moved the Duc's upper body down onto the ground.

While it would make no difference to the Duc now if he'd shoved his body off d'Artagnan, Athos could not treat him with such disrespect, the Man had done nothing but be a gentleman to d'Artagnan, treated him with kindness, affection, and perhaps even love.   
While Athos had been jealous that was no reason to scorn him now he was dead, nore would it do d'Artagnan any good either.

Gently but firmly Athos took hold of d'Artagnan and raised him to his feet pulling him away from the Duc, and away from the last of the bandits that had not been taken out by the Musketeers yet.

Rochefort had joined the battle, happily taking the lives of the Men hired by Marie de Medici, they had all known that they would die for this cause, but the fortune they had been paid would see their families living in comfort for many years to come making them all too happy to run to their deaths in this way.

Tipping the wink to a couple of the men Rochefort prepared himself for the moment that would set him up for life in the Kings eye.

As one of the men distracted Treville by knocking the Musketeers pistol from his hand forcing him to fight with swords, the second Man advanced upon Louis his rapier drawn and aimed at the frozen King.

Rochefort waited until the man was a few paces away from Louis before throwing himself before the King, taking a very well staged slash to his upper arm as he fought against the man dispatching him quickly and humanely as promised before turning back to the stunned Monarch.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you well Sire?" he asked happy that his choice of doublet in a pale grey was showing his blood so well and was drawing Louis's gaze

"Yes Rochefort, thank you" Louis replied in a shaken voice looking to the Comte and the bloody wound on his arm "You are injured"

"Just a scratch Majesty" Rochefort said with a shrug "And more than worth any pain since it spared yourself their blade", Louis paled a little at the words and swallowed hard looking over to where d'Artagnan was almost craddled in Athos's arms 

"Charles!, Charles are you hurt!", Louis seemed to forget everything as he rushed over to d'Artagnan anxiously looking him over for wounds 

"He is well Your Majesty, the blood is not his own" Athos replied keeping hold of d'Artagnan who was staring at the floor still in a state of shock, "I am sorry to report that the Duc de Valence was slain by these bandits, your Majesty", Louis made the mistake of looking behind him at the bloody corpse of the Duc, wincing and swallowing back his nausea he cleared his throat and turned to Treville who was wiping the blood off his sword and resheething it 

"I think we should go back to the Louvre Treville" he said looking worriedly at d'Artagnan who had yet to utter a word 

"Yes Majesty" Treville readily agreed "Lemarr" he called summoning a Musketeer to his side "Ride ahead of us and alert the Palace, have the Kings physicians ready for when we return"

"Yes Captain" Lemarr replied, he was the fastest horse man in the regiment and was often sent to ride ahead of an entourage since he rode so swiftly, without another word he was mounted and set off at a fast canter back to the Louvre, leaving the others to follow at a more sedate pace.

 

Athos rode with d'Artagnan, the young man was clearly in deep shock, he was shaking and staring almost catatonically as they rode back to the Louvre.  
Louis kept giving his cousin anxious looks upon the ride, while Treville and Athos had assured d'Artagnan would be alright after he'd rested and had time to process everything, the King would not cease his concern until he saw it for himself.

 

 

Lemay examined d'Artagnan when he was safely back at The Louvre in his chambers, measuring his pulse and checking him over for and wounds at all he confirmed the diagnosis Athos and the others had given Louis, that d'Artagnan was in shock but would recover given time.

Lemay prescribed a glass of brandy, and hot sweet tea for d'Artagnan to drink along with dinner in bed and an early night. 

He assured Louis and Anne that their cousin was in no danger, he had simply been very shaken up by what he had seen and needed time and rest to deal with it.

Reassured by the Doctors diagnosis the Monarchs agreed with his suggestions, paying d'Artagnan a brief visit just to make sure for themselves that he was well before they left him to get some rest.

D'Artagnan was responsive again now, but quiet and melancholic, grieving really, while he had not known the Duc de Valence for very long he had liked the Man, and had been in the beginnings of a friendship and possible romance with him.  
To have that taken away in such a bloody way was horrific to him.

He had never seen anyone die before, not like this, he'd seen his Aphan die, but that had been a natural death of illness, not the cold bloodied action of a thug with a gun, to see how easily life could wiped out had shaken him deeply, it had torn away some of the innocence he had still possessed in his heart, leaving the harsh and cold reality he had just wittnessed.

Part of him wanted to cry, he wanted to shed tears for the Duc and he knew he would get some peace from doing so, releasing his grief as it were, but right now d'Artagnan was'nt quite ready to weep, he needed to get all of this, everything he was feeling sorted out inside his head before broke down and wept.

He humoured Constance as she made him drink his brandy and two cups of tea, he even made an effort at the meal he was served, managing to put half of it away before he pushed the tray aside.

Picking up a book he tried to read but found that he could'nt concentrate on the words and had to keep re-reading the pages as his mind wandered, one thing he knew he needed to do, and planned to first thing in the morning was thank Athos for being the one to take care of him.

He and Athos had no spoken much over the last week after Athos's strange behavior during his courtship with the Duc, d'Artagnan had at first been too pissed off to go and see his friend until he'd cooled down, but then he'd simply been too busy to take a moment and ride to the garrison of the Rue de Ferou, while he did'nt know what it was that had irritated Athos so much, d'Artagnan was happy to put it in the past and wanted, no needed to thank Athos for his care back in the forrest.

Putting his book aside d'Artagnan settled down in bed and made the effort to get some sleep so he could rise early and go to the garrison.

 

 

Garrison 

 

Sure enough early the following morning only an hour or so after dawn, d'Artagnan rose from bed and quickly washed himself, waking Constance and bidding her to rise aswell intending to take Breakfast to the garrison for the Musketeers to have after Muster.

Both of them dressed in simple plain clothes and took to the streets, riding into Paris and going to the first Baker they found that was open for trade, there they purchased Croissants, Pan au chocolait, pan cakes, and brioche, along with an aray of conserves, honey, and a couple of flasks of hot chocolate. 

Treville had just dismissed the men when d'Artagnan and Constance rode in with their breakfast offering which was very eagerly accepted by the Musketeers, while Serge always provided hearty foods they were generally plain foods designed to provide lasting energy like porridge, sausages, bacon, and eggs.

To be treated to fine pastries was something they were more than happy to indulge in and the hampers that d'Artagnan and Constance had bought were soon running empty.

"This was good of you" Athos said sipping a cup of hot chocolate as he sat beside d'Artagnan on the usual table he Aramis and Porthos used 

"I wanted to say thank you for yesterday" d'Artagnan replied "What you did"

"I was doing my duty" Athos said shaking his head 

"No, not that, I mean what you did for me, taking care of me when I.........panicked", d'Artagnan gave an inelegant snort of derision and shook his head "You must think I'm so pathetic falling to pieces like that over a single death"

"No, not at all" Athos hurriedly stated turning to d'Artagnan with more than a little shock that the Omega would think that of himself, "I would have thought far less of you had you not been moved by the Duc's death, when a Man is no longer touched by the senseless shed of blood he is not a Man anymore, he had lost his humanity and any goodness in him", with a gentle smile he took d'Artagnan's hand and squeezed it in friendship,  
"You do not have anything to be ashamed of, and you should not berate yourself for being so moved by the Duc's death".

d'Artagnan felt a lump rise in his throat making his eyes sting with tears as he thought of the Duc, swallowing hard he pushed the pain back and offered Athos a weak smile   
"He was a good man" he said "He deserved better"

"He did" Athos agreed narrowing his eyes at d'Artagnan seeing some guilt on the Princes face, "None of this was your fault, you have done nothing wrong"

"I know" d'Artagnan whispered sniffing hard refusing to let himself cry "But if it wer'nt for me then he would'nt have been in Paris, and if he had'nt been here......"

"You don't know that" Athos said placing his hands on d'Artagnan's shoulders and shaking him just a little to make sure that the Omega was paying attention to him   
"The Duc could have come to Paris for all sorts of reasons, or he could have been on his estates and been attacked, or he could have gotten sick and died from a fever!, none of which would be anymore your fault than this is, and I am sure that he would not want you to blame yourself over his loss"

A single tear escaped d'Artagnan's eye and trickled down his cheek as he swallowed hard and nodded his head "I really liked him you know?, I thought....I felt like I could be married to him and be happy, I would have made him a good mate"

"I'm sure you would" Athos said stroking the tear from d'Artagnan's cheek "Just as I am sure that the Duc would not want you to grieve to much for him, he would have wanted you to smile and live life as much as you used to"

"Yeah I think he would too" d'Artagnan agreed sniffing again and then pulled Athos into a hug "Thank you, you always make me feel better no matter what".

 

A little way off Porthos and Aramis watched with sinking hearts at the closeness between their pair of friends, while they both wished it could be otherwise and that d'Artagnan and Athos could be together they knew it would never be and feared for the heart break this desire would bring them both.

 

Louvre

 

Dressed in his most expensive garb, Rochefort approached the King and Queen and bowed before them with false humility   
"Rochefort" Louis greeted with a broad smile and decended his throne to take the Comte by the forearms in a gesture of friendship "Your heroic actions deserve the highest praise and recognition, you risked your own life and received a wound saving my life, for which I am immensly grateful"

"I was merely doing what any loyal subject would do, you Majesty" Rochefort replied feeling Richelieu's glower upon him and inwardly smirked as he went in for the kill "Had my life been forfeit for your own then I would have gladly given it"

"Well I am very glad it did not come to such an extreme" Louis declared "However I am at a loss as to how to properly repair your heroic deeds"

"I ask for nothing Sire" Rochefort lied effecting a humble expression 

"Come now Rochefort" Anne said with a serene smile "There must be something you desire"

"I fear it is something that could never be granted, Your Majesty" Rochefort said to the Queen "It is far from my reach"

"I some how doubt that Rochefort" Louis said with a laugh "Come, tell us what is you desire?", Rochefort paused and took a deep breath schooling his features into what he hoped was an expression of hopefull nervousness and intense desire while inside his pride was chaffing at having to humiliate himself like this.

Slowly he wet his lips and took a breath, daring to meet Louis's eyes as he spoke   
"What I would wish your Majesty, what my heart desires more than anything in the world, is your beautiful cousin's hand in marriage".


	11. Chapter 11

d'Artagnan felt like he'd been punched in the stomach as Louis told him the news of his betrothal to Rochefort.

Of all the Alphas in all the world why did it have to be him?.

Everything about the man repelled d'Artagnan, from his ice cold gaze, the dead look in his eyes, to the contemptuous attitude he seemed to have for everyone.

d'Artagnan could not see this being a happy marriage in the least, the thought of spending the rest of his life bound to such a Man made d'Artagnan shudder, he could not imagine that Rochefort would be gentle in bed, quite the oposite he suspected, the Man looked the type who would enjoy being the cause anothers pain and suffering while he took his pleasure.

"What do you say Charles?" Louis asked all smiles and happiness, looking completely blind to the horror his cousin was feeling right now

"I......I hardly know how to reply Majesty" d'Artagnan whispered, his tongue felt thick in his mouth too heavy with the weight of his mounting dispair for him to speak with ease, he had swallow past the lump in his throat to get the words out and clenched his fists at his side to hold back the tears which were threatening to fall

"He has spoken of his great love for you, said that his greatest desire in all the world is to be wed to you" Louis said beaming all the more "He is mad with desire for you Cousin!, he adores you!"

"Adores my title more like" d'Artagnan muttered to himself unheard by Louis who continued on as if d'Artagnan had'nt spoken at all 

"The two of you can be wed in just a few weeks, your heat is due next week so the two of you can mate, and then as is tradition the two of you can be wed twelve weeks later!", Louis grinned broadly at d'Artagnan and took his cousin by the upper arms squeezing him gently "With any luck you will already be with Pups by then and in less than a year we'll be celebrating the birth of new Princes and Princesses of the blood"

Some how d'Artagnan managed to force a smile onto his lips and look as if he were excited by the thought of baring Rochefort's Pups when in fact he was disgusted at the notion of it.

"You are happy about this ar'nt you cousin?" Louis asked frowning at d'Artagnan's pale face 

"Of course" d'Artagnan lied making himself nod and smile at Louis "I am over whelmed is all"

"Of course you are!, this a huge event in an Omega's life!", d'Artagnan managed to hold onto his false mirth all he while he was with Louis, making half hearted speach about wedding plans but mostly just allowing him to talk while he grew more and more depressed.

Upon his departure from Louis, d'Artagnan ran straight for the stables and took out his horse riding Paris and Athos.

 

Garrison 

 

Athos was just decending the steps from Treville's balconey when d'Artagnan rode into the courtyard pale faced and shaken.

Abdoning the fact he was going to be meeting Aramis and Porthos at the Fox and Hound tavern, Athos went straight up to d'Artagnan his concern growing more worried by the moment at the distressed look in d'Artagnan's eyes  
"What is it?, what's wrong?" he asked laying a comforting and friendly hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder making the younger man flinch slightly and look up at him with tears glistening in his eyes 

"Rochefort" he whispered his mouth trembling and breath catching in his throat

"Rochefort what?, whats he done now?" Athos asked half dreading the answer since he could imagine all sorts of horrors that God forsaken Man had been up to which would have left d'Artagnan so distressed, but the reply d'Artagnan gave him made his heart freeze in his chest in shock 

"I'm to be married to him!".

 

 

Athos face registered d'Artagnan's statement with a look of shock, d'Artagnan was to wed Rochefort?, he was to be bound to that monsterous creature?, be sold in wedlock to that sadistic bastard?.

How, how could Louis be so blind?, why would he do this?, Athos could not understand what his King was thinking in giving his cousin to Rochefort, while Louis was not known for his intellect he was also not known for insanity!, and that is what this was, complete and total insanity!"

"He told me today" d'Artagnan said his voice trembling "Said that........that Rochefort is............he......." as the stress of the situation caught up with him d'Artagnan's voice was lost as tears began to flow down his cheeks and sobs rose up and this time he was unable to fight them, Athos took hold of the Prince, half hiding him in his embrace as he hurried them towards the spare rooms in the barracks wanting d'Artagnan to have privacy as he wept rather than be viewed by all and sundry.

 

Once inside the chambers that were baren save for a bed and a single empty trunk, Athos guided d'Artagnan to the bed and let him cry it out on his shoulder, all the while rubbing his back and making soothing noises in his throat.

"I don't know why he'd do this" d'Artagnan whimpered his voice half lost in the leather of Athos's doublet which he was clinging to like a child would it's Mother   
"I don't understand why Louis would do this to me"

"I don't either" Athos whispered rubbing d'Artagnan's back and biting his bottom lip so hard he drew blood, seeing d'Artagnan wed to another was going to be hard enough, but seeing him wed to Rochefort?, Athos would rather chew glass than suffer such a thing, to see d'Artagnan suffer such a thing, but what could he do?

"I can't say no" d'Artagnan whispered hiccuping and sniffling "Louis has his heart set on this, if I say no he'll never forgive me"

'But by saying yes you will be condemning yourself to a life of misery, a life that is likly to be short and filled with nothing but heart ache and pain' Athos thought squeezing his eyes shut as if to deny the horrid truth 

"I have to do this" d'Artagnan said sniffing hard as his tears finished and he was able to sit up and wipe his face "I have to wed him and hope for the best", he tried to give Athos a smile but it was a poor imitation and his voice held no joy in it as he continued to speak, "It might not be that bad, Rochefort could have more than meets the eye, in private he might be...........kind"

"He might" Athos whispered wishing he felt more conviction than he really did but in reality he knew they were clutching a staws, there was no kindness in Rochefort, no genitility, in fact Athos doubted that there was any humanity in him at all.

"We'll still be friends right?" d'Artagnan whispered looking to Athos for reassurance "You'll still be with me?"

"Always" Athos promised kissing d'Artagnan's cheek "No matter what I'll be here for you".

 

Rue de Ferou

 

"You've got to be joking" Aramis whispered as Athos informed him and Porthos of what d'Artagnan had told him, as the formal anouncment had not yet been made, no one should know of this so Athos had chosen to tell them in private.

"I really wish I was" Athos sighed bowing his head over the table, his temples were pounding from the amount of wine he had downed, his vision was starting to blur and his tongue feel thick in his mouth, yet for the alcohol in his system he had yet to rid himself of the horror of d'Artagnan's marriage to Rochefort

"Did Louis smash his head open on something?" Porthos asked trying to explain this lunacy by a head injury!

"No, Rochefort has simply managed to convince the King he more than a sadistic swine and is fit to wed d'Artagnan" Athos grunted draining the last of the bottle he'd been working on and threw it aside to start on another, Aramis and Porthos made no attempt to stop him, in fact they poured themselves another glass each keen to drown their own revulsion of this in far too much wine.

 

Louvre 

 

D'Artagnan sat listlessly on a chaise in his chambers gazing into the fire, he had hardly eaten at dinner and had drunk little wine, all night he had felt Rochefort's eyes on him, all but eating him up as he gazed upon the Prince.

Right now d'Artagnan doubted that there could be anything worse than being wed to that Alpha, he would rather throw himself into the Seine with his pockets weighed down with lead!.

Louis on the other hand had been in high spirits, which was far more than could be said of Richelieu who'd been glowering all night and looking like he'd swallowed acid!, Anne had noticed d'Artagnan's displeasure but when she'd asked if he were well d'Artagnan had simply nodded, not wanting to upset her or Louis.

He had feigned a headache and retired to his chambers instead of staying to dance and make merry all night, Constance had tried to draw him out of himself, speaking to him of anything and everything, but when it became clear that d'Artagnan was simply going to remain unresponsive she retreated into silence and took up some stitching she had to do and left d'Artagnan to his brooding while keeping a watchful eye on him.

The formal anouncement of their betrothal would take place two days from now, and on the morrow d'Artagnan would be fitted for a suitable outfit for the betrothal celebration Louis was organising, after that he would have to submit himself to Rochefort and let himself be mated to the Alpha. 

While he knew he needed heirs for the throne d'Artagnan was praying that he did not quicken anytime soon, marrying Rochefort was all he could bear at the moment adding to that the prospect of Pups he could not cope with right now, in truth he was not sure that with Rochefort as a mate he ever would be.


	12. Chapter 12

d'Artagnan stood on a padded stool with his arms slightly akimbo while he was measured and draped in cloths to make his outfit for his betrothal.

His expression was morose matching his mood as silks and velvets, brocaded satins and damasks were lain over his body by the royal tailors minions  
"Is there a particular shade you would favour Monseigneur?" Monsieur Veroux asked his long tapering fingers stroking over a startling scarlet silk sleeve he had laid against d'Artagnan's shoulder 

"Why not black" d'Artagnan grunted "It'll be fitting since my freedom will be attending it's own funeral!"

"Charles!" Constance scolded getting a sour look from the Prince 

"Black" Veroux mused inoring the rest of the sentence and lifting a length of black velvet "Black and gold would look very dramatic, black leather breeches, a gold shirt, a velvet doublet of black over laid with gold thread and a gold brocaded black silk cape!" 

"Clothes fit for a King" Constance said running her fingers over the thick soft velvet "You'll look amazing" she said to d'Artagnan who shrugged

"The only thing that'll be amazing is if I don't throw myself from the roof!" he muttered giving a deep sigh.

 

Moods elsewhere in the Louvre were not much better, Richelieu was seething over Louis's rediculous decision to wed d'Artagnan to Rochefort.

Of all the Nobles in France, in the whole of Europe Rochefort was the last man that Richelieu would have wanted to see the Prince bound to.

He knew that Rochefort was being backed by someone with wealth and influence, there was no way he could have managed to gift Louis with such costly presents otherwise, nore attire himself so elaborately.

Who was providing Rochefort these funds and to what end Richelieu wanted to know, he already suspected that the "Attack" on the King in which Rochefort had so conveniently saved Louis's life and a bandit had murdered d'Artagnan's hottest suitor, was nothing more than a set up to ensure that Rochefort was firmly planted in the Kings good graces.

However knowing something and proving it were two very different things, and at present all Richelieu had was a handful of corpses and a dozen suspicions nothing solid he could take before Louis and use to denounce Rochefort.

 

"We can not allow this!" Treville said drawing Richelieu out of brooding to look up and smile at the pleasing sight of his mate in his breast plate, "Armand we can not let Rochefort marry Charles!, it would be........there is not even a word to describe how terrible it would be!" Treville went on starting to pace "The man is a sadistic monster!, an inhuman brute!

"I know" Richelieu sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on "Louis is set on this however, and Charles had agreed"

"Under duress!" Treville cried "You've seen him, he's pale as a sheet!, looks like he's sickening with the bloody plague!"

"And what would you have me do?" Richelieu asked lowering his hand and raising an eyebrow at his mate "I have no evidence against Rochefort, whom ever his patron is they are being careful at concealing their tracks, and without evidence Louis will not believe a word we have to say", Treville grunted wordless his mouth twisted as if he wanted to spit but would not defile his mates floor, inside he went back to pacing a sour expression on his face

"I could arrange for Rochefort to suffer an accident!" Richelieu offered 

"Don't tempt me!" Treville muttered not wanting to sink to back ally stabbings just yet, "Dear God Armand, that poor boy at the mercy of that sadist"

"Do not give up hope beloved" Richelieu soothed "The wedding is three months away, much may yet happen in that time".

 

 

The Betrothal was announced two days before d'Artagnan's heat was due, garbed in his new black and gold outfit d'Artagnan looked even more pale, he had not been sleeping and his appetite was lost to him, partly due to his heat being due and partly due to his inner termoil.

While he rarely used the make ups that many Omega's used, he had been forced to do so on this occaision to hide the shadows under his eyes and the hollowness of his cheeks.

Some how he managed to steel himself against flinching as Rochefort took his hand and kissing his cheek, his lips cold and unyeilding and his beard corse against d'Artagnan's downy skin 

"My beloved betrothed!" Rochefort purred his icey blue eyes running over d'Artagnan's face making his skin crawl in revulsion, "Soon you will be mine"

"But not yet, Monsieur" d'Artagnan replied pulling his hand free from Rocheforts grasp, Rochefort made to grab hold of him again but restrained himself as Louis and Anne were looking their way, instead he made himself smile and bow slightly gesturing with his arm as if he were inviting d'Artagnan to leave his side to go and dance with others.

"You've risen high" a voice whispered from behing the Comte making him startle slightly before he smirked realizing it was Richelieu behind him 

"Good Evening your Eminence" he drawled his voice dripping in contempt "Not joining in the celebrations?"

"I am in fact in mourning my Dear Comte, for poor Charles's freedom and virtue!" Richelieu replied keeping his face a cool mask that betrayed nothing of what he was saying to Rochefort "That poor child deserved far better than you have to offer, he deserves kindness, gentility, love, and faithfulness, none of which are qualitys I believe you have"

"Do you?" Rochefort countered with a smirk "We are both of the same ilk Armand, you know me because you know yourself!", this did get Richelieu's anger rising, that Rochefort would dare compare them!

"Do not think I would ever stoop to the depths of depravity that you do!, I may have had to dance with the Devil to ensure Frances security and the Kings Reign, but I have never taken pleasure in blood shed or the torture of Men as you have done!", Rochefort smirked all the more baring his teeth at Richelieu for the hell of it

"You should try it your Eminence!" he said "You don't know what you're missing!".

 

Richelieu watched Rochefort walk away with a scowl on his face and his teeth grinding painfully in his mouth, never before in his life had he wanted to kill anyone as much as he did that snake in the grass!, and never before had been so unable to act as he was now!.

 

Rochefort made his way through the throngs of people to where d'Artagnan was talking with Athos, a smile on his face for the first time in days  
"There you are Mon Omega" he said feigning a pleasent smile upon his face "I can hardly bear to have you out of my sight!, I think when we are wed I shall have to to have you cosseted away, so I may be sure of where you are at all times"

D'Artagnan flinched at the none to subtle threat to his liberty and unconsciously backed towards Athos who was hardly able to supress a growl at Rochefort's words 

"I will continue my friendships Monsieur le Comte as I see fit" d'Artagnan said swallowing down nerves and summoning his Gascon pride to tilt his chin in challenge to Rochefort "I will not be shut away like the Mates of the Sultans, I shall go where I please and do as I please and no one shall stop me!"

Athos smirked a little at this, happy to see d'Artagnan showing his fire to Rochefort letting the man know he would not have an easy conquest here, that d'Artagnan was no weak willed pampered Princling who would submit at the first threat, he was a very well educated, intelligent, powerful young Man with all the Stubborn pride of a Gascon aswell as Royal blood.

Rochefort snarled quietly so as not to draw attention to himself and pressed closer to d'Artagnan spitting into his face,   
"Understand this Pup, when we are Mated and Wed you will belong to me, Mind, Body, and Soul, you will do what I tell you without question, and if you do not than I will make you more sorry than you can possibly imagine!"

"How dare you!?" Athos spat his hand on his sword ready to draw at the first provocation, "Monseigneur le Comte d'Artagnan is your better!, you should be on your knees before him and begging him for his acceptance of you!"

"I beg of no man" Rochefort sneered at Athos "And I shall address My Omega however I choose!", Athos lurged forward his sword half drawn and ready to slice Rochefort in half!, he would proberly have done so but d'Artagnan swiftly intervine knowing that Athos would be severely punished for drawing a blade upon the Comte

"Don't" he gasped pressing his hands on Athos's chest holding him back "Take me outside, I need some air", Athos glowered at Rochefort setting his sword back in it's sheeth, however he did take d'Artagnan away immediately instead he leant forward and hissed at Rochefort 

"I swear to you, if you harm a single hair on his head I will kill you and damn the consequences!"

"Brave words!" Rochefort sneered "I could have you whipped for them!"

"And I will not allow it" d'Artagnan stated pulling on Athos's arm "I will see you in two days Monsieur le Comte" he gave a shallow bow of his head and turned taking Athos with him to go into the gardens.

 

 

As soon as they were in the cool night air d'Artagnan turned to Athos and took his doublet into his hands tightly imploring him desperately  
"You must not act against Rochefort no matter what he does!"

"I will never allow him to hurt you!" Athos spat "I don't care what would happen to me!, I would happily die if it meant I saved you from harm!", d'Artagnan's forehead creased as he shook his head

"I can't bear to loose you Athos, not for any reason!, and if you act against Rochefort he will see you executed!"

"And I will see him dead before he leaves so much as a finger print upon you!" Athos snarled, his hands coming up to cup d'Artagnan's cheeks, his fingers sinking into the boys hair "You mean more to me that anything in this world, than life itself, I can not and will not sit back and let you be hurt!",

A single tear escaped d'Artagnan's eye and ran down his cheek the slightest of sobs choking his throat, making Athos lean forward and kiss his forehead feircly   
"I swear to you mon Petit, if Rochefort treats you with anything less than adoration then I will make him regret his parents being born let alone his own birth!"

The two men reguarded each other for a few moments, an Alpha and an Omega, both on edge, their hearts pounding sending blood rushing through their veins that was heating their skin, their scents were up filling each others noses with the potent phermones that left their pupils dilated and loins stirring in desire.

Neither knew which one of them made the first move, but it hardly mattered because neither of them resisted or wanted to.

Into each others arms they fell, hungrily kissing each other in a fierce battle of lips, teeth, and tongue.  
Athos spun d'Artagnan round and had him up against the wall in a second rubbing his thigh between the younger mans legs making him moan and squirm at the pressure on his cock. 

Their hands ran over each others bodies, touching and gripping everywhere they could, d'Artagnan lifted his right leg up wrapping it about Athos's hip and gasped as his thigh was seized by Athos's hand squeezing the muscle and securing his position better, his hands were in Athos's hair knocking off his hat to run through the unruly locks and press his head closer, he never wanted this to end, never wanted to leave Athos's side but his absence in the ballroom could not go unnoticed for long and all too soon Constance's voice calling his name had them breaking apart and moving away from each other guiltily.

Panting and swiping at his swollen lips with the back of his hand d'Artagnan forced himself to leave Athos and hurry back to the open glass doors where Constance was waiting, aching inside for Athos and for the completion he had been denied.

Athos too was in the same state, painfully aroused with his heart aching over the fact that this could never be.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later d'Artagnan sat on the edge of his bed nervously biting his bottom lip as he awaited Rochefort.

His heat was almost at full peak leaving his body highly sensative and wet between his thighs.

He had not seen or spoken to Athos since their kiss two nights ago, with his heat coming he had been shut away in his chambers since he phermones were like a red rag to a bull to any unbonded Alpha, while the majority of Alphas could restrain themselves, teenagers struggling the most as they were still getting used to their bodies responses to stimulous, it was still better for the Omega to remain out of public until their heat had past.

Dressed in a long white night shirt d'Artagnan waited, his heart rate increasing as he heard Rochefort's footsteps approaching his door,   
"Think of Athos" he whispered to himself "Of Caesare, of the Duc!, any but him, don't think of him!"

He jumped as the door opened and Rochefort came in locking and bolting the door after himself and coming through the parlour to d'Artagnan's bed chamber where he had risen from the foot of the bed and stood shaking with both the Heat fever and fear.

"Are you a virgin?" Rochefort asked bluntly as he removed his doublet and shirt, tossing them onto the floor without a second thought and set to work on his breeches 

"No" d'Artagnan whispered seeing no point in lying about it 

"Good, you know what to do then" Rochefort said shoving down his breeches and kicking off his boots, he wore no underwear and the sight of his aroused cock made d'Artagnan's stomach turn over, when he'd been with Caesare he'd been nervous as it had been his first time, but he had never been revolted or frightened by the arousal not as he was now with Rochefort.

Before he even knew what was happening Rochefort was upon him seizing him by the upper arms in a painful grip that made him yelp, then cry out all the more as he was thrown down onto the floor, his knees hitting so hard that his legs went into spasem!.

With his hands scrabling at the floor d'Artagnan let out a frightened cry as Rochefort seized him by the back of the neck, his nails digging in enough to draw blood as he knelt behind d'Artagnan and brutally entered his body!.

Tears and cries of anguish flowed freely from d'Artagnan as Rochefort rutted him, his powerful thrusts bruising d'Artagnan's pelvis and thighs, his hands pinning the Omega down and hitting his back if he shifted.

"You are mine now Whore" Rochefort panted letting his spittle drop down onto d'Artagnan's skin "I own you, your body is mine to do with as I please, and if you defy me in anyway I'll have that precious Musketeer of yours fed to the dogs piece by piece!"

D'Artagnan chocked on his muffled screams of pain feeling his flesh tearing under the assult as Rochefort's knot expanded, a sob escaping his lips as Rochefort's words and his whole body flinching as Rochefort bent forward his lips less than an inch from the bonding gland 

"If you doubt me let me tell you a secret little slut" the Comte purred "I had that foppish Duc de Valence killed so I could get between your thighs, a man of Nobility and influence", d'Artagnan's eyes widdened and he gasped in horrified fright, 

"If I can do that what d'you think I can do to miserable Musketeer?" Rochefort breathed a grin spreading his lips wide and as he came inside d'Artagnan he sank his teeth into the bonding gland making the Omega scream in horror as they were mated.

 

Three days later found d'Artagnan sitting on the blood spattered floor at the foot of his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest and a haunted look on his face.

His body was littered with bruises, his wrists his upper arms, his back, his torso, his thighs, all bore the fist, hand, and finger marks of Rochefort's brutality, his belly too had been rubbed red raw from the time he spent being rutted on the floor, his bonding gland was swollen and bruised from the viscious bite that Rochefort had dealt him.

Every part of his body that would not be visable once he was dressed was bruised and battered.

Tears of horror filled Constance's eyes as she saw d'Artagnan, saw the blood that had pooled under him, he was not a virgin and should not have bled at all, only the most brutal of sexual acts could have produced this much blood and by the shadowed look on d'Artagnan's face, Rochefort had more than brutal.

"Charles?" Constance whispered kneeling down beside her Lord and gently placed a hand on his shoulder making d'Artagnan slowly look up at her his expression making her heart shatter "Dear God, what did that bastard do to you?" she hissed her long buffed nails digging into her palm as she clenched her fist

"Nothing that may ever be spoken of again" d'Artagnan rasped his voice worn from days of crying and throat as sore as if he were coming down with a cold

"If the King knew of this he would order the anulment of the mating and send Rochefort away" Constance urged "You must go to him!, tell him the truth!"

"No!", d'Artagnan shook his head and took Constance's hands into his own making her look at him so there could be no misunderstanding between them  
"No one must ever know of this, Louis must never know, Rochefort would not go quietly and he is more dangerous than you know"

"But you can't....."

"He killed Valence!" d'Artagnan hissed "He aranged that attack!, he had the Duc killed and has made threats against others if I act against him!", Constance's eyes widdened in horror, her pretty face paling and her hand coming up to her lips 

"D'you understand now?, no one can ever know no matter what he does to me" 

"Oh God Charles!" tears were beginning to spill down Constance's cheeks as she realized what this meant for d'Artagnan and what his life was to become 

"Have them draw me a bath" d'Artagnan said forcing himself to rise to his feet and swallow back the urge to scream for the pain that shot through every part of his body   
"I must wash and.........face the world".

 

Angers 

 

"It seems Rochefort has been successful in his plans" Milady said as she came to Marie de Medici who was sitting on the lawn under a canopy to keep the sun from marring her face

"Indeed?" she asked lowering the peacock feather decorated fan she was using to cool herself to her lap 

"He has mated with the little Comte" Milady reported "They will be wed in twelve weeks time, apparently Louis is besotted by Rochefort since he saved his life, the man can do no wrong in his eyes"

"Perfect" Marie said with a smirk "Our plans advance and soon will be complete", she looked at Milady her sharp eyes narrowing like a cats when they have spotted a mouse they mean to strike, "Perhaps you should go to Paris yourself Milady, to assist Rochefort in our endevours"

"From the shadows I presume?" 

"Absalutely, you are very skilled at remaining concealed are you not?", Milady's smile was sharp enough to have cut glass!

"It will be my pleasure Madame" Milady replied dipping a curtsey and turning to go and pack

"Also" Marie said making Milady pause and look back at her "Once Rochefort has successfully removed the obstical to Gaston's ascending the Throne, he will forfilled his purpose", Milady dipped her head in a single nod knowing exactly what Marie meant, Rochefort was only a means to an end, and once he had out lived his usefullness?..........Milady smiled stroked her fingers over her dagger looking forward to plunging it between Rochefort's ribs.

 

Louvre Gardens 

 

d'Artagnan was walking amonst the well tended flower beds of the royal gardens with Constance at his side when his paths crossed once more with Athos.

He, Aramis, and Porthos were just coming off the tedious duty of watching Louis practice shooting pidgeons and were on their way to collect their horses and go back to the garrison.

It was the first time in a week that d'Artagnan and Athos had seen each other and both felt the enormity of that as their eyes met.

"A very good day Madamoiselle Bonacieux, Monseigneur le Comte" Aramis greeted bowing and removing his hat with great flourish making Constance laugh at his antics

"Oh cut the charm, or I'll tell Dr Lemay that you are flirting with others again!" Constance scolded 

"Oh?, and not the fair Comtesse de larroque?" Aramis asked grinning as Constance's cheeks flamed "One hears that she is persuing you most eagerly!, a pretty couple they will make wouldn't you say Porthos?" 

"Aye very fair" Porthos agreed "Golden and Red, colours most suited to each other!"

"Our dear Madamoiselle Bonacieux will make an adorable Viscomtesse!" Aramis teased "I can see her now draped in brocaded satins and the finest of silks that Comtesse de Larroque will spend hours stripping from her!"

"Oh hush up you libertine!" Constance hissed swatting Aramis who giggled happily beside a chortling Porthos.

 

As these three spoke and laughed d'Artagnan and Athos moved a little away from them to speak quietly   
"How are you?" Athos asked looking d'Artagnan over noticing the pallor of his skin and the shadows under his eyes 

"I'm..........I'm alright" d'Artagnan whispered avoiding making eye contact with Athos who was proberly the one man he could never lie to, at least not convisingly, he tugged at his sleeves very aware of the bruises upon his wrists that would send Athos into a fury 

"You look tired and pale" Athos observed stroking d'Artagnan's cheek 

"My heat was long" d'Artagnan whispered shrugging his shoulders, his bonding gland stinging painfully 

"Was Rochefort good to you?", Athos would rather have chewed glass than speak of the vile man, but he needed to know that d'Artagnan was well.

 

D'Artagnan wet his lips and forced a smile to form on his face but it did not reach his eyes as he answered Athos's question  
"He mated us, and we will be wed twelve weeks from now", Athos made a face at this gritting his teeth and clenching his fists tightly, "I must beg you Athos" d'Artagnan pressed "Not to.......act against Rochefort anymore no matter what he says or does"

"I told you that if he hurt you I would see him dead!, I will cut his heart out if he so much as breaks one of your finger nails!" Athos growled

"You can't!" d'Artagnan whispered glancing at Aramis, Porthos, and Constance to make sure they were not over hearing this, "He has made threats against your life and I would rather die than loose you!"

"d'Artagnan!"

"Promise me!" d'Artagnan begged taking Athos's hands and squeezing them "I can suffer anything so long as I know you are safe and well and that I can still love you from afar", Athos looked up at d'Artagnan's mention of love, his heart skipping a beat before sinking as remembered that d'Artagnan was utterly lost to him 

"I would die for you" he whispered swallowing the urge to weep "I would gladly die for your love because I love you so much that it makes my heart burn in torment!"

"As does mine" d'Artagnan admitted sniffing a little "But this is what must be, and we must bear our pain and only love from afar" 

"From afar" Athos agreed taking d'Artagnan's hand and kissing it chivilously "But our love will last forever and maybe one day we can be united".

 

Garrison

 

Athos looked up as three bottles of wine were placed on the table before him, Aramis and Porthos sitting themselves by his sides and giving him expectant looks,  
"What would you have me say?" he asked with a tired sigh reaching for the first bottle and pouring a generous amount into the cups on the table, as the bitter taste touched his tongue he felt some his tension ease and eagerly drank the rest of the cup and refilled it keen to drink himself into blissful oblivion

"What happened between you and d'Artagnan?" Aramis asked "It's clear something has occured between the two of you, and we should not keep secrets from one another"

"No?" Athos asked with a mirthless smirk "Even if such secrets could get one killed?", Aramis's eyes widdened and Porthos made a choked noise in his throat 

"Dear God 'Thos tell me you didn't bed him!" Aramis hissed his eyes darting around to make sure no one else over heard their conversation

"No of course not" Athos replied "But we did kiss, the night his damn betrothal was announced we kissed kissed and held each other.......", Athos could still remember the taste of d'Artagnan in his mouth, the feel of his body, the scent of his phermones filling his nose, they haunted him when he slept, his mind teasing him with images of himself and d'Artagnan making love, of them being mated and spending their lives together, the dreams were a cruel torture for when he awoke he was always reminded once again that they could never become anything more than fantacy.

"If only you were nobility then you could have asked for his hand" Porthos murmured shaking his head saddly and getting a glare from Athos

"I am Nobility!" the older man spat "I am the Comte de la Fere! and that is exactly why I did not ask for his hand in marriage!".

 

Porthos gaped at Athos in shock, while it should not be a surprise that a man as well spoken and educated as Athos was in fact of Noble blood, the fact he was the Comte de la Fere was a complete shock.

The Comtes marriage and how it had ended was not a secret, everyone knew of what his wife had done and how he had been forced to have her hung for the murder of his brother, that Athos had chosen to conceal his true identity and retreat from notoriety was no surprise nore was the fact he was so oposed to marriage, even with d'Artagnan.

"I am sorry my friend" Aramis said laying a hand on his shoulder in comfort "You have suffered more than any man ever should"

"I thought my heart was incapable of love after Anne" Athos sighed drinking once more "I never wanted to feel love again, Christ I never wanted to feel anything again!, and now that I do...........it's for one who can never be mine", Aramis glanced up at Porthos who had a morose expression on his usually cheerful face 

"It's not too late" Aramis offered "You could go to the King, the mating could still be undone and you and d'Artagnan.........."

"No" Athos snapped shaking his head "I can't, and d'Artagnan has forbade interference in his marriage to Rochefort"

"Why?, if he loves you and I think he does why would he do that?" Porthos scoffed 

"Because he fears what Rochefort would do" Athos grunted draining his cup and filling it again "We have made our decisions, the both of us, and now we must live with them, for better or for worse!".


	14. Chapter 14

To d'Artagnan's relief he was not pupped by Rochefort's mating with him, his bleeding came after three weeks and there were no signs that might suggest he were with Pups.

Louis was disappointed having hoped for an early birthing of the future heirs to the throne, but was gently reminded by Anne that it generally took more than once to conceive and that Charles was young and they had pleanty of time for him to start a family.

To make extra certain that everything was alright with Charles, Louis arranged for him to be examined by Lemay to ensure there was no reason that he should not conceive, and to advise Charles on what he could do to improve his chances of conception.

While he did not relish the thought of stripping off for the Doctor d'Artagnan did not put up a fuss, in a way he relieved to be able to do something that did not involve wedding plans for once!.

Rochefort had not touched him since his heat, for appearences sake he had come to d'Artagnan's room practically every night since their mating, save for when d'Artagnan had bled, but nothing had passed between them, Rochefort had mearly slept in his bed and then left as soon as he awoke.

d'Artagnan was relieved to not be having to face Rochefort's lusts, once had been more than enough and he was already dreading the wedding the night, and his next heat.

 

Silently he stripped off his clothing and doned a simple night night shirt, laying back on his bed for Lemay to examin him.

"You've got to be one of the calmest patients I have ever had Monseigneur" Lemay said washing his hand and drying them before approaching d'Artagnan

"Well I doubt I have anything you havn't seen before" d'Artagnan replied with a smile "Besides which, once I'm pupped I'll have to get used to baring myself before others"

"True" Lemay agreed laying a towel over d'Artagnan's hips that flowed down over his thighs, "We'll get the internal examination done first since thats the most unpleasent part of this" he said getting a grateful nod from d'Artagnan 

"Alright if you can bring your heels up to your bottom and then part them for me" Lemay said taking up his instruments, flushing a little d'Artagnan did as he was told and gazed up at the ceiling, staring at the frescoes painted above him and tried to keep his body relaxed to make things easier for both himself and Lemay.

As gentle as Lemay was the intrusion of the metal instrument inside his body still hurt some what, and he could'nt help but count the seconds that past until it was removed.

"Well I can see no internal problems that would prevent you conceiving offspring" Lemay said patting d'Artagnan's knee letting him down he could lay them flat again   
"How are your heats?, regular?"

"Pretty much" d'Artagnan said "Sometimes I go four months instead of three, but I have never missed any", Lemay nodded making a humming noise, d'Artagnan's cycle sounded healthy to him, certainly nothing to worry over

"I'm going to feel your abdomen now" he said washing his hands again before laying them on d'Artagnan, he gently but carefully felt about d'Artagnan's pelvis and lower belly finding no growths to be concerned about, nore causing the Omega any discomfort "When your courses come are they overly heavy?" he asked 

"No, the first three days are the worst with cramps and blood clots, after that it eases off"

"And lasts how long?"

"Five days" 

"Thats fine" Lemay said finishing his exam "Well I don't think you'll have any trouble conceiving, you may have a hard time carrying and delivering though, your pelvis is very slight which will not be a help to you, and you could certainly do with gaining some weight", d'Artagnan made a disgruntled noise in his throat, it seemed he was constantly told he was too thin, but what was he to do?, nature had decided to make him long and lean!, he couldn't argue with that!, not everyone was built like Porthos for heaven sake!.

"I think you start added extra iron and calcium to your diet" Lemay said "Try having a glass of milk everyday and partaking of red meats and dark green vegetables whenever you can" 

"Can I avoid liver?" d'Artagnan asked hopefully 

"Yes!" Lemay laughed he was not over fond of the meat himself and couldn't blame d'Artagnan for feeling the same, "Now do you have any questions?" he asked setting his instruments back into his case 

"I don't think so" d'Artagnan replied placing his hands on the bed and pushing himself up into a sitting position 

"Nothing that may be bothering you at all?" Lemay asked, he was not blind, he could see d'Artagnan had lost weight, had shadows under his eyes, and was not smiling as much as he use to

"Nothing" d'Artagnan lied 

"You are sure?" Lemay asked gently "Nothing you say to me will go any further, I promise you that", d'Artagnan gazed at the honest kind face of the Doctor, very tempted to tell him the truth, but as Rochefort threats against Athos came back to him he he shook his head and forced a smile onto his face

"No, I'm fine thankyou".

 

Saint Germaine

Lemay's appartments

 

"He is definately hiding something but I could not get him to open up" Lemay said to Aramis as they shared a simple meal of fish, bread, and some vegetables, "He is in good health however, a little under weight, but nothing serious"

"He's always been skinny" Aramis said taking his wine and drinking "Rochefort is not ill using him though?"

"Not that I could see"

"Well at least thats something" Aramis sighed "I suppose they'll be wanting him pupped as soon as possible" 

"Naturally" Lemay replied giving Aramis an appraising look "Have you ever given thought to having children or Pups?" he asked curriously, it was a little soon to be thinking about Pups since they had only been courting for a few months, but Lemay was already in his late thirtys so if he wanted to start a family he needed to get on with it sooner rather than later 

"I've thought about it" Aramis said with a smile "But before you I had never met anyone I wished to spend more than a few hours of gratification with, and while I may be some what of a libertine I am not the type of Alpha who goes about begetting offspring without a bond, if I were to have a family with someone then I would want to be mated to them, be part of a proper family"

Lemay felt a warmth spreading through his body and realized he was smiling at Aramis's words, a smile that Aramis shared and reached over the table to take Lemay's hand   
"What about you?, have you ever thought of Children and Pups?"

"Yes" Lemay said "I have always wanted to have a family some day, I have simply been so busy becoming a physician that I havn't really had the chance to do anything about it"

"Hmm it can't have been easy, wanting to become a professional with how people view Omegas and Beta Women" 

"I lied about my sex while I was in the Sorbonne" Lemay addmitted "There was no way I could have become a Doctor if they'd have known I was an Omega, a midwife yes, but nothing more, Genever however was more forward thinking, allowing Omegas and Beta Women education and professional occupation" 

"Well I'm glad you did achieve your ambition" Aramis said stroking his thumb over Lemay's knuckles gently "Other wise we might not have met, and d'Artagnan would not have such a skilled physician to attend him when his time comes", Lemay flushed some what at Aramis's praise of his skills his cheeks turning a pale pink that Aramis thought suited him well 

"Now that you are a Doctor, and have the option of looking for a mate and starting a family?" he asked looking into Lemay's pale green eyes 

"I would like to" Lemay breathed gazing back at Aramis, willingly loosing himself in those chocolate brown orbs "But as of yet no Alpha has asked me.....?" he whispered leaving the sentence open ended with a question, hoping that Aramis would take the hint.

Aramis smiled even more, his eyes darkening with passion and desire "If an Alpha were to ask you to bond with him?, to have a family with him?, to spend the rest of your life making love in his bed, waking up in his arms, being kissed from head to toe and utterly adored what would you say?"

"Hmm spending the rest of my life being showered in adoration, having to submit to being kissed and caressed and cuddled for the rest of my days!" Lemay drawled pretending to think this over "I think I could will myself to suffer though it!", he let out a laugh at Aramis's jaw breaking grin and turned in his chair as Aramis rose from his to come round the table and get on one knee before him 

"Edouard Francis Lemay will you do me the honor and pleasure of becoming my mate?" he asked 

"Yes, yes! nothing would please me more!" Lemay laughed lunging forward into Aramis's arms sending them both tumbling to the floor as they kissed in utter abandon, their meal quite forgotten as they became lost in the pleasures of one another.

 

Champs Élysées

 

With half of d'Artagnan's dowery already handed over, and the second half to come when they were formally wed, Rochefort was able to purchase a Chateau in the expensive district of Champs Elysees.

While they would both regularly be at Court, and have to travel to their own lands to see to their affairs from time to time, (Though both had Stewards that could handle to day to day managment of their estates), they would now have a home of their own in Paris.

The Chateau was very beautiful, four stories high, the ground floor being the servents quarters while the household would take the first second and third floors, Rochefort's Man servant and Constance also having rooms there so they would be close to their Lords.

The Chateau boasted several acres of land and very well tended gardens with two fountains, stabling for multipul horses and two carriages.

With the Chateau facing East and West it would get pleanty of daylight, and several of the windows were decoratively stained glass promising a very pretty light in the rooms.

But to d'Artagnan they may as well have been barred, and this Chateau a dungeon since he would be spending his life here with Rochefort.

No smile graced his lips as he went past the servants and entered the Chateau, he could find no joy in the works of art that adorned the walls, with his arm linking with Rochefort's d'Artagnan felt like he was prisoner in chains being led to his cell.

"These will be your rooms" Rochefort declared showing d'Artagnan to the rooms he had selected for him.

They were on the third floor facing the gardens giving him a view of one of the fountains, "There is a chamber for Madamoiselle Bonacieux aswell" Rochefort stated letting d'Artagnan look about the room he would sleep in for the rest of his life.

Despite the pale colour of the walls, and fine furniture with golden sunlight shining in through the windows, d'Artagnan felt cold and oppressed, the canopy over the bed seeming like a shroud, the chaise, the petite pointe chairs, the oaken trunks all seemed instruments of torture in a dungeon!.

"You should have your trunks brought here as soon as possible" Rochefort said not bothering to make small talk "We shall be wed two weeks from now, there is no point in procrastination"

"No" d'Artagnan whispered "There isn't"

"Have the arrangments made with my Man" Rochefort said dismissivly and glanced at his pocket watch "I have an appointment to keep, you can take the carriage back to the Louvre", with that he turned and left the rooms leaving d'Artagnan to gaze forlornly out of the windows with Constance beside him 

"This Chateau will become my tomb" d'Artagnan whispered "I will die in the walls, as if they were my prison cell".

 

Rue Sainte Jacques 

 

Rochefort entered a down market tavern and scanned the tables, his eyes settling upon a striking women gowned in black leather and made his way over to her  
"Milady de Winter" 

"Rochefort" Milady greeted "I trust all is going to plan?"

"Indeed, the Chateau is purchased and furnished, the wedding is in two weeks, and I shall start adding the Cantarella to d'Artagnan's food as soon as we are living together" Rochefort replied making sure to keep his voice low

"Remember only the very smallest amount or the poison will be obvious" Milady warned "This scheme will require patience as well as cunning"

"I can be patient" Rochefort said "All I need do is remind myself of the rewards which await me when I am done and d'Artagnan is in his grave".


	15. Chapter 15

d'Artagnan was awoken early on the morning of his wedding, in silence he allowed Constance and the maids to bath him and wash his hair, soaking it in walnut oil to make it shine brightly and be as soft as silk to the touch.

His body was scented in fragrant perfumes of vanilla and rose water that matched well with own natural scent. 

Wrapped in a silk robe he sat silently before his dressing table mirror as his face was lightl painted in a wash of egg white, then powdered in sandlewood, his cheeks given a light blush with seasame seed oil, his eye lids dusted with sandlewood and then given fine lines of black kohl to make them look more sultry.  
His lips were painted in a paste of powdered rose petals and beeswax making them look fuller and more kissable.

His hair was brush two hundred times and then pulled back from his face to be tied with a green silk ribbon at his nape.

Still silent d'Artagnan rose from the chair and stood in the center of his room allowing himself to be dressed in green and white as was the custome for Omegas.

A pale shirt of jade/white was first put on his body, then form fitting breeches of sea green satin with a matching doublet, a pattern of white leaves and flowers intertwining decorated the outfit, which was completed by a sash of sea green and a cloak of sea green both made of silk and trimmed in gold thread.

"Will you not break your fast before we to church?" Constance asked glancing at d'Artagnan's trembling hands

"I feel sick" d'Artagnan replied blankly "Sick to my stomach of this day"

"Oh Charles......", Constance tried to embrace him with d'Artagnan pushed her away shaking his head

"Don't pet me like a Pup Constance" he sighed "This must be done, and I need to harden my heart, not be softened by kindness"

"Please don't loose yourself in this match" Constance pleaded "Don't becoming unfeeling and desolate because of Rochefort"

"Why not?" d'Artagnan snorted "It will not trouble you too much, you'll be wed to Ninon soon enough and be free of my ill humour"

"Even if I am wed to the Comtesse I will always be your friend" Constance stated fighting back her own tears which burned in her eyes, her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, crushing the silk of her new apple blossom green gown, with it's silver brocade stomacher, seed pearl embroidery on the shoulders and front of the bodice, and high lace collar it was one of the most expensive and fine gowns she had ever owned in her life, yet as she saw the pain on d'Artagnan's face she would gladly had thrown it aside to be garbed in a corse woolen gown of brown and grey if only she could make him happy once again.

 

Across Paris in the Musketeers garrison things were no better, the whole regiment was to be turned out in their best for the ceremony, none of the men were happy about the marriage, they loved d'Artagnan and did not wish to see their little Prince bound to Rochefort.

Athos was the most melancholic of them all, his face ashen and eyes blood shot from a long night spent drinking himself into unconsciousness, he'd vomited twice from the amount of wine he'd drunk only to keep on drinking until he'd finally passed out, waking with a throbbing head face down on his bed his breeches shamefully wet where he'd lost control of his bladder during the night.

Sick and fatigued Athos looked ready to keel over as he stood in his best uniform before Treville, the Captain's mail was shining brightly from where he had polished it and his cloak smelling of lavender from the laundry.

He smiled at his men, who despite their displeasure over this day were still doing him proud, all turned out in their best and ready for duty.

"Very good gentlemen, very smart" he complimented "Those of you not on escort duty leave now to take up position at Notre Dame under Lieutenant Cornet, those on escort duty we shall embark to the Louvre forth with, dismissed".

 

Athos, Aramis, Porthos, and two other Musketeers formed the escort for the royal family, along with Treville they rode to the Louvre and took their places behind and before the royal carriage to escort the royals to the Louvre.

Presently the royal party came out of the Louvre Louis leading the way looking a joyful as a child on Christmas morning, Anne was some what more demure while d'Artagnan who was followed by Constance looked expressionless with steely resolve, only his eyes showed his true feelings, and they were swimming with anguish and dispair.

"May God strike Rochefort down the second he enters Notre Dame" Aramis muttered 

"Would that we were that lucky" Athos murmured tugging his hat lower over his eyes and gripped his reigns tigher in his hands and grit his teeth as they set off for Notre Dame.

 

D'Artagnan felt rather like an actor up on the stage as he went through the motions of saying his vows, eating the pomegranet and sipping the wine, he didn't feel like it was really him who was doing this, that he was being wed to Rochefort, that it was really him who submissivly offered up his mouth for Rochefort's kiss as Richelieu pronounced married before God and Man.

Instead of the elation he had always imaged he would feel on his wedding day all he felt was numbness, a disconection with his own body as he and Rochefort walked back down the isle to the peel of bells, the wedding party following behind them.

He hardly noticed anything as he climbed back into the carriage to take them back to The Louvre for the celebrations, felt nothing as he and Rochefort were greeted with smiling courtiers who were offering their congratulations and gifts, wishing the newly weds long life, happiness, and a fruitful union.

Like puppet who's strings are being pulled he smiled and thanked the well wishers, took kisses on the cheek and the back of his hand, managing to look as if he were not falling apart inside.

 

The celebration was lavish in the exreme, Louis had spared no expence on the catering, or the entertainment. 

Tables groaned under the weight of food which ran from breads, pastries, meats, fish, cheese, salads and vegetables, to fruits, sweet pastries, cakes, and tarts.  
Champagne fountains were running having been desgined and built for the day, a full orchestra was playing, there were even fire works planned for the evening.

It should have made d'Artagnan's heart burst with joy, he should have been laughing and dancing, and looking forward in anticipation for that night, but instead he was too lost in his own dispair to enjoy anything, even the fine food tasted like ashes in his mouth and the champagne sour.

 

Across the hall Athos watched d'Artagnan picking at the food on his plate, pushing it around with his fork and pushing it aside in disinterest, his champage hardly touched and body slumped in misery. 

More than anything Athos wanted to walk across the hall, throw caution to the wind to take d'Artagnan's hand before everyone, bring him out onto the dance floor and lead him through a measure before whisking him off his feet and taking him away from this nightmare forever.

But despite how much he wanted to do that, he could not, he had to stay away and watch as d'Artagnan sank into depression, forced smiles onto his face and made small talk with Rochefort who looked at him like a Man appraising a recent purchase instead of a Man who has just wed someone he loved.

He straighted up as he saw d'Artagnan rise from the table and head towards the open glass doors to go out into the gardens, glancing left and right and be certain that other Musketeers were present on duty, Athos quietly followed the young Prince hoping to catch a moment along with him.

 

Sat at the table d'Artagnan had been startled by Rochefort's voice in his ear and the Alphas hot champagne scented breath on his skin  
"I can not smell you Omega, you should be going into heat"

"I sometimes go four months instead of three" d'Artagnan replied "Especially when I am unhappy" he added with a sharp edge to his voice resulting in a grunt from Rochefort

"Learn to adapt swiftly to married life then" Rochefort replied dismissively not at all bothered by d'Artagnan's depression, flicking a brief glance at his new husband d'Artagnan rose from his seat and without a word to Rochefort headed out into the gardens feeling a sudden need for air.

 

The gardens too were of course bustling with courtiers, red guards and Musketeers, all of whom bowed and curtsied to him getting nod and smile of acknowledgement from d'Artagnan as he made his way to the lovers seat, sitting down with a deep sigh and letting his body sag.

Was this to be the rest of his life now?, pretending happiness in front of others, dreading his heats when he would have to submit to Rochefort, living in constant misery and isolation, seeing his youth and life passing him by to the point that he was just waiting for death to take him in the hope of peace?.

"d'Artagnan?", Athos's voice startled him slightly and d'Artagnan felt a guilty surge of desire run through him as he saw the Musketeer "Are you alright?" Athos asked closing the distance between them and sitting on the stone bench beside the younger man

"I'm fine" d'Artagnan said with a mock laugh "Happiest day of my life!", at Athos's sympathetic expression d'Artagnan crumpled and shook his head, "I didn't realise quite how bad it would be" he addmitted "How truly hateful Rochefort is, I thought I knew when he lay with me, used more worse than a whore, but he is so much worse than that"

"d'Artagnan if he has hurt you...." Athos growled 

"It's an Alphas right to use his Omega how be pleases" d'Artagnan said "Rough sex is hardly rape"

"It is if the Omega is in pain, is being brutalized by the Alpha" Athos spat taking d'Artagnan's hand hating the gold band upon his ring finger "Please let me help you!" he all but begged, actually willing to get on his knees and beg but d'Artagnan shook his head firmly his eyes glistening with tears  
"You can't, I have made this bed and I must lay in it whether it is comfortable or not"

"d'Artagnan...", Athos was cut off as d'Artagnan suddenly pulled his hands free and stood up 

"I wondered where you had gone, and what a surprise, I find you with this drunken disgrace of a soldier once again" Rochefort drawled setting Athos's teeth on edge 

"I needed some air, Athos was kind enough to keep me company" d'Artagnan replied carefully putting himself between the two Alphas not wanting Athos to make a move against Rochefort who smiled a sickeningly sweet smile that did not reach his cold eyes

"Athos seems to be in your company a great deal" he said "Something that must be changed, it is hardly seemly for you to be alone with Alphas not of your blood", over d'Artagnan's shoulder he gave Athos a smirk before looking back to the Omega and snatched hold of d'Artagnan's wrist in a brutal grip 

"Come Omega, I require your attendance" he ordered forcfully pulling d'Artagnan away, leaving Athos rigid with impotent anger and frustration.

 

Since he was not in heat d'Artagnan had expected Rochefort to leave him alone once they were able to retire to bed, certainly the Alpha had no interest in him when he wasn't fertile, so he climbed into bed without a second thought only to yelp as his wrists were grabbed painfully hard by Rochefort and he was yanked so hard from the bed that he felt like his shoulders were being dislocated and his feet went numb with the force that his knees hit the floor.

"You are mine!" Rochefort snarled slapping the back of d'Artagnan's head hard enough for him to see stars "You belong to me now, and you will respect me" 

Dizzy and his knees paining him d'Artagnan could only cry out as Rochefort took hold of his neck and pushed him down on the floor, his nails digging into the bond bite hard enough to draw blood from the sensative gland and kicked d'Artagnan's thighs apart, forcing himself between them.

"I'll make you never forget who you belong to" Rochefort growled his fist hitting d'Artagnan's ribs as the Omega tried to squirm free "You are mine, mine and mine alone!"

"Go to hell!" d'Artagnan spat back letting out a horse cry as he was brutally penetrated, determinedly he clamped his mouth shut refusing to cry out again, not even when Rochefort siezed the back of his head and pulled harshly on his hair, nore when he pinned his chest to the floor and rutted him so hard that all the air was forced out of his lung!, he endured the brutality in stoney silence until Rochefort pulled out and stumbled over to the bed, throwing himself upon it and quickly falling asleep.

Chocking back the urge to cry, and wincing with pain as he rose to his feet, with blood and semen running down his thighs, d'Artagnan limped to the bathroom letting the tears roll down his cheeks as he used cold water and a flannel to clean his body up.

Wrapping a shawl about his shoulders he made his way to the window seat in his parlour, carefully climbing into the seat he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin upon them looking out over Paris letting his tears fall while Rochefort snored in his bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Palais Cardinal

 

It often amused Richelieu that despite his having left the military many years ago, while Treville had become a career soldier, he was the lighter sleeper of the two!.

Treville could sleep through just about anything, from thunder storms, to earthquakes, to canon fire!.

To rouse him from his regimented six hours a night (God help everyone when he got less), it took someone literally shaking him and shouting in her ear to bring him round from his slumbers!.

Richelieu on the other hand was a life long insomniac, he droused rather than slept and got by on three or four hours and had done all his life.

While his mate slumbered deeply beside him, he would often sit reading, or writting, occaisionally smiling at Treville if he mumbled in his sleep.

He was actually working on his Sunday Surmon when a light knock came on the bedroom door.

As expected Trevilee gave no sign he had heard the sound and continued to quietly snore while Richelieu got out of bed to go and see who had decided to disturb him at this time of night.

Jussac was waiting for him in the hall way and offered a contrite smile for having disturbed the Cardinal in the early hours of the morning.

"What is it?" Richelieu asked wrapping his robe about himself tighter and shivering a little in the cool air 

"We have intercepted a message from the Dowager Queen to her Younger Son, Monsieur" Jussac replied handing over the letter to his Eminence who took it and swiftly read it through.

 

My dearest Son

 

I hope that you are in good health and are keeping yourself fit and healthy for the great destiny that awaits you.

I can assure you that our plans are coming into fruition, and the obstical will soon be removed from our path.

Be patient my dear, and hold in your heart the knowledge that in the future all will be ours.

 

Your Beloved Mother 

Marie de Medici 

 

"Is it in code?" Richelieu asked scowling at the words as if wishing them to rearrange themselves into something more damning that he could use against Marie

"A Cypher has looked at it but does not see any signs of a code you Eminence" Jussac replied "It looks to be just what it seems, a letter from Mother to Son offering reassurance"

"Yes, but reassurance about what?" Richelieu growled, he did not trust Marie de Medici, he knew her for the two faced cold hearted She Wolf she was!, there had to be something going on here, Marie was speaking of plans of some sort and Richelieu wanted to know what plans they were and whom they involved, because if Marie de Medici was planning something then it would only mean ill for himself and everyone else.

Normally he would not give much thought to Louis's idiot brother Gaston, but this would not be the first time that Marie had allied herself with the younger Bourbon to try and achieve her goals.

On his own Gaston was as good as useless, he could not stratergize beyond who's wife he would be bedding for a night!, but with his Mothers backing then he became a force to be reckoned with.

If the two of them were planning another coup then Richelieu needed to find out all the details as quickly as possible so he could thwart their plans preferably before they even had time to act.

"What could she mean by obstical?" he mused tapping the edge of the paper against his lips "What obstical would be in their path?"

"His Majesty?" Jussac offered with a shrug "If they want the throne"

"Yes, or possibly myself" Richelieu said knowing that if he were assassinated then Frances political stability would collaspe in a matter of days 

"What would you like us to do?" Jussac asked 

"At present stay vigilant" Richelieu replied "With any luck one or both of them will show their hand and we'll know what the game is and how to defeat them, but until then we have nothing to go on", Jussac nodded and took the letter back, so it could continue on it's way to Monsieur in Lorraine 

"Go and get some rest Robert" Richelieu said with a fond smile "You've earned it"

"Thankyou Eminence" Jussac said "I'll let you get back to bed too", his slight grin and roll of the eyes made Richelieu snort, while the world at large may not know about himself and Treville, there were some who did and thoroughly approved.

 

Surprisingly Richelieu getting back into bed managed to disturb Treville who after going to the privy to empty his bladder came back to bed and demanded to know what had gotten Richelieu up in the first place.  
"Jussac had some news for me" Richelieu replied 

"Must have been important for him to wake you at this hour" Treville said snuggling closer to Richelieu and smirking as his cold feet pressed against Richelieu's calf making him shudder!

"We have intercepted a Letter from Marie de Medici to Gaston d'Orleans", this immediately got Treville's attention, he was not supporter of Marie or Gaston, had ended up in Prison during in their last attemtped coup, if she and her degenerate younger Son were planning something then he was as eager to know of it as Richelieu.

"So far there is proof of nothing, the letter alludes to a "Obstical" being removed and for Gaston's "Destiny" to be forfilled in the fullness of time" Richelieu said "What that means I don't know, but I will hasten to discover it"

"She's planning something isn't she?" Treville sighed "Goddamnit!, can't that woman just admit defeat and let things be?", Richelieu snorted and shook his head

"She was a Queen, a ruling Queen at that, too have such power and then to loose it would make anyone furious, even if it was to her Son the rightful King and Heir", at the mention of an heir Treville's eyebrows quirked up and he looked at Richelieu with wide worried eyes

"You don't think they would act against Charles do you?" he asked in a hushed whisper, Richelieu's mouth opened in shock the realization just forming that d'Artagnan might just be the obsticle that was refered to in the letter

"What should we do?" Treville asked "Place extra guards upon him?" 

"Yes" Richelieu said nodding his head "Though from what I've heard he hardly leaves the Chateau, and only then in Rochefort's company", Treville made a face at this, hating to think of d'Artagnan caged liked a bird, while there were no signs of misuse upon his person there was no light in his eyes, no joy upon his face.

Since he had moved into the Chateau nearly three months ago with his Alpha, he had looked tired and aged as if he were in ill health, there was no sign of the bright chirpy Pup who was always on the go and had a beaming smile on his face at all times.

"We can watch the Chateau" he said at length "Keep an eye on who comes and goes, look into the servants past, make sure no one has been bought by anyone", Richelieu nodded and made a humming noise in his throat as if he did not already have people doing just that!

"There is also another possibility" Richelieu said at length "One we have not considered and perhaps should"

"What?"

"That Rochefort is in cahoots with Marie de Medici and Gaston".

 

 

Chateau de Rochefort

 

Constance winced in sympathy as d'Artagnan retched over the privy once again, throwing up everything he had eaten.

If she didn't know better she would have thought him pupped from his last heat nearly two months ago, however there was nothing to even remotely suggest a pregnancy.

He had bled three weeks after the heat, his breasts were not sore, nore was he suffering bloating or an increased need to relieve his bladder.

This sickness, whatever it was had nothing to do with a Pupping.

There were other symptoms to go with the vomiting and inevitable weight loss, he was suffering nose bleeds frequently and bleeding gums when he managed to eat something, increasing fatigue and bruises appearing on his skin.

Contance believed that Rochefort was responsible for some of them, certainly after he felt that d'Artagnan needed to be "Reminded" of whom he belonged to, but not all of them were consistent with this, some seemed to just appear from nowhere.

"You should see a Doctor" she sighed once again offering d'Artagnan a glass of water for him to rinse his mouth with and then drink "This isn't normal"

"Maybe it is" d'Artagnan sighed "Maybe it's all......psychosomatic?", Constance smiled a little at this, the two of them occasionally managed to leave the Chateau to go to Ninon's Salon, as d'Artagnan was acting as Chaperon for Constance it would have been improper for her to attend without him and even Rochefort could not gain say that.

The theory of psychosymatic illness had been spoken of during one of the visits there, Ninon was fascinated by the belief that the Mind could control the Body in such ways, that if one were in distress then the body could form phantom symptoms of pain and sickness.

"You do have more than enough reason to be distressed" Constance agreed helping d'Artagnan to his feet and guiding him back to bed "But this could be something physical, something that needs treatment, you should go and see Doctor Lemay!"

"How?" d'Artagnan asked with a snort "You know he'll never allow it", Constance made a face at this wishing that she were twisted enough to plunge a blade between Rochefort's ribs, God knows no one would miss the Bastard, and d'Artagnan would be free of him if she did.  
She blinked in surprise looking down to see d'Artagnan clasping her wrist and offering her a smile

"I'll be fine Constance, don't worry about me, I'll soon shake off whatever this is and be back to being fighting fit in no time", Constance didn't bother trying to pretend that she believed d'Artagnan instead she occupied herself into smoothing the bed sheets and plumping his pillows, then mumbled something about him needing to drink more liquids so she could excuse herself to go and get him some mint tea in the hopes it would help settle his stomach.

 

With tears collecting in her eyes and her breath short in her throat, Constance stumbled along the corridor pressing the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle the sobs that threatened to bubble up from within her chest, she hated this!, hated seeing d'Artagnan so sick, hated seeing him so down trodden, she was terrified that there was something seriously wrong with him, that he had a Cancer growing inside him, something that could not be treated and would soon kill him in a blaze of agony.

Stumbling as the toe of her shoes caught in her skirts Constance reached out and balanced herself against the wall panting as she sought to get her breathing under control.

After several moments she stood back up straight and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand swallowing down anymore tears.

"Lemay" she whispered in resolve "If Charles can't go to him, then I will bring him here", taking a deep breath to calm herself she tugged her stomacher straight and began to walk the hall again only to have her wrist grabbed in a painful grip!.

Before she knew it she was dragged into one spare bedrooms and slammed against the wall with a hand over her mouth and a knife blade held at her throat!.

Constance's eyes widened in fright as she gazed at Rochefort's glaring face, gulping as the blade scratched at the tender skin of her throat.

"Now then Constance, I do believe we need to have a little talk" the Comte drawled in a deceptively calm voice "You seem to think that you have rights in this Chateau, that you may summon physicians into my home without my express instruction, that you may decide what is best for My Omega", Rochefort took his hand from Constance's mouth placing it painfully hand on her shoulder and squeezing tightly to make her wince.

"Monsieur le Comte, Monsiegneur d'Artagnan is sick" she whispered "Perhaps dangerously so, I want to summon a physician to have him examined", she let out a yelp of pain as Rochefort took the blade from her throat and then back handed her, one of his rings splitting her lip, however she did not have time to worry about it as Rochefort took hold of her hair yanking her head back and putting the blade to her throat again 

"Now get this through your head you stupid slut" he snarled into her ear "You will not do or say anything about My Omega to anyone, you will not dare to question me ever again, because if you do then this blade will slice through your throat like a knife through butter!", Rochefort kept hold of Constance for a few moments longer then shoved her aside to go storming down the corridor.

As she slumped down on the ground shaking in terror and clutching at her throat she heard Rochefort kicking open the doors to d'Artagnan's bedroom followed by the unmistakable sounds of d'Artagnan crying out as he was being beaten once again.

Unable to stop herself, Constance broke down into sobs, her forehead resting on her knees as she listened with sickness swirling in her stomach to Rochefort brutalizing d'Artagnan.

 

Constance didn't know how much time had passed when she heard the bedroom doors open and close again, followed by the sound of Rochefort's footsteps taking him away.

Shakily she got to her feet and made her way down the corridor, entering d'Artagnan's bedroom.

Her hands flew to her mouth and fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she found d'Artagnan laying on the floor of his bed chamber, his night shirt ripped from his body and his bare back a mass of welts, torn flesh, and blood from where Rochefort had used his belt to whip him.

Sobs were racking d'Artagnan's body which he had curled up into a fetal position and flinched as Constance touched his arm and stroked his hair   
"I'm sorry" she whispered her own tears falling down to mix with d'Artagnan's "I angered him by wanting to call Lemay"

"Not your fault" d'Artagnan whispered shakily reaching for Constance's hand and squeezing it "Don't blame yourself, he would have found a reason to do this anyway".

For the longest time the two of them stayed on the floor, offering each other support and comfort, until finally they rose up and went into the bathroom where Constance silently cleaned d'Artagnan's back, treating the wounds as best she could and wincing in sync with every wince he took.

Tearing up the remains of his night shirt to use as a make shift bandage, Constance patched up d'Artagnan's back, put him in a fresh nightshirt and then guided him back to bed.

Kicking off her shoes she unlaced her stomacher and climbed into bed beside him, the two of them cuddling up together seeking the comfort of each other in this gilded prison.


	17. Chapter 17

The Wren 

 

Rochefort sneered at the state of the patrons in the run down tavern, their filthy clothing, patched and heavily worn, the stench of their sweaty bodies making his nose wrinkle in distaste, the whole tavern smelt of sweat, vomit, urine, and alcohol.

It was not a place he would frequent very often, he felt himself above such places and such people, he was nobility, he did not drink in such places, did not mingle with the filthy dirty starving populas of Paris.

He ate fine cuisine of plates of silver, drank fine wines from glasses and silver goblets, he did not dine on thin stews in wooden and pewter bowls, eat baddily milled breads, nor sup sour wine simply because there was nothing else.

He would not be in this place if there was another option, but there was no other option, he had to be here, as there was no better better place to meet Milady than the one place no one would ever expect someone like him to come.

"I hope we may keep this brief" he said as he sat down at a rickety table before Milady and helped himself to the wine she had bought, immediately turning his nose up after a single taste of it

"Our Patroness wishes to speak with you in person" Milady replied curtley "I appologise for bringing you to such an establishment but there is hardly any safer place for us to speak"

"I could come by your rooms" Rochefort grumbled 

"And risk being spotted?", Milady snorted indelicately "Another Man may have a Mistress, but you were supposed to have wed d'Artagnan for love, you having a Mistress would hardly look supportive of that now would it?", Rochefort made a face and scowled at the wine wanting a drink but would not sully his taste buds with that

"How is it going anyway?" Milady asked sipping the wine, she might have risen high, but she had grown up drinking such wines and knew better than to turn her nose up at food and drink when at times it meant the difference between life and death.

"He is sick" Rochefort replied with an emotionless smile that would chill anyone to see it, "He vomites daily, is bruising easily, his blood is thin, he is suffering nose bleeds and bleeding gums"

"Remember to keep the dosage small" Milady cautioned "And it might be an idea to leave him without the poison for a few weeks" 

"Why?", Milady rolled her eyes, Rochefort might like to think of himself as a player but in reality he was little better than a street thug when it came to stratergy, he would plan ahead but it would only be a single plan with a single purpose in mind.

Someone like Milady, Like Richelieu, Like Marie de Medici had one main plan and purpose in mind, but also had half a dozen others as back up to further ensure success, they knew better than to try and rush things, knew when to pull back and use prudence rather than haste, Rochefort has no such wisdom, he would blunder in where Angels feared to tred and had survived only because he cared nothing about blood shed.

Milady too cared nothing about human life, but unlike Rochefort she did not make a habbit of leaving massacres in her wake.

 

"If d'Artagnan's health deteriorates too swiftly it will raise suspicion that we can not afford" she explained speaking slowly as if talking to a child, "These symptoms he's suffering will only get worse, alot worse, soon he'll start to loose his hair, his nails will become discoloured, he'll bleed from his nose and gums all the time, sores will appear on his skin, he'll be so weak and in so much pain he will not be able to leave his bed, he'll begin to vomit, piss, and shit blood, if this happens too fast then it will obvious to all that he has been poisoned"

"So I must wait" Rochefort grunted "Well, while I'm in Angers he can have a reprieve and I can start again when I return", Milady nodded in agreement satisfied she had got the message across to Rochefort successfully.

 

Garrison

 

Rochefort leaving because he had to see to some things on his estate gave d'Artagnan and Constance a freedom they had not had in weeks.

After Rochefort had laid into both them nearly three weeks ago they had been tip toeing around on egg shells, both too afraid to raise Rochefort's temper again.

d'Artagnan's health had continued to decline worrying Constance more and more, but after Rochefort had threatened her she and had beaten d'Artagnan for something she'd done, she had been to afriad to raise the subject of a physician again.

For the first few days after Rochefort had left for his estates d'Artagnan had continued to feel ill, then his sickness had eased off and he had felt strong enough to ride into Paris to go and see the Musketeers.

Constance doubted that he was feeling that much better, but his desire to get out of the Chateau and to go and see his friends while he had the chance was too intense for him to remain bed bound.

So ignoring his bodies desire to take things easy d'Artagnan insisted on riding across Paris to go and see the Musketeers, a huge smile lighting up his shadowed face as soon as the garrison came into view.

 

Athos was sitting on the steps leading up to Treville's office when d'Artagnan and Constance rode in, his eyes widdening and face breaking into a smile as soon as he saw them.

"Hey!, look what the cat dragged in!" Porthos chortled slapping d'Artagnan on the shoulder making the younger man wince some what 

"Good to see you Querida" Aramis said pulling d'Artagnan into a hug "You've been absent too long"

"I know" d'Artagnan said fighting past the lump in his throat and the tears that were threatening "But newly weds and all........" he offered with a shrug, he didn't dare look to Athos, knew he wouldn't be able to keep up the lie if he dared to look at the Alpha who haunted his dreams and made his heart ache with desire

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Aramis asked leading d'Artagnan and Constance over to the table he Athos and Porthos usually frequented and poured them both wine, he shared a look between himself and the other Musketeers, all of then having noticed d'Artagnan's appearence which was alarming in how tired and sickly he looked.

They had seen him at court of course, but only from a distance, and he had always been wearing make up, today he wore none and the shadows under his eyes, the hollowness of his cheek bones, and pallor of his skin was clear to see.

"Rochefort has gone to his estates to see to some business so we decided to come and see friends" d'Artagnan replied sipping the wine and running his tongue over his front teeth in case his gums decided to bleed again 

"Well his loss is our gain!" Porthos declared not wanting to raising the question of d'Artagnan's health with him having only just returned to them, "And" he added casting a grin to his friends with a twinkle in his eyes "Having you in our humble abode means we should have a celebration!", Aramis cast a look to Athos who just sighed and rolled his eyes knowing very well what a celebration organised by Porthos would entail!, far too much alchol, gamboling money no one had and cheating at cards, idiotic dares, and shooting melons off heads!

"What d'you say Thos?" Porthos asked "Fancy a party in honor of our little Prince's return?" 

"Does it really matter what I say when you will do as you please anyway?" Athos drawled making d'Artagnan snicker in amusment 

"Party it is then!" Porthos declared "We best start getting the supplies in!".

 

 

d'Artagnan shot an uncertain look at Athos as Porthos took aim with a pistol to the melon atop of Aramis's head   
"Don't worry he's made this shot a hundred times" the Alpha said 

"He's drunk!" d'Artagnan pointed out 

"He's never made it sober!", d'Artagnan held his breath and watched as Porthos fired the pistol, a second later the melon exploded over Aramis showering him in juice and fruit!

"Well done!" Constance laughed patting Porthos's broad shoulders while he laughed loudly 

"It think it maybe time to call it a night" Athos said as he handed over the brandy bottle to Porthos 

"Come on!, the nights young!" Aramis protested picking bits of melon out of his hair and swigging a bottle of wine with a grin on his face, 

"Well the night might be young but he isn't!" Porthos laughed making Aramis double over with laughter and Athos glare at them both 

"And here I thought you were gentlemen!" Lemay sighed sharing a look with Constance 

"Oh Querida I am a gentleman!" Aramis said hurrying over to Lemay and throwing his arms about his neck, wobbling a bit from the amount he had drunk and looked obserdly good all wet with melon juice!, "We get home and I will show you exactly how gentlemanly I am and how gentile I can be!"

"Aramis and Lemay are mated?" d'Artagnan asked Athos 

"Not quite mated but they are together" Athos replied doning his hat and biding a farewell salute the others "Come, I'll take you and Constance back to the Louvre", it did not even occure to Athos take them back to the Chateau de Rochefort and neither d'Artagnan or Constance were going to correct him, they would both much rather stay at the Louvre while they had the chance, the Chateau held nothing but bad memories and all too soon they would be trapped there again anyway, they might aswell make the most of the freedom they had.

The King and Queen were also not present to make a comment on it since they were away on a visit to Fountaine Bleur with a small retinue of Musketeers and Red Guards.

With only a few Musketeers and the usual Palace Guards and servants in residence d'Artagnan and Constance had the run of The Louvre, something they were both enjoying very much.

There was much d'Artagnan and Athos wanted to say to each other, much they needed to say, but niether could do so with Constance around forcing them to make small talk while they rode back to the Louvre.

Constance rode a descrete distance ahead giving them some privacy, but really they needed to be alone to talk, something she wanted to grant them as much they obviously wanted it themselves.

She was not blind, she'd seen the way d'Artagnan looked at Athos, and how the Alpha looked at him, the least d'Artagnan could have in life was a little happiness even if it only lasted for a short while, and if she could help give him that then she would be happy to do so.

Her mind made up she turned on her horse and looked over to d'Artagnan with a smile  
"I am going to Ninon's tomorrow remember" she said making up a ficticious apointment with her suitor so d'Artagnan could be "Alone" with Athos if he so dared to be, "I may be some time" she added with a sly smile "I might take a room there for the night!"

Athos just about choked on his own tongue! while d'Artagnan rose an eyebrow at Constance  
"Rather scandelous, spending a night with your suitor!" he said 

"I'll have a seperate bed chamber!" Constance replied hautily "And one of her maids is a distance cousin of mine so she can act as a suitable chaperone"

"Very well!" d'Artagnan laughed turning to Athos "Would you care to take me for a ride in the woods tomorrow?" 

"Nothing would please me more" Athos said with a slow smile spreading over his face "Perhaps we could take a pic-nic and spend the day there?"

"An excelent suggestion!" d'Artagnan agreed "We'll meet at ten?"

"Nothing would keep me away".


	18. Chapter 18

Athos greeted d'Artagnan with a broad grin as the younger man met him in the Louvre courtyard, two servants scuttling along behind him carrying a well laiden hamper!.

"Are we feeding an army?" Athos laughed eyeing the hamper that was placed on his horses back 

"By the weight of that hamper it seems so" d'Artagnan chuckled waving aside the steps and used the stirups to climb up onto Zads back settling himself in the saddle.

"Ready to go?" Athos asked mounting Roger and turning him towards the woods

"After you" d'Artagnan said with an indulgent wave of his arm.

 

Larroque Salon

 

"Not that I am not thrilled to have you here, and staying the night, I must ask to what what do I owe the pleasure?" Ninon asked as she linked arms with Constance to walk through the flower gardens in her Parisian home

"Rochefort is away at his estates, and My Lord d'Artagnan is indulging in a days riding" Constance replied with a warm smile enjoying the way her stomach fluttered at Ninon's touch and the way her heart quickened as their eyes met.  
If this was love then she was all to happy to jump head long into it!, however there was one obsticle that she had yet to broach with Ninon, the fact she was not her equal.

"You know Madame that I am very much beneath you in station and in wealth" Constance began making Ninon snort in derision 

"I care not for such things my dear Constance, I view all women and Omegas as equalls, no matter what the law may say"

"It would likly be a better world for us all if everyone felt the same" Constance said "But then not all of us have the wealth and position to indulge such beliefs, many of us have to bite our tongues and endure our lot in life", Ninon frowned at the sorrowful tone in Constance's voice.

It had not gone unnoticed by her that Constance looked fatigued and worn, that she seemed to be carrying a heavy weight on her heart that had not been there before.

"What is wrong beloved?" Ninon asked drawing Constance to the rose arbor where they could sit and enjoy the heady scent of the flowers "Has something happened?"

Constance gave a humorless laugh, her eyes stinging as she forced back tears,   
"You mean beyond Charles being bound to that monster Rochefort?" 

"He is cruel to you?" Ninon asked her eyes flashing in anger at the thought of Rochefort daring to raise his hand to the woman she loved 

"More to Charles than me" Constance whispered, she knew she should not be telling Ninon any of this, that she had sworn secrecy to d'Artagnan, but as she gazed into the beautiful face of the woman she would soon be married to she could not lie to her 

"He is a brute Ninon!, he abuses Charles everyday!, beats him, forces himself upon him!, he even took his belt to Charles's back!", Constance broke off and clasped a hand over her mouth with a cry 

"Dear God" Ninon whispered "Does the King know?, does he allow this atrosity!"

"No, Charles forbade me to tell anyone" Constance replied sniffing hard as she wiped her face on her hand smiling weakly as Ninon handed her a handkerchief "Rochefort arranged the death of the Duc de Valence" she said turning back to Ninon "He has made threats against others should Charles ever tell of what truely goes on behind closed doors, and anyway is it not an Alpha's right to do as he will with his Mate?"

"The Law may say so, but I do not!" Ninon stated clenching her jaw "And something must be done, this abomination can not be allowed to continue".

 

 

Kings Forrest

 

 

d'Artagnan and Athos laid out their pic-nic in a clearing that had both enough shade and sun light to be a pleasent place to stay and dine.

"The Louvre cheffs know you well" Athos commented noting the spread which contained many sweets 

"Hmm it's been too long since I've enjoyed a good meal" d'Artagnan said picking up a sweetmeat and moaning at the rich taste 

"Does the fare at Palais des Rochefort not come up to scratch?" Athos inquired 

"I've been ill" d'Artagnan addmitted avoiding Athos's eyes "My stomach has been.....uneasy since my marriage"

"What does your physician say?", d'Artagnan winced and filled his mouth with sweet pastry instead 

"Charles?", Athos narrowed his eyes at the young Prince "Tell me!"

"Ihavn'tseenone!" d'Artagnan mumbled in one breath reaching for the wine, he winced and flinched as Athos grabbed his wrist 

"What is this?" Athos growled moving forward and shoving up d'Artagnan's sleeve his face contorting in anger at the sight of the bruising on his wrists "What has he done to you?" he spat taking hold of d'Artagnan even as the Omega struggled against him trying to keep the many bruises and injuries Rochefort had inflicted on him hidden from Athos 

"Oh Charles!" Athos moaned as he lifted d'Artagnan's doublet and shirt seeing the bruising on his ribs, and the when he turned him the scarring from the whipping of Rochefort's belt, "I'll kill him for this!"

"You can't" d'Artagnan whispered as tears collected in his eyes and he turned back towards Athos "Not all these bruises are by his hand, some just appeared"

"What d'you mean "Appeared"?" 

"I don't know!, they just came upon my skin over night or by day when I had done nothing to injure myself!", Athos shook his head looking over the bruises on d'Artagnan's body 

"You are ill, there is something wrong, you must see a physician"

"I will" d'Artagnan said reaching out and cupping Athos's cheek "But please, I beg of you, do not spoil what brief time we may have together with talk of illness, let us instead enjoy what we can have here and now"

Gently Athos placed his own hand over d'Artagnan's while running his fingers through his ebony locks, drawing d'Artagnan closer, both knew the risk they were taking, that if discovered it would bring about a great scandle, but neither of them cared for consequences at the moment and they fell upon each other with a fervent passion.

Athos pulled d'Artagnan up into his lap and stripped him of his doublet and shirt, placing gentle kissess over his collar bones and down to his nipples that he flicked his tongue over and nipped lightly with his teeth making d'Artagnan gasp and squirm while his nimble fingers worked on baring Athos's chest, and eagerly ran his hands over the hair while tipping back his head in pleasure of Athos's mouth on his throat.

Wrapping long slim legs about Athos's hips d'Artagnan shamlessly bucked and squirmed in his lap, their cocks rubbing against each other and straining inside the restraining material of their breeches

"You taste devine" Athos breathed kissing his way up to d'Artagnan's lips "You smell heavonly" he purred gazing into d'Artagnan's dilated eyes "Almost as if.............." he broke off and sniffed d'Artagnan's skin again his eyes widdening with realization   
"You're going into heat!"

"I'm not due till next month" d'Artagnan said shaking his head to deny the fact, but he could feel it now himself, in his blood, in his loins, "I was late last time, my body must be trying to reassurt a cycle" 

"We need to get you back to the Louvre" Athos said trying to keep his mind clear, but his body refused to cooperate, and he could not find the will to make himself move, to make d'Artagnan move "We need........we shouldn't...."

"I know" d'Artagnan whispered his mind fogging with the surge of hormones now pounding through his body "I know but............I want you", Athos gazed into those impossibly dark eyes made all the more alluring by the wide pupils, the warm flush on d'Artagnan's skin, heard the eager pant in his breathing and could smell the desire on his flesh 

"Athos......", d'Artagnan's breathy whisper was the last thing that Athos could take and in a single move he had d'Artagnan laid out on the pic-nic blanket and was divesting them of their breeches.

This was completely unlike laying with Rochefort, and with Caesare, d'Artagnan had been nervous and fumbling with his Roman Gallant, had been a novice at sex, and had worried that he was "Doing it wrong", he'd been so nervous he almost forgot about enjoying himself and had climaxed long before Caesare, much to his embaressment though Caesare didn't mind in fact he'd taken it as a compliment to his skill!.

With Rochefort d'Artagnan had hated every moment, it had been more like rape than sex, he'd been in pain the entire time had bled like a virgin and not once had he ejaculated.

With Athos everything was different, his whole body seemed to be opening up to Athos like a flower in the sun, his nerves were on fire at a single touch of Athos's hand, his heart pulsed with every breath Athos took, his entire being was linked to Athos, moving and reacting perfectly to each move Athos took.

 

It had been five long years since Athos had lain with anyone, his cock had become very use to his right hand and nothing else, so to now be wrapped naked against d'Artagnan's young nubile body he felt like all of his body had gone on high alert, was moving on instinct alone it seemed, he hardly had to think at all as he shifted between d'Artagnan's all to willingly spread thighs and thrust inside him.

Bliss flowed through both d'Artagnan and Athos as their bodies became joined and began to move as one, rocking back and forth in a continuous rythem, they were locking together as if they were made for each other.

Gripping tight to Athos's back d'Artagnan lifted himself up to kiss the Alpha who immediately took control of the kiss in a powerful battle of lips and tongues leaving them both panting for breath as they writhed on the forrest floor.

With a powerful thrust of strength d'Artagnan flipped their positions and pinned Athos on his back exciting and anoying the Alpha as he forced him on his back and began to ride him hard and fast, taking the lead that was totaly against the norm for a heat mating.

However even though Athos's Alpha instincts raged against being a submissive at this moment, he could not bring it into himself to care as d'Artagnan rutted on his cock, his inner muscles clenching and teasing Athos's cock while his hands ran all over the Alphas torso, his nails scratching his flesh and fingers pulling at his hair.

It was a delicious pleasure to run his own hands over d'Artagnan's long slender muscles, to grip his olive skin tangle his hands in the silk soft raven hair.

The sight of d'Artagnan's face flushed with exertion and passion was one Athos would treasure for life, the way he eye lids fluttered and the line of his throat as he tipped his head back were worth more than all the jewels in the Kings treasury.|

"I love you!" Athos managed to grind out as he felt his knot swelling to completion

"I love you too" d'Artagnan moaned tightening his grip about the Alphas shoulders.

Tipping back his head he let out a loud cry as they both climaxed, the knot locking them together as pleasure surged through their bodies leaving them collapsing on the ground together entwined in each others limbs.


	19. Chapter 19

Musketeer Garrison 

Aramis winced as Treville decended the stairs and approached he and Porthos, Athos had not been seen in three days and they were running out of excuses as to why that was.

"So?" Treville asked "What ails Athos today?, another migraine?, a stomach bug, or has he been abducted by Spanish Spies and is being held for ransom!?"

Aramis exchanged a guilty look with Porthos since neither of them had a clue where Athos was, and they didn't really like lying to Treville   
"Athos is.....he's on patrol" Aramis stammered 

"Patrol?", Treville looked about as convinced of this as he would be if someone had said the Archangel Gabriel had decended from Heaven outside the gates of the Bastille!

"Yeah he came in real early and told us he'd be gone all day!" Porthos said avoiding meeting Treville's eyes as he lied through his teeth and silently cursed Athos for going AWOL like this 

"Really?" Treville drawled raising an eyebrow "So when can I expect him to grace us with his presence then?"

"Umm tomorrow?" Aramis offered sheepishly 

"Well you can both make sure of it" Treville stated "In fact you can spend the day trawling every tavern, Inn, and drinking hole in Paris and drag Athos out of whatever corner he's passed out in and get him sobered up for tomorrow morning!", giving them both a hard look Treville turned away to go and supervise training while Aramis and Porthos both let out sighs of relief 

"I'll string the piss head up by his bollocks for this!" Porthos grunted 

"Tell me about it" Aramis sighed sliding off the table and placing his hat on his head "Lets go check the usual haunts and see if we can get him out of whatever bottle he's poured himself into!"

"Great" Porthos grumbled following after Aramis "We can spend a day breathing vomit and urine scented air on a wild goose chase!", at Aramis's frown he rolled his eyes "You know aswell as I do that we won't find Athos until he wants to be found",   
Aramis grimanced and sighed deeply knowing Porthos was right, Athos had an uncanny and at times bloody iritating nack of disappearing when he wanted to and being completely untraceable until he finally reappeared once more.

 

Kings Forrest

 

d'Artagnan awoke the sunlight shining over his face and the feel of warm breath against the back of his neck.  
His heat was clearly over with how clear minded he felt, and he was deliciously sore between his legs; in fact his whole body was aching from the three days of passion he had enjoyed with the slumbering Alpha who's arms were still wrapped about him.

Sighing in contenment d'Artagnan lay still so as not to disturb Athos and gazed up at the clear blue sky through the bright green leaves that were made all the more vibrant by the sun.  
He'd happily sacrifice his title, land, and wealth if only this moment could last forever, but he knew it could not and all too soon they would have to go back to reality.

Slowly Athos came too finding his body flush against d'Artagnan's feeling wonderfully sated and aching from days of sexual exertion, smiling lazily he leaned forward and pressed a kiss into the back of d'Artagnan's neck making the Omega giggle and squirm 

"Been awake long?" he asked lifting his arms so d'Artagnan could roll over and they could face each other 

"Only a few minutes" d'Artagnan replied smiling at Athos, "Best morning ever"

"The best?" Athos asked running his fingers up and down the Omega's shoulder 

"Waking up in your arms, I don't think I've ever been so happy", Athos's smile was a poor thing, he too had never felt so happy as he had waking with d'Artagnan cuddled up to him, but as much as he wished that this would just be the first of many mornings like it he knew that it would not be and their happy tryst was coming to an end

"What can we do?" d'Artagnan whispered "Now that we've..............How can we go back?" he gazed imploringly at Athos thinking of the romance stories he had read, even though he knew they were only stories his heart wished that Athos would be like one of the daring rogues in those stories and whisk him away for a torid afair on the run!.

In his minds eye he could half see them running off together with little more than the clothes on their backs the wind in their faces as they raced towards the setting sun in the horizen!.

It was a beautiful fantasy, even if it ended in the usual tragedy these decadent romances did, it would be wonderful just to experiance the wild passionate love while it lasted, especially if they went out together fighting back to back with their swords in their hands and declaring their love for each other!.

 

"Maybe we can find a way" Athos whispered knowing he was grasping at staws but just like d'Artagnan he wanted to hope for something, anything even if it was only pie in the sky

"Maybe we could dig a tunnel!" d'Artagnan sniffled valiantly trying to hold back his tears, "Like in those books, we could dig a tunnel and meet each other in secret!"

"Yeah, or you can make a rope out of your hair and climb down the trelis" Athos chuckled weakly his face creasing in shared pain as d'Artagnan lost the fight on holding back his tears and pulled him close to kiss his forehead, "Please love don't cry" he begged not knowing if he'd be able to hold back himself if d'Artagnan began to sob

"Why can't we be together?" d'Artagnan moaned burrying his face into Athos's chest "Why can't we be like other people and just do as we want?", Athos sighed deeply closing his eyes tight and pulling d'Artagnan closer never wanting to let him go 

"This is never going to happen again is it?" d'Artagnan whispered his voice muffled against Athos's chest 

"Maybe it will" Athos said "When Rochefort goes away on business............", even as he said it he knew it to be false, they had been lucky that they had got this time together, the chances of anymore were very slim

"Maybe I can kill him" d'Artagnan said glibly "I could poison the miserable bastard!, something painful and long lasting"

"Don't talk like that love" Athos said kissing d'Artagnan's head "You're too good of a person to do things like that"

"If it meant I got to be with you it'd be worth it" d'Artagnan whispered tilting his head up to look at Athos who gave him a knowing look 

"And would you be able to live with yourself afterwards?", d'Artagnan made a mulish expression at this knowing he would never be able to live with himself if he committed murder "We'll think of something" Athos promised "One way or another we'll manage to do something"

"Promise me?" d'Artagnan whispered gazing up into Athos's eyes as if he could move heaven and earth only for him 

"I promise" Athos said "We'll find a way to be together no matter what".

 

 

It was a heart wrenching parting the two made when Athos returned d'Artagnan to the Louvre, a relieved Constance greeting them having been fretting that something might have happened, well she quickly assumed something had happened but not the bad thing she had feared like bandits or assassins.

Discretely she made no comment and simply ushered d'Artagnan back into the Louvre while Athos made a slow depressive journey back to his apartments where he found Aramis and Porthos turning the place upside down looking for clues on where he'd gone.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!?" Porthos cried "D'you have any idea the kind of shit we've had from Treville?", Athos rolled his eyes tiredly and sagged down onto his bed resting his head in his hands.

Porthos glanced at Aramis who frowned worriedly at Athos's unusual behavior, Aramis went over and sat down beside Athos wrapping an arm about his shoulders "Whats wrong Mon ami?, whats happened?"

"You obviously havn't spent the last few days on the piss so what have you been doing?" Porthos asked pulling up and stool and sitting in front of Athos who slowly raised his head shocking both Aramis and Porthos by his blood shot teary eyes 

"Athos what is it?" Aramis whispered

"d'Artagnan" Athos mumbled drawing his sleeve over his top lip as his nose ran "His heat came early and we.........we..."

"Jesus!" Porthos whispered as Aramis's eyes widdened in shock 

"It was the most beautiful, perfect time I have ever spent in my entire life" Athos breathed "We connected on every level, made that small glade a paradise!, for those three days the whole world stopped existing and it was just the two of us together nothing else mattering!", the Musketeer took a shuddering breath harshly wiping his cheeks as tears fell "This morning I woke up with him in my arms and for one moment, one bright moment I believed that we could be like that forever", Aramis closed his eyes and sighed forlornly for Athos, Porthos bit his bottom shaking his head at the unfairness of all this, the two of them should be happy, should have their chance the same as anyone else but thanks to that bastard Rochefort they were destined to never be.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now" Athos whispered shaking his head "How I can carry on like this?, I love him so much it feels like I've got a knife slicing my heart into pieces being kept from him!"

"Oh 'Thos" Aramis whispered rubbing Athos's back 

"What do I do now?" Athos asked gazing at his friend "What am I surposed to do now?".

 

Louvre

 

d'Artagnan draw his knees up to his chest, his back straightening as Constance tipped a bucket of hot water down into the tub he was sitting in   
"So?" Constance asked as he relaxed back in the water 

"So what?" d'Artagnan asked closing his eyes

"So how was it?" Constance pressed "It's pretty obvious you and Athos had......a good time!", d'Artagnan gave snort and opened his eyes gazing at Constance

"It was magickal" he whispered "We didn't plan it, my heat came early and we........" he trailed off and gazed at the fogged up window while Constance gaped

"Your heat?" Constance gasped "What if you get pupped by him?, how are you going to explain that?", at d'Artagnan's sharp look she pressed on "Theres no way you'll be able to pass the pregnancy off as a result of Rochefort the dates won't match up and no one can fake a heat!"

"Well maybe I don't give a damn" d'Artagnan sneered raising his hand to his mouth and bit on his thumb nail, "He's all I want Constance, all I've ever wanted, and for three days we had everything!" a single tear ran down d'Artagnan's cheek to splash into the water "Why couldn't we have that forvever?" he whispered as more tears fell making Constance rise from the stool she was sitting on to go to him and pull him into a hug, "It isn't fair Constance!, I swear to God I'd happily starve on the streets so long as I could be with Athos! I'd be happier being penniless with him than I ever will being Heir apparent and wed to Rochefort".


	20. Chapter 20

Chateau de Rochefort

d'Artagnan couldn't help but feel nervous with Rochefort's return, he had, had plenty of baths since he had lain with Athos, there wasn't a trace of Athos's scent upon him but he couldn't help but feel that there was some sign of his infidelity on his skin.

He couldn't meet Rochefort's eyes as his husband entered the Chateau, he felt like it showed in his eyes what he had been doing with Athos in the forrest, that the man would know everything the moment he looked up at him.

"Omega" Rochefort greeted giving d'Artagnan's cheek a perfunctory kiss for the benefit for the servants 

"Alpha" d'Artagnan whispered his throat dry and tongue thick, it wasn't that he felt guilty, not in the least, he hated Rochefort with all his heart and soul and didn't give a damn about his marriage vows to such a brute.

No, it was fear over what Rochefort would do to him or more importantly to Constance and to Athos that troubled him, numbly and meeting Constance's eyes as she let out a sigh of relief he turned and followed after his husband with his heart beating twice as fast as normal.

 

"So" Rochefort said as he and d'Artagnan stood in the main salon "Miss me?!", d'Artagnan gave a snort and rolled his eyes at the poor sarcasem, "Oh whats this?, forgotten your manors while I've been away?", Rochefort's pleasent voice and expression dropped away in a second and he marched across the room delivering a resounding slap across d'Artagnan's face and grabbed his upper arms shaking him violently

"When I speak to you I expect a suitable response!" he snarled through his teeth in anger 

"Like what?" d'Artagnan spat his cheek aching angrily from the harsh slap to his face "Piss off you bastard?", as Rochefort pulled his fist back to deliver a brutal punch d'Artagnan kicked his legs and delivered a punch himself that bloodied Rochefort's nose enraging the sadist even more 

D'Artagnan brought his arms up to fight back but he was not fully recovered from his illness and could not match the brutal strength of an alpha which Rochefort was more than happy to use upon him, forcing him down on the ground as he beat him bloody  
"You never speak to me like that d'you hear?" Rochefort roared into his bleeding and swelling face "I swear to you if you ever act like that again I'll have that bitch maid of yours strung up by her neck after I'm done tearing her virginity from her!"

He threw d'Artagnan back down on the ground delivering one last kick to his ribs that had him curling himself inwards sobbing in pain, Rochefort sneered in disgust at him storming out the door and grabbing Constance by the throat and slamming her into the wall his thumbs pressing into her wind pipe and cutting off her air supply 

"You best know to watch your step bitch because if you don't I'll wring your bloody neck like a chicken!" he snarled into her face then pushed away shouting for his valet leaving Constance coughing and shaking like a leaf.

Unsteadily she pushed away from the wall and went into the salon moaning when she saw d'Artagnan  
"Christ whats he done now?" 

"Mouthed off didn't I" d'Artagnan said wincing as Constance helped sit him up "Bloody bastard was telling me to come to heel as if I'm bloody dog!"

"Charles!" Constance moaned helping him onto the couch "If you want to start standing up to the bastard I'll cheer you on, but please don't put yourself in danger" 

"I'm in danger everyday I'm here!" he ground out through gritted teeth "And I don't care what he does to me!, I don't care if he brakes my bones, and beats me black and blue because without Athos then I don't even want to live!".

 

Musketeers Garrison 

 

Athos sat at the usual table he took with Aramis and Porthos his body slumped and head resting in his hands.

Since his time with d'Artagnan he had gone from bad to worse with his drinking, having seemed to have given up on life utterly and completely.  
He drifted about between the garrison, Inns and his apartments in a perpetual state of drunkeness and hangovers.

His health was suffering and it showed in his face which was ashen and bloated, his eyes red and shadowed so darkly they looked like they were bruised.

"What the hell are we going to do with him?" Porthos asked as he and Aramis leant against the stables support beams looking at their friend "He carries on like this he will be dead in a few weeks!"

"Tell me something I don't know" Aramis grunted biting at his thumb nail and shaking his head "What the hell are we supposed to do though?, he's bloody heart broken isn't he?", Porthos shot Aramis worried look as they both observed Athos, normally he didn't believe in superstitions but at the moment he felt like it might not be all romantic nonsense.

"You don't think they're soul mates do you?" he hissed to Aramis, there was the story that soul mate Alpha and Omegas who were seperated slowly sickened to death through the grief of their seperation.

 

Porthos had never put much faith in the belief but watching Athos like this was enough for him to question his doubt,   
"I don't know" Aramis replied "But what I do know is if we don't bring Athos round from this soon then we'll certainly be digging his grave, soul mates dying of grief or not".

 

Athos felt like he was walking round with a heavy weight on his shoulders and a knife right through his heart, nothing had felt right since he'd been with d'Artagnan and been forced to seperate from him.

All he could think about was that brief three days with the Omega, all he saw when he closed his eyes was d'Artagnan's face in the sunlight, his long slender limbs and slim body flushed with heat.  
At times his hands tickled and burned as if they were still touching his beloved Omega he sometimes felt as though he was holding d'Artagnan and caressing him.

The dreams were the worst though, when he passed out from his drunk his mind would torment him with reminders of his time with d'Artagnan, he would awake in tears with his whole body aching for the young man and nothing at all to offer him comfort, dear God he wasn't even feeling relief in his drinking!, the taste of alcohol was doing nothing to make him feel better as it had after Anne had betrayed him, he couldn't even find solice in the numbness that alcohol normally bought.

Every minute of every day all he felt was a hollow aching inside that he knew would not make things better unless he and d'Artagnan found a way to be together.

 

Chateau de Rochefort

 

Rochefort stoicly took a tiny pinch of Cantarella and mixed it into d'Artagnan's food his Valet Lebarge watching every moment 

"Thats more than last time ain't it?" 

"Caring for the whelp now are you?" he demanded 

"Just looking out for you" Lebarge replied as he watched Rochefort slip the poison back into his pocket 

"The schedules moved up" Rochefort replied "I can't risk the brat getting pregnant, and the sooner he's gone the sooner Louis reign becomes unstable and Marie can advance her plans to put Gaston on the throne", Lebarge nodded looking at the soup which would served to d'Artagnan 

"Won't kill 'im out will it?, cause that'll be too obvious wit' you jus' arriving back 'om an all"

"No, it'll just make him sick, and he'll get sicker and sicker as time goes on until finally he dies of "Consumption" Rochefort snorted and shook his head "Look me up a Physician I can buy for when he starts getting bad again, one who'll diagnose inbalenced humors or some such rot, Lemay's too clever to be fooled and I don't want anyone running tests or getting suspicious"

"Aye, I'll head out first thing in the morning and get you what you need" Lebarge replied with an oily grin and glanced at the soup "Bon appetite".


	21. Chapter 21

Doctor Francious Saville was nothing more than drunken fool!.

A man who stank of sweat, stale alcohol, and sickness.

People only went to him when they were desperate and could afford no one better, his attempts at setting broken bones generally resulted in amputations being needed after he had damaged the limbs beyond repair!.

He believed in blood letting as a treatment for everything, and because his own person and his instruments were filthy he introduced infection into the poor sods who were forced to go to him.

A lucky few managed to fight the infection and survive, but most sickened and died in a blaze of fever.

 

Doctor Saville was the last man on earth that Rochefort would ever see for his own health, but he was perfect to attend d'Artagnan.

Rochefort hardly had to even offer a bribe since the drunken lout would likly not be able to tell the difference between a slight chill and Small Pox!.

Rochefort gave Lebarge a pleased look as Saville was taken by one of the maids up to d'Artagnan's chambers where the Royal Comte was residing, sick and weak with Constance fretting over him.

"He is perfect" Rochefort purred sitting down behind his desk and putting his leather clad feet upon it, "He was attend poor sickly Charles, misdiagnos him, and make that irritating Bonacieux woman think he is ill with a normal sickness"

"D'you want me to get rid of Bonacieux?" Lebarge asked his thick scarred fingers itching for his blade 

"Not yet" Rochefort said leaning back in the chair, "After the brats death, I think Madamoiselle Bonacioux will be overcome with grief and take her own life", an expression of twisted amusement spread over Rochefort's face at the thought of Constance being killed and her death arranged to look like a suicide 

"I'll see to it My Lord" Lebarge said giving Rochefort a bow and leaving him to chuckle at his own twisted thoughts.

 

 

In the month since Rochefort's return d'Artagnan's health had begun to decline again, slowly at first with stomach upsets and headaches, then it had become more serious with d'Artagnan constantly vomiting up everything he ate.

He was sick so often and so violently that his throat had been worn red raw, resulting in him bringing up blood as he vomited and being left with a perminantly sore throat and horse voice.

Weight was dropping off him at an alarming rate and he was beset with stomach pains so bad that he would often be curled up in a ball weeping for the intense cramps.

His eyes were hollowed and blood shot, looking bruised against his fragile too pale skin that was bruising at the slightest touch.  
He was frequently suffering heavy nose bleeds and bleeding gums, even his hair was falling out!.

As d'Artagnan's condition had worsened Constance had become more and more fearful, finally taking a chance on Rochefort's temper and demanding that d'Artagnan be attended by a physician since he was now so very weak he could hardly summon the energy to walk across his own bed chamber!.

To Constance's shock Rochefort had agreed to summoning a Physician when she had made the demand, actually sending his brute of a Man servant out at once to get a medic for his ailing husband.

However Constance's brief exultation had been swiftly dashed as she had met the Physician who's foul stench made her nose wrinkle in distaste without the tell tale shaking of his hands and the blood shot unfocused look in his eyes.

This man was a drunkard!, a sot!, he would be no help to d'Artagnan who lay weak and sick in bed with the curtains drawn about him since the sunlight hurt his eyes.

In disgust Constance was forced to watch as Saville poked and prodded d'Artagnan, umming and arring over him and finally declaring that he had an imbalence in his humors!, that he was suffering from a case of dropsy that was easily cured!.

The fools cure was for d'Artagnan was to have him cupped everyday and given an infusion of red wine and egg yolk to strengthen his blood!.

 

Of course the cupping achieved nothing but adding more bruises to d'Artagnan's fragile body, and the vile concoction stayed in his stomach all of five minutes before he was vomiting it back up.

"God help me Constance!, I think I'm dying!" d'Artagnan moaned as curled up in bed with his stomach cramping painfully "Whats wrong with me?" he whispered clutching at the bed covers and shivering with cold, the weather was not cold but he was so thin that he had no body fat left to keep him warm anymore

"We have to get you to another Physician" Constance said stroking d'Artagnan's head in the hopes of soothing him, her eyes widdening and a sob dying in her throat as hair came out in her hair 

"Rochefort will never allow it" d'Artagnan whispered groaning at the pain in his abdomen tears trickling down his cheeks to spatter on the pillow beneath his head   
"Athos" he breathed sniffling as his nose ran "I want to say goodbye, he.......I should tell him goodbye"

"No!" Constance ground out through gritted teeth, her expression hardening even as tears filled her eyes and fear made her hands tremble, "Do not talk like that!, you're not dying!, you're not going to die" she insisted "You just......you..........you'll be alright", d'Artagnan winced and forced himself to move so he was laying facing Constance and reached out to wipe the tears from her cheeks 

"Everyone dies Constance" he whispered "We all die sooner or later you have to accept that", Constance shook her head, capturing d'Artagnan's hand and pressing it to her cheek as she squeezed her tearful eyes shut

"No!" she stated with such firmness it seemed as if she believed she could prevent d'Artagnan dying through her defiance alone, taking a deep and shaking breath she opened her eyes and gave d'Artagnan a tremulous smile 

"I won't let you die" she said taking d'Artagnan's hand and kissing it, "I'll get you to Lemay and he can give you proper treatment"

"How?" d'Artagnan asked shaking his head "Rochefort will not allow him in the Chateau"

"He won't get the choice" Constance growled "Because I won't give it to him".

 

Garrison

 

Porthos and Aramis were in the middle of sparring, well it was more Porthos was tossing poor Aramis around in the mud than actual sparring and was enjoying himself immensely if the broad smile on his face was anything to go by!.

However both stopped when Constance ran into the garrison, her head covered by a crochet shawl and a wild look in her eyes 

"Madamoiselle Bonacieux?, how may we be of service?" Aramis asked greeting her with a bow and a wicked grin that would normally have her slapping his face but right now she barely paid it any heed and instead looked around the Garrison almost frantically 

"Constance?, whats wrong?" Porthos asked frowning at the young womans distress

"Athos?, where is he?, I need to speak with him urrgently" Constance replied making both Aramis and Porthos wince, they both knew where Athos was and what state he was in, which was sleeping off a three day drinking binge that had left him vomiting his stomach inside out and collapsing into his bed in a heavy sleep that he would not be rousing from easily or anytime soon.

"Athos is......indisposed" Aramis said attempting to guide Constance towards the tables "Can we help in his place"

"No!, I don't know!" Constance stammered shaking her head and dropping down on the bench "I don't know what to do!, how to do what I must!"

"What must you do?" Aramis asked sitting down beside her and offering a comforting smile "What is it thats bothering you so very much?"

Constance bit her bottom lip and turned to gazed at the Musketeers imploringly, praying that she was doing the right thing "I have to get d'Artagnan to Doctor Lemay, he is in urrgent need of medical attention!, I fear that if he is not treated soon then he...." she broke off unable to bear the thought of d'Artagnan's death and certainly unable to speak of it 

"Whats wrong with him?" Porthos asked "And why in the hell hasn't Rochefort gotten him a physician already?", Constance gave a graceless snort and a disgusted look at Porthos before she replied in a scathing tone

"He summoned the drunkard Doctor Saville, who has given d'Artagnan useless treatments that have just made him sicker than ever!, Rochefort will not contemplate another Physician seeing him, he forbids them even entering the house!", she broke off as a sob caught in her throat forcing her to control her breathing lest she start to sob with frustration and fear, while she did so Aramis and Porthos exchanged a worried look over her head both of them deeply troubled by this news.

After a few moments Constance had regained control of herself enough to speak again and cleared her throat, "d'Artagnan is now so sick he can hardly leave his bed!, his hair is falling out in clumps!, he bleeds from his nose almost daily!, he even as sores growing on his skin!, I don't know what to do, how to help him!"

"Jesus Christ" Aramis swore crossing himself repentantly 

"We have to do something" Porthos said keeping his voice low "We have to get d'Art out of there and to Lemay", Aramis nodded and took Constance's hand into his own squeezing it gently 

"Is there anyone among the servants you can trust to help?" he asked 

"No, Rochefort hired all the servants and they are cowed in loyalty to him" she replied "None of them will help us", Porthos let out a curse under his breath, without inside help this was going to be harder than ever 

"Alright" Aramis said running a hand through his hair and thinking quickly "What of the night guards?, what shifts do they follow?, at what point do they change shifts?"

"Midnight" Constance replied "Rochefort retires to bed about that time unless he is at court, which he normally is"

"And where is his chambers?, next to d'Artagnans?"

"No, over on the otherside of the Chateau" 

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Porthos asked Aramis a slight grin starting to spread over his lips 

"The Guards will take ten to fifteen minutes changing" Aramis said as Constance frowned at the two men, "Ten to fifteen minutes in which they will be unobservant, ten to fifteen minutes we can use to rescue d'Artagnan"

Constance took a deep breath, her eyes shining with a sudden burst of hope "D'you think we can do it?, really?"

"If we're careful and circumspect then yes" Aramis replied giving Constance a warm smile "I believe that it might be done".

Rue de Ferou

Athos had his head burried under his pillow and groaned pitiously as Aramis and Porthos entered the apartment, slamming the door behind them which sent waves of pain through his skull

"Get up" Porthos said kicking the bed and making Athos groan louder and bring his hands up from his side to rest them over the pillow "Get the bucket" Porthos said to Aramis who nodded and went to the window, reaching outside and bringing the bucket in from hook outside the window and took it over to the bed.

Porthos grabbed hold of Athos, ignoring his moans of pain and garbled protests and shoved his head into the freezing cold water, holding it there for a few second before bringing Athos back up spluttering and shaking like a dog that's just run into muddy water!.

"Back with us now?" Aramis snapped throwing a towel at Athos who glared at him while wiping his face and scrubbing his hair 

"What d'you want?" he grunted grumpily

"You to get off your self pitying arse and help us rescue the boy you claim to love!" 

Athos tossed the towel to the side and unsteadily got to his feet scowling at Aramis and reaching for an open bottle wine that Porthos swiftly removed from his grasp   
"What are you two babbling about?" he grumbled raking a hand through his sopping wet hair, feeling like he'd been shaken in a sack and then tossed in the Seine!

"d'Artagnan, remember him?, pretty royal Comte whom you are in love with?" Porthos said not even turning a hair at the glower that Athos shot him, "He's gravely ill, in desperate need of medical help that Rochefort is denying him"

"Bastard" Athos hissed shaking his head

"Constance came to us for help" Aramis said "We've got a plan to get them out of there, get d'Artagnan to Lemay, but we need your help to do it", walking across the room he clasped Athos's shoulder and smiled at him "This is a hell of a risk, technically we'll be abducting a member of the royal family!"

"Abduction be damned!" Athos growled shaking off the discomfort of his hang over and straightening up "When do we strike?".


	22. Chapter 22

Constance had smuggled a rope back into Chateau de Rochefort under her skirts by tieing it about her hips, she was under no illusions that Rochefort wouldn't hesitate to hang her by said rope if he caught her or got wind of the plan, therefore she did not even risk telling d'Artagnan of what was going to happen lest their words be over heard by a maid or a valet and it get back to Rochefort and his thug Lebarge.

As she held the porceline bowl beneath d'Artagnan's face as he vomited up his broth and bread supper along with traces of blood in the bile, Constance very nearly came to the edge of her resolve and risked telling d'Artagnan about the rescue plan to give him some comfort as he moaned for the pain in his stomach and throat.

Gritting her teeth she passed the bowl to the maid to rinse and gently eased d'Artagnan back against the pillows and took a cloth from a bowl of cool water to wash his face   
"Can I get you anything?" she asked wincing at the sores about d'Artagnan's mouth 

"A new stomach?" d'Artagnan asked with weak humor "Preferably one that doesn't throw up all the damn time if possible!"

"I'll see what I can do!" Constance chuckled blinking back her tears and setting the cloth and bowl aside to stroke d'Artagnan's hair, hair that was growing thinner by the day, already they had been forced to cut it to chin length in the hope of saving the rest, but if it continued to fall out like it was then Constance doubted that it would be saved.

With his hair shorter d'Artagnan looked younger and even more fragile as he lay in the large bed, his olive skin pasty and grey, eyes shadowed darkly as if he hadn't slept in weeks, his cheeks stuck out with knife like sharpness as did his collar bones and hip bones, he looked nothing like the energetic robust Prince who'd returned from his travels about the world, instead he looked like a withered and starving peasent on the brink of death.

"You should go" d'Artagnan whispered taking Constance's hand and squeezing it weakly "You should leave me, go to Ninon now, start your life together"

"I won't leave you" Constance stated fiercly as a single tear slid down her cheek 

"I'm dying Constance, I can feel it, feel death coming a little closer everyday" d'Artagnan whispered trying to wet his dry lips with an equally dry tongue and gazing at Constance out of blood shot eyes as she shook her head and gripped his hand tightly 

"You have to fight, you can't give in to this, not now!" she pleaded the desperation in her voice making her sound slightly hysterical, tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now and with light from the candles giving a golden glow about her Constance looked like an Angel shedding tears over a Mortals demise, it was no surprise to d'Artagnan that Ninon had fallen for her, she was a beautiful as the Venus de Milo, and the Mona Lisa, enigmatic, loyal, passionate, and tender, everything anyone could want in a lover or a friend, and d'Artagnan was never more thankful for having Constance as a friend than he was right now, he just wished that he was not the cause of her tears and anguish 

"I'm not afraid Constance" he whispered giving her a small smile "I hurt everywhere, I feel sick even when there is nothing in my stomach, I am tired, so tired that all I want to do is sleep and never wake up" 

"No!, don't think like that" Constance said firmly "You are not going to die, you're going to get well again I promise!, all you have to do is hold on a little longer, can you do that for me?, just a little longer?, please?", the high pitch plea at the end of Constance's speach had d'Artagnan nodding weakly as he closed his eyes and tried to find a comfortable position on the pillows hoping that he might be able to get a few hours sleep.

Tucking d'Artagnan in Constance rose from the bed and walked to the window, her hand resting on the rope under his skirts, as far she was concerned tonight couldn't come quick enough, especially not with how fast d'Artagnan was failing, she feared that if they waited much longer then d'Artagnan would be too weak to make any attempt at escape and too sick for Lemay to help him,   
"Tonight" she whispered placing a hand against the window pane, "Tonight".

 

Hidden in the shadows of the grounds surounding the Chateau de Rochefort, the Inseparables waited for the changing of the guards and for Rochefort to retire to bed.

Constance would give them a signal from the window of d'Artagnan's chambers when Rochefort had retired for the night, his thug Lebarge taking to his own bed too, while none of them had any qualms about fighting and killing Rochefort himself and his Men, they did not want to make this any more of a lengthy mission than needs be, the priority was to get d'Artagnan to Lemay, not to start a mini war with his Husband, and there was no telling what Rochefort and Lebarge might do to d'Artagnan if they heard the sounds of a fight on the grounds, so they were going to avoid trouble if they could.

"You sure you want to be the one to climb up?" Porthos asked Athos who kept a fixed gaze on the bedroom window 

"I'm sure" Athos replied, "You said that d'Artagnan is too weak to climb alone"

"That doesn't mean that I or Porthos couldn't have done this" Aramis replied with a slight smile as Athos glanced his way "Don't worry no one is going to take your Omega from you again I promise", Athos felt his cheeks flush realizing that he was being pretty obvious about his feelings here and was acting like a possesive Alpha, but after these weeks of seperation from d'Artagnan he couldn't bear to be apart from him anymore and wasn't going to waste a second longer than he must to be with his beloved again

"Hey heads up" Porthos said nodding to the window where Constance stood with a candle for a few seconds before moving away, having opened the window wide as if to let in the night air 

"Right stay low and keep quiet" Aramis said stooping low to remain in the shadows "Here we go".

 

In d'Artagnan's bedroom Constance swiftly raised her skirts and tied them up so they would not get in her way, taking out the rope and securing it firmly to the bed post then leading it over to the window 

"What are you doing?" d'Artagnan asked sitting up with a wince 

"Escaping with you" Constance replied hurrying over to the bed and taking a sack she had packed out from under it containing clean clothes for them both, grabbing d'Artagnan's cloak she held it out to him with shaking hands "Put this on and stay quiet!"

"Constance this is mad!" d'Artagnan hissed wrapping the cloak about his shoulders "We'll never manage this!"

"Hush!" Constance scolded with a wave of her hand as a bird call sounded from below the window, the she turned to him with a smile "We have reenforcements" she declared lowering the rope out of the window, d'Artagnan watched as the length became taut as a weight hung onto the other end and watched with a frown until Athos clambered up to the window and was helped in by Constance 

"Athos!", despite how weak and sick he felt d'Artagnan forced himself to rise from the bed stumbling as he desperately tried to reach his lover 

"d'Artagnan!", Athos was horrified by the state his lover was in, barely able to stand, looking as frail as a man three times his age, pale and malnourished with his bones sticking out painfully, he was almost afraid to touch d'Artagnan in case he broke him given how fragile he was, but carefully he lifted the Omega into his arms and kissed his lips feeling the painful lump in his heart lesson for the first time in weeks 

"How are you here?" d'Artagnan whispered "if Rochefort finds out........."

"By the time he does it'll be too late" Constance said strapping the back onto her shoulders "Now hush up and let us help you!", d'Artagnan rose an eyebrow at Constance's order and chuckled at Athos's whispered

"Yes Ma'am!". 

 

Constance went down the rope first bouncing her feet against the wall until she was low enough for Porthos to take her by the hips and lower her to the ground 

"Right you next" Athos said reeling the rope back up and tieing it about d'Artagnan's body to secure him in a harness of sorts "I'm going to lower you down" he explained setting d'Artagnan on the window sil "Just stay still and everything will be fine", checking the knots one last time Athos looked up as he felt d'Artagnan's hand on his cheek and met the dark eyes of his lover 

"Athos....?"

"Everything will be fine" the Alpha breathed giving d'Artagnan a chaste but fierce kiss and repeated the bird call to Porthos and Aramis so they knew to be ready as he carefully lowered d'Artagnan down to them where Aramis quickly undid the ropes for Athos to make his decent down 

"Christ lad you must have dropped two stone or more since I last saw you!" 

"More I'd say" Aramis commented watching Athos make his way down to them "But once Lemay looks at you you'll be on the road to recovery"

"Thanks Mis" d'Artagnan whispered tiredly 

"I'll take him now!" Athos said as soon as he reached the ground refusing to acknowledge Porthos's chuckle or Aramis's comment about Cave men instincts from behind him, instead he carefully took d'Artagnan into his arms and followed after the others back across the grounds to where the horses were waiting, naturally he had d'Artagnan ride before him while Constance rode behind Aramis.

Despite the pain in his body d'Artagnan felt happier than he had in weeks as he sat snug in Athos's embrace riding to Lemay's apartments, they had figured that the first place Rochefort would go looking would be Athos's rooms in the Rue de Ferou and after that the Garrison, so Lemay's apartment was the safest they knew of and the Doctor was expecting them, ushering Athos inside with d'Artagnan to the bedroom as soon they arrived to begin his examination of the Prince.

After giving d'Artagnan a well diluted dose of Poppy milk to ease his pain, Lemay listened intently to the symptoms that Constance listed and d'Artagnan described, then carefully examined the bruises on d'Artagnan's body, the sores, his blood shot eyes and sore bleeding gums, his eyes narrowed as he inspected d'Artagnan's hands, specifically his finger nails which had thin white lines over them.

"How long have these been here?" he asked running his thumb over the nails 

"The lines?, a couple of weeks I guess" d'Artagnan replied 

"Along with the hair loss, bleeding, sickness, and muscular pain?" 

"Yeah, but thats been going on for longer" d'Artagnan said "Oh, and I've had stomach cramps and bloating, I guess from all the vomiting"

"Probably" Lemay murmured gently palpatating d'Artagnan's abdomen that looked less sunken than he would have expected considering how under weight he was and frowned at what he felt, looking back up at d'Artagnan "When was your last heat?"

"Two months ago give or take" d'Artagnan whispered "It came early"

"And have you bled since?" 

"No", d'Artagnan's eyes widdened and his lips parted in shock "Are you saying.......?"

"I believe you are pregnant" Lemay replied giving d'Artagnan a gentle smile while behind him Constance gasped "I also believe that you have been poisoned, and you've been receiving the poison for some time now"

"Poison?" Constance gasped "That bastard Rochefort!"

"You believe it was him?" Lemay asked 

"Who else could have done this?, and why did only d'Artagnan get sick if it were not him?"

"What poison?" d'Artagnan asked feeling oddly numb at hearing this somehow with everything that had been going on his being poisoned wasn't the shock it should have been 

"I can't be certain, but I suspect Cantarella" Lemay replied "You have all the symptoms, with the stomach upsets, the thinning blood causing bleeds and bruising, plus hair loss and the white lines on your nails I'd say this was a long term poisoning rather than a large dose intended to kill straight out", d'Artagnan shook his head trying to take this in, but his mind wasn't focusing on that but on what else Lemay had told him 

"What about the Pups?, will they be alright?" he asked anxiously, Lemay gave him a concerned look that did nothing to ease the fear in his heart

"I'm afraid I can't tell you one way or another at this stage" the Doctor admitted "But" he added as he saw the dispair creeping into d'Artagnan's eyes "The fact you have conceived at all, and have not miscarried is a very good sign"

"Can you tell how many there are?" d'Artagnan asked in a quiet whisper 

"Not yet, another month or so and I'll be able to detect heartbeats, but at this stage the hearts are too small" Lemay replied summoning Constance over to tuck d'Artagnan into bed "Theres nothing I can do about the fact you have been poisoned, I can only help get it out of your system and rebuild your strength" he said "Which means an iron rich diet to rebuild your blood, with lots of calcium for your bones, and plenty of liquids to help flush the last of the poison out of your system"

"Sounds good to me" Constance said stroking d'Artagnan's hair 

"One more thing" Lemay asked having seen the joy on d'Artagnan's face about the Pups and doubted he would have felt so over joyed about a pregnancy that would have bound him to Rochefort for life, "The Father or Aphan of your Pups.......?"

"It's not Rochefort" d'Artagnan said with a sleepy smile "You can tell the others and.......and send Athos in so I can tell him myself".


	23. Chapter 23

"So?, how bad is it?" Aramis asked as soon as Lemay came out of the bedroom with Constance and sent Athos in to speak to d'Artagnan alone.

"He will recover given time" Lemay replied taking a seat and running his hands through his hair "It was damn close though, much longer in that bastards clutches and it would have been too late to do anything", Aramis and Porthos exchanged a glance while Constance poured herself a cup of wine and downed the lot in a single gulp!

"What is it then?, some wasting disease?" Aramis asked 

"No, it's poison!, Cantarella I believe!" Lemay said through gritted teeth then jumped along with Aramis and Porthos as Constance threw the cup across the room smashing it against the wall!

"Damn it!, damn Rochefort to hell!" she cursed furriously with tears shining in her eyes "All along I suspected something, I knew that he had something to do with d'Artagnan being sick!, I should have spoken up sooner, done something about it!"

"Constance......" Porthos tried, going over to her only to have Constance move away self hugging and shaking her head 

"Had I acted sooner than he could have been spared this, he might not be so sick!"

"Constance he's going to live because of you!, you were the one who instigated this escape plan, you saved him!" Aramis exclaimed "You have nothing to berate yourself for"

"He's right Lass" Porthos agreed giving Constance a smile "You should be proud of your bravery, and put any blame on Rochefort"

"That will be a pleasure!" Constance spat "I hope that Louis has him hung on a loose rope so he'll take a long time to strangle!"

"Oh?, I was hoping for a firing squad myself so I can take a few gut shots at the swine!" Aramis laughed getting an eager wink from Porthos who clearly hoped for the same, meeting Lemay's eye he sobered and cleared his throat, "d'Artagnan will recover from the poison?, no lasting effects?"

"I hope so" Lemay said running his hand down his face with a deep sigh "Saddly I can not be certain one way or another, but he is young and was healthy prior to this so he has a good chance of recovery" 

"Thats something to be thankful for" Porthos grunted glancing at the closed door wondering what was going on in the room

"There is more" Lemay said glancing at Constance and pausing briefly be going on, "d'Artagnan is pregnant, and the offspring is not Rochefort's".

 

This statement was met with a stunned silence from both Aramis and Porthos that under other circumstances would have made Constance and Lemay laugh, but right now laughter was the furthest thing from their minds.

While Rochefort would certainly die for his crimes it did not ensure that Louis would willingly accept Athos's suit for d'Artagnan's hand, nore that he would not act against him and have him executed for daring to lay hand on the royal Comte without first seeking approval from The King, an act punishable by death since it could be considered Treason.

If Louis decided to react thus then d'Artagnan would be packed off to a Convent to be hidden away until the infant/infants were delivered and farmed out to parents who would paid for their discretion, and then he would return to court and be swiftly married off else where and ordered to forget both Athos and his offspring.  
"This could be difficult" Porthos sighed sinking down into one of the chairs "Very difficult".

 

Athos lay on the bed beside d'Artagnan, the boy curled up in his arms, with Athos's hand resting on his abdomen.  
"Pregnant" he whispered hardly daring to believe it "Pups of our own", already he was imagining little boys and girls with his blue eyes and d'Artagnan's olive skin and dark hair, little darlings with impish smiles and infectious laughs 

"Lemay doesn't know how many, nore if they'll be effected by the cantarella" d'Artagnan mumbled as he lay snug in Athos's arms "He thinks that at this early stage they will be alright, that the placentar will protect them, and that any damage would have already resulted in miscarriage", Athos clenched his teeth hard at this, so hard his jaw ached with the pressure!, were he able he would go back in time and whisk d'Artagnan away to some hidden paradise the morning they had awoken from his heat, or he would have prevented the damnable wedding to begin with and presented himself to the King as a suitor, would have prevent any of this from happening to d'Artagnan at all. But he was not able to turn the clock back, all he could do was look forward and try his damnedest to keep d'Artagnan safe and protect the litter they had made together.

"What will we do now?" d'Artagnan asked, shifting slightly so his head was tilted up to look at Athos

"We must go to the King" Athos replied "Tell him everything", d'Artagnan winced and bit his bottom lip

"Everything?" 

"Well we can hardly hide this indefinately can we?" Athos said patting d'Artagnan's middle "Once he hears of what Rochefort did he will see him executed for it, that I have no doubt, how he will react to us..........." here he broke off and shrugged hoping that Louis would see how much he truly loved his cousin and would accept a belated wedding to legitamize their Pup/Pups, if not then he would likly be joining Rochefort on the scaffold!

"I must speak with him myself" d'Artagnan said "I must make him see that our love is true, and that if he does not grant us his blessing and acts against you then I will throw myself from the roof of the Louvre!"  
"Don't speak like that!" Athos cried unable to bear the thought of d'Artagnan dying like that, or in fact dying at all 

"I mean it Athos!" d'Artagnan persisted taking hold of Athos's hand tight in his grip "After what we have suffered I will never be parted from you again, not until God himself decrees it must be so!", Athos let out a deep sigh loosening his hand to cup d'Artagnan's cheek, running his thumb over the downy skin 

"So young" he whispered "So very young, can I truly be worthy of such a treasure?"

"You already are" d'Artagnan stated leaning up to kiss his lips "And I will work very hard in convincing you thus".

 

Chateau de Rochefort

 

"He's gone!" 

Rochefort's roar echoed through the halls making the servants cower and seek places to conceal themselves lest they become the focus of their lords fury, only Lebarge joined Rochefort in d'Artagnan's bed chamber and watched without expression as Rochefort literally tore the rooms apart!.

The mirrors he shattered, the chests and trunks he tore into with his sword and boots, smashing and slicing up the polished wood, the chandeliers he ripped from the ceiling, the crystal shattering on the floor in thousands of sparkling shards.  
The rugs he drenched in the wine that he spilled from the jugs and cups he the room also staining the walls in the red fluids, d'Artagnan's clothes he dragged out of the trunks and set about shredding them and throwing them upon the fires to burn!, seeming not to care if the flames spread through out the room!.  
The pillows on the bed he tore into with his maine gauche spilling goose feathers about the room, his sword slicing up the mattress and the sheets before he took his blade to the curtains, severing them from the bed frame to fall down in a puddle of velvet.

"That duplicitous little slut!" he spat, his face twisted into a hiddious mask of rage "That filthy coniving whore, I will have been disemboweled for this!, I'll rip his guts out with my bare hands!", leaping off the bed and siezing one of the goblets he hurled it through the window which the rope still hung out of, shattering the glass as he did so, then delivered a savage kick to the empty trunk before the bed smashing a hole into the wood.

"He'll have gone to the Musketeers" Lebarge said "Athos most likly"

"I'll cut his heart out with a blunt blade!" Rochefort snarled spitting as he spoke, "I'll drag that deceptive whore through the streets, and see him stripped naked and whipped before the whole of Paris!"

"Indeed" Lebarge muttered before clearing his throat "What of Her Majesty Marie de Medici?, what should we tell her?" he asked

"Nothing at present" Rochefort growled dreading informing Milady and thus Marie of his failure in this endever, he could only hope that he would be able to catch up with d'Artagnan and play the outraged, cuckolded Husband convinsingly enough for Louis to ensure that their plans did not go completely awry.

"Right" he said wiping his mouth on his hand "Prepare the guards and horses, we ride to Athos's apartments, that Musketeer will die for this, and d'Artagnan will be dragged before his cousin to speak of his whoredom".

 

The Louvre

 

Louis and Anne were both startled by the early morning arrival of d'Artagnan and Richelieu.

Before going to the Louvre d'Artagnan had insisted on summoning Richelieu from the Palais Cardinal, and Treville aswell which needless to say shocked the three Musketeers into gaping like fish out of water at the fact their Captain's mate was none other than Richelieu himself!. But it was not the time for petty intrigue, and they hastened to the Louvre, not least of all because of d'Artagnan's weak health and the fact he really needed to be abed rather than riding about Paris.

"For what have we been summoned from our beds at such a God forsaken hour?" Louis complained yawning loudly as he padded into the Royal apartments stopping dead when he saw the state d'Artagnan was in, looking like he might topple over at any moment as he sat perched on the chaise with skin the colour of marble!.

"Dear God what has happened?" Louis gasped drawing closer to his cousin 

"Much has happened sire" Richelieu said having been informed of everything during the ride to the Louvre, including the pregnancy and Athos's tryst with d'Artagnan, his own feelings on the subject of their relationship he kept private, being far more concerned with Rochefort's actions and what to do next than fornication.  
"If you Majesty will allow it, I believe Doctor Lemay can explain everything better than I" he stated beckoning Lemay forward, blushing a little Lemay bowed before Louis and Anne before clearing his throat and speaking

"Your Majesties I regret to inform you that I have discovered that Monseigneur le Comte d'Artagnan has been poisoned with what I suspect to be Cantarella, and has been for some time"

"What?" Anne gasped her hand flying to her mouth while Louis's eyes widdened and his lips trembled with anger 

"More than that your Majesties" Lemay went on "I have seen much evidence of cruelty upon Monseigneur le d'Artagnan's person, cruelty by the hands of his Husband Monseigneur le Comte de Rochefort!"

Louis hands thumped the arms of his chair in anger and he rose to his feet in a bluster!, "I will have his head for this!, I will see him publically flogged and beheaded, no Hung like a common criminal for daring to lay a violent hand on my Cousin!" he bellowed while Anne moved over to the chaise beside d'Artagnan, tears shining in her eyes as she beheld his weak and sickly form 

"Oh Charles what has he done to you?, why did you not say anything to us?" she whispered lifting his fragile hand and wincing at the bruising about his wrist

"Rochefort threatened those I love" d'Artagnan replied "He arranged the death of the Duc de Valence so he would remove an obsticle in his path and make himself popular by gaining an injury supposedly in the defense of his King"

"And I fell for it like a fool!" Louis snarled kicking at the furniture "God damn him for this!", clenching his fists tightly he swallowed down his anger and went over to d'Artagnan taking his hands and kissing them, "You need not fear dearest Charles, your will be safe now and Rochefort will pay for what he has done", d'Artagnan pressed his lips into a thin line and glanced at Richelieu knowing they needed to say more 

"That is not all your Majesties" Richelieu said looking at Athos who was nudged forward by a helpful elbow in the ribs from Treville!, "It seems that....well that is to say......"

"Oh for God sake!" d'Artagnan groaned rolling his eyes at Richelieu's beating about the bush, taking a deep breath he looked Louis in the eye and lifted his chin refusing to feel shame for what he was about to say whatever the consequence, "I am pregnant, and thank God not by Rochefort".


	24. Chapter 24

Silence fell over the room at d'Artagnan's revelation, Athos would swear he could hear the inhale and exhale of each person in the room the silence was so intense!, he felt like the guilt was written across his face for all to see, that it was obvious he was the one who had gotten d'Artagnan Pupped, surely Louis would be able to tell by the way his hands were shaking and the way his heart was beating it's way out of his chest!. Licking his dry lips Athos shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his fingers against his sweaty palms pleased that he had gloves on to hide the tell tale sign of nervousness. 

Slowly Louis seemed to come out of his daze, his wide eyes loosing some of their width and his mouth working, at first without any sound until he finally managed to make his voice work again!.

"Pregnant?" 

"Yeah" d'Artagnan whispered shifting uncomfortably 

"Charles!" Anne gasped looking torn between bursting into tears or congratulating d'Artagnan 

"How.........when..............who......?" Louis stuttered 

"Before I answer that I want your promise that you will not act against him" d'Artagnan said not daring to glance at Athos lest he give himself away 

"Charles....."

"No!" d'Artagnan exclaimed jumping up from the chaise so abruptly he nearly knocked the table in front of it over in his haste, despite the fact his head swam and his vision blurred with virtigo d'Artagnan kept himself on his feet and rigid   
"No Louis you need to promise me that!" he insisted "I have done what you wanted, I married Rochefort even after he beat and raped me through out our mating!, I'm going to provide this Country with an heir!, but I swear if you act against the man I love then I will leave France and you will never see me again!", as he spoke his voice cracked with emotion, tears pricked at his eyes and began to run down his cheeks as he tried to keep himself together despite all he had been through 

"Charles you don't mean that....." Anne began only just holding onto her own tears 

"I do!" he replied "If the two of you can't or won't except this, and support my decision to be with the man I love, then I will leave, and you can strip my Lands, title, fortune, everything!, give the throne to Gaston!, I don't care! because all I want is my Alpha and our Pups!" perhaps it was the stress he was under, or effects of the poison that was still in his system but without warning d'Artagnan's nose erupted with blood and his already ashen face paled even more, had Athos not reacted swiftly then d'Artagnan would likly have fallen to the floor as dizziness assailed him.

"Here!" Aramis said handing them a handkerchief to stem the bleeding as Athos sat d'Artagnan back down 

"Doctor Lemay?" Louis gasped worriedly as the doctor went to d'Artagnan 

"Just a little too much excitement your Majesty" Lemay replied as he guided d'Artagnan's head back and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding "Take it easy, no getting excited it's not good for you or for your Pups" he said to d'Artagnan getting a garbled grunt in response 

"As for the Pups" Louis said looking to Richelieu and then back at d'Artagnan "Of course we will acknowledge them, and this Alpha of yours.....well do you not think I should meet him first?" he asked 

"Sire" Anne whispered not wanted d'Artagnan to get upset again 

"I need to know he is worthy of a Prince!" Louis said seemingly heedless of his Queens warning "He has not exactly done anything to prove himself thus far!, why did he not present himself and ask for your hand?", the last he directed at d'Artagnan who began to answer but was beaten to it. Athos couldn't let this go on anymore, he had to speak up if not for his own sake then just to prevent d'Artagnan getting himself anymore worked up 

"I did not come forward Majesty because I did not believe myself worthy of d'Artagnan" he said softly but clearly enough that everyone heard him, of course everyone else in the room already knew he was the mysterious Alpha d'Artagnan had spoken of, but Louis and Anne did not know that and the looks of shock on their faces spoke volums 

"You?" Louis cried "A soldier!"

"The Comte de la Fere actually Sire" Richelieu put in giving Athos a hard stare while trying to avert Louis before the King went into a temper tantrum!

"The Comte.....?, but you.......why..?" Louis shook his head feeling utterly bewildered by all this 

"Should I get you some wine your Majesty?" Constance asked 

"Yes, in fact get me a jug full, I think I need it!" Louis sighed flopping gracelessly down into a chair before d'Artagnan and Athos "Please" he said "Tell me everything".

 

It too several hours for d'Artagnan and Athos to go through everything, all the reasons why Athos hadn't come forward before now, why d'Artagnan hadn't said anything about Rochefort, how his heat had come early and that the two of them had simply given in to their desires, then the pain they had suffered during their parting, followed by the daring rescue they had achieved. 

To say that Louis was left reeling was an understatment, but as he and Anne saw the way Athos sat beside d'Artagnan, his body curling around the Omega as if to protect him, the way his hand rested on d'Artagnan's shoulder offering both comfort and security, the way d'Artagnan leaned into the embrace, how his face lit up with warmth and joy as he gazed at Athos, Louis knew he could not part them, not without breaking their hearts and loosing his cousin forever. 

Sighing deeply he drained the wine from his cup and looked to Richelieu "What is to be done?" he asked 

"Well Athos here is a widower and Charles soon will be, with Rochefort's impending execution!, so I believe a swift marriage ceramony would be in order!" Richelieu replied 

"Really?" d'Artagnan whispered hardly daring to believe it could be that easy 

"I think that would be best solution to all of this" Louis agreed managing to maintain a stoic expression until d'Artagnan all but flew into his arms thanking him and hugging him crazily! 

"Thank you Majesty" Athos said with deep sincerity, out of the kings view Aramis and Porthos both breathed sighs of relief but sharing impish grins that got them a scolding look from Treville who knew it would go completely unheeded and was still dreading the inevitable questions and ribbing he would be on the receiving end of now his mating to Richelieu was discovered!. 

"I expect you to do right by my Cousin Monsieur le Comte" Louis stated sternly to Athos "I want him to be happy, he has suffered far too much as it is"

"Intend to make sure he is Sire" Athos said smiling as d'Artagnan rose from Louis side to slip into his arms 

"Should the pregnancy be announced yet?" Anne asked looking to Richelieu who shrugged 

"It will have to come out sooner or later, although....." he trailed off and looked to d'Artagnan "How far along are you if I may ask?" 

"Umm two months" d'Artagnan replied 

"Two months" Richelieu mused "First pregnancies are often late in delivery, and perhaps with some careful planning, a very swift marriage ceramony and pretend heat we could make people think that you conceived in wedlock and that the whelping came a few weeks early", all eyes turned to the Cardinal as he spoke, a slightly smug smile curving his lips in amusment, "I doubt it will be the first time in history such a thing has been done"

"It would be a very close call even if d'Artagnan carrys over his due date" Lemay said "And the Pups would not appear early"

"You couldn't delay the labor?" Louis asked getting a squark from d'Artagnan!

"By that point I'm not going to want it delayed, and if people call me a whore then so be it!, I'd rather tell the truth out right and just face the music than try and cover things up", Louis looked about to protest but Anne intervine agreeing with d'Artagnan

"If we are open and honest then people are more likly to accept things than they will be if we lie and try to cover things up" she said "Like Lemay said, it'll be very hard to make people believe full term Pups are premature, and even if Charles is pregnant when he and Athos wed, their Pups will still be delivered in wedlock so they will be legitimate"

"I would prefer that" d'Artagnan said with a nod looking to Athos who shrugged 

"Its you I care about, nothing else matters" 

"Cardinal?" Louis asked looking over to Richelieu who nodded 

"It will be a scandle, but hardly the biggest one in history, and as we all know, Courtiers adore something to gossip about!" he said "The first thing however is to deal with Rochefort".

 

Rochefort was seething as the missive came from the Louvre ordering him to attend the King at once. 

So far his guards had torn Athos's apartments apart, had scouted out the Garrison, had even searched the rooms in the Inns that the Musketeers frequented to see if d'Artagnan had taken refuge there. But despite all their attempts they had found nothing!, less than nothing since the inseparables were not even to be seen at the garrison or anywhere in Paris!, it was like they had just vanished if such a thing were possible!. 

"They might have left Paris Sir" Lebarge said as he rode through the streets beside Rochefort "Though considering the state d'Artagnan was in I doubt he could travel far, Meung perhaps?" 

"Did you check the Palais Cardinal?" Rochefort replied ignoring the question of Meung 

"The Palais Calais Cardinal?" Lebarge's eyebrows rose up his scarred forehead in surprise "How could we do that?, Richelieu has the place guarded better than the Louvre!, theres no way we could do so", Rochefort glared at Lebarge furiously, his top lip pulling back in an angry sneer

"What the hell do I pay you fools for?, I should just do the damn job myself!".

 

Rochefort said nothing to the valets who took his horses reigns as he dismounted at the Louvre, other doing the same for his men, he did not speak at all in fact, just turned and marched into the Louvre with his men following behind him him, the anger on Rochefort's face had the coutiers and servants getting out of his way like the parting of the waves for Moses, no one dared get in his way or try to stop and speak with him, the look in his eyes which was truly murderous warned them off completely. As he and his men swept on by they would gather in small groups behind them speaking about Rochefort's vile temper and what could possibly have him so furious. 

 

"The Comte de Rochefort" the Kings usher declared as the doors to the throne room were pushed open and Rochefort was admitted to the room. 

Despite his anger, Rochefort did not forget court protocol and walked to the dais the thrones were set upon and bowed low, his men doing the same behind him before Louis who was sat upon his throne with a face like thunder. An equally steely looking Richelieu was at his side along with several red guards, Musketeers and Captain Treville. 

"Rochefort" Louis said bidding him permission to rise to his feet, Rochefort did so his face emotionless as he regarded his king and In Law, "Do you know why you have been summoned?" Louis asked his normally animated voice in a monotone of coldness, his whole body that would normally be lounging on the throne or bouncing up and down in excitement was sat rigid in a perfect straight backed posture with his head held high and chin raised in a show of his superiority and anger. 

"I would assume Majesty that I am to do something for you?" Rochefort replied not at all effected by the King unusual behavior 

"d'Artagnan" Louis whispered getting Rochefort's full attention now, and Richelieu saw just the faintest trace of concern flash through Rochefort's eyes at this, Louis leaned forward on his throne his eyes narrowed and his words spat through his gritted teeth "I have proof of your attempts to kill him!, of your poisoning him!, abusing him!, of your arranging the murder of the Duc de Valence!" Louis rose to his feet his hands balled into fists and body shaking with anger "You dared lay hand upon my Cousin, my Kin!, you dared to do him harm!, that is Treason Rochefort!, Treason for which I will see you hung like a common criminal!"

As Louis spoke the Musketeers and Red Guards had circled about Rochefort and his Men, their hands on their swords ready for action and awaiting the order to draw their arms.

Unsticking his dry throat Rochefort smiled coldly at Louis knowing that behind him Lebarge and his Men were already making ready for their escape, and even if they did not escape, then they would not go down without a fight.   
"Proof your Majesty?" he drawled sounding amused "What possible proof could you have?, the word of your slut cousin who has run off with a common soldier?, who is no doubt sullying himself even as we speak and rolling in a stable like a tavern whore?" 

"How dare you?" Louis cried raising his hand to strike Rochefort but was halted by Richelieu's cry 

"You're Majesty!", automatically he put himself between the King and Rochefort, the distraction proving to be a mistake as Rochefort drew his sword in a flash and had it leveled at Richelieu's throat!

"Armand!" Treville cried lunging forward but did not dare to anything that might further endanger Richelieu's life!, Louis had stumbled back against his throne and gazed in horror at his beloved first minister being held hostage by Rochefort!

"Now now" Rochefort said grabbing hold of Richelieu's doublet and pulling him down from the dais to toss him to Lebarge who happily grabbed hold of him placing his dagger at Richelieu's throat and grinning at Treville, "No hasty moves, we wouldn't want dear Armand to have an accident would we?" Rochefort said smirking at the terror and fury on Treville's face 

"You have no where to go Rochefort, no where to run" Richelieu said gulping slightly as his head was jerked back more and the blade against his throat was pressed harder into his skin "Think about this for God sake!" 

"You think about it!" Rochefort spat delivering a viscious punch to Richelieu's kidneys making him double over and cry out in pain "With you as my hostage I can get out of here and go anywhere I want!"

"You are not leaving here with him!" Jussac snarled despite his fear his hand was steady as he kept his gun aimed right at Rochefort's head 

"Yeah?, you gonna stop us are yer?" Lebarge sneered "Try anythin' an I'll slit 'is throat!" 

"Armand!" Louis whimpered looking terrified 

"Stay back your Majesty" Richelieu advised yelping as Lebarges huge knee struck his back 

"Stop it!" Treville cried making another move forward to try and get to his mate, but as he lunged forward one of Rochefort's men fired his gun shooting Treville at point blank range!. 

After the ball struck Treville everything seemed to happen in blur of speed, the sound of the gun firing would have alerted every guard and soldier in the Louvre and while they had Richelieu as a hostage Rochefort and his men would not be a match for a whole army. Keeping hold of Richelieu until the last possible moment Rochefort and his back hurried to the large windows which two of the guards shattered with the butt of their guns, "This isn't over!" Rochefort snarled at Louis as he climbed on the window sill, "Not by a long shot" as soon as he had jumped down on the grass below Lebarge shoved Richelieu away from him and hurled himself through the window, leaving the guards to their own fates Rochefort and Lebarge ran hell for leather across the grounds to where the Valets still waited with their horses, kicking and shoving the startled boys aside they mounted and set off at a canter away from the Louvre to seek a place to hide out. 

 

Treville panted with shock more than pain, the ball had hit just above his heart with hardly a quarter inch to spare!, had it been any lower he would not be alive and the shock of that was not lost on him. 

The Musketeers and Red Guards made short work of Rochefort's men then split up to chase down Rochefort and Lebarge while leaving others to keep gaurds of Louis and Richelieu.

Shoving aside Jussac's anxious hands wanting to check him over, Richelieu scuttled across the floor to reach Treville, his hand automatically going over the bleeding wound, "Dear God act in mercy" he whispered clutching at Treville's shaking hand and hardly noticing as Louis fell down beside them his face ashen and terror in his eyes

"Don't die Captain!, please don't die!" he begged 

"I'm not dying" Treville forced out coughing a little more from being winded than injury, it was a flesh wound not a life threatening one though it was spilling a good amount of blood 

"Doctor Lemay has been summoned" Cahusac reported panting from running "Rochefort and Lebarge got away"

"What?" Richelieu cried "Find them!"

"A search is already under way" Cahusac said looking worriedly at Treville "How bad?" he asked 

"Flesh wound" Treville replied and made to sit up only to be pushed back down by Richelieu 

"Stay still beloved!" 

"Armand I'm fine, a few stitches and I'll ready to join the search!"

"You will not!"

"I forbid it!" Louis declared startling everyone "You must retire to your bed Treville and take the time to heal!, not risk your health running about Paris!"

"Your Majesty....."

"Armand I expect you to see that he does as I say!" Louis ordered 

"But....."

"Absalutely Sire!" Richelieu replied with a smug smirk that grew even larger at the glare Treville shot him!.


	25. Chapter 25

Treville was taken to one of the many guest chambers in the Louvre where Lemay was brought to treat his gun shot. 

"I should be out there helping to look for Rochefort!" Treville complained as his uniform was stripped from him to bare his shoulder, his body bucked as Lemay swiftly poured alcohol over the wound to clean it 

"The ball's still in there, I'm going to have to dig it out" Lemay said as he carefully examined the wound 

"I have some experiance with that" Aramis said, naturally as soon as they ahd heard of their Captains injury the inseparables had rushed to be by his side, d'Artagnan would be with them too had it not been for Constance all but pinning him to his bed!.

"Then I will bow to your superior knowledge" Lemay replied handing over the tweezers to Aramis and stepping aside 

"Forgive me for this Captain" Aramis said as he spread the wound with one hand and held the tweezers in the other 

"Just get on with it!" Treville grunted gritting his teeth, he started slightly as his hand was suddenly gripped by Richelieu who gave him a smile 

"You don't always have to be the brave soldier you know!" Athos gently teased making Porthos chuckle and Treville growl in his throat while he braced himself against the pain. 

Aramis hated digging balls out of people, it had to be done, but he hated causing them more pain and hearing the cry that Treville to stiffle and feeling him tense and squirm beneath his hands made Aramis's heart ache even though he was only doing what had to be done to save Treville's life.   
However within a few moments Aramis had the ball in the tweezers and was pulling it out to drop into the metal cup that Lemay had ready  
"Welldone" the Doctor praised eyeing the neat wound, "A few stitches and a clean dressing and we'll be done" 

"Then I can get back to work" Treville ground out panting slightly with the pain that was not helped by more alchol being poured over the wound to clean it out all the more 

"You'll be staying in bed and resting up for the next two days Captain!" Lemay replied while Richelieu snickered quietly, "While this wound isn't serious you've lost quite a bit of blood and you need to rest to regain your strength"

"Regain my strength!" Treville all but exploded his cheeks reddening with indignation, at the foot of the bed Porthos as choking on his laughter, even Athos had a rare smile on his face at Treville's attitude to being told he needed to stay in bed and take it easy!

"I believe His Eminence my have some broken ribs Aramis!" Treville said to the Musketeer who rose an eyebrow while Richelieu's chuckles were cut off in a second at this, "Would you be so good as to treat them?" the Captain asked with such sweetness it made Aramis's teeth hurt!

"We'll speak about this later!" Richelieu growled at Treville who cheekily blew him a kiss as the Cardinal went with Aramis to be examined. 

 

 

This was not the first time that Rochefort had needed to go to ground, he had done so many times in his life and had become adept at avoiding discovery when necessery. Once they were free of the Louvre he and Lebarge immediately headed for the back streets and set upon a pair of hapless souls, killing them and taking their clothes to change their appearance, using the hooded cloaks and hats to hide their faces from view. 

"What now Sir?" Lebarge asked as they remounted their horses, while they could possibly be identified by their steeds neither would part with the animals unless they had no other choice since the alternative to riding was walking which would take far longer in reaching a destination. 

"Now" Rochefort replied "Now we keep to the shadows, conceal ourselves from out enemies and week out the aid of an aligh"

"Milady de Winter?" Lebarge asked thought it was not really a question

"Who else?" Rochefort grunted his cold eyes turning steely "That little whore will pay for this, I swear by all the saints, d'Artagnan will rue the day he crossed me, and before I'm done with him, he will be begging me for death".

 

Louvre

 

Despite his poor health d'Artagnan refused to stay in bed, insisting on joining the meeting that Richelieu called to discuss the matters at hand. 

D'Artagnan was not the only one who defied Doctors orders, Treville too insisted on being present but both grudgingly accepted seats in the Royal chambers along with Louis and Anne. 

"Saddly I have to report that Rochefort has not been found, neither has his servant Lebarge" Richelieu with a deep sigh

"You mean his thug!" d'Artagnan murmured pulling the blanket over his shoulders a bit tighter 

"So he's gone to ground somewhere" Aramis said with a shrug "Theres only so many places one can hide in Paris, and it's not like he'd get aid from the Court of Miracles, they'd just as happily slit his throat or turn him in to make a few coins", he winced at his own words and held up a hand to Porthos, "No offence"

"Non taken" Porthos assured him "Rochefort ain't one of there own, they'd owe him no loyalty"

"While that is true" Richelieu agreed "Things may not be so simple", a brief silence followed as everyone looked at each other 

"What d'you mean Cardinal?" Anne asked as she kept a maternal eye on d'Artagnan, since he had come back to the Louvre she had seemed to take on the role of a Mother to him, helping Constance tuck him into bed, stroking his forehead, feeding him beef broth, and constantly checking he was alright!, her warm kindly eyes frequently strayed to d'Artagnan's middle, which after several glances d'Artagnan had realized what she wanted and had let her place her hand over his belly even though it was far too early for anything to be felt there.

While it was clear she was delighted for d'Artagnan to be having a family, it was still bittersweet for her since she would never experiance this herself, however d'Artagnan was a tactile person, he enjoyed physical contact and would not have Anne shut out of his pregnancy, was more than happy to include her in all of the pregnancy, was hoping that once he felt better they could start discussing names and preparing the nursery together!. 

For now however all Anne could do was see to d'Artagnan's immediate comfort while trying to keep him safe from his deranged and soon to be ex-mate.

"What I mean your Majesty" Richelieu said spreading his palms on his black and scarlet satin lap, "Is that Rochefort is very likly in league with another, I am almost certain he has a powerful Master or Mistress, there was no other way he could have affording the gifts he provided your Majesties with upon his arrival in Paris"

"You knew this and said nothing!" Louis cried sounding torn between outrage and shock 

"I suspected your Majesty, but I had no proof upon which to base my suspicions, and saddly I still have none", a collective sigh spread through he group at this, suspecting Rochefort was up to no good and was in service of another was one thing but without a solid lead the suspicion was little use to them 

"Well who could he be working with?, the Spanish?" Athos asked resting a protective hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder which the Omega leaned into "The English?"

"No, this would not benefit them in anyway" Treville said shaking his head "It has to be someone closer to home, a traitor in this country, someone who would gain a great deal if d'Artagnan were to die", he shot d'Artagnan an appologetic look that the Prince shrugged off, 

"Okay, then who benefits if d'Artagnan dies before he has had a family?, who would be next in line for the throne?" Aramis asked, as soon as he did the answer was so obvious it seemed too unlikly to be true, Gaston duc d'Orleans

"Could it be Cardinal?" Louis asked a striken look on his face "My Brother acting against us again?" 

"Perhaps" Richelieu murmured thinking about the letter his agents had intercepted between Gaston and Marie de Medici, while good at charming people to his cause, having the gift of the gab and enough suave charisma to sway Men and Women to his way of thinking, he did not have the wits it took to think out such a stratergy, he would blunder in with little thought to what could happen, a flaw that led to most of his failures in the past. Marie de Medici on the other hand, now she was a great player, a little ham handed at times, but she had a shrewd mind, and an insatiable appetite for power, if Richelieu were a betting man then he would put money on Marie being the brains behind all this, with her younger Son as a pawn on her chess board, and Rochefort as her dark knight, the poor fools probably didn't even know that she was only using them to her own advantage, that if successful she would be the one to really take power, power that she would never willingly share. 

"Come off it Louis, Gaston couldn't find his way out of a paper bag let alone think up an intricate revenge plot against us!" d'Artagnan scoffed "He's hardly been blessed with a great deal of brains!", Louis looked torn between being amused and insulted at the remark while the others tried to stiffle their laughter 

"Well if not Monsieur then who?" Aramis asked "Savoy?, Your Majesties Nephew would be in line for the throne would he not?"

"Louis Amadeus?, yes, but he is a child, and while I would not put anything past Victor, I do not believe my Sister would do this" Louis said "Nore would Henrietta, she may have Sons but they are of English stock, she'd know that they'd have no chance on a French throne"

"Indeed" Anne agreed with an edge to her voice, as a Spaniard she had faced prejudice in her coming to this country, however this was not the time for such thoughts and she pushed any hurt aside to focus on the problem at hand, "If not Monsieur or your Sisters Sire, then what about your Fathers Illegitimate offspring?"

Louis's face flushed at the mention of his Fathers Bastards, while it was common knowledge that Henri IV had Mistresses and affairs Louis did not like to think of his Father in such a manner. However he shook his head frowning "I doubt that My Love, they do not have a claim to the throne while there are still legitimate heirs and heiresses, The People would sooner accept a Legitimate half English Prince on the throne than a Bastard"

"I think it unlikly too that any of Henri IV bastards are involved in this" Richelieu agreed with Louis "Especially when there is a much more likly candidate"

"Who?" Louis demanded eagerly, Richelieu shifted uncomfortably, exchanging a look with Treville who knew who Richelieu suspected and also knew how much this was going to hurt Louis, however they could not conceal this just to spare his feelings, so Richelieu swallowed hard and cleared his throat before straightening up to answer Louis.

"I regret to inform your Majesty that my agents recently intercepted a letter between your Majesties Mother and younger Brother Gaston, and while the letter did not contain anything damning as such, it's contence was suspicious". 

 

Louis's face paled at this, his body subtley flinching as if he had been struck, convulsively he swallowed and nodded his head clearly fighting the urge to cry   
"What did the letter say?" he asked in a weak voice 

"Without going into full details, the letter spoke of Gaston needing to be patient, that his "Time" would come and that he was not to act in haste but to let her handle everything" Richelieu replied "I have endevored to discover what they were speaking of but I still don't know, however with Rochefort's duplicity now being discovered I think it is likly that Marie de Medici is his benefactor and that she is the real brains behind this", such a revelation in an ordinary plot would have resulted in elation, but these were not ordinary circumstances, and the saddened betrayed expression upon Louis's face drove any such thoughts out of everyone. 

"What do we do now?" Louis asked at length looking a little sick, which given the circumstances was more than understandable "Should My Mother be confronted and brought to Paris for questioning?" 

"Not yet Sire" Richelieu replied "If we show our hand too soon it is unlikly we shall succeed, as of this moment we have only suspicions against her Majesty not proof of treason, to march on Angers now would be a foolish move, it would be best if we continue to gather evidence, catch her in the act so to speak"  
"The act of what?" Porthos snorted "She's lost ain't she?, Rochefort's been rumbled"

"I doubt that Rochefort is her only operative" Richelieu stated "And as Rochefort has failed her, I doubt she will let such a thing go unpunished"

"You mean she'll have him killed" d'Artagnan dead panned with a roll of his eyes "can't say I'll grieve for him"

"None of us will" Constance agreed quietly 

"While none of us will be sorry if Rochefort is murdered the fact is he may be of use to us" Treville said "If captured he could tell us what Marie de Medici plans to do", Richelieu snorted and shook his head 

"Rochefort has under gone extensive torture before now, I doubt very much that we would be able to break him into revealing anything, nore his thug Lebarge", he sighed and looked regretfully at d'Artagnan "Finding him however must indeed be a priority, because until he is executed a marriage between The Comte de la Fere and le Comte d'Artagnan is impossible", d'Artagnan blushed and made a face shifting uncomfortably

"Wouldn't the Pope grant an annullment given the circumstances?" Anne asked with a frown "Rochefort did try to Murder Charles"

"An annulment would take months your Majesty, and knowing Urban he'd drag his feet as long as possible" Richelieu replied "While we should indeed broach the subject with him, it will still be far more expediant to deal with Rochefort ourselves"

"Damn right I still want him swinging on the end of a rope!" Louis growled 

"Indeed" Richelieu agreed giving d'Artagnan another regretfull look "However, given the current circumstances I think it would be best if Comte d'Artagnan were to leave Paris, go somewhere secret until this matter has been resolved".

 

Both d'Artagnan and Athos's faces fell, Aramis and Porthos shifted uncomfortably knowing that this would be painful on both of them, to be seperated once again after they only just been reunited, the others also looked upset at the suggestion but they did know that Richelieu was right and that it would be for the best. 

"Where do you suggest Cardinal?" Anne asked patting d'Artagnan's knee "Surly not his estates?"

"Indeed not, far to conspicuous" Richelieu agreed "There is however a Convent not more than a days ride from Paris, The Convent of Bourbourne Les Eaux, the Nuns would happily give him sanctuary"

"I don't want to go" d'Artagnan whispered looking stricken "I don't want to leave Athos"

"I don't want you to go either" Athos whispered squeezing d'Artagnan's shoulder in comfort "But I won't have you put in danger unnecesserily"

"This would be for the best Charles" Louis said an apologetic look on his face "We will resolve this as fast as possible and have you back in Paris for your wedding as soon as we can", the mention of his wedding to Athos brought a small smile to d'Artagnan's pale face, slowly and resignedly he nodded his head in acceptance, however he looked up at Constance a determined look on his face

"I want you to go to Ninon!" he said firmly "Theres no need for the both of us to go into Exile, and I want you to be safe and happy"  
"But Charles...." Constance began to protest 

"No, seriously Constance, I want you to do this, go and start your life with Ninon"

"I'll take her over to the Salon" Porthos offered getting a smile from d'Artagnan who turned back to Constance with an expectant look on his face, Constance sighed saddly, while she did want to go to Ninon she did not want to leave d'Artagnan, especially not like this, however she knew that expression on d'Artagnan's face and knew she could not change his mind on this and making this into an argument wouldn't help d'Artagnan's health. So with a deep sigh she nodded accepting this however she did add a clause to that 

"I want letters though, weekly letters, and if you need me you call, danger aside"

"I promise" d'Artagnan agreed crossing his heart with a slight laugh "And I expect you both to be at my wedding"

"Just you try to keep us away!" Constance laughed taking d'Artagnan's hand a squeezing it 

"It's settled then" Richelieu stated "Tomorrow morning you will go to Bourbourne Les Eaux under a small and quiet escort while we continue to seek Rochefort and bring matters to an end".


	26. Chapter 26

Saint Germain 

 

Milady had rented herself an apartment in Paris, she disliked staying in Inns, they were generally filthy, the food terrible, and the drink watered down to make it go further. 

So while she needed to be in the city she had gotten herself an apartment to stay in, while it was not a Chateau in the Champs des Elyesees it was still far better than most dwellings in the city and gave her enough space and security while she did her Mistresses bidding. 

With only a scant few people actually knowing her address she was surprised and more than a little alarmed when someone knocked on her door. 

Taking up her pistol and cocking it she went to the door and opened it, keeping the gun behind her back in case she needed it. However as she opened the door she relaxed her posture with sigh and a roll of her eyes as she saw Lebarge and Rochefort standing there.

"What?" she demanded backing away so they could come inside the apartment, while she didn't want them there she was not going to be airing her dirty laundry in the streets. 

"d'Artagnan escaped" Rochefort grunted shoving past Milady to reach the side board and the wine upon it, rudely he poured himself a drink and downed in a single gulp 

"Would you care to explain that a little more?" Milady asked not looking at all worried about the fact that their plan was now in jeopardy, in fact by the way she was acting she looked as if she was inquiring about the weather not a Murder plot turned sour!. 

When Rochefort did nothing more than grunt and pour himself another drink Milady sighed in exasperation and turned to Lebarge with an expectant look on her face   
"Well?"

"We think the Musketeers helped him escape" Lebarge said "His Lady in waiting, bonacieux, she must have got to them for help"

"Little sluts with that drunkard" Rochefort spat hurling the cup across the room and kicking the side board in anger "Stupid fucking whore!" he cursed "He's ruined everything!"

"So you expected him to just sit back quietly and let you poison him?" Milady sneered, as Rochefort wirled round and took hold of her by the throat with his fist raised she pressed a blade against his belly and met his gaze without flinching   
"Try it and I'll gut you like a fish" she hissed at him, to their side Lebarge was hesitating, while he was Rochefort's man he wasn't ready to take on a first class murderer like Milady or earn himself the emnity of Marie de Medici. 

Rochefort glowered at Milady, his lips trembling and fist shaking as he held her gaze, the tip of the blade dug into his stomach painfully, if she pushed a little harder he'd be impaled upon the blade, with a frustrated snarl he pulled away from her and snatched up the wine bottle drinking it without a cup 

"And now we have that sorted would you care to go on?" Milady asked turning back to Lebarge 

"There ain't much t'tell, d'Artagnan escaped, he went to the Louvre and now we're both wanted me" Lebarge said cutting the story short, his nose wrinkled as Rochefort let out a loud burp from the wine he was necking, he might not be a gentleman born but he didn't do things like that in front of Ladies 

"The King knows our plans?", now Milady was looking anxious, she needed to know just how much the King knew, how much he had been told by d'Artagnan and whether or not she needed to get herself out of town

"He knows that we were poisoning his precious cousin, that we are in league with Her Majesty Marie de Medici" Lebarge said "I expect he knows about Athos aswell"

"Athos?, what about Athos?" Milady demanded furiously 

"The filthy sluts fucking the drunk" Rochefort snarled draining the wine bottle and smashing it on the floor "Dirty whores probably bending over in the stables for the piss headed bastard!"

"Athos", Milady's hand tightened about the knife handle she still had ahold of, why did it have to be him?, of all people why did it have to be her god forsaken ex-husband who d'Artagnan was in love with?

"At least they can't wed while I'm alive" Rochefort snickered rumaging through the apartment and found himself some brandy to start gulping back as if were water!

"Thats hardly enough of a reasurance" Milady muttered her eyes narrowed at him, in her eyes Rochefort had already out lived his usefullness, he was a liability now, his temper and his mouth would get them all killed if he wasn't silenced for good, and Milady could still make sure that even with Rochefort's death Athos and d'Artagnan could not wed, after all how could they marry when she, Athos's wife was still alive?.

 

"Oh Rochefort this is one hell of a mess isn't it?" Milady drawled walking gracefully across the room to where Rochefort was standing, "It's going to take alot of cleaning up"

"Yeah, but thats what Mare pays you for isn't it?" Rochefort sneered "Cleaning up her messes?" 

"Indeed!" Milady smiled without warmth, "So think of yourself as a mess I am cleaning up!", she sank the knife between Rochefort's ribs piercing his heart and twisted the blade to ensure his death. Rochefort's eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open with blood running out of it!, the brandy bottle fell from his grasp and shattered on the floor at his feet, as Milady pulled the blade out of his chest and stepped away Rochefort crumpled to the floor in a heap. 

"What.....why?" Lebarge whispered looking from the corpse of his dead Lord to the Murderess who was wiping the blood off her knife 

"Because he was a fool and is no longer needed for this scheme" Milady replied sauntering up to Lebarge and loosely holding the knife towards him "Now, you have a choice Monsieur, you can choose to join your beloved Lord and bleed out in a gutter, or you can work for me", Lebarge looked to Rochefort's cooling corpse and then back to Milady his decision made in a moment

"What would you have me do Madame?" 

"Good choice" Milady said with a smirk and went into her bed chamber and took three forget-me-nots from a vase, she set them on her table and took out some parchment on which she wrote a short letter then wrapped the forget-me-nots in the parchment, taking it over to Rochefort she slipped the letter and flowers into his belt, "Take him and dump him where he'll be easily found" she ordered wrinkling her nose at the blood on the floor which she would have to clean up, "Then come back here and make sure you don't get caught"

"I won't be" Lebarge replied easily shouldering Rochefort's weight and taking him out of the apartment, leaving Milady to write to Marie and tell her of the latest developements.

 

Louvre

 

d'Artagnan lay in Athos's arms his head resting on the Alpha's chest and fingers trailing back and forth through Athos's chest hair, it was shortly before dawn, the sun was just starting to creep over the horizen and the night clouds were slowly drawing away.

Neither d'Artagnan or Athos had slept, how could they when this was the last night they would be spending together for God knows how long?. Instead they had spent the night making love and just laying together, holding each other and caressing each and memorizing each others bodies so they would be able to recall them at will during their seperation.

"I don't want to leave you" d'Artagnan whispered forlornly and pressed a kiss into Athos's chest 

"I don't want you to go either" Athos said his arms tightening about d'Artagnan in reflex, wanting to keep him safe and secure in his arms, God knows if he could he would refuse to be seperated from d'Artagnan, have him kept here in Paris and stay by his side all the time. But he knew that was impossible, apart from the problem posed by Rochefort, after a while d'Artagnan would start to feel suffocated by Athos's constant presence, for any relationship to work there needed to be breathing room, and while natural Alpha instincts might chafe at this especially when their mate was in Pup it was a fact that had to be lived with. 

Mates, the realization hit Athos like a ton of bricks!, he and d'Artagnan weren't even mated yet!, and damnit they couldn't be, d'Artagnan needed to take the herbs to rid his body of Rochefort's saliva in his mating bite before Athos could properly mate with him and while he was pregnant there would be a risk of miscarriage since the herbal mix contained Pennyroyal, so even mating would have to wait until after the birth. 

"Promise me it won't be long?" d'Artagnan said softly, his breath ghosting over Athos's chest and tickling him pleasently 

"Till we're together officially?, God I hope not" Athos breathed "Every passing hour will be like a life time, each day a century!"

"We're kind of like a couple from a romantic story aren't we?" d'Artagnan said shifting so he could look at Athos "Like Heloise and Abelard, Caesar and Cleopatra, Elizabeth Tudor and Robert Dudley"

"Well I hope our story turns out better than theirs did" Athos replied "I don't fancy taking Holy orders, being assassinated by a Senate, or spending my life longing for the one I can't have"

"Hmm, good job I didn't say Romeo and Juliette isn't it?"

Athos sighed and ran his hand over d'Artagnan's cheek and back into his hair "We'll be together sweetheart, we just have to be patient and deal with Rochefort first" 

"Rochefort and his patron, whomever that is" d'Artagnan sighed "I'll bet it is Marie, bloody bitch is capable of it"

"D'you know her that well?", Athos was genuinely curious, he knew d'Artagnan had grown up on Paris after Alexandre death and was curious as to how much of an influence Marie de Medici had had on the boy 

"I've never had a great deal to do with her thank God" d'Artagnan replied "She never really bothered with me, had little interest in an Omega, especially one not of her blood save for marriage"

"Then she's a fool aswell as a bitch" Athos declared making d'Artagnan smile again "Because you are more precious than any jewel in a Sultans treasury"

"Hmm you should have seen the palaces they have in the Ottoman empire!, the finery they wear, and the luxary they live in!"

"And they have multipul mates don't they?" 

"Yeah, usually an Omega as their First mate, and then Betas after that, only an Alpha can rule, and even then it's preffered to be Alpha males rather than females"

"Good job this country is a little more forward thinking or you wouldn't be heir apparent" Athos mused making d'Artagnan roll his eyes 

"Me as a king?, King Charles X of France?, it just seems so......................I don't know, unbelievable"

"You are royalty" Athos observed   
"Yeah a cousin to the King of France on my Mothers side, I was never meant to rule, I was just meant to a lesser royal, a Comte in the south of France, not a King in Paris!", d'Artagnan shook his head "I hope that Louis lives long enough for our Pups to come of age then they can succeed him rather than me", had he been speaking to Rochefort then d'Artagnan knew that the Man would have exploded at the mention of d'Artagnan abdicating the throne, well at least when he thought that the throne was what Rochefort was after. Athos however hardly turned a hair, clearly unbothered by the fact he might never become Consort to the King of France, the fact that Athos loved him for him and not his status made d'Artagnan's heart burst with joy, he couldn't ask for a better man or Alpha than Athos as far as he was concerned the man was perfect.

"What if Louis does not live that long?" Athos asked carefully, technically it was treason to speak thus, but under the circumstances he felt it necessery since it would effect their future than the future of their Pups 

"If that happens then I will take the throne until our Pups are old enough to rule, then I'll abdicate to them, I won't force them onto the throne before they're old enough, poor Louis had that happen and I wouldn't put our Pups through it, not if I could do anything about it" d'Artagnan replied "Will you be happy with the title of Prince Consort if we have to ascend the throne?" 

"I'll be happy with no title at all" Athos replied honnestly "It's you I want not a title", a knock at the door disturbed them both

"Yes?" d'Artagnan called out 

"Time to get up I'm afraid" Constance said sticking her head round the door and smiled at the sight of d'Artagnan and Athos snuggled up together in bed 

"Doesn't time fly when you're having fun?" d'Artagnan whispered wistfully and smiled as Athos squeezed his hand before they reluctantly climbed out of bed and set about washing and dressing, normally Constance would be helping d'Artagnan but considering the situation she decided to give them some privacy so they might make the most of what little time they had left together.

"Only for a while will we be seperated, then we'll be together again I promise" the Alpha swore 

"I know" d'Artagnan said trying to sound certain of this but his fear of them being seperated for good still lingered in his heart and nawed at his soul, they had been through so much that this seperation was as brutal as a knife thrust through the chest wall and into their hearts, "Maybe we can be like Heloise and Abelard for a while, and continue our love through letters"

"We will" Athos agreed "A letter a day until we are reunited once more" 

"Those poor pidgeons will be worn out carrying our letters back and forth!" d'Artagnan laughed weakly as stood still as Athos did up his doublet for him, thankfully he'd had some clothes left at The Louvre otherwise he would have lost them all when Rochefort had unleashed his fury upon them, pulling d'Artagnan to him Athos gave the Omega a lingering kiss tasting salt from the tears they were both shedding 

"I love you" d'Artagnan whispered feeling his heart shredding as he and Athos were forced to pull away from each other 

"I love you too" Athos breathed swallowing back the sob that wanted to escape his throat, reluctantly, painfully they forced themselves to seperate and made their way down stairs to where the carriage was already waiting to take d'Artagnan to Bourbourne Les Eaux. 

Louis, Anne, Constance, Richelieu, Treville, Aramis, Porthos, and Lemay were all there to see d'Artagnan off, a small contingent of Musketeers in plain clothes were taking d'Artagnan to the convent, they hadn't bothered with breakfast as d'Artagnan would have little appetite and if they all dined early it would attract attention to d'Artagnan's departure, so he would take food to eat on the road if he could stomach any and they would dine as usual. 

"Take care Charles" Anne said hugging her cousin warmly 

"You too" d'Artagnan whispered kissing her cheek and happily accepting Louis embrace 

"I'll sort this out for you swiftly cousin I promise" the King said kissing d'Artagnan's forehead and squeezing him a little, d'Artagnan nodded then turned to Constance who was not bothering to keep from crying 

"You go to Ninon now and be happy" he said to her taking her hands and squeezing them "You deserve to be happy"

"So do you" Constance whispered with a sniffle "You look after yourself and that Pup you hear?, take plenty of rest and follow the diet Lemay gave you"

"I will!" d'Artagnan laughed, he shook hands and had hugs of Aramis, Porthos, Lemay, Treville, and Richelieu, all wishing him well and telling him to take care. Coming last to Athos and while they had already said a sort of goodbye upstairs they couldn't help but to fall into each others arms clinging tightly and both crying, the others did their best to look away and give them some privacy as they made their fairewell, their own hearts breaking for the unhappy couple who had already suffered so much

"I'll be counting the hours until we're together again" d'Artagnan whispered 

"I too" Athos breathed burrying his face into d'Artagnan hair and taking a lung full of his scent and forced himself to step back from d'Artagnan and raising the Omegas hands to his lips and kissed them "I'll see you again soon"

With tears rolling down his cheeks d'Artagnan forced himself to part with Athos and get into the carriage, to keep his identity hidded the curtains were drawn so he could not look back at Athos as the carriage started to move. Harsh sobbs raked d'Artagnan's body and tears rolled down his cheeks as he was taken away from Athos once again, clamping a hand over his mouth he continued to weep his heart aching as he was taken from the Alpha he loved.

At the Louvre Athos was was samdwiched between Aramis and Porthos as he tried to keep from crying, but it was a loosing battle and before long his face was burried in Porthos's shoulder as he wept, his brothers rubbing his back and holding him while he cried out his grief at being seperated from his mate once more.


	27. Chapter 27

As Milady had hoped Rochefort's body was quickly discovered. 

Two Red Guards on Morning patrol swiftly came upon the corpse laying in the gutter and recognizing the Comte, quickly set about spreading the alarm.

Rochefort's body was taken directly to the Louvre instead of the city morgue, Richelieu himself wanted to be sure it was indeed Rochefort and not just someone who had born a resembelance to him who Rochefort had killed to make his escape from justice.

"It's Him Eminence" Lemay said, he had come to examin the body, and could confirm the identity by the face alone without anything else 

"So I see" Richelieu said, for anyone else he would have made the sign of the cross would have given the prayers for their soul, but for Rochefort he did neither, doubting very much that the man even had a soul to begin with!.

"Well by the looks of it he died to a single knife thrust to the heart, a brutal one at that" Lemay said as he cut the doublet and shirt with a pair of sissors to reveal the scarred torso, "Whoever did this knew exactly where to aim and how to deliver a fatal blow" 

"A proffesional" Richelieu murmured holding his handkerchief to his nose, Rochefort's body was starting to get more than a little ripe!, they were fortunate that his bowel and bladder had already voided in the streets otherwise they'd be dealing with that foul stench too!.

"He has extensive scarring" Lemay went on "Lashing, burns, sword and bullet wounds"

"He was a spy, and he was tortured for a time in Spain" Richelieu said grimancing at the sight of Rochefort's body, somehow the man was even more foul dead than he had been when he was alive!, "Were these flowers on the body?" the Cardinal asked picking up the forget-me-nots from the table Rochefort was laying on 

"Hmm, slipped into the belt" Lemay replied continuing his examination

Richelieu carefully unwrapped the letter from about the flowers and unfurled it, pausing to read what was written there, what he read froze his blood in his veins!.

 

You Majesties, and Your Eminence.

 

I bid you greetings from my humble abode here in the fair city of Paris, and I gift unto you the corpse of the Comte de Rochefort who has become useless to me and my Sponser, and I believe a terrible annoyance to yourselves.

Naturally you are wondering who I am and how I am involved in this twisted plot.

Well I shall not tell you a thing about this scheme nore give you any warning as to what the next move in this game will be, but I shall indeed reveal to you my identity which I believe shall put a dreadful kink in your plans.

I am the long presumed dead Comtesse de le Fere.

Athos did not have the stomach to watch me hang and rode away as the rope began to cut into my throat, leaving the hang man whom I had seduced to cut me free. 

I have lived on in secret for these many years, satisfied that Athos would end his days in a duel or the bottom of a bottle, but now I hear he has dared to find love?, I can stay silent no longer and shall not allow him to wed again for he deserves no happiness when he ripped all mine away.

Yours 

Anne de la Fere 

 

 

Athos turned white as a sheet as he looked at the forget-me-nots on the tables with the letter that Richelieu presented to the small company assembled, it consisted of the King and Queen, the inseparables, Treville, Lemay, and Richelieu himself. 

"She's dead" Athos whispered "She has to be dead", even as he said the words he knew he was a fool to deny the obvious, the writting was Anne's, the flowers where her signiture, hell the letter even smelled of jasmin perfume for Christ sakes!.

"Oh God almighty" he groaned sinking down into a chair and pressing his forehead into his hands "I swear I thought she was dead!, all these years I was certain of it!"

"It's not your fault Mon ami" Aramis soothed squeezing Athos's shoulders 

"What are we to do?" Louis asked looking to Richelieu "With Rochefort dead Charles and Athos should be able to wed, but this.....Anne?, legally she is dead is she not?", for once Richelieu did not have all the answers, his blank expression making Louis stomach sink, for if he, the master manipulator, the great schemer did not know what to do then they may aswell give up right now!.

"Perhaps we should go to the Pope?" Treville suggested "This Anne, she is a Murderer, probably several times over by now, and I believe wed you under an assumed name Athos?"

"Yeah, her real name is Charlotte Backson" Athos grunted "I thought it was Anne de Bruiel, but the bitch lied, Christ she lied about everything"

"Well surely that gives grounds for an annullment?" Treville asked looking to Richelieu "Marrying under a false name with false pretenses, commiting murder, several murders, surely the Pope would grant an annullment on those grounds"

"She's been unfaithful too" Porthos put in "Said she seduced the hang man, thats infidelity"

"Probably the least of her crimes" Athos grunted bitterly, why now?, why after all this time when he was on the brink of finding happiness did she have to come back from hell to haunt him?.

"I shall indeed write to the Pope and get him to bring the matter before the Collage of Cardinals" Richelieu said "However this may take some time, I have no control over the Vatican and the Pope may not wish to make a decision swiftly, especially in light of d'Artagnan's pregnancy"

"Do we have to tell him of that?" Anne asked 

"It would better to reveal all then risk the Popes spys finding out and telling him" Richelieu said "If he were learn that we had hidden the pregnancy he would be less likly to side with us" 

"He'd better side with us or I'll turn protestant!" Louis exclaimed easing the tension in the room with the out burst 

"Threatening the Pope with turning France Protestant?" Aramis mused with a grin "It might work!"

"Didn't for Henry VIII!" Porthos said 

"He was a lunatic!" Aramis argued 

"Lets try to stay on subject shall we?" Treville cut in before the two could start on a lengthy debate! "What do we do in the mean time?, search for Anne?, or whatever she calls herself now?"

"Her and Lebarge since his corpse hasn't turned up" Richelieu said "Athos if you could furnish us with details of her appearance, perhaps work with an Artist so a sketch may be made of her face?"

"Yeah", the desolation in Athos's voice made everyone wince, as if being parted from d'Artagnan wasn't bad enough but to then have this on top of everything else, it was beyond cruel 

"Let us get to work then" Richelieu said "Rochefort maybe dead but there is still much to be done".

 

 

Ninons Salon

 

Despite Rochefort's death Porthos still took Constance to Ninon's salon and guided her inside. 

While Constance was happy and excited to be with the woman she loved, she was still grieved to be parted from d'Artagnan, especially at such a time.

"Don't need to tell you about the birds and bees do I?" Porthos teased trying to lighten the mood, Constance shot him an unimpressed look that slowly turned into a smile, she knew what he was doing and was pleased by his efforts to cheer her up

"I am well aware of what goes on in the marriage bed thank you Porthos" Constance replied with exagerated formality 

"For shame!" Porthos mock gasped and comically covered his mouth with his hand "And here I thought you were an innocent, untouched and unknowing of all such wicked delights!"

"Sorry to dissapoint you!" Constance laughed "But I have been very aware of all such things for some time, especially since my Master himself is pupped, it is no mistery to me how he came to be so!"

"You mean it wasn't via a visit from an Archangel!?" 

"Porthos!, that Blasphemous!" 

"Aye!, I bes' go t'confession else our good Lord will strike me down!" Porthos snorted unrepentantly as he took Constance inside the Salon to the parlour where Ninon was holding court with several of her friends, discussing the works of Ovid and Virgil

"Constance!" she greeted a happy smile lighting up her face "I had not expected your company today but I am greatly pleased by your arrival"

"As I am to be here Madame" Constance replied sinking into a perfect curtsey and rising without a wobble, Ninon glanced at Porthos who's expression told her that they had matters to discuss in private 

"Come, let us take the air in the garden" Ninon said beckoning them both forward, "Ladies do please go on without me".

 

To say that Ninon was shocked was an understatment. The fact that Rochefort had hurt d'Artagnan she had already known but that he had been poisoning the young Prince astonished and disgusted her.   
She was naturally surprised by the news of d'Artagnan's pregnancy, but said nothing about his infidelity with Athos, merely commenting that she had always thought there was a Noble air about the Musketeer. 

Without even being asked she offered the sanctuary of her chateau to Constance and her support for the marriage between Athos and d'Artagnan once this "Anne" was dealt with. 

Waving off her servents Ninon guided Constance to her bedchamber herself, giving her the chambers that were beside her own, that insidently had a connecting door for discreet visits both before and after marriage!. 

 

As he was making his way out of the Salon Porthos ran into a vrey pretty young Beta woman, quite literally ran into her as she turned into the corridor he was exiting, her arms filled with books that came crashing down between them as they bounced off each other!.

"Forgive me Madame!" Porthos said quickly kneeling to help her pick the books up from the floor 

"No it is my fault Monsieur" the Lady replied getting down with him to gather the volumes she was intent on reading, "Please go on about your business I can do this myself"

"Nonsense" Porthos replied with a friendly smile "Tis no bother and it was half my fault", the Lady smiled back at him, her hazel eyes warm and a pleasent crinkle formed at the side of them which Porthos took note of, as he did the heavy texts the Lady was reading 

"Machiavelli?" Porthos said "Marcus Aurileus, Thomas Moore?" 

"Do you disaprove Monsieur?" the lady asked with a risen eyebrow "That a Beta woman should be educated thus?"

"Of course not, wish I had the skill t'read that stuff me'self" Porthos said without shame, when he had first left the court of miracles and started to be a soldier he had been ashamed of not being able to read or write, but Aramis and indeed Athos's guidence and non judgemental encouragment had helped him not only shed the shame but to also became capable enough of reading and writing to get by if not read the complex works such as these. 

"I apologise Monsieur, for jumping to conclusions" the lady said a pleasent blush coming to her cheeks, "And I thank you of your service to me"

"My pleasure Madame.......?"

"Clerbeaux, Alice Clerbeaux, Monsieur.......?"

"Porthos du Vallon of the Kings Musketeers" 

"A musketeer" Alice said smiling wider "My late husband was a great supporter of the Kings elite force" 

"You're a widow?" Porthos said "You hardly look old enough to be", Alice laughed at the gentle compliment, her laughter making Porthos smile broader still and relax in the Ladies presence 

"I am only recently out of Mourning" Alice admitted "Enjoying wearing something other than black crepe!" 

"Well your gown is very becoming" Porthos said admiring the pale blue satin of the elegant gown 

"You are a flatterer Monsieur Porthos" Alice observed 

"I hope I do not offend Madame Clerbeaux"

"On the contrary" Alice said her cheeks dimpling with her growing smile "Perhaps I may impose upon you once more Monsieur?"

"Only if you call me Porthos instead of Monsieur" Porthos said "Then how may I be of service?"

"Well I have comitted a scandle and walked to the Comtesse's Salon today and I was rather hoping you would acompany me home?", Porthos smiled and offered his arm to Alice 

"Nothing would please me more".

 

Bourbourne Les Eaux

 

Mother Superior welcomed d'Artagnan into the convent without question, granting him sanctuary after hardly scanning the letter from Cardinal Richelieu, and having one of the Nuns Ometa Helene give him a room that he could use during his time within their walls. 

"I can not thankyou enough Mother Superior" d'Artagnan said as the strict but kindly elder woman ordered that food and drink be found for the Escort and stabling for the horses, "Considering my.......situation" 

"Ah I am an old Woman now Monsieur le Comte" Mother Superior said pouring both herself and d'Artagnan some clean water to drink "I know enough not to judge rashly, and I see upon your person the horrors of you suffering, so while you have broken the vow of your marriage which is a Sin, it is a Sin that is easily forgiven considering the far greater crime that you Husband has done unto you"

d'Artagnan took a deep and shaky breath feeling his eyes burn with tears again and startled as the elder woman took his hand into her own gnarled one and squeezed it gently 

"Fear not my Pup, you will be safe here, and with Gods blessing will soon be reunited with your Alpha", d'Artagnan smiled again using his free hand to wipe away his tears 

"I truly hope so Mother Superior" he said sniffing a little "And I hope that during my stay here I may be of help to you in any way I can".


	28. Chapter 28

Angers 

 

Marie de Medici rose a well plucked and kohl stick painted eyebrow as she read the letter from Milady telling her of the developements in Paris, d'Artagnan's escape from Rochefort, Rochefort's scheme to poison him being uncovered and her murder of the idiot who had out lived his usefullness.

"You certainly deal with loose ends swiftly Milady" Marie mused as she tapped a manicured finger on her chin and perused the rest of the letter, she was surprised about Milady revealing her true identity as Anne de la Fere, though they had no idea where she really was and what she was doing, and Milady was a mistress of deception and disguise, so knowing that the wife of d'Artagnan's lover was alive and had murdered Rochefort would do Louis's party no good since it meant that Athos and d'Artagnan could not be wed. 

Milady stressed that Marie's involvement had not, as far as she knew, been revealed and she would do her up most to insure it remained thus, she also asked for instruction as to what Marie wished for her to do next. 

"What to do indeed" Marie said laying the letter down on the table and leaning back in the chair resting her hands on her corseted stomach, it seemed her Omphew was to be a far greater challenge to eliminate than she had first supposed him to be. 

She did not doubt that after Rochefort's poisoning of the whelp that he would be kept very closely guarded from now on making another assassination attempt difficult, "But not impossible" Marie whispered thoughtfully "Perhaps what we need now is to bide our time and wait until the fools are lured into a false sense of security, in the mean time they could gather intell and better prepare the Dukes who would ally with Marie and Gaston before they marched upon Paris and over threw Louis, then when they were ready would they strike and rid themselves of d'Artagnan before destroying Louis's Kingship. 

 

Paris 

 

Saint Germain 

 

Marie's response came by carrier pidgeon not three days later. 

Milady quickly read the contense and burned the letter in the fire place to remove any evidence. 

"What are our orders Madame?" Lebarge asked, over the last three days he had been acting as Valet and body guard for Milady, he kept his face cowled to avoid detection when he was on the streets and Milady wore elegant veils over her own face, or adorned her head in wigs of gold or red to help disguise herself. 

So far the disguises had been working since no one had spotted either of them and they had passed several guards on multipul occaisions. 

"We are to wait" Milady replied using a poker to scatter the ashes of the letter in the fire place "We gather intel and bide our time until the security about d'Artagnan grows lax"

Lebarge made a face at this, he was not the sort of man who liked to sit idle, he liked to be in the thick of things, fighting, killing, not skulking in shadows listening to whispers and waiting for the moment to strike.

"You must curb your fiery impulses Lebarge" Milady said with an amused smile easily about to read from the mans expression what he thought of this "In due course there will be blood shed enough to please even your tastes, and if you behave and continue this excelent service to me, I may allow you to carry out the death sentence upon d'Artagnan", Lebarge grinned at this, his yellow and black teeth bared in joy of the thought of wringing d'Artagnan's neck.

 

Garrison

 

Athos gazed at the sketch the artist Monsieur Sauveterre had done of Anne, while Athos suspected she would use disguises, perhaps change her hair colour through the uses of lemon juice to turn it blonde, or henna to turn it red, even alter her face with the use of paints and powders, this would be better than nothing. 

"Does it meet with your approval Monsieur?" Sauveterre asked 

"It does" Athos whispered, the sketch had captured Anne perfectly, it was like he was looking at a ghost of his dead wife, well not so dead apparently, the sharp cat like eyes gazed out at him from the paper almost accusingly making Athos's heart twist in pain and fear. 

After what she had done to Thomas he did not dare think what Anne would do to d'Artagnan, especially if she learned he was carrying Athos's Pups.

The escort had returned to Paris without incident and bearing a letter from d'Artagnan to Athos telling him that he was well enough, that he missed him, but he had been made welcome in the convent without difficulty. 

Athos's heart had ached when he had read how d'Artagnan was longing to return to him, and how he was already thinking about their wedding and fantasising about what festivities they would have there. 

The fact that now with Anne's return to haunt him made these desires bittersweet to Athos who knew it could and probably would be months before the situation was resolved, months in which d'Artagnan's exile would continue and his pregnancy progress, if they were to be wed before the Pups were delivered then they had only seven months in which to get this sorted in. 

Richelieu had already sent an envoy to Rome to place a bull before the Pope and plead for a divorce for him from Anne, but it would take weeks for the envoy to get to Rome and then God knows how long for Urban to pull his finger out and make a decision regarding the annullment. 

Athos had yet to write back to d'Artagnan and would be sending his letter by carrier pidgeon, but while the King had agreed that he should be the one to tell d'Artagnan of the current events, Athos could hardly bring himself to write to his beloved and crush his dreams so. 

Part of Athos wanted to ride to the Convent and talk to d'Artagnan in person, at least then he might be able to help ease the blow this would deal d'Artagnan, but he did not dare to do so since he had no idea if he was being watched by anyone who would pass on the wear abouts of d'Artagnan to Anne, he could not risk d'Artagnan's safety in such a way, would not do so. The best he could do was remain in Paris and try to find Anne before to much longer. 

 

"Any news?" Aramis asked sitting down beside Athos at the table they generally used in the garrison "Ah the sketch" he said plucking the paper from Athos's hand to look at the picture "She's a beauty" he commented "A little sharp featured for my taste but definately easy on the eye"

"Less so on the body" Athos grunted immediately regretting his choice of words as a leer spread over Aramis's face "You're incorrigable!" he sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through his hair "Wheres Porthos?" 

"Oh theres a happy story for once" Aramis said with a laugh "It seems our esteemed Brother in arms has found a wealthy widow who is young and very pretty"

"Oh?"

"Hmm, Alice Clerbeaux, apparently he met her at Ninon's and escorted her back to her Maison"

Athos shook his head and snorted lightly "So love conquers all indeed" 

"So it would seem" Aramis said then abruptly lost his mirth and shifted on the bench to sit closer to Athos and spoke in a more hushed tone "I would ask your help in a matter Brother"

"My help?" Athos inquired raising an eyebrow "You've been too involved with Lemay to be pissing off cuckolded husbands!"

"Yeah and thats partly the point", Aramis shook his head grinned a little bashfully "This.....it isn't, Lemay is not like the others, he's.....................I love him, I really do!", Athos smiled at Aramis and clasped his arm in friendship 

"Then I am happy for you both and wish you a long and lasting joy"

"Yeah, one that only death will do us part" Aramis said biting his bottom lip and making Athos's eyes widden "What help I want is for you to come with me to a jewelers and help me pick out a betrothal ring, I don't want to get swindled with a load of paste!"

"I would be honored" Athos said his face brightening with joy for the first time since d'Artagnan had left, "And I wish you luck in your marriage to be!", there was a slight edge to Athos's voice since he should have been planning his own wedding with d'Artagnan, something that was on hold indefinately until Anne was caught.

"It'll work out you know" Aramis said guessing easily what was bothering Athos, "Rochefort's been dealt with, albeit not by our hand, odds our this Anne will meet a similar end"

Athos gave Aramis a watery smile, while part of him wished Anne dead, another part did not, she had been his wife, had shared his bed, had at that time been the love of his life, thinking of her being murdered did not sit well with him. It was not really easier to think of her facing the Kings justice and the noose, but at least it would be a legal ending to her existance, not an assassins knife in a darkened ally.

"Why is it always so hard?" he asked 

"What love?" Aramis asked, he sighed deeply and shrugged as Athos nodded and looked at him for an answer "Because if it wasn't frought with danger, with difficulty, and with pain, then it probably wouldn't have the burning passion that drives us all mad with desire" 

"And d'you believe it is worth it?" Athos asked "That love is worth all the heartache, the anxiety, the stress?, would it not be easier to live alone?" 

"Easier yes, but far less happy" Aramis said "And I think, despite these current problems, you would rather suffer a thousand times more if it meant you could be with d'Artagnan"

"Yes!" Athos admitted with a breath exhale and shook his head "Fool that I am yes!, my love for him makes all these hardships seem mere trifles in comparrison!"  
"Hey, when it comes to love we're all fools!" Aramis laughed patting Athos's shoulder, the older man smiled slightly and allowed himself to be pulled into Aramis's good mood, putting aside for the moment how he was going to find the words to explain to d'Artagnan about Anne.

 

Bourbourne Les Eaux

 

d'Artagnan sank down onto his bunk as he read the first letter he had received from Athos since his exile in the convent had began.

 

My beloved d'Artagnan

I am pleased that you have been welcomed by the Sister, Omerons and Ometers of Bourbourne Les Eaux, I hope that you will be content there while we endure our seperation. 

To say that I am missing you is an understatement since each passing moment seems like a knife to my heart and a torch to my soul. 

I long to be with you, to hold you in my arms and show you how much I cherish you. 

I know it is too soon for the Pup or Pups to be moving, though I long for the quickening of the life we have created, and I pray that we are reunited when that occures so I may feel them kick within the sactuary of your womb.

I know I have not written as swiftly as I promised, and I appologise for it, but I could not find the words to tell you of this. 

Rochefort is dead, saddly not by my hand, but by my Wife who it seems escaped the hang mans noose and has come back to haunt me.  
It was definately her, she left Forget-me-not flowers on the body and a letter to tell me who had done it.

I do not need to tell you of the difficulty this places us in, and I can not appologise enough for this, I truly thought her dead and the fact she is not makes me sick for the fact I can not wed you while she yet lives. 

Richelieu had written to the Pope to plead for an Annulment on the grounds of her being a Murderer, an adultress, and for marrying me under an assumed name, with luck the Pope will grant us an anullment swiftly and Anne will be found soon too. 

Please don't dispair my love, I believe that we will yet prevail, that hope I have doubted I addmit, but the fact we have a litter on the way and that I have been blessed with your love gives me courage to belive that not all is lost. Take heart beloved, I promise we will be together and will be wed before we welcome our litter with pride and joy. 

I shall wait longingly for your return letter since until our problems are resolved we must make do with words alone, but those words shall imprint themselves into my heart and rest there until you are with me again. 

Yours eternally Athos.

 

d'Artagnan lay back on the bunk and pressed the letter to his heart, one problem was solved and now another had taken it's place, why?, why? did it have to be so hard?, why couldn't he and Athos just be together and be happy?.

If Urban didn't grant the annullment, if Anne wasn't found then he and Athos were ruined, he would be labeled a whore and his offspring bastards, Athos would be shamed for daring to lay a hand on him, and any hopes for Gaston not being named the next heir would be forever destroyed. 

Athos may have said to take heart, to not give up hope but right now d'Artagnan didn't think he could hope for anything at all.


	29. Chapter 29

Bourbourne Les Eaux

 

Mother Superior sighed as she stood in the doorway of the garden where several of the Nuns were working on the vegtable beds. d'Artagnan was with them, listlessly pulling at the weeds with sorrowfull look on his face. 

Since the letter had come ten days ago he had sunk in a depression that was beginning to worry Mother Superior. He was hardly eating, obviously wasn't sleeping well considering the dark shadows under his eyes, he was barely speaking, in fact he had seemed to retreat almost completely into himself and been closed off from the rest of the world. 

While Mother Superior normally minded her own business and did not like to pry, she could not stand by and watch a young Omega who was in her care destroy himself through dispair. More than that there were the Pups he was carrying to consider, he was thin as a rake already and not eating properly was not going to help with that or with the litter he was carrying since he was their only source of food.

Resolved Mother Superior made her way over to d'Artagnan and knelt down beside him, giving the Omega a smile as he looked towards her   
"I think this bed is pretty clear of weeds my Pup" she said "And I think you should come back into the shade, the sun is getting quite hot"

"I'm fine, I like the sun" d'Artagnan mumbled brushing dirt off his hands and frowning at the packed in dirt under his finger nails 

"You might be, but what about your Pups?" Mother Superior said patting his shoulder "The heat is not good for them, and nore is you not eating", d'Artagnan flinched, his hand automatically going to his middle and a look of guilt flitting across his face. 

Smiling gently Mother Superior squeezed his arm "Why don't you and I go and have something to eat and a little talk eh?" 

"Okay" d'Artagnan whispered allowing Mother Superior to help him to his feet and guide him back into the Convent. 

Before he really knew it he was in Mother Superiors rooms and was sat before the desk with a plate of cold cuts, bread, and cheese before him.   
"So, whats been on your mind My Pup?, something has clearly been bothering you for the past few days" she asked him pouring them both a cup of wine each 

"It's complicated" d'Artagnan whispered tiredly, he picked up a piece of cheese and began to slowly eat, reminding himself that the Pups needed it whether he was hungry or not 

"Well maybe talking about it will make it a little less complicated" Mother Superior offered "A problem shared as they say?"

"Yeah maybe" d'Artagnan agreed with a smile and took a deep breath "It's Athos's wife, ex-wife.......well she's still alive" he said "Athos thought she was dead, he'd had her hung for the murder of his younger brother!, only now it seems that she managed to sweet talk the hangman into letting her go"

"I see", Mother Superior sagging back into her chair with a sigh "And with you also still being married............"

"Oh yeah thats the funny part!" d'Artagnan snorted "Anne killed Rochefort!, that was how she let Athos know she was still alive, left her mark upon his body"

"Dear God!", Mother Superior clasped her rosary in her hand and crossed herself "That woman is beyond the grace of God completely!", the old Nuns face softened when she saw the dispair on d'Artagnan's face, reaching over the table she clasped his hand and squeezed it, "Do not give up, surely your Alpha has not?"

"He's umm, they're looking for Anne to bring her to trial for murder, and Richelieu has sent a bull to the Pope for a plea of Annullment"

"Your Alpha has a good case for Annullment, his wife is a Murderer several times over, she has betrayed him in the worst of ways, I can not see his Holiness allowing her to remain within the bonds of this marriage"  
"What about me though?" d'Artagnan asked "I'm pregnant out of marriage!, thats a grave sin!, what if Pope Urban decides not to act in our favour because of it" he did not need to tell the old Nun that if that happened and if Anne was not apprehended then he and Athos would be ruined utterly and completely.

"You must have faith" Mother Superior said getting a snort of breath from d'Artagnan "I know that it easier said then done at this point, but I believe that God will not abandon you, not now when you carry new life in your womb", she smiled kindly upon the young Omega and squeezed his hand "Your pregnancy is a blessing from God, he would not grant such a gift to you and your Alpha just to see you both destroyed in the end"

d'Artagnan managed a faint smile, his mind thinking of Heloise and Abelard who had been ruined by the pregnancy that had uncovered their love affair   
"You really believe that?" he asked mentally kicking himself and smiling ruefully at the risen eyebrow Mother Superior gave him, "I wish I had your strength of faith" he sighed "I've seen other Faiths you know?, when I traveled, I saw Jewish, Protestant, Muslim, Hindu, Sikh, Buddist, I think I liked Buddist the best of them all"

"That is Heresey" Mother Superior said with a smile "But I will let it pass!"

"Not going to burn me then?" d'Artagnan laughed 

"No, no, we don't burn heretics in this convent" Mother Superior said "We shoot them!".

 

Paris 

 

Porthos and Aramis found Athos taking Roger from his stable with the sun hardly broken over the horizen.   
The first thing they noticed was that Athos was not in uniform, and that he had a non descript cloak and heavy hood concealing his person, if anyone saw him they would think him just a traveller or a merchant rather than a soldier. 

"Where are you going?" Porthos asked stroking Roger's nose, the horse wuffled at him and nudged him as if searching for treats 

"To see d'Artagnan" Athos replied 

"What!"

Twins cries of shock made Athos smile and inwardly groan at the same time, he had known that he would get a reaction like this, which was why he had tried to leave early in the morning, well one of the reasons anyway, the other was to try and avoid any spies that might be watching him. He had gone into the garrison in uniform and had changed once he'd gotten there and using the hood to conceal his face would help hide his appearence from anyone watching for him. 

"I have to go to him, to talk to him" he said to his friends watching as they glanced at each other uneasily, they both obviously wished him well and wanted him to be with d'Artagnan, but they were also well aware of the risks involved, if he did this and risked going to Bourbourne Les Eaux then he might be followed and d'Artagnan might be revealed. 

"What does Treville say?" Aramis asked knowing that they would be unable to change Athos's mind on this, he had seen that look of resolve on the older mans face before and knew what it meant 

"He said to be careful and that I have four days" Athos replied, his conversation with Treville had been at barely dawn, the Captain having just arrived from the Palais Cardinal, his uniform not as smart as normal and a suspicious red mark on his neck that Athos was not going to examin too closely!, the Captain might say that Richelieu wasn't a total bastard but the thought of him and Treville was still a bit to mind boggling for the Musketeer Lieutenant to be comfortable with when it came to their physical relationship!. 

Still rather sleepy and very surprised to see Athos at that hour of the morning, Treville had listened to Athos's rapid and empassioned plea to go to d'Artagnan and explain to him about Anne, more than two weeks had gone by and still there was no response from the convent, two weeks and Athos just could not wait any longer, he had to go and see d'Artagnan, with or without Treville's consent. 

While he knew Richelieu would kill him when he found out about this, Treville had agreed and gave Athos a few days to go to the convent and see d'Artagnan, he could also bringing back news of the royal comte for Louis and Anne, aswell as see the young Omega himself and hopefully work things out between them, if they could be worked out at all. 

"Are you sure about this?" Aramis asked not really loving the idea of Athos riding off alone with his murderous Ex-wife out there with a serious grudge against him 

"I'll be fine" Athos assured them both getting a pat on the arm from Porthos 

"You take care, and tell the lad we're missing him" 

"I will, and you two take care, don't get yourselves arrested in my absence!", Aramis gave a dramatic cry of hurt and clutched his heart as if he were mortally wounded by the suggestion of he and Porthos doing anything of the such! 

"Don't worry I'll keep Mis out of trouble!" Porthos laughed making Aramis cry even louder and spread his arms wide while gazing up at the sky 

"Why Lord?, why have thou deserted me amongst these traitors!" 

"Cause you can't keep your knot under control to save your life!?" Porthos offered and leered at the two fingered salute that earned him! 

"I'll see you both in a few days!" Athos laughed patting Porthos's shoulder and mounting Roger, giving them both a wave he headed out of the garrison with his best friends watching as he went. 

 

"D'you think he'll be alright?" Aramis asked 

"Thos?, cause he will, blood indestructable that one!" Porthos said with a snort and wrapped a large arm about Aramis's shoulder to guide him to their usual table "Y'can't drink as much as he does without being super human!" 

"I think his stomach's made of blotting paper!" Aramis chuckled as they sat at the table "So hows it going with this Alice of yours?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively 

"She's not my Alice!"

"But you want her to be!", Aramis laughed as Porthos blushed a little his expression revealing to Aramis all he needed to know, "What are you waiting for?, you've said she's young, pretty, a widow, what more d'you need?" 

"She's not just some cheap bar maid, she's practically Nobility!" Porthos shot back "I'm not rushing things, from what I gather she didn't exactly have a happy marriage with her late husband"

Aramis was immediately alert at this and a dark scowl marred his handsome face "The bastard beat her?" 

"No no, nothing like that" Porthos hastened to make clear "At least thats not what she's said, but from what I gather Monsieur Charles Clerbeaux was rather a cold fish" 

"Oh?"

"Yeah believed in self disciplin to the extreme, no indulging in anything pleasurable, even his wife!", Aramis's eyebrows rose heavenward at this, clearly he had as hard a time believing that a man would deny himself the pleasure of a beautiful wife as much as Porthos did! 

"She's not a virgin is she?" he asked bluntly

"How the hell should I know!?" Porthos cried "I haven't looked up her bloody skirts you dog!"

"Well if the old fool was that up tight then perhaps she still is untouched as it were" Aramis said with an easy shrug 

"Don't kiss like she's untouched!" Porthos muttered just loud enough for Aramis to hear and grinned as the Spaniard let out a loud laugh and slapped his back 

"And here I thought you were being a gentleman!"

"I am!, I said kissed nothing more!"

"But you want more don't you?" 

"She is beautiful" Porthos said "And spirited, intelligent, I really like her and not just in a "I want to screw her" kind of way you know?, like you and Lemay", Aramis smiled broadly and nodded his head 

"I know what you mean, it's why I had Athos help me choose a ring!"

"A ring!" Porthos cried his eyes widdening and face a picture "My God!, Aramis, libertine of Paris settling down!"

"Finally met the right Omega" Aramis said "I know Lemay is the one, I can feel it you know?", he tapped his chest over his heart "I feel it here"

"When you gonna pop the question then?" 

"In a weeks time is his heat, I'm gonna ask then, marriage and a bond, maybe even Pups" Aramis replied grinning brightly "This is it Porthos, after all the flirting and bedding I've done with others, I've finally found the One, I know it, I don't want anyone else and I know I never will"

"Yeah, your soul mate" Porthos said squeezing Aramis's shoulder "Good luck to you" then he sighed and shook his head "Lets hope you two have it easier than Athos and d'Artagnan".

 

Saint Germain 

 

"d'Artagnan is not in the Louvre" Lebarge said to Milady, standing at ease before her as she sat at her desk writting a letter to Marie "I've kept both The Louvre, Athos's apartments, and The Garrison under watch, theres not been hide nore hair of the whelp" 

"They must have moved him then" Milady said with a sigh and lay down her quill pen and leaned back in the chair "Why?, why take him not only out of the public eye but also out of Paris?" she asked "Since Louis announced Rochefort's death and his poisoning of d'Artagnan the whole city has acclaimed the Gascon brat, it's not like he is in danger from them"

"Maybe he's sicker than first thought?" Lebarge offered 

"Perhaps" Milady mused her sharp mind mulling over possibilities "Or perhaps there is another reason they are taking him out of the public eye"

"Such as?", Milady smirked at Lebarge, her white teeth shining like pearls 

"Never mind the reason, just keep your ear to ground, we'll likly know soon enough" she replied and picked up her quill again, keen now to tell Marie of her suspicions.


	30. Chapter 30

Louvre

 

"You did what?" 

Treville winced at Richelieu shocked outburst, he had expected it, after all he had just given Athos leave to go and see d'Artagnan when the boy was meant to be in hiding, but he still couldn't supress the reaction to his mates shock. 

"What on earth are you thinking Jean?" Richelieu went on, rising from his desk and coming round to face his mate, putting Treville at an immediate disadvantage since he was several inches shorter than Richelieu, though he was broader built than the Alpha which put them on an even playing ground.

"Athos begged me to go" he explained "He hasn't heard from d'Artagnan since he wrote to inform him of his wife still being alive, he's worried about d'Artagnan, his state of mind, his health, and Goddamnit Armand he needs to see him because he bloody loves him!" Treville yelled the last at his mate, daring him to comment on that, as if under the same circumstances they would be acting any different to Athos and d'Artagnan.

Richelieu for his part sighed and nodded his head "I take it he is traveling incognito?" 

"Of course" 

"Well then, with luck he will also be able to bring back news of the Royal Comte for their Majesties, they are after all keen for any news on him" Richelieu said, he turned back to his desk and poured both himself and Treville a cup of wine each, "Have you managed to turn up anything on the illustrious Comtesse?" 

"Nothing" Treville replied accepted the cup and enjoying the rich bouquet of the wine "The bitch seems to have the trick of dissappearance well practised"

"I fear you are correct since my own men have turned up nothing on her either" Richelieu said "We must hope that we find her soon, it is liable to take months before we hear anything back from the Collage of Cardinals"

"You are sure it was wise telling Urban about the pregnancy?" 

"Better he hear it from us than from another source" Richelieu said "At least we've been completely honest with him, have not attempted to hide anything", he took a sip of wine his eyes narrowing at the corners emphasizing his crows feet, "Had I acted when Rochefort first came back to court then all of this could have been avoided" he muttered, the self recrimanation clear in his voice 

"This is not your fault Armand" Treville hastened to assure the Cardinal "You have no proof, no evidence at all, only suspicion that Louis would never have listened to when Rochefort had made himself his favourite", he gently reached out and stroked the lean cheek of his mate drawing Richelieu's face back to him   
"Please do not berate yourself for Rochefort's actions, it is he who is to blame, not you, and we need you to be on the top of your game, not exhausted by beating yourself up over maybes and possibilities, what is they say?, we all have perfect vision in hindsight?"

"No quite the fraze but close enough" Richelieu said with a small smile, leaning gratefully into Treville's touch and turning his head slightly to kiss his mates palm "What would I do without you?" 

"Oh become true to your vows to God, work twenty four hours a day instead of eighteen, forget to eat and drink, and work yourself into an early grave!" Treville laughed 

"You think me that hopeless?" 

"When it comes to taking care of yourself yes!" Treville replied pulling Richelieu in for a kiss "You're always so busy planning stratergys, learning intrigues, plotting schemes and working for the good of France that you never give any thought to yourself" he whispered his lips brushing against Richelieu's as he spoke, his breath warm on the Cardinal's skin and scent making Richelieu's knot pulse with arousal 

"I am lucky then to have such a devoted mate" he rumbled setting aside his wine and wrapping his arms about Treville, "Let me show you just how much I appreciate that devotion.........", he made to lift Treville into his arms but at that moment Jussac came into the office and smirked at the scene which greeted him! 

"Can't you knock?" Richelieu grumbled as Treville backed away looking slightly flushed, the Cardinal adjusted his robes with some difficulty, thankful that he had not worn his black leathers today! 

"His Majesty has summoned you your Eminence, and yourself Captain" Jussac replied completely unconcerned by Richelieu's ire "I believe he wants an update on the situation regarding the Comtesse", Richelieu sighed and nodded his head knowing that Louis would not be happy to learn there had been no progress. 

 

 

Bourbourne Les Eaux

 

Athos was met at the gates of the convent by the two Nuns Sister Abigail, and Omerer Francis. 

"May we help you Monsieur?" Sister Abigail asked as he dismounted his horse 

"Yes, I am Athos of the Kings Musketeers and I have come to see Charles d'Artagnan"   
"Who Monsieur?" Omerer Francis said looking at Sister Abigail worriedly 

"I can prove who I am" Athos said taking his pauldron from his satchel "I am the Aphan of the Pups in his belly" he said to the Nuns "I have ridden here in secret so his where abouts remain unknown to his enemies, but I must see him".

 

Still uncertain the Nuns took Athos to Mother Superior who eyed him suspiciously   
"You are Oliviere d'Athos de la Fere?" she asked 

"One and the same" Athos replied "I know you have d'Artagnan in your charge, and I know you are concerned for his safety and I am grateful that you are so vigilant, but I beg you to allow me to speak with him" 

Mother Superior narrowed her eyes at him, studying the Alpha closely before finally nodding her head "He has been melancholy of late, perhaps seeing you will lift his spirits". 

 

d'Artagnan was in his room laying on the cot when Mother Superior brought Athos in making him jerk up with a gasp of shock   
"What....?"

"I had to see you" Athos said with a shrug "I need to.........explain" 

"I'll leave you both in peace" Mother Superior said with a smile to d'Artagnan and quietly made her exit, shutting the door behind her. 

 

d'Artagnan sighed and gestured for Athos to take a seat on the cot beside him, his hands were in his lap and his fingers nervously picked at his nails as Athos sat   
"I hardly know where to begin" Athos sighed "Anne coming back............I thought she was dead, I was certain of it"

"I know" d'Artagnan whispered biting at his bottom lip 

"I am sorry about this" Athos said wanting to touch d'Artagnan but knew that at present his touch would not be welcome "I never imagined that Rochefort would turn out to be the least of our problems, that my wife would rise from the grave to haunt me"

"Would it have made a difference?" d'Artagnan asked turning his head to look at Athos, "Would you have..............not lain with me?"

"I.......I don't know" Athos said "My feelings for you would be unchanged but would I have acted upon them knowing I could not do right by you......?", he broke off shaking his head "I do not know", d'Artagnan nodded and rose from the bed, walking over to the tiny window that over looked the gardens 

"D'you still love her?" he asked his voice a higher pitch than normal, and his hands trembled with fear of Athos saying yes 

"No" Athos replied immediately "For years I did, I thought my love for her was my curse, that I would forever have to suffer it, but as time passed that love faded, my anger at her murdering Thomas taking it's place", he rose from the bed and placed his hand on d'Artagnan's arm turning the Omega towards him and cupped his face gently in his hands "I love you d'Artagnan, only you, and if I must then I will hunt down and kill Anne myself to be with you and do right by our Pups"   
"No Athos, don't do that" d'Artagnan said gripping hold of the plain doublet tightly in his hands "Do not become the same as her, sink to her level, if you find her let the authorities deal with her"

"If it means I can marry you I will do anything and everything" Athos breathed pressing a kiss to d'Artagnan's forehead "I will not allow her to destory the life we can have together"

"I know" d'Artagnan whispered sinking into Athos's arms "But if you kill her then it will be destroyed, she will have succeeded in destroying your honor aswell as your marriage to her and I would rather be named a whore than ever allow that to happen" 

d'Artagnan vehement desire for Athos not to act againt Anne himself had his resolve weakening and slowly but surely he nodded his head accepting d'Artagnan's terms such as they were. 

 

With the Omega pressed against his chest Athos found himself stroking his hair and breathing in the sweet scent he had missed dearly over these long days apart "Perhaps we should just run away together!" he suggested with a breathy chuckle "I could kidnapp you in the night!, bind your hands, gag and blind fold you and take you away with me to parts unknown!"  
"And where would you take me, oh dangerous abducter of mine!?" d'Artagnan giggled leaning back so he could look at Athos's face 

"Out of France certainly" Athos said pretending to give it serious thought "Italy perhaps, the south where the weather is sultry and the ocean a clear blue"

"Ohh we could run away to Capri" d'Artagnan suggested "The Blue grotto is unbelievable!, we could live as fishermen!, have a house right beside the sea over looking the bay!" though he knew they were only joking around he felt sorely tempted to actually do this, to run with Athos into the unknown, to change his name and live as a commoner, to raise their Pups away from all the glamour of the court, all the intrigue and danger, even if they lived in hand to mouth, cold in the winter, too hot in the summer, with rags for clothes it would be better than this agonising exile. 

"We'll be together mon amor" Athos breathed kissing d'Artagnan's forehead and stroking his soft cheek "We just need to be strong, and patient" 

"Patient" d'Artagnan whispered "It was never one of my virtues!" he addmitted with a sigh, however he smiled as Athos's calloused fingers stroked the skin on the back of his neck making his spine tingle in delight "Hmm, we should make the most of the time we have together shouldn't we?" he all but purred making Athos raise an eyebrow 

"We are in a convent?" he said by way of protest but easily allowed d'Artagnan to lead him over to the bed! and fell back upon it with a pleased gasp, his smile growing as d'Artagnan straddled him and leaned forward to kiss him deeply 

"Considering all our previous sins I doubt one more will make any difference!" d'Artagnan murmured nibbling at Athos's lip and then licked at the swollen reddened flesh "Unless of course you want me to stop?" he asked sitting back up and made sure to put pressure on Athos's groin and squirm ever so slightly!

"Don't stop!" Athos breathed cupping d'Artagnan's hips in his hands "Never Stop!".

 

Paris

 

Chateau de Larroque

Ninon stood in the doorway 0f Constance's private chambers enjoying watching the pretty Omega sitting in the window sit bathed in sunlight and intent on stitching what looked to be a babies garment. 

The sun turned her hair gold and cast a warm glow to her skin, in her loose chemise and simple corset with a lace shawl falling off her shoulders she looked like a model from Botticelli's early work before he became swept up by savonarola and turned from erotic art to biblical. 

"I must have your Portrait commissioned" Ninon said startling Constance a little, she glided into the room like a swan making her graceful way across a lake, "I shall have the Painter Jacques Blanchard capture your beauty on canvas for all time" she said smiling as Constance blushed 

"Jacques Blanchard is expensive isn't he?" she asked, she had never had her portrait done before, her own family had not bothered with the expence of one, and d'Artagnan hadn't bothered having any done of himself let alone commissioned an artist to do one of his maid, not because he thought she was not worth it, but simply because it never crossed his mind to do so when he couldn't be bothered to have one done of himself, the only portraits of Charles d'Artagnan were the ones he had stood for under duress by orders of Louis and Anne!. 

"Besides" Constance said with a smile "I have seen the art you've done yourself, why should you have anyone else draw me when you can do me justice yourself?"

Now it was Ninon's turn to flush and look away with a small smile "I hardly think my skill is that great..........."

"Nonsense" Constance said setting aside her stitching and rose to her feet to approach her betrothed "Besides, I do not want anyone but you to draw me" she took Ninon's hands into her own and draw the Alpha female towards the window seat "Just think beloved" she purred seductively "You could have me model any way you want, wearing anything you want, even nothing at all!", Constance wondered at her own daring suggesting such a thing!, yet as she saw the desire filling Ninon's face she was glad that she had been so brazen!

"Tell me my love" Ninon said thoughtfully "D'you still have that delightful costume you wore to the costume ball so many weeks ago?!".

 

Several hours later found Constance garbed in her Artemis costume in Ninon's garden, Ninon's two dogs Romulas and Remus were at her feet to represent Artemis's hunting dogs, with a couple of Ninon's maids Fleur and Therese were sat on the floor gazing up at Constance to depict Artemis's chaste hunting maids. Fleur had a golden jug which would be flowing over with wine in the portrait while Therese held a bunch of grapes in her hands occaisionally munching on one or two when she thought Ninon wasn't looking!.

"I trust that we shall have no Apollo or Zeus attempt to abscond with Artemis's maids!?" Constance inquired with a laugh making the maids giggle 

"I sincerely doubt it my love!" Ninon replied glancing over the top of the canvas and smiled at her lover "Can you turn your head slightly more to the right?, chin up with a slight smile on your lips...thats it"

"And you said you wern't an artist!" Constance teased "Certainly as demanding as one!"

"Hush now!, I must concentrate!" Ninon playfully scolded "You do want me to do you justice do you not?" 

"Si Maestro!", Ninon grinned as she used the charcoal to do the outline of the portrait, this would be her finest work yet she determined, her best for nothing less was good enough for Constance Bonacieux.

 

Angers

 

"Pregnant!" Marie whispered her eyes widdening as he read the missive from Milady, "Of course they'd want to hide the little slut if he's got his belly filled out of wedlock" she mused thoughtfully "No wonder Louis would be so intent on getting rid of Rochefort, he must be desperate to get rid of Milady too, it's the only way this Athos and Charles could be together and that litter legitimate"

Rising from her seat she went to the fire and threw the letter upon it watching the flames eat up the paper and thinking to herself about where her Son was likely to send Charles to keep him hidden from the public. 

He would not be stupid enough to simply send the whelp to his own estates, nore to Fontaine Bleur or Versaille, he would want Charles to be completely concealed from the public, somewhere totaly obscure so no one would know where he was. 

"Now, what is normally done with sluts who get themselves Pupped out of wedlock?" Marie asked tapping her teeth with the tip of the nail of her forefinger, "If they are not to be cast out or stoned for the whores they are what do people do with them?", slowly a malevolent smile stretched over her face that made her look demonic with the fire light flickering on her face   
"The send the stupid lust filled trollops to convents!" she said with a cold laugh "Louis will have hidden Charles away in a convent!". 

Her elation at this was however short lived, there were many convents in France, there was no telling which Louis would have sent d'Artagnan to, or if he would have chosen a Convent or a Monestary instead, it would take weeks if not months to search them and find where he was hiding, weeks in which the Pope could easily find in favour or Athos and Charles and grant the annullment resulting in a swift marriage and a legitimate litter. 

Marie grit her teeth and tapped her heels on the marble floor, there would be no easy or swift way to do this, she would simply have to send out agents through out the country to search the religious houses one by one and hope that eventually one of them found d'Artagnan before Urban made up his mind on the matter of the Annullment.


	31. Chapter 31

Maison de Clerbeaux 

"So Niccolò Machiavelli most likely based The Prince on Cesare Borgia, whom he was close friends with for years before Cesare's fall and defeat at the hands of Pope Julius II and his own condottieri resulting in his death" Alice explained to Porthos as they shared sweet wine along with a refreshing sorbet following a rich fish meal. 

"Ah but 'e was a nasty man wasn't 'e?" Porthos said drawing on as much history of the Borgias that he knew. Of course he knew who they were, there wasn't a person alive that hadn't heard of the murderous family who had taken power in Rome during the latter part of the fifteenth century, but he did not know all the intricate details that someone who had had a historical education would know. 

"He was incestuous wasn't 'e?" Porthos asked "With 'is sister?" 

"Suspected to be but not proven" Alice replied with a smile as she sipped her wine "He did however have an affair with his youngest Brother Geofre Borgia's wife Sancha of Naples, as did the middle brother Juan whom was likely murdered by Cesare!"

"God, what a family!" Porthos snorted shaking his head "Makes me thankful to be on me own!"

"On your own?" Alice rested her elbows on the table and looked at Porthos curiously "Have you no family at all?" she asked 

"Not beyond the Musketeers" Porthos said "Me Mother died when I was a Pup in the court of Miracles, and I never knew me Father or Aphan"

"Thats terrible", the genuine empathy on Alice's face made Porthos's heart soften and a smile spread his lips 

"Ah, I did alright, got meself some good friends back there, they're King and Queen on the court now!, and I made me way in the world, think I done me Mother proud"

"I'm sure you have" Alice said "You have achieved so much having had such a difficult start in life, many would never have managed to do what you have done, not only to leave a life of crime and poverty, but to rise from the ranks of a common soldier to the Kings Elite!, that is incredable, and I know if my Son achieved such a thing I would be very proud of him", the fair young woman blushed a little as her speach ended feeling slightly embaressed for being so out spoken, not a trait that was considered lady like and one her late Husband had often chided her for.

"You often think about havin' children?" Porthos asked curiously 

"I would like to have them" Alice said "Have a family, Alphas, Betas, or Omegas, boys or Girls I'm not bothered, though I would like to have a girl or two to turn into Princesses!", Porthos's teasing chuckle made Alice smile and dimple before turning whistful   
"However to have a family I would need to Wed again, and I'm not sure I could face becoming someones property again"

"It was that bad with your Husband?" 

"Not bad per say, he never mistreated me, never raised his hand or anything like that, he was simply..............distant, uninterested in me save in keeping up appearences" Alice sighed running her buffed finger nails over the polished wood of the table, "But I was bound to him, unable to do anything without his permission, was his property body and soul, and since his death provided my freedom, I am not certain I wish to loose it to be bound to another Alpha or Beta"

"Thats understandable" Porthos mused his wide lips pressing together in a pout "But what if this hypothetical Alpha wasn't interested in owning you?, was happy to let you be your own person and do your own thing?", Alice looked up from studying the table with a risen eyebrow 

"Could such an Alpha exist?" she asked with an edge of hope in her voice

"I think so" Porthos said "Hypothetically speaking, I wouldn't want to Own a mate, or dominate them, I'd want them to be happy and live their own life aswell as a life with me"

"Indeed?, and do you hope to take a mate in the future?"

"Oh yes, I hope for a mating and Pups, pretty girls and Omegas, aswell as strong willing Alphas and Boys", the two of them might have been speaking hypothetically but anyone listening could tell they were speaking of each other and themselves for each other, the way they couldn't take their eyes off each other and how subtle and shy smiles continued to curve their lips showed the budding romance that was forming between them.

 

Rue de Fossiers 

 

Aramis was not normally nervous. 

Having wooed, loved, and bedded many men and women over the years, Alphas, Beta's and Omegas alike he was generally to well versed in the arts of romance for nervous to cause him any discomfort. 

Tonight however he was nervous. 

With shaking hands and sweating palms he surveyed the scene of seduction he had created in the bed chamber for Lemay's heat. 

There was no food present as Lemay would not eat during the heat and neither would Aramis himself, not until it had run it's course would they consume anything at all so Aramis and stayed away from culinary delights and opted for other objects of affection and seduction. 

Sweet vanilla and sandlewood insence burned filling the air with a pleasent pungent fragrance. Expensive bees wax candles burned about the room casting a golden glow that was both sultry and welcoming, like a warm fire in a farm house on a cold winters night after a hard days labor. 

Spending a good portion of his wages Aramis had also purchased green and white silk bed sheets and made up the bed in them before scattered the bed in three dozen rose petals!, the finishing touch was the heart shaped wreath of flowers that Aramis had spent hours working on and threaded white and green silk ribbons about the bound flowers long sticks which gave the structure stability. 

Now he waited anxiously for Lemay to arrive, to get on one knee and ask for the Omega's hand in matrimony, to offer his suite to the Doctor as an Alpha Mate and be given consent to sink his teeth into Lemay's neck during his heat bonding them as mates. 

This was both a wonderful and terrifying prospect, one that had Aramis pacing and wringing his hands as he waited. 

 

When Lemay arrived home and entered the bedroom all the poetic words and dramatic overtures that Aramis had planned went out the window. 

As he gazed upon the Omega he had fallen for and smelled the pre-heat scent upon him all his lyrical wit and romantic frazes died on his tongue and all Aramis could do was gape like a mute at the Doctor while Lemay took in the scene of seduction with wide appreciative eyes and a growing smile on his face. 

"You did all this for me?" Lemay asked looking round the room "This is so beautiful!"

"I uh.....I wanted tonight to be special" Aramis mumbled feeling very thankful that Porthos wasn't present since he would have never let Aramis forget how tongue tied he was at this moment 

"Oh sweetheart!, I love it!", Lemay walked across the room to hug Aramis only to stop as the Alpha mutely held out the velvet box opening it to reveal the small diamond ring inside, "Aramis?" Lemay whispered 

"I had this all planned out" Aramis said with a rueful smile "I was gonna be poetic and romantic and be on my knee!, but now I.............." he stoped and cleared his throat giving Lemay a smile "Edouard Francis Lemay will you marry me?" 

"Oh my God!", Lemay's voice was horse with tears and his hands covered his mouth in delighted shock, with eyes shining with unshed tears he eagerly nodded his head and let out a cross between a laugh and a sob as Aramis took his left hand and slipped the ring upon his finger 

"I love you" Aramis growled pulling Lemay towards him and breathing in the delicious scent of heat "And tonight I shall mate us, I shall make you mine"

"Yes!" Lemay breathed feeling himself now rapidly sinking into befuddeled state of heat "God yes!". 

 

Aramis carried Lemay to the bed and lay him down on the rose petals slowly stripped the Omega of his clothing while all but ripping off his own boots, shirt, and breeches!. 

Once they were both fully naked Aramis took a handful of rose petals and dropped them down on Lemay's torso in a sweet smelling shower making the Omega giggle and squirm a playful smile on his face as Aramis continued to rain petals down onto him before bending forward to deliver a deep and lasting kiss that left them both breathless. 

Pulling back Aramis smirked at the dazed look in Lemay's hugely dilated eyes, his cheeks were flush with a warm pink glow, his body spread in an open invitation that Aramis had no intentions of refusing. 

Sliding his hand between Lemay's thighs he found them slick with his fluids and had the Omega bucking his hips and keening in need.

Gently but firmly Aramis took hold of Lemay and turned him into position, he would rather be taking him face to face but for a mating he needed to facing Lemay's back to sink his teeth into the back of his neck.

 

Lemay arched his backed as he was laid on his front and tossed a positively lewd come hither look over his shoulder to Aramis. 

"Little minx!" Aramis scolded spreading Lemay's thighs and positioning himself between them, rubbing his erect cock between Lemay's backside cheeks had the Omega panting and mewling and fisting the sheets as he wriggled and writhed to try and gain more friction from Aramis and get the Alpha to take him.

Leaning himself over Lemay like a second skin he traced kisses down his spine nibbling at his flesh and digging his fingers into Lemay's hips just hard enough that slight red marks would be visable in the morning. 

Not until Lemay was at the point of sobbing with desperation and thrusting himself backwards towards Aramis's cock did the Alpha finally sink inside the eager body and burry himself to the hilt. 

Lemay gave a high pitch keen and shivered all over with deep vibrations flexing his inner muscles over Aramis's cock almost making Aramis come there and then!, having to grit his teeth to keep from spilling to soon Aramis began to thrust in and out of Lemay's body his growing knot hitting the cluster of nerves with every motion making Lemay pant and grind his hips to keep the sinful pleasure coming, slipping his right hand from Lemay's hip, Aramis wrapped it about Lemay's cock and began to stroke it in rythem with the motion of his own thrusts into the Omega. 

Lemay tossed his head back and cried out wordlessy, his cock becoming ridged in Aramis's fist and his inner mucles clamping almost painfully on the Alphas cock.   
Sensing his climax was close Aramis surged forward and placed his lips over the back of Lemay's neck kissing at the bonding gland tenderly, as his knot locked him inside of Lemay and the Omega's inner muscles spasemed around him with him coming over Aramis's hand, Aramis sank his teeth deeply down into the soft heated flesh spilling inside Lemay's body and mating them for life.

 

Bourborne Les Eaux

Athos walked through the gardens with his arm loosely wrapped about d'Artagnan's waist, the two of them walked in a slow languid pace both of them enjoyed the warm sunshine in the afternoon and the fragrant scent of the blossoms in the flower garden that the Nuns kept aswell as their vegetable and herb gardens.   
"What d'you think of the name Louis?" d'Artagnan asked "I feel we should have Louis in the name of our Son"  
"Son?, so sure we're having a boy are you?" Athose inquired with a grin getting a giggle from d'Artagnan, "But yeah Louis would be a good name, and when he takes the throne he'll be Louis XIV"  
"Hopefully he'll have better luck than my poor cousin has had during his reign" d'Artagnan said with a deep sigh and ran a hand over his middle something that was becoming a frequent habbit for him 

"What about for a girl?" Athos asked "And what if theres more than one in here?", he gently patted d'Artagnan's belly making the Omega smile again, Lemay would be journeying out to him in a few weeks to examin him and make sure that everything was alright with the pregnancy and that the Cantarella was out of his system with no lasting effects, hopefully when he came he would be able to tell d'Artagnan how many Pups he was carrying. 

 

As for the poison d'Artagnan was feeling much better than he had been in weeks, he was having the odd bout of sickness that he put down to his pregnancy but he was no longer spending all his time vomiting, he was not suffering the violent stomach cramps that had plagued him during his time with Rochefort and he had far more energy than he'd had in weeks.   
His physical appearence was slowly improving with the removal of the cantarella and the benefits of a healthy diet.   
His skin was slowly recovering it's golden olive radiance, his eyes were no longer blood shot and were far brighter now and less shadowed, his face and his body were starting to gently fill out again making his bones less sharp, cutting his hair had been a good idea as it was no recovering and growing again. As of yet he wasn't showing his pregnancy but figured that it would only be a matter of time before he did especially with the way Mother Superior was observing his meals like a hawk!.

 

"Louisa would be alright for a girl" Athos suggested "Or Elouise?"

"Elouise is alright" d'Artagnan agreed "I wish we could find out when Gender they are when Lemay tells us how many I'm carrying"

"Could try the wedding ring trick?"

"Does that ever work?" d'Artagnan asked with a lob sided grin 

"No, and I for one don't care if we have boys or girls, Alphas, Betas, or Omegas, just as long as you and they are healthy that'll be enough for me", d'Artagnan smiled and lay his head on Athos's shoulder pleased by the Alphas unbothered approach to what gender or sex Pups they had and eagerly enjoying Athos's embrace

"You're going to have to leave soon aren't you?" he asked with a deep sigh

"I wish I didn't" Athos said pressing a kiss into d'Artagnan's hair "But for your safety yes, but with luck you'll be following me back to Paris soon"

"Pray God it is so" d'Artagnan agreed stoping walking and turning so he and Athos were facing each other 

"Good place for prayers!" Athos chuckled with a nod to the Convent before sobering and stroking d'Artagnan's cheek "It will work out for us you'll see", d'Artagnan pinched his lips but nodded 

"I guess if a cynic like you can be converted into belief in a better tomorrow then I can believe to" he said before taking a breath "One thing we must do before you go back to Paris"

"Which is?"

"Go and enjoy the waters together, Anne's been several times and says it is beyond beautiful to see".

 

While he knew it was a risky propersition taking d'Artagnan out of the safety of the Convent Athos could not refuse the Omega this request which at the end of the day was a very small request indeed, besides pass up the chance of spending time with a naked and wet d'Artagnan!?, no chance!.


	32. Chapter 32

Waters of Bourbon les Eaux

Stripping off his shirt and laying down beside his breeches and underwear d'Artagnan made the last few steps down the shoal beach and into the impossibly clear turquoise blue water of the lake. 

The cool water stole his breath slightly as he waded into his middle then he bent forward spreading his arms and lifting his feet from the sand and rock to swim further out into the lake. 

d'Artagnan took a deep breath and dipped his head under the water and swam down deep to the center of the lake, pressing his palms flat on the sand he stayed for a few moments before swimming back up to the surface and tipped his head back taking a large gasp of air. 

Brushing his hair back from his face d'Artagnan trod water and grinned as Athos swam out to join him.   
"D'you think this is safe?" Athos asked treding the water besides d'Artagnan who screwed his face up 

"D'you have to spoil it with thoughts of your ex-wife?"

"I didn't mean that, I meant that this lake is meant to have powers of fertility!", Athos shot d'Artagnan a rare grin "It might have an effect on you!, we don't want sextuplets or something!" 

"If we do have you'll be singing soprano!" d'Artagnan shot back and splashed water into Athos's face, laughing Athos splashed him back and before long they were engaged in a water fight shrieking and splashing at each other like a pair of unruly Pups!. 

Laughing d'Artagnan backed himself against the cliff wall as Athos swam up to him, placing his hands either side of d'Artagnan and under his arms to support him Athos leaned in to deliver a deep kiss, moaning d'Artagnan wrapped his legs about Athos's hips and his arms about his neck, with his back flush against the wall he was secure enough as Athos slid inside his body with a single slick thrust. 

"We should ran away to here forever!" d'Artagnan panted as Athos thrust in and out of his body "We could.............build a house..............here!"

"A tree house!" Athos breathed kissing d'Artagnan's throat all the way up to his jaw upon which he nibbled gently "Build a house in the trees, use the leaves for our walls and roof, and have flets of wood upon the branches!"

"Ooohhh we could, ahh!, build a palace!" d'Artagnan gasped lifting one arm from Athos's neck and reaching up to grab hold of the wall and flexed his body in motion with Athos's thrusts, "A tree top kingdom!"

"No one will ever find us, we'll be free!" Athos panted 

"We can live as savages!, no clothes, no rules!, just lots of sex!" d'Artagnan giggled moaning and gripping tight to Athos's shoulder 

"I could go for that!" Athos breathed thrusting even harder into d'Artagnan's body 

"God!, lets do it then!" d'Artagnan cried tipping his head back and gripping the rock so hard his nails splintered! "Kidnap me and take me prisoner here forever!"

"Your wish is my command!".

 

That evening the two of them sat about a fire with a blanket wrapped about their shoulders, the remains of spit roasted rabbit lay to one side and their bedrolls behind them.

"Think we could survive as castaways?, living off the land, fending for ourselves?"   
d'Artagnan asked  
"Living naked and doing it in trees, behind rocks, and on the grass as we pleased!" Athos chuckled pressing a kiss to d'Artagnan's throat "Maybe, but it'd be damn nippy come winter!"

"Yeah, my feet hurt in the cold an all!" d'Artagnan muttered glumly and looked down at his toes wiggling them "A nice dream though"

"We won't need to dream once Anne is brought to justice" Athos whispered hugging d'Artagnan a little bit tighter "D'you want to get a Chateau of our own or simply live in The Louvre?"

"A Chateau I guess" d'Artagnan replied "I hadn't really thought about it much, but we'll need our own space, we can't live with Louis and Anne indefinately, not with a family to raise", he smiled as Athos's hand found it's way to his middle, "I wonder how many we're having, not that many I guess since I'm not showing yet and how sick I was when I conceived"

"Which makes this conception even more of a miracle" Athos breathed, smiling d'Artagnan turned his head and pressed a kiss to Athos's lips, "What was that for?"

"Just for being you" d'Artagnan said leaning back so he was resting his head on Athos's shoulder "For sticking by me through all this, any other Alpha would have thrown the towel in long ago"

"No decent Alpha would certainly not if they had the chance of being with you", d'Artagnan grinned turning to look at him 

"You were jealous of the Duc de Valence wern't you?, thats why you didn't like him", Athos shrugged his shoulders making d'Artagnan laugh "You know if you'd come forward and offered to take my hand in marriage I'd have chosen you over everyone"

"Well I know that now, and it would certainly have saved us alot of trouble where Rochefort concerned, but I never thought I had a chance with you and to be honest I didn't think I deserved one either", d'Artagnan's face creased in sympathy he turned and cupped Athos's cheek stroking gently with his thumb 

"That bitch hurt you really bad didn't she?" he whispered gazing into Athos's expressive eyes "You deserve love as much as anyone and I will make sure that one day you believe that", Athos smiled slightly and pressed his hand over d'Artagnan's 

"Just you concentrate on yourself and our Pups thats all I want" 

"Well they'll need you to be happy won't they?, so we can be a happy family together" 

"I'll be happy so long as I'm with you and our Pups", smiling d'Artagnan leaned back against Athos again looking up at the sky and the clear stars that shone brightly down upon them creating the perfect romantic setting.

 

Paris

 

Aramis was still strutting like a peacock when Athos arrived back at the garrison, the prideful glow of a newly mated Alpha was clear upon him as he swaggered about with a smug smirk on his face. 

"Bastards been actin' like the cat who got the bleedin' cream for days now!" Porthos grunted rolling his eyes "Not that I can say I blame him!, if I'd just bonded to a gorgeous Omega I'd be swaggerin' too"

"Indeed"

Porthos winced at the strain in Athos's voice, of course it would be bittersweet for him to see Aramis parading about with his new bond and not being able to be with d'Artagnan.

"Sorry mate" he whispered squeezing Athos's arm 

"It's fine, and I'm happy for 'Mis too, as is d'Art for that matter"

"How is the kid?, how's the Pup or is it Pups?" Porthos asked reaching for the wine jug that was on the table and pouring them both a cup each 

"We don't know yet, hopefully Lemay will be able to tell when he goes to see d'Art in a few weeks time" Athos replied sipping the wine "However he's doing very well, remarkably in fact, he's gained weight, his hairs growing back, his colours high again"

"Well with any luck that'll mean he's shaken off that bastard's poison without any after effects" Porthos said raising his cup in a salute and glancing over his shoulder as Treville came down the stairs "Captain"

"Porthos" Treville greeted though his gaze remained upon Athos "I expected you three days ago!, get lost on the way did you?"

"Something like that!" Athos mumbled not about to tell Treville about his excersion with d'Artagnan to the Waters and the two days they had spent there in heady bliss

"I trust our Prince is in good health?" Treville inquired 

"Much better Sir" 

"Good, and since you are now back you can spend the next three days supervising the new recruits induction!", Treville's smile was positively evil and Athos's look could have made a furnace ice over!

"Welcome home!" Porthos chuckled draining his cup and patting Athos's shoulder "Have fun with those whelps!, I think at least two of 'em know which end of a swords which!" pointing his finger Porthos directed Athos's gaze to a group of misfits all of who were hardly out of puberty, several of which still had spotted skin, most were gangly with uncoordinated over long limbs in baggy clothing but a couple of them were over fed under exercised spoiled Nobles who were bound to be a fitness nightmare and kick up one hell of a fuss about the rigorous training!

"God bloody help me!" Athos groaned resting his head on the table "I should have just stayed at the Convent!".

 

Bourbon les Eaux

 

Lemay had made the trip to the convent alone even though Aramis had kicked up a fuss about it not liking his new mate going off on his own, while he could understand Aramis's reasoning Lemay felt it was better he go alone since he would attract far less attention doing so than an acompanying Musketeer would and discretion was needed in this case. 

 

"So how have you been feeling?" he asked d'Artagnan as he set up his instruments on the locker beside the bed 

"Better than I have in months" d'Artagnan replied honestly morning sickness and bloating aside he was feeling far better than he had while with Rochefort "I hear congratulations are in order anyway" he added with a sly smile that grew wider as Lemay's cheeks flushed "Should I be offering further congratulations too?" 

"No, not this time" Lemay replied and shrugged "It's rare for a first time, I'm not in any rush and nore's Aramis" 

"You two will make great parents"  
Lemay smiled and gently lay his hands on d'Artagnan's belly carefully feeling out his uterus which had now moved up from his pelvis to his abdomen, he still wasn't showing as such but felt like his waist was thicker than before 

"Any pains or spotting?"

"No, but my breasts are sore as hell"

"They're preparing to fill with milk, you'll likely start leaking colostrum from your nipples soon too" 

"Leaking..........oh God!" d'Artagnan groaned covering his face with his hands 

"It's normal don't worry about it" Lemay laughed getting the ear trumpet "Now relax and take deep steady breaths in and out", laying his arms back down d'Artagnan did as he was told watching intently as Lemay shifted the trumpet until he found the best spot to listen and paused there for two minutes that he counted upon a pocket watch 

"Everything alright?" he asked as Lemay pulled the trumpet back and smiled at him 

"One perfect heartbeat, you're carrying a single Pup or child" 

"Yeah?, and everythings alright?, theres no problems?" 

"None I can see, her or she is showing a normal rate of growth for this stage, and if you were going to miscarry then you would have done so by now" taking d'Artagnan's hand Lemay squeezed it and smile "You're doing fine as is the little one"

"Thankyou" d'Artagnan said letting out a sigh of relief "Has there been any news on Athos's ex-wife yet?" 

"Sorry, hopefully they'll find something soon though" 

"Yeah, I hope so" d'Artagnan said determined not to feel upset today when he had found out he had healthy Pup, considering all he'd been through that was something worth celebrating and he was damn well going to celebrate it.

 

Saint-Guilhem-le-Desert

Father Sistini bade farewell to the Prior thanking him for his hospitality during his stay within the Monestary walls. 

Marie de Medici had summoned him to Angers and told him of d'Artagnan, of the little whore who was looking to sit upon the throne of France!.   
The Jesuit Priest was disgusted at the notion, that an Omega whore who should be kept behind closed doors if not flogged in the street for his shame!, in Sistini's medieval mind set Omegas were capable of nothing but breeding as should be treated as the chattle they were!, therefore he was more than happy to seek out d'Artagnan for Marie so the little slut could get what he deserved.


	33. Chapter 33

Paris

Lebarge grumbled in his breath as he and Milady watched Constance walking through the market with Ninon two maids behind them with baskets for the fabrics they were looking at and purchasing. 

By the look of the garb, green and white silks, lace, and satin brocade they were buying for their wedding. 

"I could grab Bonacieux, odds are she knows where the slut is being hidden" Lebarge grunted while Milady pretended to admire some elegantly embroidered velvet 

"This is too much a public place" she replied, while her attention seemed to be fixed upon the fabric her eyes never left Constance for a second 

"I could do it when they're on their way home" Lebarge persisted cracking her knuckles and leering at Constance looking like a dog eager for the kill 

"No" Milady said firmly turning her back on Constance and facing Lebarge "We watch, we gather intel, we do not act until the time is ripe"

"And whens that gonna be?, I'm bored of all this waiting!", Milady rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, Lebarge might be a brutal killer but underneath it all he had the intelligence of a child, he acted like a child being denied a treat when he was told he couldn't do something, when this was all over she would get rid of Lebarge as she had Rochefort, the great ape might be useful as a lacky for now but when the job was done?. 

Fixing a smile to her face Milady turned and began to walk down the street to towards the fruit stalls, they went past Constance and Ninon who were trying to decide between one set of lace or another,   
"Just wait" Milady said calmly "When the time comes you can enjoy killing Constance and others", Lebarge grinned wolfishly at this his eyes shining in anticipation of commiting yet another murder.

 

"The pale mint is much prettier than the ivory" Constance argued "And it goes with my complexion better" she held it up to her neck for Ninon to see wincing slightly as her fresh bond bite was stung by the collar of her gown, "See?" she said turning slightly to the left and then the right so Ninon could get the full view

"You may be right" Ninon said looking at the lace with a critical eye "Very well a yard of the mint please" she said to the vender who was all to happy to oblige 

"I can hardly believe it!" Constance said with a giggle "Us bonded and planing our wedding!, and hearing for d'Artagnan this week!"

"It's certainly been a good fortnight" Ninon agreed "D'you want to select some fabrics to send to the Comte?, he'll need to be letting his clothes out soon" 

"Thats true" Constance said wondering if she would be letting out her gowns and omitting corsets soon herself, "Yes we'll look at some fabrics for him, though hopefully he'll be home soon and will be able to look for his own materials".

 

Louvre

 

"Charles says he's starting to get a bump and is certain that he can feel the pup move" Louis read to Anne from the letter than d'Artagnan had sent to him   
"He's feeling something like butterflys fluttering in his belly now"

"Thats sounds about right, he's nearly five months pregnant now?" Anne said, it had been a long two months and they still had no leads on the illusive Milady and Lebarge, the musketeers were working round the clock to find them, Richelieu had his Red Guards searching every inch of Paris and the outskirts to find them, Richelieu himself was starting to look exhausted by it, showing his age in more than hair colour and lines on his face, it made Louis realize for the first time that the Cardinal, his Father figure was in fact mortal and would one day die. 

Treville too was aware of this, and had taken it upon himself to make sure that his mate got several good hours sleep at night and ate at least two decent meals a day so he would be able to keep up with the ardous task at hand.   
Treville himself was looking tired and worn, trying to keep up with the usual demands of the Captaincy of the Musketeers and the search for Milady and Lebarge. 

"Almost five months" Louis said quietly sitting down on the chaise "D'you think it'll be a boy or a girl?, is there a way to tell?"

"Not from what I remember" Anne replied a little wistfully, she remembered being nearly months pregnant, a bump just starting to form, a slight roundness showing through her gowns, the odd flutters of movement in her belly, the excitement in her heart as she felt her child growing and thriving in her womb, wondering if it would be a boy or a girl, imagining holding him or her for the first time, and then at nearly six months she had lost everything, her baby had died, she'd prematurely delivered his dead body. 

Even now so many years on she could still remember the pain, not just the pain of pushing the body from herself, but the agony in her heart, the throbbing pain that never left her no matter how much time had past. 

Louis had tried to comfort her at the time but he had been greiving too, the loss of their child effecting them both, others had tried to help her, even Charles had, but no one and nothing could make up for the loss of a baby all Anne could do was struggle on through the pain and find comfort in those around so she could still keep living.

Forcing a smile to her face Anne looked at Louis and took the letter from him to read for herself, "He wants to name the Pup Louis Alexandre if it's a boy" she commented 

"Louis XIV" Louis said "Let us hope he has an easier reign than I have had", Anne smiled sympathetically and wrapped her arms about Louis in comfort, it was true he had not had an easy time of it, on the throne at nine, his position ussurped by his mother who then tried to take it from him with his brother, the religeous war in La Rochelle, and their inability to have a baby so they could secure the throne.

"You have done well" Anne said "You have come through much hardship and you're still standing, that proves you are strong and a good man"

"Am I?" Louis asked really wanting to know "I'm not the King that France needed, I've always been found wanting compaired to my Father I know, but am I a good man?"

"I think so" Anne replied honestly "Most men would have divorced me for being unable to provide an heir, you have not, you've stood by me through out all our difficulties"

"Thats because I love you" Louis said reaching out and caressing Anne's cheek "You are my beautiful wife and Queen, nothing and no one will part us save God himself", smiling Anne leaned into the touch settling against her husband 

"We should start making a nursery for Charles" she suggested "Get things ready for when he comes home"

"Good idea" Louis agreed kissing her head "We'll get right on it".

 

Garrison 

"C'mon Bouchard get your arm up you're fighting with that blade not cutting up the Sunday joint!" Athos bellowed 

The Musketeer in question shot Athos a dark look but complied none the less so Athos would continue on with his inspection of the drilling men 

"Geiger that thrust was damn shoddy and you're boots are filthy!, get them polished and get acts together!" Athos shouted "Coquelin those riposts are not going to be any use in the heat of battle, and Toutain what kind of defence d'you call that?, think you could deflect an enemie's blade with that limp wrist!?............."

"He's worse than bloody Treville!" Coquelin muttered 

"Treville had him running in the recruits for the last six weeks he's taking it out on us!" his fencing partner replied 

"C'mon men put some bloody effort into this!, Christ I've seen drunken Red Guards do better!" Athos shouted circling the fencing soldiers "Aramis! Porthos!, what the hell are you doing?" 

"Us?" Aramis asked sitting atop of Porthos's shoulders weilding his sword like a lance while Porthos charged about like a bull with his own sword drawn!, "We're trying a new style of attack!" 

"For what?, a circus!?" Toutain snorted while the Musketeers paused in their training to laugh at the spectical, Athos himself couldn't keep the smile from his lips at Aramis and Porthos's antics, no matter how down he was feeling, how hopeless things seemed these two always managed to make him smile and feel a little bit better. 

 

Looking up as Treville rode into the garrison having returned from Court Athos left the men to their drilling, Aramis and Porthos quickly disengaging and set about making it look like they were working and not just messing about!.  
Treville gave them both a glare not in the least convinced but nodded to Athos to come up the office with him.

"Is there news?" Athos asked shutting the door behind him 

"Possibly" Treville said handing Athos a letter "That and one for Their Majesties came today", Athos's fingers gripped the folded parchment tightly as if he had just been handed something truely precious. The change in him was amazing and immediate, the lines of tension about his mouth and eyes eased, a light came back into his eyes, and his posture relaxed. 

While Athos had not sunk into depression since returning from the Convent he had been tense, constantly alert, not allowing himself a moment to relax, partly as a way to keep from slumping into depression and drink, but also because he was afraid of missing some vital clue as to his ex-wifes wear abouts and plans. 

"Louis is planning to hunt tomorrow morning, he'll want a full escort" Treville said going to his desk to look through his documents "D'you think the two recruits who made it through basic training are ready to acompany us?"

Athos smirked, two out of ten recruits who'd survived the six weeks training!, the others had quite one by one as they'd been laid to ruin by the harsh training they had to endure!.

"Ancel still has black eyes from his broken nose but he's well enough, and Durand's wrist is nearly completely healed!" 

"I'll have them with us then" Treville said, a broken nose and a broken wrist?, they'd come out of training almost unscathed!, seeing Athos itching to go and read his letter Treville nodded to the door "Go on, get out of here" he said in dismissal "And say hello to your Prince for me in the reply you'll no doubt go and write"

"Of course Captain, shall I also include his Eminence in that hello too?" Athos inquired with a smug smirk that didn't leave his face despite the glower that Treville sent his way!.

 

Heading down from Treville's office Athos went and took a seat on one of the benches and opened the letter from d'Artagnan.

 

Dearest Athos

 

I'm finally starting to show!, our pup is revealing him or herself, I can even feel his or her movement now!, it feels like butterflys inside me. 

When Lemay was here to examin me he told me what I could expect to happen as I entered the second trimester, milk production and leaking nipples, (Which is totally embaressing and gross by the way!), a return of energy, this is certainly true I'm feeling much stronger and fitter than I have in weeks, (Plus I'm really horny which sucks because you're in Paris and I'm here with a load Beta women and Omegas!).

I'm no longer suffering morning sickness but I can't eat any pork products at all, just the smell is enough to turn my stomach at present, I guess this will continue through out the whole pregnancy, I am having cravings though, nothing to weird thank God, carrots, and honey, I'm having them at every meal including breakfast!, Mother Superior is even having Carrot cake made for me!. 

I'm really wishing your were here, I miss you so much, especially since now my clothes don't fit so well, at least you'd tell me I don't look fat and ungainly. No stretch marks though!, hopefully I'll get through the whole pregnancy like this!. 

I've asked Louis and Anne to send me some material so I can sort my clothes out, I'm going to start making your wedding robe and my gown, I don't care about a big ceramony with lots of fancy stuff anymore, I'll be happy to marry you in a quick private ceramony anywhere. With any luck my making our wedding clothes will bring us good fortunes and we'll soon be wearing them. 

Write back to me soon Athos I love you 

d'Artagnan.

 

Folding the letter up Athos held it in his hands resting them beneath his chin trying to picture how d'Artagnan would look now, wondering if he would be able to feel the Pup movements like d'Artagnan was, he wished deeply that he could go to the convent and find out for himself but another visit was too risky, although Lemay was due to go out to d'Artagnan again in a couple of weeks to give him another check up, perhaps when he went there Treville could be convinced for him to go with the good Doctor.

 

Bourbon Les Eaux

 

d'Artagnan sighed as he used twine to wrap about the buttons of his breeches and threaded them through the hole to fasten them, the sooner he had material to let his clothing out the better!.   
At least his billowing shirts were fitting, though he wasn't enjoying having to bind his breasts and put pads over them to catch the leaking milk. 

Leaving his shirt untucked he slipped on his doublet and left it unlaced and glanced down at his sides trying to view himself, he didn't have a mirror in his room, and there were non in the convent, the Nuns had no use for them, mirrors were used for vanity after all so d'Artagnan had no idea how he really looked. 

Running a hand over his belly he went to small desk in his cell and sat down on the stool picking up his charcoal he began on another design for his wedding outfit, the desk was littered with several ideas, some obserd, some basic, some whimsical, some very prim and conservative while others were more revealing and sensual. 

Athos's robe which he would stitch himself was a simple design, a sleeveless ankle length robe, though d'Artagnan had added a high collar and embroidery to the design to make it more fancy, he was going to use forrest green satin for robe and gold thread for the embroidery which he would also use to edge the collar.

Sighing he began to make another design for himself, for his wedding gown, it was tradition for Omegas to wear gowns for their wedding, not court style gowns that ladies wore, but gowns none the less, and green and white was the tradition for the weddings which d'Artagnan was sticking to.   
Deciding modesty was pretty much like closing the stable door after the horse had bolted considering he was was already pregnant!, d'Artagnan opted for the more revealing of style, a square low cut neck line, a ribbed bust line that would provide support for his milk layden breasts aswell as nip the material in under the bust.   
For the rest of the gown he opted for an A-line style with a split filmy over lay that he would also use to make sleeves that would be daringly slashed at the shoulder without undersleeves. 

"Perfect" he whispered holding the finished drawing up and mentally planing to add the smae gold thread embroidery to his clothing that he would use for Athos's robe, "Hopefully we'll soon be wearing them" he mused making a few last adjustments, pausing he smile a lay a hand over his belly where the Pup stirred "Of course then we'll have to plan the christening won't we?" he murmured with a smile imagining holding the pup before the font in Notre Dam with Athos at his side, Louis, Anne, Aramis, Porthos, and Treville looking on while Richelieu performed the ritual  
"We need to think about God Parents don't we?" he mused leaning back on the stool "Constance and Ninon?, Aramis and Porthos certainly, Louis and Anne should be too I guess, but I'd like Treville and Richelieu but Armand can't both do the Christening and be God Aphan can he?"

"No he can not my Pup!" Mother Superior said with a laugh as d'Artagnan jumped a little "But I am sure he'd recomend a priest to do the ritual and happily be God Aphan rather and perform the Christening himself" 

"Probably" d'Artagnan agreed grinning as Mother Superior looked over his drawings "Like them?"

"You are deploying the sins of Lust, Vanity, and Pride!" Mother Superior chided with a wry smile "I'm sure you'll look beautiful" she said squeezing d'Artagnan's shoulder "And you and Athos will be very happy together".


	34. Chapter 34

My dearest Son 

 

I pray you do not give up hope, we are coming closer and closer to our prize, all you need to do is be patient and wait for the day of glory which I assure you shall come.

The Vatican shall take an age to come to a judgment upon this case, Urban is a procrastinator at best and a fool at the worst, no divorce shall be forth coming and our friend can conceal herself well enough to avoid detection. 

Also men of great Piety are moving through out the land seeking all the houses where such as our prize would be hidden, when he is discovered and dispatched we shall make our move and all shall once again be ours.

Your loving Mother  
Queen Marie de Medici

 

Richelieu set down the letter and looked to Treville who shrugged his shoulders, "So the bitch has enough spies to know we have hidden d'Artagnan, thats not unexpected"

"Indeed, it is troublesome though" Richelieu agreed going to the side board and pouring them both a cup of wine, serving Treville first he sat down in his favourite most comfortable chair with his firm back and sponge like cushioned seat and raised his feet up on a foot stool, nochalantly he wondered what people would say if they knew that the great Cardinal of Paris and First Minister of France Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu put himself out to pour wine and serve it to the mere Captain of the Musketeers who was in fact his mate!, it would be a scandal to say the least!. 

A small smile quirked Richelieu's lips in amusment imagining the courtiers hushed whispers and scandalized looks of astonishment should these facts become public knowledge.

"What amuses you my love?" Treville asked slumping on the chaise and relaxing as he sipped his wine, the warmth of the fire and the heady bouquet going to his head making him slightly sleepy and lowering his guard, in the candle and fire light his face was flattered and warmed, his skin given and golden glow that Richelieu enjoyed admiring from his chair 

"I mearly wonder what the populous would say if they could see us now" he replied with a lazy smile that grew broader at Treville's laugh

"They'd think me a Witch for surely I must have betwitched you!" he declared "How else could the mere Captain of the Musketeers and the Comte of a poor estate have ever snared such a catch?"

"You forgot foolish my love" Richelieu breathed reaching languidly over to Treville and joining hands with him, "You are a fool to think you snared me, when it was I was the lucky one to have made you look more than once, who could have thought that such a handsome dashing soldier would agree to bind himself to a middle aged cleric?"

"The Soldier and The Cleric!" Treville chuckled shifting and resting his cheek on Richelieu's hand "There should be a Novel, or a Play, what would Shakespear have made of us I wonder?, or for that matter D'Artagnan and Athos?"

"Forbidden love?, was that not covered in Romeo and Juliette?" Richelieu mused "Tis to be hoped they have a happier ending"

"As we have had" Treville sighed sounding slightly whistful "D'you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?, bonding with you?, never my love"

"No" Treville said with a smile and sat up straighter "Not having Pups, remaining without a family?".

 

Richelieu blinked in surprise at the mention of Pups, he had not thought of the two of them having a family of their own in quite some time, indeed it had been many years since having Pups would be an easy task they were both getting on in years, Treville was now rapidly heading twoards heat cesession after which it would become impossible for him to bear young. 

"Have you regrets on that?" he countered cautiously 

"Some times" Treville admitted "Sometimes, when my heats grew fewer and last only a day and night instead of three or four, then I wonder what it would have been like, to carry a Pup, to sit by the fire with little ones at out feet" he smiled whistfully and shook his head "But you and I chose professions that do not easily lend themselves to parenthood and we chose them with a clear mind fully aware of the price we would pay, there for I am content despite a slight regret now and again"

"It is not too late" Richelieu offered "We could still try now" this brought a laugh from Treville who shook his head firmly 

"No, no I've made my choice as you made yours, I am content to mearly have a household full of cats and have The Musketeers as my litter, God knows they are as demanding as toddelers!"

"We don't quite have a house full of cats" Richelieu said thinking of the half a dozen felines who paraded about the Palais dining on fresh fish, meat, and cream!, all six were lazy indolent and pampered pets who clearly believed themselves the true heirs of Bastet and humans were only their servants!

"Empress is pregnant" Treville said "She'll have a litter in a couple of weeks"

"New kittens!" this brought a joyful smile to Richelieu, he adored cats and kittens, and couldn't wait for the tiny little ones to be born to his silver tabby

"Will you have them Christened at Notre Dam?" Treville asked teasingly, the last time one of the cats had been in labor Richelieu had refused to leave her side all night until every one of the furry bundles was delivered and nestled up to the proud mother in her velvet lined basket, six weeks later Richelieu had then blessed each kitten naming and placing the cross upon the furry head of the mewling being so they would be blessed before God!

"Now that would bring a scandal to Rome, Kittens Christened in a Catholic Cathedral!" Richelieu snorted, draining his wine cup he got to his feet and held out his hand to Treville "Coming to bed my love?, it has been a long day"

"Indeed", Treville rose to his feet and stretched making his spine crack audiably in the quiet room, glancing down at the letter Richelieu's agents had intercepted from Marie to Gaston he shook his head "What d'you think she means by Men of great Piety?"

"Spies I should think" Richelieu replied with a shrug "But enough of such tedious thoughts for tonight, I would have us retire to bed and let more pleasent thoughts fill our minds".

 

Bourbon Les Eaux

d'Artagnan was deeply greatful when the fabric arrived from Paris and he was able to run adjustments to his clothing. 

It was far more comfortable and less embaressing to be able to fasten his breeches properly again, and be able to wear his jerkins and doublets done up over his swelling belly. Sometimes when he was walking through the gardens, or through out the convent he caught sight of the Nuns eyes upon him, some curious no doubt wondering what it would have been like to have carried a child or a Pup themselves, while others look disapproving, this Pup was after all ilegitimate and this was a house of God where such things were a grave Sin.

Mother Superior however only nodded her head at his needle work and urged him to continue eating a wholesome diet so that the Pup would be born healthy, if she felt anything in reguard to the Pup and d'Artagnan's position she did not show it by either word or expression. So formidable a woman was she that no matter what any of the Nuns might have felt or thought about d'Artagnan they said nothing nore did anything to make him unwelcome, disapproving looks he could easily ignore without any problem.

To help while away is time and not think about Athos's wife he threw himself into making the wedding clothes, he took pains to measure and stitch Athos's robe and then spent long hours adding the embroidery of gold thread that glittered in the sunlight when the cloth was held in the light.

By contrast, though he had taken a long time decide on the style, he spent far less time on his own clothes, swiftly stitching the cloth and adding the embroidery with far less care than gave to Athos's robe on which he spent weeks working. 

When finally all was done he turned his attention to making more clothes for the Pup, who grew more active in his womb by each passing day it seemed.

"He or she will be the best dressed Pup in all of Christendom" Mother Superior stated as she admired the aray of clothes already made for the Pup 

"My cousins are preparing a nursery in the Louvre" d'Artagnan said with a smile and set down his needle and thread for the moment "Athos and I will eventually get our own home, but we'll need somewhere to stay before then and should it be that I am near confinement when............all is done, then I would rather stay in the Louvre than face the upheaval to a barely prepared house"

"Very wise" Mother Superior agreed looking up the door to her office was knocked and Sister Helene popped her sweet head round the aged wood "Yes Sister?"

"There is a Father Lucca Sistini at the gates Mother Superior, he pleads sanctuary within our walls on his way to Paris where he means to take a Pilgrimage to Notre Dam" the pretty Nun said giving d'Artagnan a smile 

"A Holy Brother in God" Mother Superior murmered sitting back in her chair and looking to d'Artagnan, normally she would have welcomed the Priest without question as she would any pilgrim on the road but with d'Artagnan residing in these walls she was uncertain that he would be safe if she did so.

"You can not turn the good Father away Mother Superior" d'Artagnan said "I will bide by myself in my room during his sojourn in these walls, he need never know of my presence here"

"You are certain my Pup?" she asked gratefully 

"I'll be fine" d'Artagnan assured her gathering his sewing and rising from his seat "This can be my good deed of the day, maybe God will reward me by having Athos's wife discovered shortly here after"

"Amen" Sister Helene whispered piously

"Very well, Sister Helene you will wait on Prince Charles while he is confined to his cell, bring him food and drink on request and be sure to see that he eats all on his plate!, he eats hardly enough to keep a rabbit alive!" Mother Superior ordered 

"She exagerates" d'Artagnan said shaking his head 

"I do not and trust you with this charge" Mother Superior said to Sister Helene who nodded 

"I will do my duty before God" she said giving d'Artagnan a smile to which he rolled his eyes and shook his head very unaware of the great danger he was in with Sistini under the same roof as he.

 

"I thank you very much Mother Superior for giving me this sanctuary within these sacred walls" Sistini said with only a modicum of true gratitude in his voice, to him Women were like Omegas and unfit to serve God in any way, such a weighty matters should be held souly in the hands of Men alone, his only reconsiliation with the Nuns was that they had given up flaunting their sinful beauty, were well concealed in the court away from prying eyes and could not longer tempt Men into sin.

"You are very welcome Father Sistini" Mother Superior said "We often have pilgrims within our walls but sadly we have very few brothers in Christ come here to join us"

"Well I am pleased to do so" Sistini said "I have long been traveling and have yet many more miles to go before I reach my destination"

"You plan to visit Notre Dam I believe" Mother Superior said 

"Indeed, so I may prostrate myself before God in the most sacred house in Paris and ask for his guidence in how to cleanse Paris of it's sin and Heresey"

"A noble charge indeed" Mother Superior mused wondering what d'Artagnan would say on the subject considering his vast knowledge of other Religions not just the Catholic, Jewish, and Protestant that dwelt in France, especially in Paris, presently they reached the cell Sistini would use while in Bourbon les eaux and showed him inside 

"I hope that this humble chamber will suite you Father"

"It will do me quite well" Sistini said setting down his meagre bag of belongings "I am pleased to have your blessing in my holy mission Mother Superior, too long have the Sinners of Paris gone unchecked and unpunished, such Heresey, such vice and corruption must surely be done away with"  
Mother Superior frowned slightly, while she had no love of Jews or Protestants she did not like the sound of where this was going, clearly Sistini was fanatical, intended to act as an Inquisitor, to condemn and purge those he felt were heretics and sinners to flames of holy pyres. On her conscience Mother Superior had no heart for such things, she did not see how mass blood shed, terror, and suffering could possibly serve God or help rid the world of sin.

"May the Lord God be with you" she said making the sign of the cross "May he guide you on a path of rightousness", silently she added "May he steer you from this terrible course lest many will suffer likely yourself included".

 

Paris

Maison Clerbeaux

 

Alice was no virgin but she could not say she was not nervous as she set up a scene of seduction in her bed chambers.   
It had been so long since she had lain with a man and she had never lain with an Alpha, her late husband Charles had been a Beta the same as she and sex between them had been brief and perfunctory to consumate the marriage and then to try and produce an heir. 

She thanked God that no child had ever come from their loveless union, she doubted she could have loved a child born from such coldness such misery, a child or Pup by Porthos?. 

She smiled as her maid finished lacing her corset and dismissed her going to lay on her bed. 

She would be happy to bear a child or a Pup by Porthos though knew that a Pup carried more risk, Alpha and Omega Pups were larger at birth then Beta children, while Omegas delivered them with no more trouble than a Beta did a child due to their larger pelvises and flexable joints beta women often struggled to push the large infants into the world. 

That being said it was not impossible and Alice was happy to take the chance already able to imagine dusky skinned offspring with tight black curls on their head and big brown eyes running about the maisons, Porthos would make an excelent Aphan, he was clearly besotted with little ones, having a huge soft spot for them. 

She was pulled out of her dream as she heard Porthos's voice in the foyer and swiftly aranged herself on the bed in the most comely manner she could think of, stretched out on her side her head resting on her hand and one leg raised and bent at the knee with her free hand stretched out so her finger nails were running up and down her thigh.   
Porthos had been confused when he had been guided to Alice's bed chambers instead of the Libary or the dining room, wondering if the Lady was ill he knocked on the door smiling when Alice called out to him to enter.   
He froze when he entered the chamber. 

The light was dim with only a few candles to light his way and they cast a sultry glow upon the room, a bottle of champagne sat in a bucket of ice with two glasses resting on the desk along side a tray of sweet meats.   
While tempting and decadent this was not what drew Porthos's gaze, that was Alice who lay upon the bed looking like a pagan goddess of love. 

Garbed in only a tighly laced corset that had her breasts spilling over the top of the bodice like muffins over the side of their cases, and a filmy thin chemise of snow white that showed her creamy skin glowing underneath she was a sinful vision to behold.

Porthos felt his mouth run dry and his cock twitch in excitement as he gazed at her,   
"Will you stand in the doorway all evening or will you join me my love?" she asked in a coy teasing tone of voice

"Are you certain?" Porthos asked slowly taking off his weapons belt and laying on the chair beside the desk 

"More than I have been of anything else in my life" Alice replied slowly and seductively lifting her chemise to reveal her curved flawless thighs "I want you Porthos, right here right now!".

 

Chateau Larroque

Constance reached above her head to grip tight to the pillows her red curls thrashed upon, with her eyes closed her lips were spread wide in a breathy cries of passion as Ninon thrust inside her body, since their boding they could hardly keep their hands from each other, were falling into bed together several times a day to relive their bonding night. 

Constance moaned and bucked beneath Ninon as the Comtesse's lips suckled at her nipple and her teeth nipped playfully at the peaked teat 

"Ninon!" she breathed bucking her hips and grinding her sex against Ninon's, the knot of her Alphas body inside her own, filling and bruising her deliciously 

"Constance, my love, my joy" Ninon panted kissing her way up Constance's throat, over her jaw and laying seige to her lips "My beautiful beloved Omega" 

"Close beloved" Constance breathed her breath hitching and lower belly tightening as all the blood in her body seemed to run down to her groin 

"Wait my love wait" Ninon whispered thrusting harder and faster than even, her long golden curls bounced down her slender back framing her handsome face that was flushed with passion as she ravaged her beautiful mate, she gave a slight startled cry that became a moan of pleasure as Constance's hand slid between her legs to rub at her damp hot flesh and increase the arousal and pleasure she was already feeling, just a few strokes of those skilled fingers and Ninon was shaking apart and spilling inside Constance who followed her a moment later her arms wrapping about Ninon to hold her close while she headed into bliss.

Maison Clerbeaux

Alice gripped tight to Porthos's broad shoulders her nails sinking into his skin as she writhed on his cock, thrusting her hips in a swift almost painful pace, her thighs gripping tight to Porthos's pelvis as she rode him delighting in the freedom to do this, to ride Porthos rather than lay on her back and suffer Charles's weak shallow thrusts and unpleasent spurting inside her.

Charles had avoided looking at her through out their congress keeping his gaze on the head board and concentrated souly on doing what must be done rather than taking pleasure in sex as Porthos was doing.   
His warm brown eyes eat up every inch of Alice as if she were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, his calloused hands ran greedily over her flesh, squeezing her buttocks, cupping her breasts, and holding her hips as they had fallen onto the silken covers to touch and kiss and play. His wide lips had shockingly gone between her thighs to kiss at her most private parts, his tongue dipping inside her and running over her until she was almost weeping with lust.   
He too had relished her hands upon him, exploring his dark body, his scars, and promising to tell how they were all wrought one day, he had gently lifted her into his lap, had guided his cock inside her and been careful not to thrust to hard as his knot had swollen in her wet heat, now as the knot scraped her insides stretching and burning her she was undone with sensation and half mad with lust. 

Feeling the pleasure building up inside her she ground her hips hard against Porthos and clenched with her strength on his knot with her inner muscles triggering his almost explosive release!, shaking all over Alice felt the hot fluids flood her insides and trigger her own orgasm that was so strong she nearly fainted!. 

Sleepily she lay down down on the sweat damp covers wrapped up in Porthos's strong arms her body aching, tingling, and singing with sensation all over.

 

Bourbon Les Eaux

Sistini had been in the Convent for three days and had seen no sign of d'Artagnan, nore had he heard the name mentioned even once during his stay with the Nuns, he would have been content to continue on his way through out France, but he knew of a Nun he had not yet seen, one who was apparently keeping to her cell with a sickness that prevented her leaving her bed.

Until he saw this Nun he could not leave this Convent.  
Using messenger pidgeons he had sent word out to Marie de Medici to let her know where he was in case he might not return, in the event of his death Marie would automatically send others to investigate, partly to see if it were natural causes, but also to see if he had in fact discovered what was sort and had dispatched d'Artagnan as she hoped.

Waiting until past midnight Sistini stole along the silent Convent passages heading for d'Artagnan's cell, in his voluminous sleeve he carried an Italian Stilletto with a rosary wrapped about it as if he would invoke God in this unGodly work.

Carefully and quietly he stepped into d'Artagnan's cell finding the boy asleep in bed with the candles guttering in their holders, leaving the light dark and forcing him further into the cell to see d'Artagnan's face clear enough to be certain of his identity.  
Taking a candle Sistini moved until he was standing beside the bed and looked down onto d'Artagnan's sleeping face, his eyes moving down to take in his pregnant body making sure of who this was.

"May God have mercy on your soul" he whispered lowering the lethal blade from his sleeve and making the sign of the cross, he lifted his hand high and prepared to strike......


	35. Chapter 35

As Sistini prepared to strike, to bring down the stileto and sink it into d'Artagnan's heart his left hand tilted the candle he was holding slightly spilling hot wax down the side some of which dripped down onto d'Artagnan's cheek waking him up with the startling sting of pain.   
His eyes shot open and widdened as he saw Sistini standing over him preparing to stab him!. 

Crying out he brought his arms up blocking Sistini's blow and yelped as the razor sharp blade tore open the flesh on his right arm!.

Sistini let out a bellow of frustration as he struggled to get his arms freed from d'Artagnan's hold, the candle dropped from his grasp and rolled onto the floor as he grappled with d'Artagnan, trying and failing to pin him down as d'Artagnan pushed himself up from the bed sending Sistini stumbling backward and falling to the floor with d'Artagnan on top of him. 

"Wanton whore!, I shall deliver you unto Satan yet!" Sistini cried as d'Artagnan tried to wrench the stileto from his grasp 

"Not if I send you to him first!" d'Artagnan shot back

Snarling Sistini managed to bring his left fist down onto the wound on d'Artagnan's right arm making the Omega cry out and his arm buckle at the explosion of pain that shot through the limb.   
Sistini wasted no time though, quick as a flash he had his arms free and sank the stileto into d'Artagnan just below his left shoulder but thankfully high enough to miss his heart!.

A shock and winded cry was forced from d'Artagnan as the blade sank into his flesh and scraped his collar bone, on pure reaction he punched Sistini hard enough to break the mans nose and stun him long enough for d'Artagnan to attempt a retreat, his hands grasping at his shoulder and going around the handle of the assassins blade, white hot pain throbbed as he tried to pull it out making dots dance before his eyes and tears sting at them. 

Shaking his head and regaining his senses Sistini shot forward grabbing hold of d'Artagnan's legs preventing the Omega from escaping as he threw his full weight down on them, climbing up d'Artagnan even as the boy screamed and struggled beneath him managing to make a painful kick to Sistini's ribs as he tried to get away. 

His flesh about the stileto tore as his arms reached out before him, trying to grasp at something, anything to help himself with!.  
"Adulterous whore, lying, beguiling slut, you shall taste the flames of hell for your sins!" Sistini snarled his large hands reaching round d'Artagnan, about his throat and squeezing!.

d'Artagnan's eyes went wide, his mouth opening in a chocked cry as he tried to breath, tried to get air into his lungs!, desperately he tried to throw Sistini from his back, to shake him off but the Priest was an imovable weight upon his body pinning him down as he strangled him!, veins in d'Artagnan's eyes burst and black spots danced in his vision as his face turned purple!, consciousness was fast failing and while d'Artagnan could hear the rapid footsteps and concerned voices of Nuns he knew he'd be dead before they got to him, that thought and the feel of his Pup shifting in his womb spurred d'Artagnan into action.

Heedless of the pain he reached for the stileto in his shoulder and with a silent scream pulled it from his body with a gush of blood, blindly he thrust the stileto up and over his head the blade slicing into Sistini's face and running through his scalp!.

Letting out a howl of pain Sistini let go of d'Artagnan's throat falling back to clutch at his gushing head!, drawing in a huge lung ful of air d'Artagnan spun round and sank the stileto into Sistini's throat twisting the blade and creating a wide open wound that spurted a jet of blood across the room, spraying himself and the wall and floor in crimson!.

Falling back on his haunches with the bloody blade still clutched in his hand d'Artagnan watched coughing and panting as Sistini gargled and choked on his own blood his body twitching and bucking before finally falling still as Mother Superior and a number of other Nuns burst into the room which had become a blood bath.

 

"Dear God in Heaven!" Mother Superior whispered crossing herself as she stepped into the room "What in Gods name happened here?"

"He....tried..............kill me" d'Artagnan chocked out between ragged pants of breath, his lungs ached and his throat throbbed from where Sistini had badly bruised it, shakily he lifted his hands, slightly surprised to find he was still holding the stileto in his right hand

Mother Superior glanced briefly at Sistini her Catholic faith urging her to give the last rites to him, but the state of d'Artagnan, the young pregnant Omega in her care drew her attention and concern more than saving Sistini's soul. 

"Are you injured?" she asked kneeling down besides d'Artagnan and shifting his bloody night shirt to look at his skin, the deep puncture under his shoulder drew gasps from the Nuns, as did the deep laceration on his right forearm 

"These need treating immediately" Mother Superior said in her usual matter of fact manner "Helene, Brigitte go and boil clean water, Ann, Francois get needle, thread, linen for bandages, Anthony prepare fresh quaters for the Comte, get a good fire going and find a clean shift for him to wear"

"Father Sistini?" one of the Nuns not named asked gazing down at the corpse 

"Take his body to the small chapel, we shall pray for his Soul when the Comte has been tended" Mother Superior ordered helping d'Artagnan to his feet, "I'll take that now" she said in a softer tone and held her hand under the stileto, d'Artagnan frowned as if only half hearing her but made no resistance as Mother Superior took the blade and handed it to one of the Nuns

"I think perhaps a warm bath may be in order too" she said "Thersa can you please see to it?"

"Certainly Holy mother" the Sister hurrying away to do so

"We'll soon have you cleaned up and in a nice clean bed my Pup" Mother Superior said to d'Artagnan rubbing his back as she guided him from the blood soaked room, silent and shaken d'Artagnan complied with her only whimpering slightly for the twinges of pain that shot through his shoulder and arm.

 

Half an hour later he was sat in a warm bath before a fire, Mother Superior and Omerer Francois gently washing the blood from his skin and hair. 

Carefully they cleaned the wounds, dousing them in their home made brandy before Francois stitched them closed. 

"The water is cooling my Pup, you'll catch a chill if you stay in here" Mother Superior said patting d'Artagnan's hand and gaining his attention, breaking him out of the thousand yard stare he'd had since he sank into the tub 

"Will I go to hell?" he asked with a frown making Francois exclaim sharply 

"What d'you mean mon Petit?" Mother Superior asked shushing Francois 

"I have taken a life in Gods house, is that not cause for eternal damnation?", Mother Superior shook her head and cupped d'Artagnan's face in her hands 

"You acted in defence of your life and the life of your unborn Pup, that will not damn you at all, God will understand the necessity for the death of Sistini, it is he who has damned himself for attempting to Murder you and your Pup"

d'Artagnan let out a shuddering breath, his hands going to his middle where he felt his Pup stirring "I can't stay here" he whispered "It isn't safe" 

"All is well now, The Priest is dead..............."

"No!" d'Artagnan snapped cutting Mother Superior off and hurriedly climbing out of the tub with a flury of water, he swiftly grabbed a sheet and rubbed himself dry looking for clothes "I need to go, I can not bring any further danger to your house"  
"No no!, you will stay" Mother Superior said taking d'Artagnan hands and squeezing them "This is my Convent and I will defend it unto my dying breath!, and I swore I would protect you and give you sanctuary which I shall do come hell or high water!"

"You don't understand" d'Artagnan whispered shaking his head "Marie de Medici is my sworn enemy!, even while in exile she could amass an army to march on this Convent and mercenary soldiers have no respect for the Cloth" 

"And how would she know you are here hm?" Mother Superior asked "Sistini is dead, he can not tell her you are here and no one else shall be permitted to enter this house while you reside here", smiling she guided d'Artagnan down onto the bed and sat beside him "We shall send a message to Paris and inform The Cardinal of what has happened, if he and your Cousins decide that you must be moved elsewhere then I shall comply but until then you shall remain in my care and I will do all in my power to protect you"

d'Artagnan sighed and shook his head, a slight smile curving his lips "You're a brave and stuborn woman Holy Mother, you do The Lord proud for your devotion"

"Amen My Pup" Mother Superior said with a smile "Now, lets get you into bed and settled, there has been enough excitement for one night I think".

 

Paris 

Palais Cardinal

 

While Jean slept soundly by his side his face pressed into the pillows and his limbs sprawled over the bed in a lazy relaxed position of slumber Armand read through one of the many reports that as First Minister he had to see to. 

As always he'd slept for all of three hours and was now wide awake and content to watch his lover sleep while seeing to work. A smile quirked his lips as Jean mumbled and shifted in his sleep his left hand reaching out and settling once more as it made contact with Armand's thigh, shifting closer to his mate Jean mumbled something that sounded vaguely like Armand's name before burrowing deeper into the pillows and bedsheets with a satisfied sigh.  
A knock on the chambers door made Armand frown and glance down at Jean who thankfully seemed oblivious, rising from the bed he went down the steps and crossed to the door which upon opening revealed a sleep deprived Cahusac who had pulled the short straw for the night watch 

"Sorry to disturb you Eminance but this arrived by messenger pidgeon a few moments ago", the Red Gaurd Lieutenant handed over a wax sealed letter bearing the crest of the Convent in Bourbon Les Eaux 

A pidgeon sent out in the dead of night?, Richelieu snatched the letter and swiftly tore it open his long fingers shaking slightly as he did so since his mind was already imagining a thousand possible catastrophys.

Your Eminance Cardinal Richelieu 

I write to you in the greatest of haste for a fear we may now be in dire need of your help.

Three days ago I welcomed into our walls a Brother in Christ, Father Luca Sistini, whom I believed to be on a pilgrimage to Paris. 

Sadly I was mistaken and this very night he attempted to take the life of my young charge here. Thankfully my Charge managed to fight Sistini off and killed him but was injured in doing so, a deep cut to the right arm and a stab wound below his left shoulder. 

His wounds have been treated and he is well and resting so I do not fear for his health, however I do fear for his safety and would beg your Eminance's guidence. 

Sister Mary Catherine   
Mother Superior.

 

"Dear God!" Richelieu snapped screwing up the letter and squeezing it tight in his fist as if he could inflict some kind of pain on it "That damn Medieval fool!" 

"Whats has happened?" Cahusac asked worriedly, it was rare for Richelieu to become so upset that he cursed like this so he knew that something serious must have happened 

"Charles d'Artagnan has been discovered" Richelieu said resisting the urge to hit something!, "By a damn Jesuit fool!"

"Oh God is he...............he's not............" Cahusac went so pale that Richelieu feared he might pass out and quickly reassured him that they would not have to break the news of the Princes's death to Louis 

"Thankfully His Grace fought Sistini off and killed him, Mother Superior assures me that he is well enough for the time being" 

"Gratias Deo" Cahusac breathed crossing himself 

"Fetch Jussac, and awaken Bernajoux and Boisrenard" Richelieu ordered glancing regretfully back at the peaceful Jean "We must make haste to retrieve The Prince from Bourbon Les Eaux", he made a face and sighed "And we must also alert His Majesty", even Cahusac's shoulders slumped at this knowing how Louis would likely react, and while him being worried and frightened was to be expected him throwing a childish temper tantrum would not help matters and sadly was also likely to occur 

"See that the Captain's Horse is saddled and ready for him to ride to Musketeers garrison" Richelieu said knowing that once Jean was informed he'd be straight over to the garrison and rousing his men to march on Bourbon Les Eaux, "And it was such a pleasent evening!" he sighed going back over to the bed while Cahusac left to carry out his orders.

 

Rue de Ferou

Athos was awoken by loud banging on his door that pulled him out of the deep sleep two bottles of wine had sunk him into.   
Groaning he got to his feet and staggered to door finding a dishevaled Aramis on the other side complete with pillow creases on his face and hair sticking up on end   
"If you've bedded some Noblemans wife and come here seeking refuge..............." Athos began 

"Please I'm a happily bonded Alpha!" Aramis protested "And I was very nicely snuggled up with Lemay suck................"

"What d'you want?" Athos sighed running a hand down his face, he didn't need this shit before dawn!, in fact he never needed to hear about Aramis's sex life for that matter!

"We've been summoned to the Garrison, a runner came to mine, I was told to collect you on the way" 

"What happened?" Athos asked letting Aramis in while he searched for his boots and doublet having not bothered fully undressing before going to sleep 

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out when we get there" Aramis replied picking up a discarded shirt of Athos's, his nose wrinkled at the sweat stains and spilled wine on the fabric "Honestly don't you ever do laundry?" 

"What are you a washer woman!?" Athos snapped snatching the shirt off his overly fastidious friend and tossing it to one side where it fell rather forlornly onto the floor "C'mon, lets go" he grunted shoving his hat on his head and following Aramis out of the door.

 

Garrison 

 

The sun was only just peaking over the horizon when Aramis and Athos joined Treville and Porthos in the office. 

"We need to get to the Louvre so I'll keep this brief" Treville said without preamble "Tonight a Jesuit Priest by the name of Sistini attempted to murder The Comte D'Artagnan"

"What?, is he alright?, was he hurt?, oh God the Pup is the Pup alright?" Athos burst out in a single breath 

"Mother Superior sent word to Armand...........Cardinal Richelieu, The Prince managed to fight Sistini off and kill him, escaping it seems with only flesh wounds himself, she seems confident of his health but fears for his safety"

"Well yeah if he's been found once he'll be found again" Porthos grunted cracking his knuckles and looking like he wanted to throttle something 

"Was this priest in league with Marie de Medici?" Aramis asked 

"We suspect so" Treville replied, the "We" meaning himself and Richelieu 

"Christ, that Bitch even has the Clergy in her pocket!" Porthos spat 

"A man of God commiting murder in the house of God" Aramis whispered shaking his head "It is beyond blasphemy" 

"Bugger blasphemy lets get to the convent and get d'Art back here!" Porthos snapped getting an agreeing nod from Athos 

"We most probably will be doing so but first we must go and see their Majesties" Treville said placing his hat on his head and running a finger along the brim, with a parently smile he laid a hand on Athos's shoulder and squeezed it in comfort "His Grace is a fighter, he will be fine as will your Pup I'm sure", looking at Treville Athos nodded his head as if he were convinced though his expression said otherwise, turning on his heel he left the office and headed off down the wooden balcony and steps crossing the training yard for the stables.

"If d'Artagnan is badly hurt or looses the Pup it'll destroy him" Aramis whispered "Athos will blame and never forgive himself".

 

Louvre

 

"God damn it Armand!, you recomended this obserd plan!, you said it would be safer for Charles to be out of Paris and now this!" 

It took ever ounce of Richelieu's self restraint to keep from tearing his hair out and screaming at Louis while the King ranted and paced before him, bare foot and only in a night shirt and heavy satin robe lined with fur he looked like an unruly child throwing a tantrum!. Anne had hastily dressed in a gown though her hair was loose and fell about her shoulders in a golden curtain that shone in the candle light 

"Charles is well though isn't he Cardinal?, the Abbess said he was not to badly hurt?"

"As far as I know it was flesh wounds" Richelieu said with a bow of his head "The Prince defended himself very well"

"Thank God he knows how to handle blades!" Louis snapped "God alone knows what would have happened otherwise!", Richelieu wisely chose not to comment at this point and offered a prayer of thanks up to God as Treville arrived with his three trouble makers also known as the Inseparables! 

"Your Majesties" Treville greeted with a bow, his Men following in suit 

"He must be brought home at once Armand!" Louis stated almost stamping his foot! "I want him back under my roof where I can keep an eye on him and my Musketeers can keep him safe!"

"With all due respect your Majesty I fear that is not the wisest move" Richelieu said knowing he was risking his majesties ire but felt it was necessery considering the risks to Charles should he come home "If I am given time I can make other arrangements for his concealment"

"Where?, the Bastille?" Louis exploded his curls bouncing and face becoming red 

"Well................what about the old fort at Chatillon?" Richelieu suggested "It is hardly a place anyone would think to look for a memeber of the Royal family" 

"Chatillon?" Louis scoffed 

"His Eminance has a point your Majesty" Treville put in coming to his mates aid "It would easy for us to post Men there under the guise of refurbishing the fort for training exercises out of Paris" 

"Charles would also be closer to home Sire" Anne agreed in a soothing tone giving her husband a smile "I think we should agree to the Cardinals plan", pursing his lips and letting out a long suffering sigh Louis nodded 

"Very well, but have the preperations made as fast as possible" he ordered 

"The Comte de la Fere and Musketeers Aramis and Porthos will ride to the convent now to protect his Grace and the Nuns" Treville said "A carriage and company can follow after them once we are ready"

"I can have the arrangements made in two days time" Richelieu assured everyone already mentally planing to have his serventa go and prepare Chatillon, take in linens, food, water, one of the chefs he employed, he wondered if there would be time to have a canon wheeled from Paris to the fort! 

"We shall take Doctor Lemay with us to the convent so his Graces wounds may be tended by a physician" Aramis said "While I am sure the Nuns have done their best it will be best to make certain"

"Hm, very wise" Louis agreed "Yes take the good Doctor with you, and give my love and support to my cousin"

"Majesty, the Inseparables bowed and gratefully took their dismissal heading for the horses hurriedly 

"I'll go and get Lemay and meet you at the gates" Aramis said mounting Belle 

"We should send word to Constance, let her know whats happening" Porthos said while silently adding Alice to that list since he was meant to be meeting her that evening 

"Do so, we'll need to pack provisions anyway" Athos said "We meet at the gate in an hour, if we ride hard and do not stop on the way we can reach the Convent by dusk" 

"We'll be there" Porthos agreed while Aramis nodded, Athos gave them both a grateful smile and held out his gloved hand 

"All for one"

"And one for all" they finished together with Aramis and Porthos's hands joining his.


	36. Chapter 36

Bourbon Les Eaux

d'Artagnan had not slept well after Mother Superior had put him to bed, he'd managed a few hours but then been in to much pain to get comfortable and was too worried to settle. 

Refusing any pain relief that the Nuns offered him, he rose from the cot and dressed himself, taking a shawl he wrapped it about his head with a loose portion of the material covering his face from the bridge of his nose down similar to how the Ottoman women were garbed so his identity could be concealed. 

Doing so made him feel more comfortable about going outside of the convents walls and into the gardens, courtyard, and hillside.

It was standing at the edge of the gardens before a low wall he saw a grave dug and a crude Cross of wood set before it.

"For Father Sistini" Mother Superior said coming up behind the boy having seen him from her chambers window and gone to make sure he wasn't going to try and run away   
"I held a Requiem Mass for the Priest at dawn" she said bluntly "Whether or not God will forgive the Sins he commited in life is not for me to say, but I can not place a body into the ground without first observing the rites of the dead"

"I understand" d'Artagnan whispered "You praying for his Soul does not offend me, it's who hired him to seek me out and kill me that offends"

"And you suspect the Kings Mother Marie de Medici?" 

"Are you so very surprised by this?" d'Artagnan asked raising an eyebrow at Mother Superior 

"It shocks me that any Mother could seek to harm others" she replied "Especially her own blood kin"

"I'm not of her blood" d'Artagnan snorted "I descend from Bourbon and d'Batz not Medici, to her I am nothing but an obsticale between her and the Throne of France, the Throne which she lost when her Son came of age and took power himself" he walked slowly to where the wall rose higher and sat down upon it "I was only a small boy when she staged her coup against Louis, but I remember the chaos, the blood shed, years of uncertainty, every family and faction in France against the other and fighting to claim what they could of the Kingdom. 

There were riots in Artagnan too, small compared to what was happening in Paris and Picardy but they were severe enough, Aphan wouldn't let me outside for weeks, had the windows boarded up and the doors barred, he had the soldiers patroling the corridors day and night for assassins or thieves" 

"You must have been scared" Mother Superior said sitting beside d'Artagnan "A small boy facing such horror"

"I couldn't sleep" d'Artagnan admitted "I was plagued by nightmares, I saw the fires burning in the village and feared the riotors would come to the Chateau, that they would attack my home and burn us out, burn me in my bed as I slept", he shuddered with rememberance of the nightmares, the terrors that had haunted his dreams and kept him from getting any rest, "Aphan took me into his bed, held me through out the night, he'd tell me stories and sing songs to me when I was at my worst, distract my mind and sooth me until I could rest again"

"He was a good man" Mother Superior said with a smile "He loved you very much"

"He did" d'Artagnan whispered "What he would have thought of me I wonder?, what I have done, have become" 

"Surely he would be proud of you, of the boy he raised"

"Would he?" d'Artagnan shook his head "I'm the adulterous widow of a traitor and am expecting an illegitamate Pup, how could he be proud of me?", d'Artagnan jumped slightly as Mother Superior's hand cupped his chin and turned his face towards her own 

"He would be proud of your strength, your determination to survive, your courage, and the depth of your love for your Alpha and Pup" she said to him firmly "Your Husband abused you, tried to kill you, he drove you into the arms of one who could give you the love you deserve, he was no true mate to you and did not deserve your love or devotion"

"I hated him for what he did to me" d'Artagnan addmitted "I hated him and I feared him, I feared what he would do, not only to me but to Constance, to Athos, to everyone I loved" he sighed deeply, tears shining in his eyes "When I fell sick I hoped that I would die!, I longed for death because at least then I would be free from pain and fear"

"That is understandable" Mother Superior said "You were gravely ill, in constant pain, anyone would seek the release of death from such suffering"

"If it hadn't been for Constance getting the Musketeers I wouldn't have left that house in anything but a wooden box, I'd have died and Rochefort would have succeeded in his plans"

"She is a brave Woman" 

"That braves I've ever met" d'Artagnan agreed smiling a little now "She is now the Consort of the Comtesse de larroque"

"A fine match indeed" Mother Superior stated, her eyes narrowed as d'Artagnan winced placing a hand over his shoulder "Come" she said rising and dusting down her habbit "We shall go to the kitchens and prepare you a pain draught"

"No, no I can't have drugs in my system, the Pup.........."

"Will not be hurt by a mild draft to ease your pain" Mother Superior said with a such firmness that he was practically an order "Come now, let us go and see to your comfort"

Rolling his eyes d'Artagnan got to his feet and shook his head "You know I think you missed your calling in life Holy Mother"

"Oh?"

"Indeed, you would have made an excelent Generale!".

 

Paris 

 

Louvre

 

"Two dozen red gaurds to make safe the fort and see to the armory, while guards may be sparce there they need not lack in weaponry, have forty Musketers, Forty Pistols, two hundred grenades, and three dozen swords sent to Chatillon" Richelieu ordered brusquely to Jussac who followed after his swift paced walk down the halls of the palace

"How are the preparations for the provisions coming?" he asked

"Bernajoux is seeing to that Eminance, salted meats, barrels of fruit, casks of sugar, flour, rounds of cheese, and kegs of wine and brandy are being sent to Chatillon, along with linens, candles, and bedding" Jussac replied promptly "Boisrenard has ridden out to assess the state of the fort and the furniture already there so we'll know if new will need to be taken out, after all the future King of France can hardly sleep on a broken bunk, especially with a Pup in his belly"

Richelieu rose and eyebrow at Jussac shaking his head slightly, "Staff?" he asked 

"Cahusac is selecting from your Eminences household as we speak so that we can be certain of their loyalty"

"You won't leave us without any staff I trust?"

"Well considering how your Eminence eats I doubt you would miss the cheffs anyway!", Richelieu acknowledged the dig against his pitifully plain diet, were if not for the fact that Treville adored rich cuisine and took at least one meal a day at the Palais Cardinal then the cheffs would never have any work to do at all save for when Richelieu was entertaining.

"I assume you still have no leads on our murderous Comtesse?" Richelieu asked as they entered his office two red Guards bowing as he went past them and saluting their captain

"Not as yet I'm afraid" Jussac said with a sigh "The bitch is adept as remains hidden and seems to have taught the skill to the ape that is Lebarge"

"I want them found" Richelieu said with a growl placing his palms flat on the desk and bracing himself against the solid wood "Urban will drag things out, refuse to make a descision one way or another, the damn fool can't decide anything for himself and this will be no different" 

"So killing the Comtesse is the only way" Jussac said needlessly

Richelieu looked up from the desk his eyebrows risen as if he were suprised by the question "She is a notorious murderer, she has conspired with enemies to the Crown, threatened the lives of the Heirs to the French throne, her life has been forfit for a long time and whether she dies on the end of a rope or a sword matters nothing to me, all that matters is that she dies!"

Jussac nodded his head "We will see it done your Eminence" he swore, bowing to the Cardinal he took his leave to continue arranging shipments to Chatillon to make the fort ready for d'Artagnan to stay there. 

Elsewhere in the Louvre the royal appartments were a flury of activity with Anne ordering her ladies to pack the Pup clothes they had made ready to be moved and had called for Valet's to dismantle the nursery she had Louis had commisioned so that it might be tranfered to Chatillon.

"I do not see the need for this my love" Louis said as the cot was carefully dismantled ready to be shipped out, he had calmed down some what since his temper tantrum at dawn and was more amenable now and less likely to throw a strop

"There is no harm in being prepared" Anne replied carefully folding the blankets that had been made for the cot, "Hopefully Charles will be back with us in time for the birth, but if he has to go into his laying in at Chatillon then he will have to remain there to give birth so a nursery there will be very necessary", Louis beamed at her and kissed her cheek 

"Ever the wise one my love, you must be descended from the Goddess Athena!", Anne smiled at the compliment deciding against reminding Louis that the Goddess Athena had chosen to reign alone as an aternal virgin!.

 

French countryside

 

Athos was making them endure a brutal pace, leading the way through the woods at a canter so as not to exhausted the horses by galloping, tireless he seemed in his urrgency to reach d'Artagnan which was fueling his blood with the adrenaline needed to keep him racing on in such a fasion. 

Strong as they were and equally keen to reach the Convent Aramis and Porthos were starting to struggle with the crippling pace, having not stopped for any rest or any meals since they set out at dawn both of them were starving hungry and their throats were burning with thirst.

"I can't!" Lemay panted shaking his head "I've got to rest I'm sorry", unlike the Musketeers he had not be hardened to spending hours in the saddle and his backside was throbbing from hours of riding without a break.

"It's okay we all need a break" Aramis said pulling Belle to a stop 

"Athos!" Porthos bellowed to their commander "We've got to stop for a while Lemay can't take this and frankly I can't stand much more myself", behind him Aramis was helping a very saddle sore Lemay down from his Gelding Janus and looking about for a place to set up a camp 

"We need to get to the Convent" Athos protested riding back to them 

"Aye but we need to be fit when we get there and like this we ain't gonna be fit to do nothing but collapse!" Porthos said with nod to where Aramis helping Lemay to sit down on a moss covered log and was forcing water on him "He certainly can't go any further without a break" he added softly so they didn't embaress the Doctor

"You rest here then, I'll ride on and we'll meet at the Convent" Athos said 

"We're not splitting up Athos" Aramis called out to him while Porthos dismounted and began to look for sticks to make a fire "I know you want to reach d'Artagnan, we all do, but we all need a rest, we'll take an hour or two, have some food, let the horses rest then we can start out again", Athos looked ready to protest but a grunt from Porthos who had one of his glares on his face changed the Musketeers mind!, only an idiot argued with Porthos when he was prepared to smack you into the middle of next week to see sense!.

Reluctantly Athos dismounted and set Roger to grazing, joining Porthos in collecting wood for a fire, "I can hear water running not to far away" Aramis said "I'll go and fish for lunch?"

"Just don't fall in!" Athos replied without looking up 

"As if I ever would!" 

"Well..........." Porthos chuckled "There was that time.............."

"D'you want to eat your lunch or spend the break nursing a broken jaw!?" Aramis growled just making Porthos laugh all the more and tap at his chin in invitation 

"To be fair there are no comely wenches about this time for him to try and impress!" Athos offered setting up the sticks in the center of the camp and getting out his flint to light them 

"This sounds like an interesting story!" Lemay said sitting forward on his log 

"One you will never get to hear!" Aramis grumbled his cheeks flushing crimson at the memory of that unfortunate day!, how had he been to know that the stone he had stepped on wasn't stable?, the resulting soaking at reduced Athos and Porthos to laughing fits, well Porthos had been laughing so much he'd been rolling on the floor while Athos had mearly had a grin on his face, the Ladies they were escorting had been equally amused but unlike his ungrateful uncaring friends they had at least proceeded to check him for injuries and spent all evening rubbing his bruises and wrapping him up in their shawls to keep him warm!. 

Aramis smiled now remembering how one of the women had tenderly kissed his bruises better!, maybe it hadn't been such a bad day after all!. A stick wizzed across his field of vision and swiped his nose making Aramis jump and wirl round with a hand on his sword only to see Porthos had been the one to throw the object at him

"Stop thinking of past conquests and get your arse to the river, I'm starving!"

"I am so unappreciated!" Aramis grumbled with a dramatic sigh that only achieved a laugh from Lemay and an eye roll from Athos!, he might carried on but Porthos was getting another missile ready to launch at him so Aramis chose a stretegic retreat mentally planning to get his revenge on them all as soon as possible!.

 

Athos carefully tended the fire getting the flames merrily burning while Porthos saw to the horses, letting them graze at leisure while ensuring that they all had drinks too.  
After a while Lemay got down from his log and came over to the fire to join Athos, holding his hands to the flames to walm them   
"I'm sorry for slowing you down Athos, I know you want to get to the Comte as soon as possible" he appologised 

"I do but I was pushing everyone too hard" Athos said he offered Lemay a reassuring smile "Don't berate yourself, you've nothing to feel guilty for"

"You really love him don't you" Lemay said meaning d'Artagnan

"More than life itself" Athos sighed "I thought after my...........marriage I would never feel love again, I never wanted to, I'd been burned by love so much that I was determined to keep my heart closed to avoid any further pain"

Lemay nodded thoughfully "I know how you feel", his words brought a sharp look from Athos who clearly doubted this, "It's not quite the same but I was in love before Aramis, many years ago to an Alpha that.......................did not deserve my love"  
Athos's eyes widdened and a look of horror crossed his face, "He didn't force......."

"No, no, not like that" Lemay said shaking his head "That was very much mutual, he never physically hurt me, it was emotional", Athos did not respond, instead he allowed Lemay to take his time over speaking while adding twigs to the fire, "He was older than me, alot older and far more worldly, especially to a provincial Omega who'd been shielded from the world as it were. I thought he was charming and wonderful, an exciting heroic Alpha who would treasure me forever", he gave a snort of amusing at his own naivity back then "Of course it didn't, he was only after me for my virginity, another notch to add to his bedpost, but at the time I didn't see it, I thought he really loved me, the bastard even said as much, promised me a mating if I would lay with him during my heat, swore to forever stand at my side and care for me"  
"But of course he did not" Athos breathed shaking his head at the rogue of an Alpha who'd seduced and used the young Lemay 

"No, when my heat we lay together, but his teeth remained far from my neck, and he was long gone by the time I awoke once it had passed" Lemay smiled bitterly while gazing into the flames "I went to him after and he laughed in my face, told me I was nothing more than a slut and if I wanted to keep from being ruined to go and seek the remedy incase he'd filled my belly!"  
"Bastard" Athis hissed   
"Thank God no pup came from the union but I was terrified it would until my course came. After that I swore off love, I feared getting hurt again and believed I would be better alone"

"Until Aramis" Athos said 

"Until Aramis" Lemay repeated with a real smile now "With him I discovered how beautiful love can be, how much I was missing by denying myself the chance of happiness"

"Just as I was until d'Artagnan" Athos summized "Does Aramis know about....this Alpha?"

"Of course, he even offered to go and hunt him down and make him pay for hurting me!" Lemay chuckled   
"That sounds like Aramis!"

"What sounds like me?" the Musketeer in question asked as he returned to camp carrying several trout which he dropped beside Porthos "I caught them you gut them!"

"I'll gut you if y'carry on!" Porthos grumbled wrinkling his nose at scally cold bodies 

"Oh we were just discussing the joy of romance" Lemay said rising to greet his mate with a kiss "I was telling Athos how much of a romantic you are"

"Ah, well if you want any advice on how to show d'Artagnan some romance my friend?" Aramis offered with a cheeky smile that was not effected one bit by Athos's death glare 

"Him romance?" Porthos snorted "That'd be like throwning the Cardinal's persian into a bath!" 

"Gut the fish and be quite!" Athos snapped getting up and going to his pack for his wine, was it any wonder he needed to drink when he had to put up with this kind of abuse all day!?.

Paris 

 

Palais Cardinal 

 

Boisrenard arrived back at the Chateau later afternoon having spent several hours examining the whole of the fort to make sure it was habitable for the Comte and others for a prolonged stay. 

"No trouble on the roard?" Jussac asked while the stable lads took the horse and Boisrenard got himself a much needed drink from the jugs on the table 

"None, the only traffic I found were merchents" he replied downing his wine in greedy gulps "The forts not in too bad a condition considering how long it's be in disuse"

"It'll be alright for Monseigneur to reside there then?"

"In my opinion yes" Boisrenard stated "The cellars have damp and some mould, and the north as do the rooms facing north, but the others aside from needing a good clean aren't in too bad shape at all, from what I can tell the structures still sound and while the matresses have rotted the bedframes are still in good condition"

"We'd better tell his Eminence then, at least we won't have to try and ship beds out there after all!" Jussac said deeply relieved at this, what they did have to ship out was going to be tough enough without beds on top!.

 

Richelieu was trying to concentrate on writing his sermon when his best Red Guards came in, Boisrenard smelling of the road and sweat.   
"What news of Chatillon?" he asked without preamble 

"The fort is in good enough condition for the Comte to stay there while ....for however long is necessery" Boisrenard replied "New matresses for the beds are needed, and the place needs scrubbing from top to bottom, and the apartments would be best made up in the East and West wings rather than the North as that like the cellar has damp and mould"

"I see, the structure?" 

"Sound as far as I can tell, even the stables are in fairly good condition", Richelieu nodded and rose from the desk "You've done well my friend, go now and feed yourself and rest"

"Eminence", Boisrenard patted Jussac on the arm as he went past leaving the Captain with the Cardinal 

"We need to let Jean know that the plan can go ahead, and also inform their majesties" Richelieu said tapping his front teeth with his tongue "How soon can supplies be taken out to the fort?"

"We can start sending the first wagon load in the morning" Jussac replied "We can send maids to clean the place too and make appartments ready to receive Monseigneur"

"Do so then" Richelieu agreed nodding his head "Co-ordinate with Jean, no doubt he'll have Musketeers already selected to go and gaurd the fort" he rolled his eyes heavonward "I want yourself, Cahusac, and two others to ride to the Convent with a carriage to collect the Comte the day after tomorrow and take him to Chatillon"

"Charrier has a damn good sword arm, and Paquin is a fine shot" 

"Take them then" Richelieu stated startling at the sound of the church clock "I need to get to Mass" he sighed hoping no one would notice how poor his Sermon would be "Have all the relevant information forwarded to Jean"

"I will see to it Eminence" Jussac assured him with a smile 

"You're a good Man Robert" Richelieu said with a sigh "I could not manage without you"

"I serve your Eminence as I serve God" Jussac replied "And I am at least not alone in seeing to your well being, I have the support of the Good Captain of the Musketeers in that!, without his aid I doubt I could have survived your service all these years!", with a smug smirk Jussac bowed to the Cardinal and departed safe in the knowledge that the need to get to Mass meant that Richelieu could not follow him and box his ears for his cheek!.

 

Bourbon Les Eaux

 

It was starting to get dark when the Musketeers and Lemay rode into the Convent, The Nuns recognized Athos and Lemay so did not hesitate in opening the gate to them.

"Welcome to Bourbon Les Eaux Monsieurs" Omerer Francois greeted "I shall direct you to our Holy Mother", Athos opened his mouth to respond but did not have a chance as d'Artagnan came running out of the Convent with a cry of his name and flew into his arms!.

"Well he's certainly not on his death bed!" Porthos chuckled as Athos lifted d'Artagnan off his feet holding him tight and kissing him desperately and passionately the two of them becoming blind and deaf to those around them as they breathed in the scent of the other and reassured themselves of the others presence.

"I don't think I need worry about his health too much" Lemay murmured looking to Aramis with a smile but for once Aramis wasn't smiling, in fact he wasn't looking to Lemay or to the passionate reunion between d'Artagnan and Athos, his gaze was fixed upon a Nun besides the Mother Superior, Sister Helene who he had known in his youth as Isabelle Suchet.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't jump to conclusions with Isabelle or Aramis, all is not as it seems.

"Shall we go inside?" Mother Superior said with a subtle cough as Athos and d'Artagnan finally came up for air and became aware of the fact they were not alone 

"We'll um, go to my room" d'Artagnan said blushing at the knowing gazes on the Nuns faces, some of whom looked amused while others disapproving but would not dare say anything in Mother Superiors presence 

"I do want to look at your injuries" Lemay warned the Prince as he took Athos's hand to lead him into the convent 

"I'm fine Lemay" d'Artagnan called back 

"I'll be the judge of that myself!" the Doctor retorted getting nothing but a hand wave from his patient who was clearly not the least bit interested!

"I'll have you shown to rooms you can use during your stay with us" Mother Superior said directing Aramis, Porthos and Lemay into the Convent, Aramis's gaze remained upon Sister Helene a look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes as he gazed at her making the Nun flush and avoid meeting his eyes.

"D'you know her?" Lemay asked quietly with a frown 

"I use to" Aramis mumbled "Not anymore I think".

 

d'Artagnan and Athos all but fell into the small room, banging the door into the wall and stumbling as they staggered their way over the bed, unable to coordinate themselves properly as they continued to hold and kiss as they made the journey to the bed. 

Falling down upon the low slung cot d'Artagnan swiftly straddled Athos, his hands untucking the shirt from the Alphas breeches and shoving it up his body to reveal his furred torso that the Omega ran his fingers through and pulled upon the hair eliciting winces from Athos until d'Artagnan's mouth descended upon his once again resulting in a deep long kiss. 

"I thought for a moment I had lost you" Athos panted as he came up for air "Thought they'd taken you from me"

"Never" d'Artagnan moaned rubbing his crotch against Athos's and laughed as he was flipped over, Athos's Alpha getting the better of him and stripping their clothes in a matter of seconds to get between the Omega's thighs and sunk inside his body.

d'Artagnan's eyes became half lidded as Athos's knot expanded inside him and rubbed over his sensative inner flesh  
"My Omega" Athos half growled half purred, his calloused hands running up and over d'Artagnan's round belly cupping the firm bulge where their Pup slept "Beautiful" he breathed bending forward to kiss d'Artagnan tenderly, the ferocity of his Alpha passion tempered by the pressence of a Pup making him more cautious in his desire so as not to do damage to the Pup.

Keeping his weight off d'Artagnan's middle Athos rocked back and forth on his knees taking his time with each movement driving both he and d'Artagnan half mad with the torturous pleasure that burned through them with each agonisingly slow thrust that Athos gave and the responding clench of d'Artagnan's inner muscles.

The gentle pace allowed them both to drink their fill of caresses and kisses, exploring each others bodies all over reimprinting the feel of the other in their hearts via their questing grasping hands and heated amorous mouths.

"Close" d'Artagnan moaned, the long absence between them, the added pressure of the pup in his womb had him reaching the peak of his passion faster than normal and spilling between himself and Athos with a breathless moan.

Athos was unperturbed by d'Artagnan's swift climax and enjoyed the pleasure of the clenching quivering muscles over his knot while he continued to thrust into d'Artagnan's pliant almost boneless form and spilling inside his soft warmth.

Laying down beside d'Artagnan Athos lay a hand over the Omega's rounded middle, closing his eyes to fall into a blissful doze only to startle as he felt an unmistakable movement under his palm!.

He half sat up and looked to d'Artagnan who was gazing wide eyed at his middle having clearly felt the same thing  
"Was that?................"

"It was" d'Artagnan whispered and left out gasp as the Pup repeated it's action shifting once again "He's been moving for some time now but he's never kicked!" d'Artagnan half laughed half cried "He must know you're here!"

"Oh so he's a he for sure then?" Athos chuckled kissing d'Artagnan's cheek 

"Well saying it doesn't feel right so I've been saying he" d'Artagnan defended though he had a feeling that the Pup was male, truth be told he didn't care which sex or gender the Pup was but he suspected that it was male

"Our Louis Alexandre" Athos said stroking the gentle curve while moving closer to d'Artagnan and smiling as the Omega rolled over to lay his head on his shoulder spooning their bodies together "Nothing shall seperate us now" Athos breathed "We'll be together no matter what".

 

Elsewhere in the Convent Aramis was stood at the cell window looking out across the hillside a morose air about him that Lemay felt compelled to try and ease. 

Gently he lay a hand on his mates shoulder drawing Aramis towards him "Can you talk about it my love?" he asked reaching up to cup Aramis's cheek and smiled as the Spaniard turned and kissed his palm.

With a sigh Aramis gently clasped Lemay's wrist holding his hand to his face "I love you so much Edouard, more than I ever thought myself capable of loving someone"

"I know" Lemay whispered "And I thank God everyday for it"  
"Maybe you shouldn't" Aramis said breaking contact with Lemay and walking across the room with a sigh   
"What d'you mean?", Aramis shook his head and sank down onto the cot resting his head in his hands 

"I am not a good man" he murmured "I am vain, lustful, prideful, and jealous, I have sinned mightly against God and against others causing them to Sin themselves"

"Mis............I don't understand" Lemay said going to his knees before Aramis and taking his hands "This..................you are the most loving, caring, honourable man and Alpha I have ever met, you have made me happier than I ever believed it possible to be!", with his eyes he implored Aramis to hear him and believe him, "You may be prideful, we all are, you have lust, we all do, you are vain who isn't?, and who hasn't been jealous once in a while?, you are not evil you do not go out of your way to hurt people"

"But I get them hurt none the less" Aramis whispered his dark eyes shining with tears "Sister Helene, I knew her, I knew her when she was Isabelle Suchet when we were both young and living in Llívia, I thought her beautiful and persued her to seduce her", he gave a choked sob and swiped at his teary eyes "I gave no thought to marriage, or to anything other than laying with her the once, taking my pleasure in her as if she were naught but a common stumpet"

"Don't all youngsters act thus?" Lemay said "You did not rape her, she lay with you of her own volition, what blame can there be in this?"

"She fell pregnant" Aramis said with blunt bitterness "I was shocked, afraid, I didn't know what to do when she told me, did nothing but babble about how young we were, how unready we were instead of being a man and asking her to marry me as I should have done"

"But you wern't a man you were still a boy" Lemay protested 

"Old enough to get a wench with child" Aramis spat "And old enough to hurt her so much that she commited the most terrible act upon herself and fled to a Nunnery to atone for her Sin", at Lemay's blank look he sighed and explained "After that last conversation we had she went to the old woman at the edge of Llívia, from her she got a concoction............it...........ended the pregnancy" 

Lemay closed his eyes in sympathy his grip on Aramis's hands tightening and he tugged on the Alpha making him look at him   
"It was not your fault, how much time did she give you to get your head around the fact there was a child?, did you tell her that you wouldn't support her?, that you wouldn't do whatever you could to secure her and the child?"

"No" Aramis whispered thinking back to the fateful conversation and Isabelle's final resigned words spoken to him as she left the barn they were standing in "She told me she'd take care of everything" he said shaking his head "She went straight to the old witch and took that vile potion"

"She made the choice without giving you a chance to come to terms with everything" Lemay said "She made this decision of her own free will you did not force her to do anything, this is not your fault and you have no reason to hate yourself for her decision"

"Don't I?" Aramis whispered fresh tears spilling down his cheeks "If I'd done the right thing, if I'd married her............"

"Theres no guarantee that she would not still have aborted the pregnancy, or that she would not have miscarried, it could have been a natural end of the pregnancy anyway, theres no proof it was this potion she spoke of", rising up on his knees Lemay kissed Aramis's forehead and pressed his head against his chest stroking his hair gently "You are a good and honest man Aramis you are not cruel or hateful and I beg of you please do not torment yourself in this way for I am sure that Isabelle, Sister Helene would not wish you to"

"I don't deserve you" Aramis mumbled his voice muffled by Lemay's chest 

"Hush sweetheart" Lemay soothed continuing to stroke Aramis's hair gently and rythmically "Let out your pain and be healed by the release, let it torment you no more", while Aramis sobbed into his chest Lemay quietly planned to have a word or two with Sister Helene and hoped to have her further ease Aramis's conscience once and for all.

Paris 

Milady rose and eyebrow at Marie's latest letter and tapped her buffed finger nails against her lips   
"Whats happened?" Lebarge asked narrowing his eyes at her 

"One of the priests our Mistress sent out to search the Convents and Monestarys has disappeared" Milady replied "He sent a last letter telling her of his location and of a hidden person in a Convent and should have sent another letter after that to confirm if said person was in fact d'Artagnan"   
"And he didn't" Lebarge stated as Milady pursed her lips clearly thinking on her feet, "What does she want us to do?, investigate?"

"Yes but I wonder..........." Milady murmured a cold smile curving her lips "If perhaps we should not buy some insurance for ourselves aswell as doing our Mistresses will"

"Insurance?", Lebarge looked completely stumped which did not surprise Milady at all considering his lack of intelligence!, sighing and resisting the urge to roll her eyes Milady set the letter down on the table 

"If everything goes to hell then Marie de Medici will still escape unscathed as will her fool of a Son Gaston d'Orleans, Louis will not act against them, and neither will the Cardinal as the result would be civil war which he can not afford, we on the other hand if caught will swing on the gallows after being broken on the Wheel and neither Marie or Gaston will trouble themselves to save us"  
"So we need insurance?" 

`Obviously you fool' Milady thought to herself, "Indeed, and we shall get it too, so we secure our own exits if needs be"

"And the Convent?" Lebarge asked 

"Bourbon Les Eaux" Milady replied "Gallagher and his men will see to that neither of us will have to be present for that"

"Shall I send him a message?"

"I shall" Milady said, she wanted to be certain of what instructions Gallagher received, it was all very well sending a militia to the Convent but if they were mistaken about d'Artagnan being there then it wouldbring unwanted attention to Maries Priests, Milady would have Gallagher make damn certain before he attacked the Convent and while he was doing that she and Lebarge, while he was still useful to her, would secure their own future survival.

 

Bourbon Lex Eaux

After his emotional release Aramis was too exhausted to do anything but curl up and sleep, Lemay happily took a tray of bread, cheese, and wine from one of the Nuns and remained in the cell with his sleeping lover leaving Porthos, Athos, and d'Artagnan to dine alone.

Now heading into his sixth month d'Artagnan's appetite was growing which clearly showed as he tucked into the spread the Nuns had laid out for them in a small but private room hastily made into a dining room for the Prince and Musketeers to use. 

"Think the carriage'll be big enough to get 'im 'ome?" Porthos joked as d'Artagnan reached for another slice of bread, the Prince stuck his tongue out at Porthos 

"I'm eating for two, whats your excuse?" he shot back nodding to Porthos's loaded plate

"I'm a growing boy, I need lots of filling!" 

"Growing in what direction?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Porthos drawled wiggling his eyebrows and getting a piece of bread thrown at him by d'Artagnan while Athos glowered at him, "I'm only jokin', he's all yours 'Thos, I'll not poach 'im"

"Then I won't have to kill you!" Athos dead panned making d'Artagnan snort with laughter and squeeze Athos's thigh 

"You are taking me home then?" he asked "Back to Paris?", Athos and Porthos exchanged glances between themselves before replying to the question

"Well not exactly" Athos said "It has been decided that you can not remain here as your safety can not be assured, but you can not go back to the Louvre while Anne is still at large"

"Then where to now?" d'Artagnan sighed slumping back in his seat "Another convent?, a Monestary?, I doubt Sistini was the only lunatic Priest that Marie has in her pocket, they'll be combing the whole of bloody France for me!"

"Which is why you won't be going to another Religious house but to another secure location" Athos said 

"Where?, The Kings vaults perhaps?, or why not The Bastille?, I'm a prisoner already it might aswell be a true Prison I am confined in!" the acid in d'Artagnan's tone made Athos wince 

"The old fort at Chatillon is being prepared for you to reside" he said jumping as d'Artagnan shoved away from the table so fast he nearly knocked his chair over and paced the room in frustration

"Chatillon?, it's a shit hole!, a disused fort!, am I to be hidden away in some mould filled rat trap as if I am the dishonored Son of a Pauper?" he cried "Who's brain dead idea was this?"

"Umm I think it was Treville's" Porthos whispered 

"Well it was a lousy one!" d'Artagnan snapped 

"Love calm down" Athos said rising and going to d'Artagnan to try and sooth him "Chatillon is not in that bad a state, and it won't be for long..............."

"Not for long!?" d'Artagnan cried shoving him back "You said that about me being here!, it's been months Athos!, months!, how much more of this shit d'you expect me to take?" 

"I'm not exactly enjoying this myself you know" Athos protested "D'You think I'm living the high life in Paris?"

"Are you locked away from the world?, are you trying to prepare to give birth in the middle of bloody nowhere?, have you got murderous Priests hunting you down?" d'Artagnan shouted back tears brimmed in his eyes and his body shook with the stress of his emotions, "God!" he moaned turning round and covering his mouth with his hands breathing shakily trying to get himself under control "How much more do we have to go through?, poison, abuse, murder!, what more do we have to suffer before we can just be together?" 

Athos surged forward wrapping himself about d'Artagnan's body holding him close while Porthos took his plate making a discreet exit to give them some privacy,   
"We will be together now, no seperation again" he promised "I'm coming to Chatillon with you and staying there until this is resolved"   
"With me?" d'Artagnan whispered sagging into Athos's arms 

"With you, with our Pup from now until death do us part" Athos swore lowering one hand to lay over d'Artagnan's belly where they both felt their Pup stir "Nothing will keep us apart now" Athos breathed "Nothing I promise".


	38. Chapter 38

Sister Helene had expected it to be Aramis who approached her, after the hurt look on his face the day before she had been anticipating a confrontation between them. 

Truth be told she had been expecting one for the last fifteen years.

However it was the Physician Lemay who approached her as she changed the burnt out candles in their holders.

"You've really hurt him you know?" Lemay said folding his arms and facing Sister Helene with a blank expression on his face, neither accusing nore sympathetic though by his posture Sister Helene could tell that Lemay's sympathy's lay with Aramis and not her.

"The past between Rene and I concerns you how?" she asked continuing to replace the candles  
"We are mated" Lemay replied tilting his chin up with pride, "I love Aramis more than life itself, and what concerns him concerns me, what hurts him hurts me understand?" 

Helene smiled setting the candles down and turned to give Lemay her full attention   
"You always wanted this didn't you?" she asked making Lemay frown "Mating, to be with an Alpha, have family, Pups at your feet?", the questions took Lemay off guard and for several moments he floundered uncertain how to reply

"I actually never expected to find anyone I wanted to spend my life with, certainly not someone as beautiful inside and outside as Aramis"

"But you desired to be a mate and an Oman?"

"Yeah" Lemay said with a nod "Yeah I think I always did, deep down inside"

"Well I never felt that way" Helene said "I never wanted to become a wife or a Mother, I never wanted it, I addmit I felt stirrings of lust for Rene and that I gave in to my desires for him, let myself enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, but I never desired to build a life with him, or with anyone"

"Why?".

 

The question didn't come from Lemay it came from Aramis who had been looking for Lemay and had stumbled in on the conversation the two were having and had heard what Helene had said.

Shaking his head he approached his former lover gazing at her in confusion "Why Isabelle?, why didn't you want a life with me?, or with another?, didn't you want a family?, a future?"

"I wanted a future Rene but not one as a Wife and Mother" Helene said gently, she sighed and offered Aramis a sorry smile "I felt drawn to God from an early age, I wanted to be a Nun, a Bride of Christ"

Aramis blinked a look of total bewilderment on his face "A Nun?" he repeated "You wanted this?" he gestured to the convent shaking his head "Why?"

"Why not?" Helene replied "I am happy here, I have found a sense of purpose and I have found peace in my heart", Aramis pressed his lips together obviously trying to figure things out in his mind but wasn't able to do so, Lemay gently took his hand and held it loosely offering him support 

"The child" Aramis whispered "What...............why......"

"That was a Mistake" Helene said, at the expression she saw forming on Aramis's face she held up her hand "I wasn't pregnant!, I was mistaken, I thought I was I really did, and I planned to end the pregnancy but when I went to the Wise Woman she insisted on examining me before she would hand over any herbs, wanted to know how far along I was, and she determined that I wasn't pregnant that my courses had simply stopped due to stress or upset" 

"What!?", Aramis's eyes widdened in shock "but you said..............."

"I said I had gone to the wise woman, you didn't let me get any further in explaining, you began to shout and cry and then stormed off!" Sister Helene said "I never got the chance to tell you that there never was a child, none at all" 

"No child?" Aramis couldn't believe it, all these years he'd thought he'd driven a woman to abort a baby, thought he'd been the cause of an unborn baby's death, to suddenly find out that there was no baby, that it had been a mistake from the start was like a punch in the stomach and a weight being lifted from his shoulders all at the same time

"You should have told him" Lemay said wrapping an arm about Aramis's shoulders 

"I know I should" Helene agreed "But after our last conversation I simply couldn't face it, I wanted to get away, to...........start this" she spread her arms looking around at the convent "I felt happy here, safe from temptation, which Rene always was"

"He still is" Lemay said giving Aramis a smile 

The Alpha bit his bottom lip sniffing hard and looked at Helene with tears in his eyes "I glad things worked out for you" he said "I'm glad you didn't have to live with the guilt of thinking you caused the death of an unborn baby for fifteen years!" 

"Rene!" Helene protested but Aramis wasn't listening instead he pulled out of Lemay's grasp and swiftly exited the chappel his fast walk becoming almost a run as he headed for the gardens not stopping until he reached the wall where he stood breathing heavily and clenching trembling fists. 

He hadn't felt so emotionally raw since Savoy, nore so confused, he knew he should feel elated for the fact that he had not driven Isabelle to aborting the baby, just as he should have felt thankful for the fact he had survived Savoy, yet he felt shaken to his core, pained inside, and angry!, so very angry!, how could Isabelle have kept quite all this time?, left him reeling, feeling like he was a murderer?, if she couldn't have spoken to him couldn't she have at least written?, done something to tell the truth, to have not left him in limbo all these years.

"Are you alright?"

The question had Aramis spinning round startled to find Lemay there behind him   
"Is there anything I can do?" Lemay asked

"Wish there was" Aramis sighed extending a hand to Lemay and pulled him into his arms burying his face into his Omega's neck and breathing in his scent "All these years I've been blaming myself for something that never happened, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that"

"Everything that you're already feeling" Lemay replied wrapping his arms about Aramis and stroking his back "All this?, the anger, the pain, the relief, confusion, all of it is normal, and you need to let it out, express it and release it from your heart"

"I love you so much" Aramis murmured silently letting tears fall into Lemay's collar while cuddling him close "You are the best thing that ever happened to me"

"As you are to me" Lemay breathed kissing Aramis's head "And you are going to make a wonderful Aphan one day, and I hope to be the one to give you the family you deserve"  
"Hope to be?", Aramis looked up with a risen eyebrow "I won't have Pups with anyone but you Querida"

"As long as I'm able to give you them" Lemay said trying for a half smile but not quite managing it, "I'm not that young Aramis" he said "I may not be at the point of Heat-cessetion but I'm also not that far off it and I've never conceived with any previous partners"

"That doesn't mean you're infertile" Aramis said "We've only had one heat together who's to say that the next one won't bear fruit, or the one after that?", Lemay smiled and blushed a little nodding his head   
"I can't wait to see you growing round with our Pups" Aramis whispered into his ear "I want to have a huge family, that alright with you?" 

Lemay groaned as he felt Aramis's erection pressing into his hip not to mention the hot lips against the sensative skin of his throat "Wanna have my Pups Querida?"

"You know I do" Lemay moaned 

"Want to practise making them?" 

"Yes God yes!".

 

Athos awoke to the beautiful sight of d'Artagnan curled up at his side one arm wrapped loose about his middle while the other reached out towards Athos, his face was relaxed and completely at repose, all tightness and lines smoothed out as he slumbered blissfully. With his hair tangled and falling about his face he looked angelic and impossibly young both of which made Athos's heart ache.

Carefully so as not to wake the younger man Athos reached out and stroked d'Artagnan's cheek with his finger tips, moving his hair back from his face and twirling it through his fingers, while he missed the long locks that had fallen down the boys back like a cascade of black silk he though that d'Artagnan suited the shorter cut better, the way his hair had grown it had formed a style to shape his face.

"`Thos......", Athos's hand froze for a moment but he needn't have worried as d'Artagnan was simply talking in his sleep, and after wriggling a little he settle back down snuggling closer to Athos who grinned and continued to stroke d'Artagnan's cheek.

Right here at this moment it was very easy to imagine their future together, years of waking up side by side or tangled in each others arms, sometimes refreshed from peaceful nights sleep, other times sore from their passions the night before, but always delight at the sight of the other and keen to continue to touch flesh that had become as familiar as their own.

Letting his imagination run away with him Athos could easily imagine d'Artagnan carrying future litters, and the two of them being awoken from their much needed sleep by their Pups joining them in bed and jumping on them!, maybe even grandpups in the far off future!.

Athos chuckled a little, d'Artagnan was so young it was impossible to imagine him old enough to be a Grandoman!.

Slowly but surely d'Artagnan's eyes flickered open and with a yawn and a stretch he smiled at Athos   
"Been awake long?"

"Not too long, I think the Sisters heading to Mass had me half awake but I only woke fully about ten minutes ago" 

"Ten Minutes?", d'Artagnan rose an eyebrow looking at Athos with slight smile "Have you been perving on me while I was all helpless and asleep?"

"Perving?" Athos asked returning the look "Can an Alpha perv on his mate?"

"Depends what he's doing"

"Hmm" Athos pursed his lips and nodded his head enjoying being playfull with d'Artagnan, taking hold of the sheet he slowly peeled it back and looked down at d'Artagnan's body stretched out in all his glory, "So would this be perving?" he asked "Would me looking at you naked and deliciously round with my Pup count as perving?"

"Maybe not" d'Artagnan replied with an amusmed smile "After all you're only looking"

"What if I did more than look?" Athos inquired "What if I ran my fingers over you like this?", he traced his fingers down between d'Artagnan's rounded breasts and over his prominant belly slowly trailing them down towards the Omega's groin 

"Ohh this is..............questionable" d'Artagnan murmured spreading his thighs and bucking his hips as Athos's hand wrapped about his cock stroking slowly and teasingly   
"Could be pervy, especially if I was asleep when you were..........doing this!"

"Even if it was to wake you up?" Athos asked 

"Well.......I guess, since I might wake you by............doing..............something similar?"

"How similar?" Athos asked his thumb teasing the tip of d'Artagnan's cock and his fist squeezing just enough to send a little pain to add spice to the pleasure  
"I can't say!" d'Artagnan whispered biting his bottom lip with a smile on his face as he tipped his head back and groaned at Athos's manipulations 

"Tell me!" 

"Athos!"

"Just tell me!"

"Mouth!" d'Artagnan whimpered "I'd use my mouth!"

Athos grinned and continued to stroke the Omega while leaning forward to whisper in his ear "I hope thats a promise!".

 

 

Porthos was out on the walls when Athos found him much later that morning, Aramis was tending the horses while d'Artagnan was having his examination by Lemay who had come into the cell suspiciously red cheeked and sporting several marks on his throat that would explain the jaunty step in Aramis's walk and the smug cheshire cat grin on his face!.

"Shit!" Porthos grunted as he looked Athos over "Aramis is getting laid, you're getting laid!, what about me?" 

"There's the horses!" Athos replied dryly 

"Very bloody funny!" Porthos growled folding his arms over his chest "It's too bloody quiet!"

"You'd rather we'd be in battle?"

"I'd like it better than being on the edge of a storm" Porthos said shaking his head "You ain't feelin' it?, the stillness?, that stuffy closeness in the air like a thunder storms coming?" 

Athos looked about the countryside, the tranquil open green space intersperced with woodland, it should have made him feel calm and relaxed especially after the morning he'd had with d'Artagnan but instead he felt tense, an uneasyness settling in his stomach. Athos had not lasted this long as a Musketeer without listening to what his senses were telling him and while he was not generally a believer in sixth senses and premonition but he'd been in the field too long not to know that seasoned warriors often got a sense when things were wrong and he couldn't ignore that everything in him was telling him something was wrong, very wrong.

"D'you know what a tsunami is?" he asked Porthos who shot him a bewildered look 

"A Tsunami is a massive wave, they can be twenty-thirty feet high and miles in width"   
Athos explained "They start out in the deep ocean, an earth quake on the ocean floor or an under water volcano sets them off, it disrupts the ocean sending a large wave heading towards any shore line" 

"Great" Porthos muttered rolling his eyes

"The thing is" Athos said knowing Porthos wasn't understanding "When the wave nears the shore it sucks all the water back from the shore, suck it out for miles sometimes, leaving the shore baren, ships on bare sand, the whole area empty and eriely calm"

Now a look of understanding calm over Porthos's face, "Now you see this calm is just the hush before the thunder strikes" Athos said "Right out in the distance is this darkness thats moving closer and closer, a roaring sound can be heard growing louder and louder, at this point people should run, they should run as fast as they can and get as high as they can because that darkness, that noise?, thats the monster of a wave coming into the shore and will destroy everything in it's path!, thats the Tsunami".

 

Porthos nodded his head and looked out across the countryside, "We're standing on the shore line" he said 

"We are" Athos replied "And the Tsunami's coming".

 

d'Artagnan sighed deeply and rolled his eyes as Lemay examined his shoulder "Not bad needle work"

"Told you I was fine" d'Artagnan said getting a risen eyebrow from Lemay

"Grumpy?"

"Frustrated" d'Artagnan corrected "I'm tired of being hidden, I'm tired of people trying to kill me!, and I'm tired of being pocked and prodded by people!", with that he smacked Lemay's hands away as he tried to look at his arm "I'm fine I'm not bleeding anymore, you can let me be!"

"Alright, alright!" Lemay said "How about I check on the Pup though?"

"Pups fine, he's kicking" d'Artagnan replied he grinned and placed a hand over his belly "He started kicking yesterday"

"Thats good" Lemay said sitting down besides him on the bed "Whats it feel like?, the Pup moving I mean?"

"Its's........odd, at first it felt like I had butterflys, now it's.........a pressure from the inside, a gentle push............" d'Artagnan shook his head "I can't really describe it" he cocked his head and frowned "Why d'you want to know?, are you....?"

"No no, not yet" Lemay said flushing slightly "But I hope to be.......soon as I can", d'Artagnan grinned and nudged his side 

"You and Mis will make great parents, and I'm sure you'll have lots of Pups together, and you'll get through the puking, the dizziness, the aching breasts, aching back........" Lemay held up his hand 

"I'll focus on the positive rather than the negative side effects of child bearing thanks!, and you can lay back and let me finish this examination!", he got up as d'Artagnan opened his mouth to protest and took a speculum from his case "You don't want me to have to use this now do you?" 

"You wouldn't dare!" d'Artagnan growled narrowing his eyes making Lemay smirk and advance on him 

"Wouldn't I?" he drawled "Want to take a bet on that?".


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens as enemies close in............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell me how to post photo manips on this site?.

Paris 

 

Palais Cardinal 

 

"You are all ready to go?" Richelieu asked looking over the carriage that was heading for Bourbon les eaux to take d'Artagnan to Chatillon 

"We're good" Cahusac assured him "We're all packing four guns each plus swords and daggers, if theres trouble we can handle it"

"Plus we'll have Musketeers to assist" Jussac added with an eat shit grin to Treville "They are capable of that right?"

"Keep talking!" Treville said nodding his head and smiling even as his hand went to his sword hilt "Give me a reason to kill you!", Jussac laughed and spreading his hands

"You know you won't hurt me Jean!, you like me too much!"

"I like you like I like syphilis!" 

"Ouch!, now that hurts!", Jussac placed a hand over his heart and gave a dramatic expression of pain!

"If you comedians have quite finished?" Richelieu sighed pinching the bridge of his nose

"Well I have more but if you're in a hurry!...........?" Jussac drawled getting a narrow eyed look from Richelieu and a snort of amusment from Treville 

"Just get out there and bring Le Comte D'Artagnan to Chatillon unharmed" Richelieu ground out 

"Of course Your Eminance!" Jussac said with a dramatic bow "Your word is my command!".

 

Laughing the Captain patted Cahusac's shoulder and mounted his horse, Cahusac following leaving the two others to drive the carriage  
"Have you been training him?" Richelieu asked 

"I'm sorry?" Treville asked raising an eyebrow  
"He's as maddening as you are and answering back even more than normal!" the Cardinal groused sighing as Treville mearly laughed, "Don't I get any respect, does not my name encite fear into everyone?"

"Not those who know you" Treville replied with a bright smile "We all know that you're soft as a fluffy bunny inside and sweet as honeycomb!", Richelieu grunted bowing his head to try and hide his flushing cheeks and the small smile on his lips at his mates opinion of him, sweet?, he could live with that!.

 

Bourbon Les Eaux

"D'you think we've got time for a trip to the waters before we go to Chatillon?" d'Artagnan asked as he and Athos worked side by side in the gardens weeding 

"I'm afriad not" Athos replied "And should you be doing this?" 

"Huh?"

"This!" Athos exclaimed gesturing to the garden "You're pregnant!"

"No really?, you know I wondered why I needed the pot every ten minutes and my breeches don't fit!", Athos gave d'Artagnan an unimpressed look at his sarcasem   
"I don't think weeding is going to do me or the Pup any harm" d'Artagnan said 

"Just no heavy lifting" Athos said picking out the weeds "No exertion, be careful with yourself"

"Yes Mother Hen!" d'Artagnan promised leaning over and kissing Athos's cheek "You need a shave!" he commented frowning at the over growth of stubble "Maybe a hair cut too!"

"Finished destroying my ego?"

"I said nothing about the fact you desperately need a clean shirt!", for a moment nothing happened then Athos grabbed d'Artagnan around the waist and pushed him down into the earth tickling him until he begged for mercy!

"So I'm unkept, scruffy, and stinky!" Athos said resting his weight on his forarms over d'Artagnan's head "Why d'you want to marry me?"

"Because you're reasonably good looking too?" d'Artagnan offered with an impish grin "Not too decrepit!, and rather good at fu..........." he was cut off as Athos silenced him by sealing their mouths in a deep kiss 

"Rather good at............?" he purred as they came up for air

"Everything!" d'Artagnan breathed hooking his fingers into Athos's collar "Now why not take in some practise?".

 

Restless after two days of being cooped up in a convent Aramis and Porthos were scouting the countryside about the religious house for signs of danger.

Porthos hadn't forgotten about his talk with Athos about Tsunami's, he was still on edge, as was Athos and Aramis, they all knew something was wrong, that something was coming, and they needed to be totaly prepared for when it finally happened.

"You know me and Lemay are trying for Pups!".

 

Porthos shot Aramis a bewildered look "What the hell are you babbling on about?"

"Me and Lemay, we're trying for Pups!"

"Good for you, and you're telling me this why exactly?" 

"Conversation" Aramis replied with a bright grin shrugging his shoulders "Did you know they say the best way to make Alpha's is to do it standing up?, while for girls it's laying down but with the Omega riding your cock?" 

"Mis!!!"

"What!?, I'm bored!" Aramis moaned slumping in his saddle "I'm happy d'Artagnan is fine but baby sitting at a Convent?, it gets old fast!" he sighed taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair 

"You miss shit filled streets and people stabbing each other in the back every which way?", Aramis grinned toothily 

"I miss the excitement, the noise, the danger!", Porthos shook his head and laughed leading Filip up a rocky path with Aramis following on Belle, the two Musketeers reached the top of the cliff and stopped dead seeing a whole squadron of heavily armed men on horse back on the grassland below them   
"Y'know somethin'?" Porthos said looking over to Aramis who rose an eyebrow "You ever complain about a mission not being exciting enough I'm gonna punch you so hard you'll beg me to kick you!"

"How about you just remind me of this?" Aramis asked turning Belle round 

"How about I break your legs!?"

"Punch it is then!, just mind the teeth I wouldn't want to loose my killer smile!".

 

Below the cliff Gallagher lowered his scarf and narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Musketeers turning their horses round and going back the way they came  
"Captain?" one of his men Sullivan asked

"We go to the Convent, full frontal attack" he replied replacing his scarf "Screw checking it out, if Musketeers are in the area then so's the Slut"  
"What about the Nuns Sir?" another of the men Campbell querried "I ain't good with killin' brides o' Christ"

"Good man" Gallagher said nodding to him "Accidents can be forgiven but avoid harming the Nuns, everyone else is fair game, and The Comte is the primary target".

 

Paris

Of all the times for Lemay to be away!, the one time she could really use his expertise and he was not in the city!, it was like when you lost an item that you ordinarily wouldn't need or use, but then at that one time you wanted you couldn't find it and it made whatever you needed it for that much harder!.

This was like that.  
Well okay maybe not quite the same, but Constance was healthy enough to rarly need a physicians services, and now that she did she was annoyed that the one Doctor in Paris she really trusted was not available.

She knew it wasn't Lemay's fault, he was going to d'Artagnan after all and Contance was releaved that he was considering what had happened, she was simply frustrated about not having the Physican present to examin her right now and was having to seek out another physician and hope that they were at least half way competant if not as talented as Lemay.  
Thankfully she did not require anything serious, she wasn't ill persay, what she needed to see the physician for was confirmation of her suspicions.   
That she was Pupped.

 

She hadn't bled, her breasts felt more tender than normal, her nipples sore as they were rubbed by the material of her chemise and the tight press of her corset.   
She had suffered no sickness but had suffered terrible bouts of indigestion and heartburn especially after eating meat.   
Unable to wait any longer to know if what she suspected was true she went in search of a physician or at least a good midwife who would be able to confirm this one way or another.

Walking through the market Constance found herself gazing at the children and Pups running around, the street urchins, the offspring of the venders, babes in arms being carried by their Mothers or Omans or their wet nurses.   
A small smile curved her lips imagining herself walking these streets this time next year with her Pup in her arms, already she had decided she would have no wet nurse to tend her offspring, unlady like it might be, but she would tend her Pups herself come hell or high water.

"Good morning Constance".

 

The greeting startled Constance out of her day dream and she saw Alice standing before her garbed in a pretty dark blue gown with a matching cloak over her shoulders 

"Madame Clerbeaux, forgive me I was lost in thought" Constance said with a smile "Are you going to Ninon's?"

"Indeed, and please call me Alice, surely we are past such formality's as Madame's now!"

"True" Constance chuckled her gaze being drawn to where a tired but happy looking Omega was being tugged over to pastry stall by twin pups of perhaps eight years, on one rounded hip a toddeler was sat while the other tugged at his loose doublet while sucking a thumb eager to follow his older siblings, setting the other toddeler down besides her siblings the Omega rubbed his back and followed after them his belly round and full with a third litter of trouble makers on the way.

"Four already and having more!" Alice chuckled following Constance's gaze "He's a brave Man, I'm not sure I could handle that many little ones!"

"Nore me" Constance addmitted watching at the tired, fecund Omega bought pastry's for each of the Pups and then guided them further into the market taking the family from Constance's sight as other men and woman walked past her field of vision, would she end up like that?, she wondered heavy with another litter while taking her earlier Pups out about the city?, would she have that same expression the Oman had worn?, tired and uncomfortable but so happy with his family and mate he wouldn't change it for the world?.  
It was a pleasent thought and Constance smiled to picture it, a hand going of it's own accord to her belly making Alice gasp 

"I had no idea!, Congratulations!" 

Constance startled and abruptly took her hand from her middle "I don't............I not sure yet" she stammered flushing a deeply red as her hair "I am going to see a physician to find out actually"

"Would you like some company?" Alice offered, Constance considered this, it was a nice offer but she really wanted to be alone for this, and she wanted Ninon to be the first person who found out so she smiled but shook her head  
"Thank you for the offer but I'll be fine on my own, you can do something for me though"

"Of course?"

"Don't tell Ninon where I am, she doesn't know yet and I want to surprise her", Alice nodded and kissed Constance's cheek 

"Good luck" she said "And fingers crossed!"

"Thank you!" Constance giggled feeling flutters of excitement stir inside her, this feeling carried her all the way to the Physicians apartment Doctor Jean Paul Bissette.

 

He was an older man than Lemay and far less soothing in his mannor, but he was skilled enough for Constance's needs and he had his wife act as chaperone during the brief examination he gave her, taking down the details of her last heat and her symptoms before he confirmed that she was in fact pupped.

Feeling like she was walking on clouds Constance paid the Doctor and left his apartment with a beaming smile on her face, hurriedly she headed back towards the market bumping into a woman in widows black complete with a veil over her face  
"Appologies Madame" she said rubbing the back of her hand which stung, she was surprised to see blood on the skin as she looked down but figured she must have caught her hand on a jeweled bracelette the woman had worn or something of the like, besides she was far too keen to get home to give any concern to such a triful.

 

The widow lifted her veil as she turned a corner in an alley and smiled as she slipped her dagger back into her pocket. 

"How fast will the poison act?" Lebarge asked having been waiting for Milady 

"Five minutes give or take" Milady replied "I laced the blade with a heavy dose of opium, Constance will be feeling the effects shortly and will loose consciousness very soon"

"And you just want me to take her to the Rue Saint Jacques, no damage"

"No, we'll keep her in the abandoned ware house there, alive and preferably unspoiled" Milady confirmed "She is not to be damaged in anyway, any serious way at least until we know we do not need her anymore understood?"

"Sure" Lebarge grunted following after Constance, Milady shook her head and replaced her veil 

"The sooner I can stick a blade in your neck Lebarge the better, honestly I've had better conversations with poodles than I have with you!".

 

Constance suddenly began to feel very dizzy and nauseous. 

The seemed to be moving past her in blur, the sounds and shapes of being rising and falling as if she were floating on a boat in a storm tossed ocean.   
Her skin felt hot and prickly, her eyes over large for the sockets and her mouth too dry. 

Twice she nearly lost her footing and had to support herself by grabbing onto the side of a venders table, a buzzing was in her ears now making the words of people around her bleed into one another until it was just one relentless monotone of rushing noise in her ears.

Her sluggish brain knew this wasn't right, knew that she was in danger, but her thoughts could not form fast enough and her body was incapable of doing anything as the poison in her veins took hold of her. 

Suddenly she felt large arms coming about her and felt rather than saw herself being bodily moved on down the street, she wanted to scream, to cry out, to fight her way free, but darkness was creeping into her vision and her voice was lost to her as her head tipped back and she collapsed into Lebarges arms and was carried off to captivity.

 

Bourbon Les Eaux

"Close the gate close the gate!" Aramis shouted as he and Porthos rode into the courtyard 

"ATHOS!" Porthos bellowed loud enough to make the windows rattle 

"Whats happened?" Omerer Francois asked as other shut and barred the gate 

"Soldiers on horse back heading this way" Aramis replied dismounting belle and looking about with a frantic eye 

"Whats going on?" Athos demanded running out into the courtyard, d'Artagnan beside him holding his hand 

"Mercenary soldiers" Porthos said "About three miles behind us, perhaps less"

"God save us" Francois whispered crossing himself 

"What do we do?" Aramis asked "Flee or fight?", it should have been an easy answer they were but three Musketeers against a whole squadron, but there was only one path out of here and the soldiers were upon it, they would not get far before they were set upon, this left them with one option only, to fight and try to hold out until reinforcements arrived which Athos knew they would with the carriage for d'Artagnan.

"We have to stay and fight as best we can" he said taking d'Artagnan's shaking hand and squeezing it "We have the high ground, we'll pick them off one by one, Aramis seek out the best sight lines, you're our sniper you'll know the best places to go, Porthos see that this place with sealed top to bottom and find anything and everything that can be used as a weapon", neither Aramis or Porthos made any answer they simply ran to carry out Athos's order leaving him to turn to d'Artagnan

"Go with Lemay to the most secure rooms and barracade yourselves inside....."

"No", the single word of d'Artagnan made Athos pause and frown, "I'm not leaving you now, I can use both sword and pistol and I will stand and fight by your side even if Satan himself descends upon us here!"

Athos wanted to argue with d'Artagnan, to insist that he hide himself in safety, but there was now no safety anywhere and the steal resolve in d'Artagnan's eyes told him any arguing would be futile as the Comte would fight with or without his agreement  
"God d'Artagnan!" he breathed pulling him into his arms and kissing him fiercely "I swear they shall lay not a single finger upon your flesh while breath is still within my body"

"Nore shall they do harm to you my love" d'Artagnan promised clinging to Athos tightly "We're together now, and live or die we shall do so together".


	40. Chapter 40

Aramis swiftly located the best sight position in the Convent for himself and set up his harquebus for a snipers vantage point and loaded his pistol. 

"Can I help?" Lemay asked looking shaky but determind, "I'm not going to go and hide, or get on my knees and pray" he said as Aramis gave him a reluctant look, "I may not be a soldier but I want to help in any way I can", Aramis smiled and nodded his head 

"Can you load a pistol and a Harquebus?" he asked 

"I can set broken limbs, deliver Pups, and treat punctured lungs!" Lemay replied "I can load a gun with my eyes shut!"

"Well just keep them open now" Aramis laughed "And stay low, in fact sit on the floor and keep your head down when the fighting begins", he handed Lemay his pouch of musket balls hoping to God that there would be enough in there, as it was they were going to have to make every shot count. 

 

Athos and d'Artagnan had taken the second best snipers position in Mother Superior's chambers with Athos manning the Musket while d'Artagnan had his pistol and Athos's to use. 

"They're not far away now" Athos said looking through the telescope at the mercenary soldiers whom he noted were holding formation like a well training army, that was not an encouraging sign, considering how out numbered they were he would rather be dealing with ham handed thugs fighting for money, they were easier to defeat and you could always count on several of them running away in fear when things started to get rough, a well trained soldier they were more likely to stick together out of brotherly solidarity.

"We're all ready" d'Artagnan said struggling with his sword belt that he could not fasten about his rounded middle!, "Bugger it!" he cursed and narrowed his eyes at Athos "Not one word you!"

"I'm saying nothing!" Athos chuckled holding his hands up in surrender 

"Hey, out grown your sword belt!" Porthos said as he came in making d'Artagnan growl and Athos snort with laughter 

"I won't say it because he will!" 

"Bite me both of you!" d'Artagnan groused snatching the telescope from Athos to look out the window at the mercenary's 

"All set up?" Athos asked Porthos

"Aye, me an the Nuns have some surprise weapons if they try and scale the walls"

"Oh?"

"Seems they make grape and honey brandy here, we can set light to the bottles and throw it down onto 'em", Athos grimanced appreciatively at this, setting people on fire was not something anyone sane would want to do if they had another choice, it was a horrible death and he hoped they would not have to resort to such measures but if they had to then they would do it and anything else to protect themselves and d'Artagnan

"They've raised a flag of truce" d'Artagnan said turning back to Athos and handing him the telescope "Looks to me like their Captain is looking for a parly" he commented on the two men riding towards the convent while the rest of the mercenary's waited behind

"So do we talk or shoot?" Porthos asked taking the telescope to look himself

"Talk" Athos replied "I'd rather shoot them dead but if theres a chance of resolving this peacably then we should try it", Porthos made a face but nodded anyway they both knew it would not really work but at least they would be able to say they were trying everything and if there was a chance, even the slightest of chances that they could resolve this without blood shed then they had to do it.

 

Porthos rode out with Athos while both d'Artagnan and Aramis kept their weapons trained upon the two men who had ridden up to speak with them, a flag of truce might have bought them the safety of the Musketeers honor to speak but that did not mean that they would honor the truce themselves and not try to kill the Musketeers while they had the chance.

Athos rode forward just outside the convent gate while Porthos remained within the gateway one hand upon his pistol just in case.   
Athos swiftly looked over his counter part so to speak, tall, mid to late thirties, straight backed, clear eyed, determined, resolute, in other words an Officer. 

"If you are here to offer me your surrender then I will accept" Athos said ignoring the snort that came from Porthos

"I've heard a sense of humor can be a comfort when facing death!" the leader of the Mercenary's, Gallagher said his Irish accent thick as he spoke 

"Well what do you want then?" Athos asked 

"I think you know what it is we want" Gallagher replied with a smirk "What you're protecting in there"  
"This is not how a soldier behaves" Athos drawled "Soldiers do not kill Omegas"

"Just one Omega, a slut who dishonored himself!" 

"You dishonor yourself speak of him thus, and behaving in such a mannor" Athos replied holding back his temper at his mate being spoken of in such a way "Once more, I will give you and your Men this chance to ride away keep your lives, but if you stay here then we will kill you, all of you"   
"One of us will die" Gallagher said he nodded to the Convent "Tell the Nuns they are free to leave without fear, we'll not lay hand upon brides o'Christ"

"But you will murder an Omega Prince" Athos stated "Your Morals are rather blurred I fear

"Maybe, but my eyesight isn't I can shoot you direct to the heart from a hundred yards out, think about what I will do if I'm close up!" 

"Thank 'bout what we'll do t'yer an yer mates if yer try an get int' the Convent" Porthos growled riding a few paces forward "Cause I swear you and yours try an 'urt one 'air on the Comte D'Artagnan's 'ead and I'll rip yours off wit' me bare 'ands and use it t'bowl down the rest o'yer rag tag misfits!"

Gallagher rose a sandy eyebrow appraising Porthos with a look of amusment "Tough guy eh?"

"The toughest!" Porthos jeered 

"Tha's good!" Gallagher breathed leaning forward as if to share a secret "I like killin' tough guys, they always look so surprised when I disembowel them!" 

Athos rolled his eyes at the statement, if it was meant to scare them then Gallagher had failed completely, glancing back at Porthos he nodded his head indicating this parly was finished   
"I believe this concludes negotiations then" he said unnecessarily 

"Indeed" Gallagher agreed with a dip of his head "And my God forgive us both"

"Amen" Athos whispered watching as Gallagher and his man turned and rode back down the rocky pathway before he turned Roger round and rode back into the Convent.

 

Paris

 

Constance's head was spinning, she felt as sick as if she had eaten gone off eggs and her mouth felt dry with her tongue furred.

Wincing she forced her sticky eyes opened and immediately groaned as the darkened room spun about her making the nausea in her stomach grow worse for the dizziness, keeping her eyes shut for the moment she experimentally moved her fingers and toes both of which had pins and needles and her arms and legs felt leaden keeping her paralized upon the cold surface she was laying on. 

Forcing herself to keep moving she managed to get some movement in her arms finding swiftly that her wrists were bound with a corse rope, subtle parting of her legs showed that her ankles were similarly bound. 

"Prisoner" she whispered, her tounge feeling thick and her lips parched "I'm a prisoner"   
"Indeed you are Madamoiselle Bonacieux" a female voice said with a slight laugh "or should I say Madame Larroque?"

Holding her breath Constance forced her eyes open and gazed into the gloom of her prison, a few candles lit the cramped, damp room, with her eyes darting about she was able to see packing crates and barrels laying discarded at the filthy mould covered walls, scuttling of tiny feet spoke of rats and mice in the near viscinity and the damp low ceiling with pealing plaster told Constance that no one had been in here in some time. 

"Where am I?" she asked struggling to clear her throat "What d'you want with me?" 

"Where you are is of no matter" the woman before her said "What I want with you?, well, truth be told nothing really, you are only a pawn Constance, a piece on a playing board in a game I plan to win, what you will be is the ace hidden up my sleeve if it becomes necessary to use you"

"Use me?, what are you talking about?" Constance asked shaking her throbbing head to try and clear it 

"Insurance my dear" the woman replied stepping closer, the dim candle light revealing her face enough for Constance to recognize her, to see the likeness of this woman to the portrait Athos had, had done when the search began for his not so dead wife 

"Comtesse de la Fere" she whispered shuffling back on reflex

"I prefer Milady de Winter now" Milady replied not bothered by the fact she'd been recognized, she planned to kill Constance anyway when she was done with her so it hardly mattered if she knew who she was, "Anne de Bruiel was well enough for a time, but now Milady reigns in her stead"

"You killed Athos's brother, you killed Rochefort!" Constance whispered her drug addled mind panicking at being so close to this deadly creature to whom killing had become a way of life as simple as breathing  
"Indeed" Milady replied with a shrug "And hopefully soon both Athos and his whore will be dead and I'll have no need of you, but if that plan does not succeed then you will be my insurance for survival", despite her fear, her dizzy head and unsettled stomach Constance shook her head and bravely glared at Milady

"I won't help you, I'll do nothing to help you no matter what you do to me!"

"Oh such loyalty, such spirit!" Milady laughed "It'll almost be a shame to kill you!, but worry not Constance, I won't need you to do anything, just your presence here will be enough"

A horrible realization came over Constance making her slump in her ropes understanding what Milady meant at once, she wasn't to be tortured for information, beaten into doing something for her, she was simply bait in a trap, a hostage for ransom, just as Milady had said a Pawn on the chess board   
"If needs must I'll use you to secure my passage out of Paris" Milady said "If you play nice, behave yourself then I'll kill you quickly and painlessly, if however you do not, then I'll let Lebarge have his fun on you, you do remember Lebarge I trust"

From out of the shadows the huge man revealed himself smirking down at Constance an evil glint in his eyes   
"I 'ope you do play up" he leered "I've been waitin' t'wring yer neck fer months!"

Summoning all her courage and putting as much fire as she could into her eyes Constance leaned forward with a fierce glare "I'm not afraid of you!" she spat "You can both go to hell!", a second later she cried out as Lebarge's meaty fist smashed into her face bloodying her nose 

"Now now temper temper" Milady chuckled patting Lebarges broad shoulder "We need to keep her alive for a while, restrain yourself"

"Bitch can still be alive with some bruises and broken bones" he grunted cracking his knuckles 

"Be that as it may I am ordering you to back off for now" Milady said "Give her some water, and keep an eye on her, if she tries to escape then you can break her legs for her, otherwise just keep her quiet!".

 

Constance winced as the pain in her nose and glared at Lebarge as he got her a flask of water to drink from, her eyes followed Milady as she went out of the single door up a flight of steps, turned and locked it behind her imprisoning Constance alone with this blood thirsty brute.

 

Bourbon Les Eaux

The seige was under way, Gallagher's men were proving to be admirable enemies for the Musketeers, they were well trained and experianced fighters which was not making things easy to say the least. 

The Nuns had all refused to leave their Convent and had gathered in the Chapel to pray for Gods intervention, whether or not this endevour would be successful remained to be seen!.

To increase his yeild, Porthos had given Aramis his pistol to use along with his own and his harquebus, knowing that the marksman would make better use of the weapon, which he certainly was as he fired shot after shot on the mercenaries aiming directly for the head, throat and chest each time.

"You know my Parents always hoped I'd end up in a place like this!" he yelled to Athos 

"They wanted you to become a Nun!?" Athos shouted back making Aramis snicker while he accepted a freshly loaded pistol from Lemay 

"Fine bloody Nun you'd make Mis!, like putting a Fox in a hen house!" d'Artagnan called to him 

"No!, they wanted me to become a Priest" Aramis shouted back firing the pistol while Lemay loaded the harquebus, and ducked as enemy fire broke the windows and balls bounced off the walls 

"Why didn't you?" Athos asked 

"Because he can't keep his Knot under control to save his life!" d'Artagnan offered 

"Because I found I was better at dispatching people to hell!".

 

Silence reigned between them for a few moments while all three concentrated on firing their guns and beating back the mercenaries, when a brief reprieved came it was d'Artagnan who spoke up   
"You know Mis I couldn't imagine you as a Priest, you're about as cut out to be a Man of the Cloth as I am a Nun!" 

Aramis grinned taking this moment to help Lemay with the reloaded for the next attack  
"Don't fancy taking holy orders then d'Art?" Lemay called out to him 

"I think lightning would strike the Convent if I dared!" the Comte laughed 

"I hardly think you're that much of a sinner d'Art" Aramis said 

"No I've just been adulterous and conceived a Pup out of wedlock!, but no I'm not that much of a sinner!"

"If you're a sinner what does that make me?" Athos asked "Do not, if you value breathing, answer that!" he cautioned Aramis who snorted with laughter while ducking as the gun fire started up again.

 

Despite his size Porthos was remarkably good at moving with stealth and keeping himself concealed, which he was doing upon the cliff face, keeping low, his body close to the ground he moved like a cat through the under growth, keeping an eye out for anyone who tried to scale the cliff face, which they were starting to do, firing crossbows with hooks on the end of ropes up at the wall to climb up while others used ladders and their bare hands to clamber up. 

"Alright you lot asked for this" Porthos growled under his breath lighting up the cloth he had stuffed into a brandy bottle and threw it down on the mercenaries.   
He grimanced in revulsion as the poor bastard was engulfed in flames, his falling body landing on another under him and setting him alight too, throwing down several more bottles Porthos soon cleared the rock face of the mercenary soldiers and two more bottles thrown onto the ground had any straggelers high tailing it unless they wanted to risk burning as several of their fellows had, a piercing whistle hit the air and Porthos saw the soldiers running back into the trees, summoned no doubt by their Captain to regroup. 

Cursing under his breath Porthos gathered the rest of the brandy bottles and headed back into the Convent to speak with Athos.   
He found their Lieutenant in the small chamber they had used as a dining room Aramis, Lemay, and d'Artagnan with him.

"We've taken out a fair number of their Men" he said "But we're still majorly out numbered" 

"And running low on ammo" Aramis commented counting out the balls "I'm not sure we'll have enough" he said looking up to Athos 

"Make every shot count" Athos said handing over his pistol "You're the best shot of us all, you take out as many as you can", Aramis nodded his head loading the pistol and placing along side the other four 

"We should check the cellar" Athos said "They may try to tunnel in" 

"These walls are thicker than Red Guards it'd take weeks to get through them!" Aramis said

"Still best to be sure" Athos persisted "d'Artagnan you stay with Aramis, help load the pistols and Herquebus with Lemay", d'Artagnan immediately looked like he would argue but Athos held up his hand "It's going to be physical labor, possible sword fighting, you can do heavy lifting and there is no way in hell I'm letting you get that close to those bastards!", d'Artagnan pouted but reluctantly nodded his head 

"I hate being pregnant!" he grumbled swatting at a chuckling Porthos as the large man ruffled his hair heading off to the cellar with Athos

"Think we can win this?" d'Artagnan asked Aramis as the Musketeer sniper loaded the Harquebus 

"We're reinforcements on the way" Aramis replied 

"You think they'll get here in time?" Lemay asked "It could another day or more, theres no way we can hold out that long!", Aramis sighed and laided the harquebus down on the table before laying his palms flat upon the surface with a deep sigh 

"We'll keep fighting to the last man and beyond" he said "With our bare hands if necessary, we will not stop fighting while their is breath left in our bodies", he looked up at d'Artagnan and Lemay his eyes steely with resolve but his face gently reassuring   
"We none of us will let those bastards in here without one hell of a fight, I personally will not allow them to lay the tip of a nail let alone a finger upon either of you!" 

Lemay took a shaky breath and nodded his head giving Aramis a tremulous smile, d'Artagnan however took up one of the pistols and cocked it   
"I'm not going out cowering in a corner" he stated "Never mind what Athos says, if I have to then I will fight, I'll fight for my life, the life of my Pup, and the lives of those I love even if I have to do so with my bare hands and teeth!"

The feral look on d'Artagnan's face made Aramis raise an eyebrow and exchange a look with Lemay, neither of them were going to contradict d'Artagnan when in this mood no matter how much Athos would rage about it later!, his bark was alot less vicious than d'Artagnan's bite!.


	41. Chapter 41

Bourbon Les Eaux

Athos ordered rotating shifts with Aramis and Porthos which d'Artagnan and Lemay insisted on being a part of, so no one became complacent with fatigue, while one Musketeer rested the other two were on watch, this worked out so that they all got six hours reprieve to try and rest, sleep was out of question since they were all to wired to settle, but they could rest their bodies and eyes before their next shift.

Gallagher's men were nothing if not persistant and resorceful, a couple of the men managed to make it into the Convent by forcing their way through the old crumbling stone and earth, thankfully Aramis and Porthos made short work of the pair and then baracaded the cellar to block out any further attempts via that route, more attacks were made against the walls, and shots were exchanged from the hillside and Convent draining the Musketeers of more ammunition thoug they had taken the powder, balls, and pistols from the two mercenaries who'd broken in giving them a little more fire power against Gallagher.

As night fell the loud omenous sound of hammering echoed about the hillside putting everyone in the Convent even more on edge than they already were. 

d'Artagnan lay on his cot shifting restlessly unable to settle for the noise of the hammering and the worry that was pounding in his heart.  
Finally giving up on sleeping he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed  
"What d'you think they're building?" he asked Athos, the Alpha was sat at the desk a glass of wine before him and his hat resting on the table along side it 

"A battering ram perhaps" he replied with a sigh "We can't see what they're doing, their keeping to the blind side"

"Not fools then" d'Artagnan murmured getting up from the cot and crossing the room to place a hand on Athos's shoulder, the Alpha looked up with a smile and gently pulled the Omega down onto his lap laying his hand over the rounded bulge of his stomach 

"If we have to we'll make a run for it" he said "We'll create a diversion and escape during the confusion"

"And how far will we get before they realize whats happened and come after us?"   
There was only one downside about being mated to someone as smart as d'Artagnan, Athos mused, he couldn't lie to him easily 

"Maybe there's another way" d'Artagnan said a thoughful expression crossing his face along with an all to familiar impish grin that had Athos frowning both in intrigue and concern, "Tell me love, did you ever play practical jokes as a child?".

 

Paris 

Chateau Larroque

Ninon paced through the Salon wringing her hands, night had fallen and Constance had still not returned.   
At first Ninon had assumed that she had simply got caught up shopping, or had stopped to talk with a friend, maybe gone to have tea and cake, but as more and more time had passed her concern had increased to the point that she had sent out several grooms to look for her Mate fearing she might have been taken ill or had been injured, perhaps even robbed.  
As the sky grew darker Ninon's worries increased especially as the grooms began to return without any news on Constance's wear abouts until the very last Groom came back with Madame Clerbeax in tow.

"Comtesse" Alice greeted dipping a curtsey which Ninon acknowledged swiftly and bid her to rise and speak, "I saw Her Grace the Consort de larroque this morning, she was walking through the market heading to the Rue d'Vert"

"Rue d'Vert?" Ninon repeated with a frown "Why would she go there?", Alice bit her bottom lip and looked away from the Comtesse uncomfortably, she didn't want to betray Constance's confidence but this seemed like an emergency, surely Constance would forgive her under such circumstances?

"She was going to see a Physician" she finally addmitted making Ninon flinch in fear that Contance might be unwell, "She believed that.............she is with Pups"

Ninon gasped her mouth forming a perfect O in her surprise at the happy news   
"Pups!, so soon!" she whispered a slight blush colouring her cheeks "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"She wanted to be certain before she did" Alice explained   
Ninon nodded, yes that was like Constance, not wanting to hurt anyone by giving them false hope, "Henri, Jacques" she said turning to the grooms "Go to the Physicians house on the Rue d'Vert and find out if Constance was there and what time she left" Ninon ordered resuming her pacing "People do not just disappear!" she muttered as the two young men left "She has to be somewhere, she just has to be!".

 

Bourbon Les Eaux

Under d'Artagnan's instruction the Convent was booby trapped for if and when Gallagher and his men made it inside.

Trip wires were place along the floor with broken stone held up to the ceilings that would be released when the wires were pulled and would fall upon the hapless victims. 

Casks of pepper were placed over the tops of doorways so they would fall when the door was opened, the pepper would get all over the victims faces temporarily blinding them and iritating their skin severely. 

A less than pleasent trap was set up in the cellars, two lengths of cheese wire was secured the oposite wall that a single person could pull tight and as they were at neck and stomach height the poor bastards that ran into them would be sliced to ribbons.

A final trap d'Artagnan made up had the Musketeers baffled as he coated a floor in Musket powder and littered the ground with a few musket balls and light weight pieces of metal. 

"Some far Easten warriors use flash flames to blind and confuse their enemies in battle" he explained as he set up a few fuses in the corners of the room "This isn't quite the same but it'll work"

"Work 'ow?" Porthos asked with a frown

"Well the mercenaries are lured into here, where the fuses are set off, they will ignite the powder on the floor causing a series of explosions that'll have the metal bouncing all around the room" d'Artagnan explained placing candles by the fused with strings to be easily pulled over by whom ever ran through the room, "The mercenaries will panic, who wouldn't?, they'll fire back blindly wasting ammunition and possibly kill each other in the process!"

"Genius!" Athos declared in admiration 

"Remind me not t'get on your bad side Lad!" Porthos chuckled clasping d'Artagnan's shoulder and squeezing it 

"Now all we need to do is take positions and find a suitable place for a last stand" Athos said   
"The Cellars?" d'Artagnan suggested "We'll have a clear sight line of where their coming from and be able to cut off any escape", again Porthos laughed and shook his head 

"A little General in the making ain't 'e?"

"No" Athos replied smugly "A King in the making".

 

Not wanting the Mercenaries to think they were getting in too easily Athos and Aramis continued to exchange fire from the two look out points while the Nuns took refuge in the small chappel save for Mother Superior who insisted on remaining by d'Artagnan's side even though he had appointed himself the grissly task of the cheese cutter.

Aramis being the fastest on his feet would draw the mercenaries into the room set up with the gun powder, Porthos would draw them to trip wires and the crushing weights above while Athos would take them to the casks of pepper. 

Once done all three Musketeers would join d'Artagnan, Lemay and Mother Superior in a store room in the cellar for the final stand.

"Here we go!" Porthos yelled out as the hammering noise stopped and the Mercenaries began to break in, firing his last shot at the men remaining outside he ran down to where he was to meet those who got in.

 

The Cheese wire trap was the very first the Mercenaries would meet, while the most lethal of all the traps it was one that could only be used the once, the blood and bodies would give it away after the first time, but it would at least take out a number of their enemies.

Upon hearing Porthos's shout, d'Artagnan braced himself wrapping the cheese wire about his leather gloved fist and waited until the running footsteps he heard came closer and the shadows of the mercenaries reached out into the hallway before he pulled the wires taut.

The sounds of wet slicing flesh and gutteral groans made his stomach clench and his face screw up in revulsion, letting go of the wire he didn't dare look at the remains on the floor, the spreading river of blood across the stone floor was more than enough for him to know that the trap had worked. 

Crossing himself d'Artagnan turned and ran for the store room where Lemay and Mother Superior were waiting.

Porthos took great care to make sure that the mercenaries saw him and began to follow him he started running letting out a dirty laugh as he went!, "Thats right, come and get me!" he snickered knowing what was waiting for them 

"Get 'im!" one of them shouted 

"There he is keep goin'!" another cried shoving past the first to be in the leed, Porthos ducked and doged the shots they fired at him taking the stairs three at a time which was easy for his long legged stride, the mercenaries followed after him almost falling up the stairs in their haste to reach the Musketeer, a mistake they swiftly paid for. 

Porthos raced down the hall jumping carefully over the trip wires and out through the oposite door pausing long enough to hear the Mercenaries following after him and their cries of agony and the shattering of their bones as the stones fell down on top of them

"Rather them than me!" he whispered not daring to look back knowing it wouldn't be a pretty picture.

Elsewhere in the convent things were occuring in much the same way, ever the fleet footed, Aramis lightly ran through the convent leading several of the Mercenaries behind him, taking them to the room loaded with powder, their shots at him were pitiful in his own opinion since they didn't even come close to hitting him as he ran.

As soon as he was inside the room he ignited the fuses and ran out the other door throwing himself down onto his belly with his hands over his head and remained there as the trap was sprung. 

Explosion after explosion filled the air as the power ignited causing the metal to start flying about the room, the men Aramis had lead into the trap shot blindly trying to and failing to find a target, hitting each other and taking shots from the metal flying about the place. 

Within the space of a few minutes all of them were either dead or incapasitated, their wounded moans of pain reaching Aramis's covered ears along with the strong scent of sulphur telling him it was time to move. 

 

Athos was sword and maine gauche fighting the men he had led to the Pepper, several he had already easily taken down while they were screaming and clawing at their itching eyes, any guilt he might have felt about killing men who were incapasitated was lost when he thought about what these bastards were planning on doing to d'Artagnan.

"Aha!" Porthos roared as he joined him running a man through in a single fluid move and turning to pary another "Thanks for leavin' me some!"

"Don't mention it!" Athos drawled booting his oponant in the gut and spearing another through the throat 

"Save me some!" Aramis called out happily jumping into the fray his rapier held before him and a wild expression in his eyes!, in no time at all they had defeated the mercenaries there and were standing to catch their breath 

"Now for the final stand" Athos said just as a gun shot hit the air followed by a cry of horror, "d'Artagnan!", Athos was off like a shot towards the cellars, Porthos and Aramis close behind him all of them fearing what they would find down there.

 

Gallagher was not a total fool, he knew that Musketeers would have something up their sleeve, and so had sent his less usefull men in first, letting them get slaughtered before he moved in himself with his more experianced soldiers.

Saving himself for the very last Gallagher had kept the rear, had not run after the Musketeers on sight as his men had and upon hearing the varius comotions had decided to go and find somewhere to hide until the Musketeers were out of ammunition, and when their guard was down so he would be able to strike without them expecting it.

Going back down to the cellars his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of shadows moving in the darkness, his hand going to his pistol which he lifted and cocked 

"Thats them!" a voice said "I'll go and see!"

"Careful!" a female voice urged, Gallagher inched forward and upon turning the corner was greeted with the sight of Lemay, while not the Omega he was in search of Gallagher did not hesitate to fire!.

Lemay fell to the ground with a wounded cry the ball hitting just above his heart sending a burning pain slicing through the young man leaving him laying on the floor gasping like a fish out of water, his eyes wide and body oddly numbed save for the searing pain of the gun shot

"Lemay!", d'Artagnan cried running out of the store room, his eyes met Gallagher's the mercenary Captain looking him over with a smirk as he drew his sword 

"And here I thought this'd be hard!" he drawled 

"Harder than you think!" d'Artagnan snarled drawing his own sword and throwing the scabbard aside "You'll pay for hurting Lemay" he growled stepping away from the wounded Doctor whom Mother Superior rushed to, and began to circle Gallagher   
"How much is she paying you?" d'Artagnan asked 

"She?" Gallagher inquired

"Marie de Medici, that is who you're working for isn't it?", Gallagher smiled mockingly and nodded his head slightly

"So the li'l slut of an Omega has some wisdom in his head!" he taunted "Not that it'll do yer any good mind"

"Nore will the gold she paid you" d'Artagnan promised refusing to rise to Gallagher's bait "Not unless you'll use it to pay the Devil on your way to hell!", without warning he lunged forward trying to take Gallagher off guard but the Alpha was too experianced and easily parried the blow, recovering his footing d'Artagnan met and dealt blow for blow with Gallagher.  
While not a stranger to fighting, this was the first time d'Artagnan had ever been in true combat in his whole life and was finding it greatly different to the training grounds, Gallagher did not hold back any of his strength nore was he above using dirty tricks to win the day making d'Artagnan struggle to keep from loosing to him, ordinarily he may have been able to use speed and agility to his own advantage, but the added weight of the pregnancy and the change in his body shape put him at a disadvantage that Gallagher was all to keen to exploit.

A shocked cry escaped d'Artagnan's lips as Gallagher's maine Gauche cut into his cheek, it was only an inch long cut but it was deep and painful as it ran with blood 

"Think your Musketeer'll find yer as beddable now?" Gallagher sneered 

"More than he ever would you!" d'Artagnan shot back and threw his maine gauche at the Captain, naturally Gallagher deflected it easily but it gave d'Artagnan an opening to use and quick as he could he slid forward on his knees and sank his blade into Gallagher's gut!.

Gallagher grunted and bent forward as the blade sliced into him slowed down somewhat by the thick leather he wore, gritting his teeth and panting heavily he brought his fist down upon d'Artagnan's sword arm making him yelp and let go of the blade, Gallagher brought his leg up and kicked d'Artagnan backwards bloodying his nose, splitting his lip, and making stars dance before his eyes as he fell back on the floor 

"You vicious li'l slut!" Gallagher spat pulling the rapier from his stomach and throwing it to the ground, raising his own blade he advanced on d'Artagnan and grinned down at him "At least yer put up a good fight yer di'nt die quiverin' in fear", tensing his arms he made to bring the blade down but at that moment a shot rang out and Gallagher fell back on the floor the contense of his skull spreading out behind him.

 

Gasping and shaking d'Artagnan sat himself and looked round just in time to see Athos running towards him Aramis's pistol in his hand, the Alpha fell to his knees and snatched d'Artagnan into his arms holding him tight   
"Are you alright?, did he hurt you?, did he hurt the Pup?"

"I'm okay" d'Artagnan said feeling rather stunned "Lemay" he whispered patting Athos's arms and pushing at him "The bastard shot Lemay!".

 

Aramis was round the corner like a shot, the colour draining from his face and terror filling his heart as he fell to his knees besides Mother Superior who was holding an unconscious Lemay in her lap, her blood covered hand over the wound above his heart

"I fear that God may yet claim him" she whispered with tears in her eyes striking fear into Aramis all the more.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should see Musketeers tonight unless the bastard shit head tossers AKA BBC screw up again!.

Paris   
Musketeers garrison 

Rivalie had only just been called when Ninon swept into the garrison as if she owned it, her impenitrable gaze swept over the Musketeers who were still beary eyed and some what groggy, having only just staggered from their beds and were hoping to get some food before muster. 

"Where is Treville?" Ninon demanded briskly not seeing the Captain about the training yard 

"In his office Comtesse" one of the Musketeers replied "I can escort you if you'd like.........", he trailed off as Ninon lifted her skirt up out of the mud and marched to the wooden stair case, going up too Treville's office and entering with only a cursory knock on the door.

This was unfortunate since Treville was in the process of washing and dressing, and was caught with his torso bare and his breeches unfastened as the female Alpha burst into his rooms!.

Ninon however appeared completely untroubled by Treville's state of undress, she politely averted her gaze but did not blush or stutter, instead she got straight to matter at hand   
"I appologise for my intrusion Captain but this could not wait" she briskly said keeping her eyes fixed on the wall behind Treville's desk and not on where the Captain was hurriedly putting on his shirt, doing up his breeches and slipping on his doublet!, "Constance has been missing since yesterday, she was last see leaving the Physician's in the Rue d'Vert, she left there before midday and has not been seen since"

Any embaressment immediately left Treville at this worrisome news, leaving his blushing Omega behind he adopted the personer of the Musketeers Captain, straightening his back and moving round to his desk where his weapons belt lay along with his sword   
"You've searched for her I take it?"

"I have, but there been no sign" Ninon replied, while he face was impassive the strain and fear were clear to read in her eyes and the trembling of her gloved hands, "There has been no ransom demand or anything from kidnappers but I fear that it is only a matter of time or..." she paused and inclined her head 

"Or Comtesse?" Treville asked 

"Or I am not the person the demand will be sent to" Ninon replied, for a moment Treville did not understand, then it dawned on him, what Ninon meant and all the colour drained from his face 

"Anne, you think she has taken Constance" he whispered 

"I fear it may be so, and that she will use Constance to gain something from d'Artagnan".

 

Something from d'Artagnan, what would that be though?, secure passage from France if everything went tits up for Marie de Medici which Treville was working make sure it would, a divorce settlement from Athos?, Land in her own name?.   
The list of things Anne could gain from holding something over d'Artagnan was endless, and while he was a stratergist Treville had to admit even to himself that he was no manipulator, therefore the best course of action was to seek out one who was a manipulator, an expert in the art of deception in fact.

Armand du plessis de Richelieu.

"We will take this matter directly to his Majesty and the Cardinal" Treville said securing his belt about his waist and placing his hat on his head "They must be made aware of developements and try to counter this" he paused as he realised what the words must sound like and gave Ninon a gentle smile "I'll have Musketeers sent out to search the whole city from top to bottom"

"Yes" Ninon whispered "But your Musketeers and the Red Guards have been searching this entire city for weeks looking for this Anne, and so far they have found nothing", Treville winced, this was saddly true and it grated but there was now a difference that he happily pointed out 

"She will have to reveal herself sooner or later if she has Constance, otherwise there would be no point in taking her" he said "Whatever she has planned she will have to inform us or d'Artagnan somehow and suggest a rendevous of some sort, at which point she will become vulnerable, and we will defeat her". 

 

The thought of Constance being the middle of seige, trying to avoid the crossfire of two warring parties did not appease Ninon any, in fact it made her even more tense, however she followed Treville back down to the training yard and stayed silent while he ordered three Musketeer squads to begin combing the city for Constance, and summoned the stable lad to get his horse, Ninon had forgone her usual carriage and remounted her gelding with practised ease, and followed Treville out of the garrison heading to the Louvre.

 

 

Milady tipped the candle wax over the letter and sealed it, checking the weight she secured it to the messenger bird and sent him into flight, this bird however was not flying to Marie de Medici in Angers, nore was it going to Lorraine and Gaston duc d'Orleans, this bird was flying to Bourbon Les Eaux, and the letter was for Charles Comte d'Artagnan.

"Lets see how loyal you are to your friends little Prince" Milady murmured opening a draw and taking out a velvet box with a silver clasp, opening the lid she revealed two specially made daggers, the blades were not of steal or iron but of glass, and were filled with poison. 

The glass would not penertrate the skin overly deeply, but it would shatter on impact and the poison would mix with the victims blood, spilling into the wound, insuring their death.

Placing leather gloves on her hands Milady carefully sheethed the blades, one to her right thigh and one into a specially woven compartment in her corset that was hidden by her stomacher "one for d'Artagnan, and one for Athos" she mused with a cruel smile "And a garrot for the lovely neck of Madame Constance de Larroque".

 

Louvre

Louis was not an early riser, he frequently slept through morning Mass and yawned his way through the prayers and hymns!, Richelieu had become quite accostumed to giving his sermons over the snuffling snores of the King in the mornings!. 

He had been quite prepared for the same on this particular morning, however with the abrupt arrival of Treville and Ninon that plan went completely out the window and both Louis and Anne were summoned from their bed chambers in a rush.

"This had better be a matter of life and death Cardinal!" Louis said with a loud and childish yawn as he stomped into the parlour in his night shirt, hair tangled and face creased from the pillows 

"It's not Charles is it?" Anne gasped her hand going to her throat, this made Louis instantly more aware and he gazed at Richelieu in fear 

"No, well techically yes since it likely concerns his Grace, but it is not directly about him" Richelieu replied 

"Don't talk in tongues at this God forsaken hour Armand!" Louis grumbled rubbing his face on his palm "A man's mind can not take it before breakfast!", under other circumstances Ninon would have rolled her eyes and perhaps muttered some caustic comment, right now however she was too worried about Constance to poke fun at the King and his childish attitude, without giving Richelieu a chance to speak she surged foward, stepping before Louis and giving a cursory curtsey before speaking

"Majesty, my Mate Constance has gone missing, I, and both Captain Treville, and the Cardinal fear that she has been abducted by Anne de la Fere who hopes to use her as a pawn against the Comte d'Artagnan".

 

Louis gaped openly at Ninon, his eyes darting from her to Treville and to Richelieu in search of answers or perhaps absalution!, he was as bewildered as a colt caught alone in a glen by a pack of wolves and perhaps as helpless aswell, or would have been without the support around him, Anne however took the news on the chin and proved she was a descendant of Isabella of Castille by standing up straight and tilting her chin regally 

"What measure have you taken against our advisary Captain?" she inquirred imperiously 

"I have men searching the City now your Majesty" Treville replied "Sooner or Later Anne will have to reveal herself to put her plan into action, and when she does we will have her"

"And of our cousin?" Anne asked "You believe that this Anne de le Fere will try to use Madame de Laroque as a pawn, should he not be warned?"

"I think not" Richelieu said cutting into the conversation "His Grace is well known for his love of his former Lady in Waiting, I fear that if he heard of her peril he would automatically risk himself in an effort to save her"  
"Dear God he would wouldn't he" Louis whispered anxiously "What should we do then?, keep the news from him?" 

"I doubt that would go down very well" Anne said "While not cruel Charles does have one hell of a temper when he wants to"

"True" Richelieu agreed with a smile recalling many storm that Charles had rung over their heads through out the years, oh he had a temper alright, and all the Gascon stubborness to go with it!, which was why Richelieu would prefer him not knowing about Constance, since he felt sure that if d'Artagnan did know then he would do anything to help her and damn the consequences for himself.   
"I would however rather that we suffer his Graces ire than have him risk his life in an effort to be a hero" 

"He wouldn't be trying to be a hero he'd be trying to save his beloved friend!" Ninon all but spat 

"The matter ammounts to the same thing though" Richelieu cooly replied "However I can think of a counter strike we might try"

"Of course you do Armand, whatever would we do without you!?" Louis praised his bright eyes shining in awe at Richelieu who had the grace to blush and the sense to ignore a muttered comment from Ninon!

"We make it very public that d'Artagnan is being moved to Chatillon, no formal announcment of course, but make sure that every servant, courtier, and irrepresable gossip is aware of the fact so that it spreads through out the whole city..........."

"I see!" Anne said as Treville nodded his head "A mouse trap!"

"Quite so" Richelieu agreed "Though the bait will not be cheese but a person disguised as his Grace, preferably a Musketeer or Red Guard who is taken to Chatillon along with a contingent of soldiers not totaly conspicuously but not secretly either, and the mouse in question who is to go for the bait will be Anne de la Fere, and hopefully anyone else that Marie de Medici has in her service"

"And Charles?" Louis asked 

"His Grace should come back to the Louvre under the cover of darkness and be smuggled into the palace in secret" Richelieu said "We shall send letters to the Convent to let everyone know of the new plan"

"I'll bring Musketeer Dantes to the Louvre" Treville said "He's young, tall, and skinny, he'll pass for his Grace well enough", the Captain smirked a little "With some padding under his shirt of course!"

"Of course!" Anne laughed, the others save Ninon all seeing the humor in this, Ninon however held her composure and bit at her lip

"What of my Constance though?" she pressed 

"My men are searching for her" Treville said "Perhaps the Cardinal can spare some of his red guards to join the search?", he shot a speaking look at Richelieu who immediately agreed to this

"Come Ninon take breakfast with us" Louis said taking the Comtesse's arm "All will be well I am sure of it, Treville and Richelieu have never let me down before I know in my heart that they will not this time either".

 

Bourbon Les Eaux

 

Porthos carried Lemay to his room that he was sharing with Aramis and laid him down on the bed, his strong hands ripping open Lemay's doublet and shirt to bare the wound for Aramis to examin with shaking hands  
"The balls still in there, I have to dig it out" he said some what shakily

"I can hold him for you" Porthos said as gently as he could, really Aramis should be the one doing this, but there was no one else, Mother Superior had gone for boiled water, alcohol, and bandages along with d'Artagnan while Athos was making a sweep of the Convent to make sure that all the mercenaries were dealt with and was tieing up those few that were left alive.

"Keep him very still" Aramis said taking tweezers and spreading the wound with his finger tips, wincing he dug into the wound and pulled out the ball making Lemay squirm and cry out despite not being conscious, once clear blood began to ooze from the wound at much faster rate making Aramis curse and quickly layer on cloth to staunch the flow 

"Keep the pressure on that while I thread the needle" he said to Porthos who did so without a word, neither man looked up as Mother Superior came in with a pale faced d'Artagnan and set the tray of water and alcohol on the table while d'Artagnan spread the fresh bandages on the bed 

"What can I do to help?" he asked shakily making Aramis look up with risen eyebrows, "I want to help" he said more firmly "Give me something to do please!", the desperation in his voice tugged on both Aramis and Porthos's battle hardened hearts and Aramis nodded

"You can clean the wound out for me" he said "Take the alcohol and then the water, make sure you clean both in and out of the wound before placing a clean bandage over it for Porthos to press on", wordlessly d'Artagnan complied, taking the alcohol and tipping it over the wound and swilling it out followed by the water to clean away anything that might cause infection, diligently he cleaned the wound trying in vain to mop up the still leaking blood until Porthos took his wrist and replaced a bandage over the wound which he pressed on 

"This isn't your fault lad" he said guessing that d'Artagnan was feeling guilty over Lemay being hurt "Blame the mercenary that shot him, blame Marie de Medici, but don't blame yourself"

"Why not?" d'Artagnan asked his voice sounding empty "If not for me Lemay wouldn't have been here, if not for me he wouldn't have been shot, that makes it my fault"  
"No it doesn't" Porthos said "You didn't shoot Lemay, and you didn't order those bastard mercenaries out here it was Marie or Anne or Gaston who did that"

"But they were here for me, because of me!" d'Artagnan whispered looking down at Lemay "It should have been me that got shot, not him", he jumped as Aramis slammed his fists down onto the table and flinched at the glare the Spaniard shot him 

"If all you're going to do is feel sorry for yourself then can you please do it elsewhere?" he snapped "I'm too busy to deal with your woe is me attitude right now!", eyes widdening and what little colour he had on his face draining d'Artagnan turned on his heel and fled from the room 

"Christ Mis!, I know you're worried but did you have to do that?" Porthos cried "Thats was bloody cruel and uncalled for!"

"I know!" Aramis admitted bitterly as he finally got the needle threaded "I didn't mean it, I just....................I'll appologise" he said "Once I know Lemay is alright I appologise"

"Damn right you will!" Porthos grunted "Cause if you don't then you'll be havin' trouble chewin' yer grub anymore after I've put yer teeth down the back or yer throat!", smiling weakly Aramis took the bandage from Lemay's wound and pushed the needle into the flesh making the first stitch 

"All will be well Querida" he soothed to Lemay as he pulled the stitch tight "You just lay still and fight for me, and I promise I'll take care of everything".


	43. Chapter 43

Bourbon Les Eaux

Aramis stroked Lemay's face and kissed his cheek gazing down on him as he slowly regained consciousness with a moan of pain.

"Here Querida drink this" Aramis said pressing a cup of laudinum laced wine to Lemay's lips to help ease his pain, slipping a hand under Lemay's head he lifted it gently helping the Omega drink the wine and pain killer.

Once the cup was drained Aramis ease Lemay back down on the pillow and checked his wound to make sure the stitches were still intact. 

"I'm not dead then?" Lemay asked looking down at his bandaged chest "Your work I presume?" 

"Quite" Aramis agreed with a weak smile "Don't do that to me again please!, I couldn't bare to loose you!" he almost begged squeezing Lemay's hands so tight it hurt!, "Being without you.......I couldn't......" Aramis broke off with tears sparkling in his eyes 

"Love I'm fine" Lemay soothed slipping a hand free to place a finger over Aramis's lips preventing him from protesting "I'm sorry I scared you, I'll try to never get shot again, I didn't intend to get shot this time I should never have run out like that!"

"No no this isn't your fault, don't feel guilty over that bastard" Aramis protested lowering Lemay's finger "I'm sorry!" he appologised shaking his head "I didn't mean to have a go at you I'm just......................I love you so much loosing you would destroy me completely", Lemay's pale face softened and he cupped Aramis's cheek giving him a weak smile 

"I'll never leave you Mis, and I promise nothing will ever come between us".

 

Porthos met Athos in the courtyard where they were dragging the bodies to be dumped in a mass grave on the hillside, despite the fact all the men had attacked a house of God the Nuns still prayed over them, giving them the last rites so they might find forgiveness in Gods eyes. 

"Hows Lemay?" Athos asked 

"I think he'll make it, he's lost alot of blood though he won't be going anywhere for a while" Porthos said scratching the back of his head and running a hand down his face "The Pup not with you?"

"Should he be?", Athos frowned as Porthos looked away shifting uncomfortably "Porthos?" he growled his eyes narrowing dangerously 

"Don't get pissed yeah?" Porthos asked 

"Depends on what you have to tell me", Porthos quirked and eyebrow and bit at his bottom lip   
"Porthos?", the dangerous growl in Athos's voice made Porthos squirm and feel like he was a about two feet tall when he was actually several inches taller than Athos!

"Aramis may have.........upset him" he addmitted "He didn't mean it, but the lad bolted anyway!", Athos cursed under his breath and looked away gritting his teeth, "Seriously 'Thos Aramis was worried about Lemay, terrified he'd loose him, he just snapped at d'Art, he wasn't think straight at the time, you know he loves the lad!"

"You don't need to defend Aramis to me Porthos" Athos said through gritted teeth "He can explain him to me later it's d'Artagnan I care about right now, Jesus!", he scraped a hand over his face and paced "His psychie is hanging by a thread!, after all he's been through, raped, beaten, poisoned, hidden away like a dirty secret!" 

"I know" Porthos whispered feeling like a sounding board!

"He can't take much more stress!" Athos cried "Christ I can't take it!", he made a face as several Nuns looked at him and crossed themselves at him taking the lords name in vain!, looking away he frowned as he saw men on horse back riding up the moutain path, however before he drew his sword he recognised the uniforms and relaxed, "Looks like the cavalry's arrived at last!" he drawled making Porthos frown until he saw what Athos meant and chuckled dirtily 

"Red Guards?, cavalry?, we'd do better with recruits to the city guard!".

 

Jussac and Cahusac rode ahead of the carriage that was bringing Paquin and Charrier who were bringing the carriage. Neither missed the signs of fighting on the ride up and both had their pistols drawn ready to fight if they needed, but the lack of any noise beyond the birds had them less tense than they would have been if they ahd heard gunfire and fighting.

Both relaxed completely when they were met at the gates by Athos and Porthos "Been having a little party have we?" Cahusac drawled "Looks like a Musketeer bash!, shooting melons off heads again Porthos?" 

"Hows 'bout I shoot one off yours?" Porthos leered baring his teeth and cracking his knuckles 

"Whats happened here?" Jussac asked Athos ignoring Cahusac and Porthos's exchanging insults!

"We were attacked, mercenaries, probably working for Marie de Medici" Athos replied "We've a couple of prisoners if you want to question them, but you'll have to wait for them to regain consciousness!", Jussac grinned at that and nodded his head following after Athos into the convent. They waited in the Convent courtyard until the carriage was driven in. 

"Everything alright?" Paquin asked looking around especially at the corpses of the mercenaries!

"Oh aye, just regular target practise!" Porthos chuckled grunting a little as he got Athos's elbow in his stomach! 

"No doubt you want refreshments" he said beckoning to the men "The Nuns have put the kitchen at out disposal we can speak there"

"The Prince is alright?" Jussac asked worriedly, the thought of d'Artagnan being injured also brought the thought of a noose!, if anything happened to him then he was sure he'd be swining from the end of a rope before very much longer and Richelieu would be the one to kick the stool from under his feet! 

"He's well enough" Athos said wishing he could go and talk to d'Artagnan and not have to do this, however as the senior officer it was his responsability to pass on relevant information, not a duty he could shirk to please himself, sighing deeply he followed after the others into the convent hoping to get to speak to d'Artagnan soon.

 

 

d'Artagnan sat on at the very edge of the Convent property his knees up to his chest and his arms under his thighs.   
He hated crying, he always felt it made him look weak, like a fragile little flower, the epitome of an Omega which he hated. However since he'd fallen pregnant he seemed to have done more crying than ever before in his whole life. 

Resting his chin on his knees he gazed out across the land replaying Aramis's heated words over and over in his head. He was right, he was being selfish, Lemay could die and all he could think about was himself!.   
Sniffing he lifting a hand and swiped at his cheeks looking down at the grass, why Athos wanted to be with him he didn't know right now, he wasn't exactly a catch was he?, damaged goods, a disaster waiting happen!, every since he'd come back to France he'd done nothing but cause grief for everyone!.

"I should have stayed in the east" he whispered "In Nepal, I should never have come back".

Resting his cheek over his knees he looked back towards the convent, at the stables actually, the thought of running away in ran through his mind.   
He could take a horse and head for the docks, Honfluer wasn't too far from here, he could get on a ship and just sail away never looking back.   
The baby moving in his womb reminded him why running wasn't such an easy option, trying to bring up a Pup on his own with no money, no friends, no family?, he'd likely end up selling himself on the streets justy to put food in his mouth. 

The coo of a pidgeon distracted him and d'Artagnan turned to see a messenger bird on a branch.   
Rising to his feet he went to the bird and drew the message from about it's leg, finding it was addressed to himself he broke the seal to read the letter his hands shaking and eyes widdening as he did so.

 

My dear Comte D'Artagnan

As the wife of your bastard Pups Aphan I thought it only fair that I get in touch with you, especially since I have your former Lady in Waiting Constance Bonacieux the soon to be consort of Ninon comtesse de Larroque.

Unless you want the Red Guard to be fishing her face down corpse out of the seine you will be back in Paris and meeting me in the Rue Saint Jacques in two days time. 

Come alone and unarmed, or Constance will pay the price. 

Anne de le Fere.

 

A choked sob escaped d'Artagnan's lips which he quickly stiffled, his heart was pounding like a drum in his chest and his head felt like it would explode for the pressure in his temples!.  
There was no other thought in his mind than to return to Paris, he couldn't leave Constance to face this alone, he wouldn't leave her to suffer at Anne's hands!. 

Shoving the letter into his pocket he hurriedly ran to the back to Convent and slipped inside.   
Keeping quiet and running up to his room he managed to get the undetected by anyone. 

With trembling hands and a body shaking like a leaf in a storm he picked up his quill and a piece of paper hurriedly scribbling out a letter for Athos appologising and explaining everything as best he could. 

Pulling his cloak on over his shoulders he grabbed a scarf and wrapped his head, trailing some of the material about his face in a veil to help hide his identity from anyone he concealed his maine gauche down his boot and a pistol inside his breeches under his loose shirt and doublet, Anne might say no weapons but he wasn't stupid enough comply completely, the sick bitch would likely kill Constance anyway so he need to be armed to defend her and himself against assult.

He paused by the door gazing at the bed where he had spent a night wrapped in Athos's arms, he swallowed hard past the painful lump in his throat and forced himself to turn and hurry down to the stables where he comandeered Roger and led the horse out of the Convent, leading him down through the graveyard to avoid detection he mounted the tempermental stallion and headed off back towards Paris at a fast canter.

 

A sheepish Aramis joined the others in the Kitchen feeling Athos's eyes on him burning a hole in his side!. Avoiding the other Musketeer's gaze he sat down looking uncomfortable.

"So you're saying we can't leave until Lemay's fit?" Jussac summized as he drained his wine cup

"Well d'Artagnan can but Lemay can't, not until his conditions improved right Mis?" Porthos said looking to the Spaniard who nodded his head and cleared his throat 

"He's not bleeding anymore, he's sleeping comfortably, but he's lost alot of blood, he'll need at least a weeks bedrest before he can travel anywhere", Jussac nodded and looked to Athos

"Technically you're the one in charge, what d'you want to do?" he asked  
Athos sighed and rubbed his eyes "We need to get him to Chatillon" he said tiredly "He's not going to enjoy this, no doubt he'll kick up one hell of a storm but we have to leave tomorrow morning", looking to Aramis he offered a small smile "You and Lemay can follow when he's fit", Aramis returned the smile releaved that Athos wasn't so pissed off with him that it was going to damage their friendship.

 

Draining his cup Athos rose to his feet, "I'll go and tell him"

"Need any support?" Porthos offered "Or perhaps an ice pack waiting!?"

"The ice pack for sure!" Athos snorted bracing himself for the inevitable fight to come.

 

He went to d'Artagnan's room and knocked on the door, "D'Art are you in there?" he called when he got no reply, he knocked once more then went inside to find the room empty and a letter waiting on the cot addressed to him which he snatched up and read with his blood steadily boiling in his veins!.

 

Dearest Athos

 

Anne has Constance prisoner, I have to go to them, it's the only way I can save Constance. 

I'm sorry, I know you'll be furious over this and probably never forgive me, but I can't bring more pain to anyone more innocents.

The Duc de Valence, Lemay, I can't have anymore blood on my hands. 

Please don't come after me, don't try to interfer, let me handle this and I promise I will try to return to you, if you still want me.

I love you 

d'Artagnan.

 

"Stupid, stupid boy!" Athos growled fisting the letter and kicking the cot!, "Fool!" he shouted running out of the cell and back down to the kitchen where the others were starting to eat a light meal of bread, cheese, and cold meats 

"He's gone!" he cried 

"What?" Cahusac asked swallowing a piece of cheese

"D'Artagnan!" Athos snarled "He received word from Anne, she's kidnapped Constance and he's rushing off to play hero!", Athos wasn't sure if he was angry, scared, or wounded at present or perhaps a mix of all three, all he did know was that when he got his hands on d'Artagnan he was going to tie him to the bed to keep him from doing anything so stupid again!.

 

Snatching the letter from Athos's hand Aramis read it and cursed while running a hand through his hair, "We have to get after him before he gets himself killed!" he declared 

"Right we leave the carriage and just take the horses" Jussac said rising to his feet "Aramis you best come with us you're the best shot here and we might need your aim", Aramis nodded while looking torn. "You two stay here and guard the convent" Jussac ordered Paquin and Charrier "We'll send back reinforcements as soon as we're sorted"

"Aye sir" Paquin said 

"I'll go see to the horses" Porthos grunted shoving his hat on his head "I'll strangle the pup for this!" he muttered as he stomped out of the kitchen "I swear I'll wring his bloody neck!"

"Go and say goodbye to Lemay" Athos said to Aramis clasping his shoulder and giving it a squeeze, sucking in his bottom lip Aramis nodded and went to do just that hoping that d'Artagnan wouldn't have gotten to far ahead of them.

 

Paris

Constance gratefully drank down the water that Lebarge gave her, she had also devoured the bread swiftly, the first meal she'd had since being in the custody of this monster.

While she was loathe to take anything from him and Milady she knew better than to risk becoming dehydrated and malnourished, besides she her Pups to think about, she couldn't afford to deny herself nutrician when she was their only source of nourishment.

"Bet yer wishin't yer never met that Gascon slut ain't yer?" Lebarge jeered at Constance making her look up with glare at him "Wouldn' be 'ere now if it weren' fer 'im would yer?" 

Constance tilted her head to the side pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes into her most unimpressed look, "If you think for one moment that you can turn be against Charles either through threats, violence, or reverse psychology, though I doubt an ignoramus such as yourself would even know what that is!. If you truly think that you could ever sway my loyalty to him and turn me to side with yourself and that demented bitch you call a mistress, then frankly you are even more brain defective than you look!".

Lebarge looked momentarily dumb founded by her words, then as he processed them he reacted as Constance had expected, with anger.   
Backing herself up against the brick work she quelled her fear and smirked arrogantly at him   
"Thats right Lebarge you prove what a big strong man you are by using your fists instead of your tiny brain!" she jeered at him, "What an inspirational being you are!"

"You shut yer trap bitch!" Lebarge roared at her growing red in the face but managing to to keep from hitting her and proving her point, that he was and ignorant brute who used his fists rather than his brain.

 

Stomping away from Constance he picked up the wine he'd been drinking, taunting Constance with since all she had was water, "Yer still think yer gonna get outa 'ere don'tcha?" he sneered at her while necking the bottle, "Well yer ain't bitch, no matter what that Gason whore does yer throat'll be slit, and I'll be the one cuttin' it!", Lebarge grinned at this showing his missing and yellowing teeth to Constance who looked thoroughly revolted 

"I'll tell yer somethin' else too, I'm gonna enjoy me'sell on yer first!" he leered running his eyes over Constance's curves hungrily, making her skin crawl at his lascivious gaze "By the time I'm wit' yer, yer gonna be beggin' me to end yer misrable life" Lebarge breathed chuckling coldly "So yer sit there an smart mouth all yer wan' cause in the end yer the one who's screwed".

Constance drew her knees further up to her chest and rested her head against the wall with tears shining in her eyes, while she desperately hoped to be rescued, she also prayed to God that d'Artagnan wouldn't try to save her himself, God help them both if he did.

 

Bourbon les Eaux 

 

Just as the Musketeers, Jussac, and Cahusac were preparing to leave to get after d'Artagnan before he got too much further ahead of them another messenger pidgeon flew in, this one from Treville telling them of the change of plans in the regards to the decoy being sent to Chatillon and for them to take d'Artagnan to the Louvre under the cover of darkness.

"Should we write back and warn them of his running after Madame la Consort de Larroque?" Cahusac asked dubiously "If we can't catch up to him they could at least waylay him in Paris and stop him from getting himself................" he broke off not daring to use the word killed 

"Treville'll bloody kill us for letting him get away from us" Porthos muttered shifting uncomfortably at the thought, Aramis too looked discomforted though his mind was mianly on Lemay and their difficult parting, for although the Doctor had been addiment that Aramis go, being seperated from each other at such a time was not going to be easy for either of them. 

"Be that as it may" Athos said with a sigh "We can not risk d'Artagnan's life by failing to pass on vital information", turning to Mother Superior who was seeing them on their way he handed her the letter from Treville, "I trust that you can make a reply about what has happened?" he asked 

"Of course" she said "Now you go and find that Pup before he does something even more stupid, and when you catch up with him you can give him a thick ear from me!", Athos grinned at the tempermental older woman and mounted Belle behind Aramis since d'Artagnan had so kindly stolen Roger!, 

"Aurevoie Madame" he said tipping his hat to her "I hope we meet again under better circumstances"

"Likewise" Mother Superior said "And may God protect and watch over you all".


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end now, I hope everyone's enjoyed the ride. However even though this fic will soon be over a sequel is already planned

Paris

Milady was no fool, she witnessed the rather conspicuous entourage of Musketeers and Red Guards heading for Chatillon, along with a too poorly disguised carriage containing a dark haired pregnant noble following the Musketeers under a heavy guard. 

The fact that the carriage was being made to look inconspicuous yet was was taking the most public of routes through Paris told Milady what she needed to know.   
This was a trap, the carriage and the noble were the lure and bait, the old fort at Chatillon the mouse trap which would no doubt be sprung the second she or anyone stepped within it's walls.

While she was confident that d'Artagnan was not in Paris but Bourbon les Eaux she did not make the mistake of not acting on this possibility and so wrote to Marie to let her know of this so the former Queen of France could make her own choice on whether or not to act upon it. She however sought out an old............well friend was giving him too much credit, surfice it to say they she had known him for years, Sarazin, the leader of the most vicious gang in Paris and hired him and his thugs to be guarding the Rue Saint Jacques the following day. She did not know if d'Artagnan would show himself, if he would have others at his back, but she would prepare for each and every out come.

 

"You won't win this" Constance said to Milady, sickly and pale the Consort de Larroque refused to be cowed, she still glared at her capturers amusing Milady with her spirit 

"You're such a strong Omega, no wonder the Comtesse adores you so" Milady said with a smirk at Constance "No doubt you're thinking that the Musketeers will rush in and save the day aren't you?", Constance didn't rise to answer the question instead she glared at Milady coldly, "BUt you see d'Artagnan I think is foolish enough to try and play hero and save you all on his own" Milady stage whispered "That noble heart of his will be his undoing, he'll deliver himself to us and in so doing will destroy himself and Athos completely"   
Constance narrowed her eyes at Milady and pulled her top lip back in a sneer "So thats what all this is about" she drawled "Jealousy, you're jealous that Athos has found love again in d'Artagnan's arms, that they made a Pup together on the first time they lay together!, when you were wed to Athos for years and conceived nothing!", Constance let out a yelp as Milady slapped her face then winced as she gripped her chin tightly her sharp nails digging into her flesh 

"You think I care about carring and delivering puking brats?, having my body destroyed by the horrors of pregnancy?, I didn't conceive because I took precautions against it!" Milady snarled into Constance's face "I would not have my waist grow thick, my belly round and covered in stretch marks, my breasts loose and sagging or my hips broad, I used my wisdom and skill to keep my beauty for I know it is as powerful a weapon as any sword", thrusting back Constance's head so hard that it struck the wall making the Omega wince Milady stood up and smirked, "You and other Omegas may may grow fat with whelping but I am too cunning and wise to do such a thing"

"To cold hearted and superficial more like" Constance retorted "A Pup or the Child is a gift, and the body does a wonderful thing carrying life, the changes should be worn with pride not scorned"

"So you say" Milady sneered "But I doubt mewling brats are the way to hold an Alpha, as I'm sure you and d'Artagnan would have discovered in time, were you not to die before doing so".

 

Between Bourbon Les Eaux and Paris

 

Riding while pregnant was neither comfortable or practical. The jolting of the horse made d'Artagnan nausous as the Pup was bounced about in his womb, the roundness of his belly was chaffed against the horse and saddle increasing his discomfort as he forced himself to continue on. 

Perhaps it would not have been so bad had he been riding his own Gelding Zad, but Roger was a powerful stalion and it was taking all of d'Artagnan's strength to keep him under control and further exhausting him as his strained his body to master the strength of the stalion. 

Gripping tight to the reigns he thought of Athos back at the Convent. He must surely have found the letter by now and know that d'Artagnan had fled for Paris, he could all to easily imagine Athos's ire at his actions, fear, anger, disapointment, Athos would be seething over this, perhaps even believing it a betrayal on d'Artagnan's part.

This hurt d'Artagnan for in his heart he had not betrayed Athos, would never do that, he was doing this because he just couldn't stad by and be the cause of yet more blood shed and heartache. 

He prayed that Lemay would recover from his wound, it was well above his heart and lungs so he had a good fighting chance, he was also young and healthy so he could very well do so, and d'Artagnan hoped that it would be so.  
He did not dare think about what his own fate would be when he met Anne in the Rue Saint Jacques. 

This was a woman who had killed heaven knows how many people a woman without loyalty or mercy, he knew she would not hesitate to kill him and Constance if given half a chance and while he did not care about his own life, or would not if he were not Pupped, he did intend to make sure that Constance escaped with her life. 

"Would Athos forgive me if we are to meet again?" he whispered wincing at the ache in his pelvis from the hours in the saddle "Will he hate me for my leaving?, deserting him?", there was no answer to these questions and d'Artagnan could not spend long thinking upon them, he had to concentrate on keeping going, on reaching Paris as fast as he could, especially since he suspected that Athos was already in hot persuit of him, and unlike himself Athos and the Musketeers would not be slowed down by a pregnancy.

 

"You're certain he'd take the direct path back to Paris?" Jussac asked from behind Porthos, Athos and Aramis were in the lead on Belle followed by Porthos with Jussac and Cahusac bringing up the rear

"He doesn't know other routes" Athos called back "Besides, he's in a hurry, he'd not risk adding time to his journey" 

"He's got a good head start on us" Porthos panted wiping his forehead as the sun beat down on them "Think we'll catch up before he makes it to Paris?"

"If we do not then Treville will be ready for him" Aramis said smirking a little "He'll likely box the whelps ears for doing this!" 

"If he doesn't I'll tan his hide for him!" Athos grunted through gritted teeth, though as angry as he was, and he was angry at d'Artagnan, he was also impressed by the boys loyalty to Constance and his courage to act so, as terrifying as it was and as thoroughly infuriating Athos had to admit that he was proud of his Omega's strength of heart and fiery nature for in truth they were what he loved most about him, his indominatable spirit and unquenchable passion that kept him fighting on. 

 

"His pregnancy should slow him down some" Aramis said bringing Athos out of his thoughts "He'll become tired faster, he'll have to stop and rest no matter how much he wants to reach Paris"

"Will the riding do him any harm?" Athos asked thinking of the Pup in his womb, they always advised against breeding Omega's and Beta women riding 

"So long as he doesn't fall he should be well enough" Aramis replied "Though I doubt he's enjoying this much, he'll be damn uncomfortable riding at six months gone!"

"Bet his arse'll be even sorer after you've finished tanning it eh 'thos?" Porthos chortled making Athos smirk at little 

"By the time I'm done Porthos he'll not only not be able to sit down for a week, he'll also be tied to the bloody bed to keep him out of trouble!".

 

Paris

 

Treville cursed when he read the letter from the Convent, it was just like d'Artagnan to go and play hero, to throw himself on his sword in the name of love and friendship!, while the romantic in Treville appreciated and perhaps even applauded d'Artagnan's loyalty and honor, the practical man in him was seething in impotent rage, impotent for d'Artagnan wasn't present for him to throttle!.

Taking care not to crush the letter the Captain made his way to The Louvre muttering under his breath and grinding his teeth until he was in the King and Queen's presence where he schooled his features and curbed his ire. 

"I'm afraid our plans may have already gone awry" he said handing the letter to Richelieu who swiftly read the contense his eyebrows rising to his hairline as he did 

"Armand?" Louis asked making Richelieu turn half way round before he folded over the letter and turned all the way

"It seems your Majesties that Anne de la Fere has been in touch with The Prince and informed him that she has the Consort de Larroque as her prisoner" Richelieu said "Owing to his deep friendship with the Consort and Comte D'Artagnan's romantic chivilrous nature he has taken it upon himself to seek to rescue the Consort and is on his way back to Paris as we speak".

 

For a moment there was silence, then Louis slammed his hands down hard on the arm rests of his throne and rose to his feet with a snarl   
"Damn him!, what is he thinking?" he snapped angrily

"He's thinking of his friend sire" Anne sighed getting to her feet and placing a calming hand on Louis shoulder "His actions while foolish are being made with the best of intentions"

"I'll still have him locked in his apartments for this!" Louis snapped petulantly "I swear the only way to keep that boy safe is to put a damn leash on him!" 

Treville stiffled a laugh with a cough and avoided looking to Armand who had a similar feeling on this subject!, heaven help them all if d'Artagnan's pup took after him!, although if he or she did then at least d'Artagnan would come to know all the trouble that he had put them through over the years!.

"What should we do?" Louis asked looking at Treville 

"I shall have Musketeers placed on the road to Paris to waylay the Prince and bring him back to the safety of the Louvre your Majesty" Treville replied "He will likely take the direct path for speed, but just in case I shall have all gates into the city guarded by Musketeers"

"No harm can come to him" Louis stated "Your Men may use reasonable force if needs be, and restraints to bring him home, but I will not tollerate damage done to his person"

"Of course Majesty" Treville said giving a sweeping bow before taking his leave to go back to the garrison and summon the men to begin the watches while wondering what would be considered reasonable force when it came to handling a pregnant Prince of the Blood!.

 

Road to Paris

 

d'Artagnan couldn't go any further, exhausted beyond belief he had slowed Roger to a trot and tried to carry on but the pain in his pelvis and the aching through out the rest of his body forced him to cease riding after about a mile. 

For another half an hour he tried he damnedest to continue on foot, walking beside Roger, but his hips were killing him, it felt like the bones of the balls were grating against the sockets of the joints in grinding agony forcing him to finally admit defeat and left the road to take some rest in dell in the woods. 

Sinking down down onto the moss and grass covered roots with a groan d'Artagnan closed his eyes and rested his head back against the bark hoping that with a few minutes rest his pelvis and hips would stop giving him so much trouble, screwing up his face he rubbed at his hips and fisted the small of his back to try and ease the aches to no avail, his body it seemed was determined to cause him discomfort without cease.  
Shifting about he let out a sigh as the Pup, who had spent many hours being bumped about in his womb decided to move on his bladder forcing him to get to his feet and go to releave himself.

It was on his way back to Roger to try and keep going that disastor befell him in the shape of a hidden hole between two tree roots down which he right foot slipped causing him to fall and baddly wrench both his ankle and foot. 

Crying out in pain d'Artagnan moved himself to sit on his right side and gingerly tried to pull his foot out of the hole only to find he was wedged fast and could not pull his foot free from the roots, more than that his ankle and foot sent searing pain shooting through his body as he tried to shift it.  
Tears began to prick at his eyes, more out of frustration than pain, along with some genuine fear for the fact that right now like this he was completely vulnerable and the mercy of anyone or anything that came upon him. 

 

With no other means of escape d'Artagnan pulled the dagger from his boot and began the lengthy task of trying to cut through the nearest root and hacking at the ground trying to make the hole bigger so he could slide his foot free. 

Having to twist himself in order to get past his growing belly, plus not being able to see what he was doing he ended up slicing his fingers on the blade and stabbing his ankle several times causing him to yelp as his flesh tore. 

It took the better part of an hour and by the time he had done the ground was splattered with his blood but d'Artagnan succeeded in pulling his foot free only to groan at the many slashes on the leather of his boot and the swelling of his ankle. Using the tree to haul himself to his feet d'Artagnan nearly fell again for the pain that shot through his foot the moment he tried to put any weight upon it making him cry out loudly for the pain and sink back to the ground panting and clenching his fists to try and regain control of himself.

 

The cries of pain either by chance or design reached the ears of the Musketeers and Red Guards who had finally caught up with d'Artagnan, and found Roger on the roadside munching on leaves from one of the low branches but no sign of d'Artagnan.

 

"D'Artagnan!" Athos roared the second he was off Belle "d'Artagnan!" 

"Theres no tracks to follow the grounds too firm" Porthos said looking at the grass and leaves to find a possible trail 

"D'Artagnan!" Athos yelled cupping his mouth to make his voice carry further, "What if he fell from Roger?" he asked looking to Aramis almost frantic in his worry "What if he's broken something?, what if the Pup..............." he didn't dare finish the sentence, instead he turned back to Woods continued to shout

"Athos!", the faint but distinctive reply had Athos surging forward into the woods with Aramis and Porthos hot on his heels

"I guess we'll wait here then!" Jussac muttered looking to Cahusac who shrugged and dismounted happily getting his wine skin from his saddle pack and drank from it

"Think we should set up camp?" he asked after another swig

"Might as well" Jussac agreed looking around "This'll be as good a place as any".

 

Following the sound of his voice Athos came upon d'Artagnan fairly swiftly finding him sat on the ground with his injured leg out before him still bleeding from the cuts he'd given himself by accident.

"Oh damn you!, damn you!, you bloody fool!" Athos gasped breaking into a run and sweeping d'Artagnan into his arms as soon as he was by his side "Don't you ever do this to me again!" he begged holding tight to the Omega "I swear if you do then I'll personally chain you to our bed and never let you leave it!"

"I'm sorry" d'Artagnan whispered both contrite and ashamed, and not just a little embaressed by not only his actions but his fall aswell 

"It's alright" Athos breathed lifting his head which had been burried in d'Artagnan's neck "Are you alright?" he asked cupping the Omega's face 

"Just my ankle and foot" d'Artagnan said causing Athos to groan as he looked down at the injured limb 

"Aramis!" he called without need for the medic was by their side swiftly along with Porthos who shook his head and cuffed d'Artagnan gently about the ear 

"You're more trouble now than when you were a Pup lad!" he chuckled 

"I have to get to Constance, I can't leave her!" d'Artagnan protested yelping as Aramis pulled off his boot to examin his foot and ankle 

"Is it broken?" Athos asked eyeing the swelling suspiciously 

"I don't think so" Aramis replied "The ankle isn't, though it is badly sprained, there might be a small fracture in one of the foot bones but I can't tell for certain", he looked up at Athos with a neautral expression "Either way he's not walking anywhere on it", Athos nodded and looked to Porthos 

"We'll set up a camp, see if some rest will help", the larger man nodded his head while Aramis rose to gather suitable sticks for a make shift splint 

"What about Constance?" d'Artagnan persisted wincing as Athos and Porthos helped him up, both taking his weight with his arms about their shoulders and their arms about his waist to get him back to the horses and Red Guards 

"Treville will be aware of what is happening" Athos said "She will be safe I asure you"

"You on the other hand?" Porthos chuckled "Well thats I should think will be another story when Treville gets in his hands on you!".


	45. Chapter 45

d'Artagnan bit his bottom as he was set down on Athos's folded cloak, his injured leg out before him by Athos while Porthos joined Jussac and Cahusac to help set up the camp for the night leaving Aramis to find suitable wood to split d'Artagnan's ankle with.

Not one to procrastinate d'Artagnan asked Athos the question that was causing his tension since he didn't know what state of mind or humor Athos was in towards him and needed to know. 

"So" he said gaining Athos's attention as the older man looked up at him from going through his pack and drawing out a blanket which he wrapped about d'Artagnan's shoulders, "Just how angry at me are you?" he asked 

"Angry?" Athos repeated raising an eyebrow "I would not say I am angry", this took d'Artagnan by surprise and he looked up at Athos in clear wonder

"Really?"

"Really" Athos affirmed taking out a wine skin from the pack "I'm not angry I am furious with you". 

 

This made more sense and d'Artagnan drew in a steadying breath and pressed his lips together to brace himself for Athos's ire.  
"You have not only made me livid with you Charles you have hurt me" Athos said keeping his voice low so his words would not carry to the others who were trying their best to keep a discrete distance from the couple, "When I found your letter I felt like I had been stabbed in the gut!" Athos hissed his blue/grey eyes flashing darkly at d'Artagnan with his anger.

"I felt sick with fear for you!" he spat furiously, his voice as forceful as if he were shouting and d'Artagnan flinched back at the ferocity in his words, "I was terrified Charles!" Athos went on "Not only for you but for the life of our Pup too!, do you forget that you are not just one anymore?, that you have another life to consider which would be destroyed if you were slain?"

"Of course I don't forget!" d'Artagnan replied his voice horse with tears that to his shame were shining in his eyes "I was thinking of Constance"

"You were thinking of yourself!" Athos snapped "Your feelings!, you didn't have to rush off alone to save Constance had you come to me then we could have made a plan to aid her and you knew that!, but instead you decided to go and play the hero and martyr without a thought for those who would be fearing for your life!", he scowled at d'Artagnan darkly pouring all his anger and frustration and fear into his words to keep from lashing out physically "More than anger I am disapointed in you" he said "Disapointed not only in your actions but in your abandonment of our bond for which you can not have much faith in if you so willingly turn from me".

 

d'Artagnan recoiled at this a dozen protests dying on his lips, swallowing hard he forced himself not to cry as Athos turned away from him and did not dare to call out to him as Athos moved away, to gather nore fire wood it seemed though it was not certain that he was doing this with true intent or if it was just a ruse to put some space between himself and d'Artagnan.

Nibbling at the skin beside his nails d'Artagnan sniffed and swiped at his cheeks to keep his tears from being noticed and tried to hold back anymore from falling.   
He wanted to argue that he had only been thinking of Constance, that he had been acting selflessly, but saddly he could see Athos's point all to clearly, rushing off as he had was both childish and cruel, he should have taken the letter straight to Athos so they could form a proper rescue for Constance, acting as he had was not honorable or heroic as it had seemed in his mind at the time, nore selfless, but callous in regards to Athos's feelings should he and the Pup have been killed.

So sunk into melancholy was he that he had not noticed Aramis's arrival at the camp until the Medic was by his side and pushing his breeches up his calf to take a closer look at his injuries.

"You've made a nice mess of yourself haven't you?" he commented as he tipped wine over the cuts to clean them out making d'Artagnan flinch at the sting, "I still don't think you've broken anything major, you might have a stress fracture in your foot but that will heal on it's own" he said looking up to d'Artagnan and seeing him trying to blink back tears.   
Recalling his earlier words to d'Artagnan back at the convent he cursed inwardly and leaned forward to speak privately to the Omega.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you" he whispered making d'Artagnan frown "It was uncalled for"

"No" d'Artagnan whispered shaking his head "You were right, I was being self centered just as I was when I ran off to save Constance", Aramis frowned and glanced over his shoulder seeing Porthos mouth Athos at him and nodded his head subtley realizing that Athos had been speaking his mind to d'Artagnan and had made him see just how much he'd worried the Older man with his disappearence.

"You were acting out of loyalty to Constance" Aramis said carefully not wanting to take sides here "While you did wrong in running away like you did, you were not acting out of spite or malice, you were trying to save someone you love, and when it comes to love we all do stupid things", d'Artagnan puckered his lips and shrugged not looking particularly like he believed Aramis, though he did not look like he was going to burst into tears at any moment either, jumping as Aramis placed a hand on his shoulder d'Artagnan looked up into warm brown eyes and a reassuring smile from his friend, "Athos will forgive you, he just needs a little time"

"You think?" d'Artagnan whispered uncertainly 

"Of course, he loves you, he might be angry with you but he'll get over that" Aramis assured him with a squeeze to his shoulder "Now!, lets get your ankle and foot seen to and then have something to eat!, I don't know about you but I'l starving!".

 

d'Artagnan was still melancholy by the time Aramis had finished binding his foot and splinting his ankle and Athos had returned complete with a bundle of sticks to feed to fire that Jussac had going. 

"Speak to him" Aramis whispered into his ear as they passed each other, Athos frowned briefly until he saw how miserable d'Artagnan appeared, then he understood and went to speak to him.   
Sitting down beside the Omega he put his arm about d'Artagnan's shoulder making him flinch slightly and look at Athos in surprise at the sudden show of affection 

"I might be angry but that doesn't mean I hate you" Athos said pressing a kiss to his cheek "Don't cry, I know why you did what you did and I forgive you" with tears still shining in his eyes d'Artagnan snuggled closer to Athos and rested his head over the Alphas chest seeking comfort from his embrace that Athos now freely gave. Looking across the camp he met the eyes of Aramis, Porthos, Jussac, and Cahusac thanking them with a nod of his head for their discretion and understanding. 

After eating some of the rabbits that Cahusac had managed to trap d'Artagnan was in better spirits though he stayed close to Athos and didn't speak a great deal save when it came to pressing the point that he had to be included in the plan to save Constance, a decoy like what was being used in Chatillon wouldn't cut it and there was no other way to extract Constance than to have Milady bring herself into the open and the only way she would do that was to make the trade with d'Artagnan.

"Treville won't like this, nore will the King" Aramis commented while nibbling on some rabbit   
"They may not allow this"

"They'll have to" d'Artagnan stated "Because with or without their blessing I am going to the Rue saint Jacques to save Constance", realizing how his words sounded he turned to Athos sharply "I have to do this, it has to be me that she sees, even if you're in wait out of her sight I have to reveal myself to her"

"I know" Athos admitted some what begrudgingly "We will have to conceal ourselves in the market place as best we can" he said to the others "Uniforms covered, faces shadowed by hats pulled low" 

"Or we take to the rooves" Porthos offered 

"Or we take..................!" Athos paused and looked at Porthos with risen eyebrows making the larger man shrug 

"I've 'ad some practice jumpin' across rooves" he said and added with a grin "Almost as much as 'Mis 'as 'ad jumpin' from windows!"

"Hey!" Aramis protested as the others snorted with amusement 

"We can use some of the buildings there too" Jussac said "We'll get good sight lines from the windows", Cahusac nodded in agreement while looking to d'Artagnan 

"Some light armor could help protect his Grace"

"Chain mail under the clothes" Jussac agreed 

"You think they'll be any that'll fit here?" d'Artagnan asked gestering to his middle "It's not like we'll have time to have something forged"

"He's got a point" Aramis noted 

"A thick leather girdle could work for protection" Porthos offered "It don't suppose it'd stop a ball but it would turn the blade of a knife or sword", Athos shuddered at the thought of a blade coming close to d'Artagnan but nodded his head anyway since it was a good suggestion 

"We are assuming that it will only be herself and Constance at the Rue Saint Jacques are we not?" Jussac said turning the subject back to Anne, "What if she is not alone?"

"Thats what we're gonna be there for ain't it?" Porthos grunted "Richelieu don't choose you lot fer yer brains does 'e?"

"Look whos talking!" Cahusac shot back gaining a leer from Porthos 

"If we can keep to topic in hand!" Athos sighed pinching the bridge of his nose 

"We are!" Porthos said "Among other things!", he grinned at the glare Athos shot him while Aramis snickered quietly and threw some more sticks onto the fire 

"It's likely Anne will have help with her, soldiers, thugs, or both, we'll need to be wary of them all and take them out as swiftly as possible" Athos said looking to Aramis "You should take the best vantage point, your aim will likely be the deciding factor in this battle", Aramis nodded his hand running over his pistol as he did 

"Porthos you're the best at hand to hand, I want you in the square to fight, the rest of us should spread out, keep ourselves hidden until the time is ripe" Athos ordered "With luck Treville and the Cardinal will be able to provide us with additional support to increase our chances or success".

 

Chatillon 

 

Musketeer Toutain rode into the courtyard of the old ford dismounting gracefully and panting slight from his ride through the near by countryside "We've got company coming" he reported to Musketeers Coquelin and Geiger, "They're not in any uniform but Bouchard said he recognized their leader"

Bouchard was one of the longest serving Musketeers and by experiance he could have been Treville's Lieutenant, but he had no desire for the responsability or pressures of leadership, preffering to simply serve among the men, he'd offer his advice and experiance when called upon but did not seek out to make himself a leader even though his seniority often brought him many awe inspired recruit looking for advice and or stories.

Nodding his head aand patting his horse's flank Bouchard cleared his throat "I saw Vincent" he reported "Lieutenant Commander of Marie de Medici's private guard", many of the men had gathered round now and cursed at the mention of the Kings traitorous Mother 

"You're sure it's him?" Coquelin asked 

"Aye, I remember crossin' blades with 'im durin' her Majesties attempted Coup, I was only a common soldier at the time but I remember 'im, an I should think he'll remember me from the blow I gave 'im" Bouchard said with a toothy grin "I dealt 'im a nice thrust to 'is groin, 'alf an inch lower and he'd 'ave been joinin' a choir!", several of the gathered soldiers chuckled at this including a uncomfortable looking Dantes who had born a great deal of ribbing owing to his clothing and the pseudo pregnant belly he was sporting which was made up of a sack of grain that was strapped about his waist, the weight of the grain slowed his pace and had him arching his back to play off the pretend pregnancy to anyone who might have been watching.

"Well then everyone take your positions" Coquelin said with a hard smile "Lets show these renegades what happens if you dare challenge the King and attempt to harm his heir".

 

Paris 

Louvre

 

d'Artagnan's head snapped to the side and a yelp escaped his lips as Queen Anne delivered a stinging slap about his face the moment he entered the presence of her and Louis. 

Having already born one hell of a bollocking from Treville he had not been looking forward to taking another from his cousins, but had not expected to get slapped by the Queen!.

"What in Gods name were you thinking?" Anne snapped her anger, so rarely seen had everyone too stunned to speak as she railed at Charles "Did you give no thought to those who were worried sick about you?, what about your Pup?, have you any idea what anguish you have put us all through?"

"Well if I didn't before I do now!" d'Artagnan shot back with a hand cupping his stinging cheek his dark eyes flashing a challenge back at the queen, while he had shed tears to Athos he was not going to for Anne or Louis, "In case you've both forgotten you are the reason we're all here right now!" he said with more than a litte spite "You both chose me as your heir, sold me to Rochefort who beat, raped, and poisoned me for months!, Constance was my only friend in that time!, she cleaned the bloody wheels on my back, bound my bruises, pulled back my hair when I vomited blood!, comforted me when I was in so much pain that I wanted to die!", d'Artagnan broke off swallowing back tears and took a shaky breath to clam himself since he had been coming close to screaming "I may have acted in haste" he said "But I did so out of loyalty, Constance put her own life in danger for me, I owed it to her to do the same, and I could not ever live with myself if she should die through my inaction".

 

d'Artagnan's forceful yet heart felt speach had the effect of quelling Anne's anger aswell as Louis's though he had not spoken it, and right now seemed to have forgotten it in the face of several truths being delivered to him.

"Is there a plan to rescue the Consort?" Richelieu asked clearing his throat 

"There is" Athos affirmed with his eyes shifting briefly to Louis and Anne "You won't like it though".


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poison filled daggers are from the seventies movie of The four Musketeers in which Milady had two poison filled daggers made of glass that she tried to kill d'Artagnan with.

Paris 

Rue Saint Jacques

d'Artagnan grit his teeth to keep from limping as he made his way into the square. His ankle still ached angrily from the wrenching he'd given it and his foot hurt as he put pressure upon it. 

The usually busy square was oddly desserted, clearly Milady had planned it that way making d'Artagnan all the more grateful for the uncomfortably tight leather girdle about his belly providing him some protection, tucked inside his boots he had two stiletos, Athos having given them to him from the gift that d'Artagnan had brought him from Italy, the small yet deadly blades had slid easily out of sight and provided a comforting press of metal against d'Artagnan's skin, reminding him that he was not unarmed or unprotected.

Summoning his courage he made himself walk with a confidence he did not feel towards the archway where he saw Constance standing, her hands bound behind her back, a gag through her teeth and Lebarge by her side with a very striking woman next to them who had to be Anne de la Fere. 

"Your Royal Highness" Milady drawled giving d'Artagnan a mocking curtsey "We are honored by your presence"

"I some how doubt that" d'Artagnan shot back looking Constance over cataloguing the bruises upon her person and planning to give them and more back to Lebarge "So" he asked looking to Milady "What do I call you?, Charlotte Backson?, Anne d'Briuel, Anne de la Fere?"

"Not that it matters but I prefer Milady de Winter these days" she replied "And yourself?, Consort de la Fere if the Pope grants my Husband his divorce?, or is he to be your Consort since you are apparently heir to the throne"

"Either way Madame Your Grace will suffice!" d'Artagnan said not rising to the bait "Now" he said stepping forward and spreading his hands showing himself to be unarmed (as far as anyone could see) "Let us dispence with the pleasenties and get down to business"

Milady smiled coldly and nodded her head beckoning to Lebarge who shoved Constance forward making her stagger and fall to her knees with a yelp, immediately Lebarge had a sword at the back of her neck and leered at d'Artagnan   
"Did you really think it would be this easy?" Milady sneered at d'Artagnan "That I would so willingly let her go?", drawing a pistol from her hip she aimed it at d'Artagnan "Get on your knees" she spat 

Quite calmly d'Artagnan complied kneeling before her and Lebarge and promising Constance with his eyes that all would be well, unflinchingly he let Milady walk about him running her nails through his hair and her fingers over his cheek, "Look at you" she whispered "A Prince brought low, a common whore carrying a bastard in his belly kneeling in the gutter about to face death at the hands of the woman he commited adultery against" 

"And look at you" d'Artagnan replied with a slight smirk "A common murderous whore thinking she has gone up in the world from the gutter in which she was born!, and yet!, look at where you stand Milady, and look at what you are doing!", d'Artagnan did not need to gesture to Milady for it was plan what he was reffering to, her current position in a backstreet with a gun to head of an innocent, "Not climbed quite so high as you thought perhaps?" he asked in the most sickeningly sweet voice he could muster with a smug smile at Milady's expence "Ah well blood will out as they say!"

With a snarl Milady reacted as d'Artagnan had anticipated and pistol whiped him across the face splitting his lips and bloodying his nose, while the force of the blow was enough to make him cry out it was not enough to throw him to the ground though with acting skills worthy of the stage he did so, his hands sliding down into his boots and pulling out the stiletos just as Aramis fired off the first shot!.

 

Milady let out a howl of pain as Aramis's ball struck her in the shoulder making her drop the pistol she was holding and clutch at her bleeding shoulder stumbling back as Sarazin's thugs broke out of their hiding places to attack but were met by the concealed Musketeers and Red Guards, Porthos being in the lead and charged at the Gang Leader with a savage roar and a feral grin upon his face!.

d'Artagnan righted himself swiftly and threw his first stileto at Lebarge hitting him in the upper chest perhaps an eighth of an inch above his heart!, the shock of the unexpected wound made the brute yelped and fall back, lowering his sword and crying out as Constance shouldered him in the balls!. 

"Stay down!" d'Artagnan shouted at Constance leaping to his feet and running at Lebarge to finish him off, having dropped his sword to grab at his now throbbing balls Lebarge was unarmed when d'Artagnan reached him and delivered a deep slash across his face with the italian blade slicing him from ear to mouth! 

"And thats just for a start!" he snarled at Lebarge kicking the brute in the shins and bringing his elbows down across the thugs neck as he doubled over sending him sprawling across the floor on his hands and knees!, "Not so brave now are you?" d'Artagnan jeered at him "Not so strong and powerful!", kicking Lebarge in the thighs he made the huge man roll onto his hip with an infuriated roar, wrapping his hand about the stileto in his chest Lebarge pulled it from his body with a spurt of blood and forced himself back onto his feet spitting on the ground and glaring at d'Artagnan 

"I'll gut yer fer this yer little slut!" he growled circling the Omega who smirked back at him 

"Then show me what you've got and we'll see who ends on top!" he shot back in a plain challenge that Lebarge met with a snarl and lunged at him. 

 

Sarazin might have been well versed in street fighting and thuggery but he was no soldier, he had neither the stamina or the skill with a blade or his fists that Porthos did making him a rather easy fight for the large Musketeer who delivered a maiming blow to the mans belly before finishing him off with a sword through the back of his heart and moved on to another thug. 

Aramis worked the square like a hawk, his keen eye picking off the thugs one by one, his shots never missing as he fired his Musket and pistol, with the stable boy Jacques by his side to reload he did not need to pause as he practised his deadly art. 

Athos had cursed loudly when d'Artagnan had disappeared into the arched alley out of his sight to fight with Lebarge but there was little he could do about it as he was quickly engaged by five of Sarazin's gang and was crossing swords with them with Treville by his side. The only way Louis had agreed to this venture was if Treville acompanied his men to give further protection for d'Artagnan, not that Treville had needed much in the way of persuasion to take up his sword in more than practise and was fighting now with both flourish and finese. 

"d'Artagnan?" Athos yelled to Porthos who had dispatched the gang leader and was taking horrific pleasure in smacking together the heads of two gang members with sickening cracks!

"Ain't seen 'im" he yelled back letting the men drop to the ground with groans no doubt seeing stars before their eyes and what happened next did not help them much. 

Jussac had driven a cart to the slope at the top of the square, freeing the drey he sent it rolling down into the square took up his pistol and fired a single shot before throwing himself to the ground for cover, moments later the contense exploded in a barage of eruptions for it had been loaded with gun powder and fire works which blew apart after the gun powder was ignited taking out the thugs nearest to the wagon and injuring several more until the explosives were spent.

Grinning Jussac got back to his feet and drew his sword running into the fray to fight along side Cahusac, "We may just win the day!" 

"Aye!" Cahusac replied back handing an oppant and booting another in belly "You seen the Comte?" he asked

"No, don't tell me we've lost him!" 

"I bloody hope not!".

 

d'Artagnan however was panting and sporting a cut on his forearm from Lebarge and weilded the stileto like a sword, Lebarge was looking worse for wear, daggers were not his weapon, he had neither the speed nore dexterity with which to weild them well against someone like d'Artagnan, he was now sporting several more wounds from the Omega and was covered in sweat from the lengthy fight but was still trying to save face.

"That all you've got bitch?" he sneered at d'Artagnan tossing the stileto from hand to hand 

"More than enough to finish you" d'Artagnan said with a smirk and braced himself as Lebarge lunged at him, easily he evaded the blow of the thin blade and sank his own into Lebarges gut giving it a good twist before pulling it free and slashing it across his throat killing the brute completely.

 

Watching as Lebarge sank to the ground d'Artagnan picked up the stilleto that Lebarge had dropped and ran to Constance who yelped in surprise before relaxing and spitting as he pulled the gag from her mouth. 

"What were you thinking?" she cried 

"Too much to ask for a thank you then!" d'Artagnan chuckled as he worked on the ropes about Constance's wrists only to be thrown to the ground with a cry as Milady leaped upon him her nails scratching at his face like claws and her teeth bared as if she were an enraged cat!. 

 

"I'll scratch your eyes out you filthy slut!" she screeched at d'Artagnan as he struggled under her, his own hands managing to force hers away from his eyes before she had the chance of forfilling her threat and a punch to the cheek forced her back from him, giving him a moment to recover, but in that moment Milady withdrew the first of her poisoned blades and brought it down upon d'Artagnan's middle!.

At once the glass shattered spilling poison over d'Artagnan's clothes but thanks to the leather girdle his skin was not pierced and the poison harmlessly ran down his clothing  
"Clever" Milady conceeded drawing the second blade 

"Precautions are a necessity when dealing with likes of you" d'Artagnan shot back his heart beating wildly, he dodged out of the way as Milady slashed at him with the poison filled blade her eyes bright with a not completely sane wildness and a harshness that d'Artagnan was not ashamed to admit frightened him

"I'll see you and that bastard in your belly dead if it's the last thing I do!" Milady swore her face twisted into an ugly mask of hatred as she lunged at d'Artagnan slashing wildly to try and cut his flesh with the poison filled blade, in close quarters there was little room for the two of them to move and all two soon they were tangled in each others limbs and falling to the ground with d'Artagnan wrapping his hands about her wrist to try and keep the knife from touching his skin as Milady brought it perilously close to his unprotected throat!.

Constance meanwhile had continued using the stileto and had managed to free her hands, rubbing her wrists she shakily reached for Milady's dropped pistol and lifted it up, it was not the first time she had handled a gun for d'Artagnan had taught her how to shoot however it was the first time she had weilded a gun against another and her hands were shaking as she did, taking aim she fired and let out a cry of horror as she hit not Milady but d'Artagnan!.


	47. Chapter 47

d'Artagnan let out a strangled cry as the ball grazed his throat just above the jointure with his shoulder!, blood immediately began to pour from the wound to pool on the ground making Milady laugh in triumph, turning to look at a ghost white and shocked Constance she grinned maliciously   
"Some friend you are!" she jeered "You may have done the job for me!" however her moment of triumph did not last for very long for while he was bleeding heavily d'Artagnan saw his own oportunity and twisting Milady's wrist round he drove the blade into her bare clevage the glass shattering and the poison spreading into her blood!.

Eyes wide with horror and her lips parted in shock Milady fell back onto her backside gazing at d'Artagnan who clasped a shaking hand over his throat to slow the bleeding and was quickly joined by Constance who ripped her chemise to provide a bandage for the wound.

"You?" Milady whispered her throat feeling tight as her tongue swelled in her mouth making it harder and harder to breath as the poison rushed through her system with every beat of her heart "You..........kill..............me?"

"If you play with fire you should expect to get burned" d'Artagnan said to her coldly "The same should be said of poisons, if you risk using them then you risk dying by them"

"By...........your....................hand!" Milady panted scowling at d'Artagnan's image as her vision blurred "I curse you!" she spat with blood spraying from her lips "May your marriage to Athos bring you nothing but despare!", giving two more rasping breaths she fell forward with a stream of blood flowing from her mouth as she let out her final breath.

 

"Oh mon Dieu!" Constance breathed, her breath shakily and body trembling so much one would think she was palsied "I can't believe I shot you!"

"Grazed me Constance" d'Artagnan corrected keeping his hand firmly over the wound with the cloth Constance had given him "I'm fine!" he said giving her a smile that looked frightening on his pale bloody face before, Constance could reply however one of the gang members ran at them a long bladed knife held in his hand and a roar escaping his lips!, both Omegas reared back but needn't have worried as Athos's blade came up under the knife tipping it back and with a skillful twist of his rapier he disarmed the thug and ran him through. 

"Are you two alright?" he panted pushing his hair off his forehead and looking d'Artagnan and Constance over his eyes widdening on seeing the bloody gun shot on d'Artagnan's neck, "Jesus Christ!", Athos was on his knees in a moment and was pushing d'Artagnan's hand away to look at the wound. 

While it was oozing blood all along the balls path it had not gone very deep for which Athos gave a silent prayer of thanks for if the ball had gone but a little deeper then d'Artagnan would likely have already bled to death. 

"It was my fault, I was trying to shoot Milady but I missed and hit d'Artagnan" Constance said worrying at her bottom lip guiltily

"Constance it wasn't your fault it was an accident" d'Artagnan soothed "And I'm fine, a few stitches and it'll heal in no time, won't it Athos?", he gave the Musketeer a speaking look that demanded Athos agree with him 

"Of course, it's a shallow wound, it will not take much treatment" Athos lied with such sincerity he would likely have fooled Saint Peter himself!

"You're sure?" Constance asked still looking unconvinced

"Certainly" Athos said with a slightly sickly smile "It won't take Aramis much time at all to treat a small wound like this!".

 

Within another ten minutes the battle was over, the gang members laying in the square either dead or too injured to fight anymore, Treville barked out orders for those that still breathed to be rounded up and secured to be taken to the Chaterlat, if they survived their wounds they would hang for the crimes.

"Anne de la Fere and Lebarge?" he asked coming over to where d'Artagnan was now on his feet beside Athos and Constance

"Dead" d'Artagnan replied "Both by my hand" he smiled mirthlessly "Though considering the dagger Milady got cut with was her own and filled with a poison she chose you could say she brought about her own death", Treville looked down at the fallen women, a puddle of blood was now congealed under her face and her green eyes had become glassy as she stared vacantly across the square 

"Lebarge's is gonna too Captain" Porthos said having been into the alley to check 

"Told you" d'Artagnan huffed he looked to Athos who was gazing down at his now dead wife with a stunned look on his face, "I'm sorry" he whispered squeezing the Alpha's hand "She didn't give me a choice"

Athos shuddered at the similarity between d'Artagnan's words now and the ones Anne had spoken five years previous, for a moment he was back in the Chateau at La Fere with his dead brother at his feet a bloody stab wound through his aorta, Catherine de Garroville shouting at him while Anne pleaded for her life, blood on her hands and her fine white gown

"He tried to force himself on me!, I had no choice!"

"She had poison filled daggers, she was going to kill both me and Constance given the chance, I didn't have a choice but to kill her to save us both" d'Artagnan said his voice breaking into Athos's revorie and made the Alpha look at his young Omega.

At one La Fere went away from his vision and the bloody scene of battle was before him along with his injured Omega, while d'Artagnan and Anne's words were similar the circumstances were not, d'Artagnan certainly had no choice but to defend himself and Constance and Athos's comparisson between them was not fair, nore was it something he wanted to think about especially not when they had finally achieved their long sort victory. 

Taking a shaky breath Athos smiled and pulled d'Artagnan too him kissing his forehead "You did what you had to, you have no reason for guilt" he murmured "And now we are free, we can be married at last", d'Artagnan made a happy humming noise and snuggled into Athos's embrace, the true realization of their success had not hit him yet, in fact it hadn't truly hit any of them and wouldn't until they'd had a chance to process everything, but once it did then they would celebrate and prepare for a royal wedding.

 

Louvre

d'Artagnan was swiftly put to bed despite how much he protested about feeling fine, Athos had simply rolled his eyes and carried the Omega to his chambers threatening to tie him to the bed to keep him there and remained watching over him while Aramis stitched the wound on his neck. Despite their assurances to Constance it took twenty stitches to close the wound and it was certain to leave a nasty scar across his throat.

"You are not to leave this bed for three days minimum" Aramis instructed "You are also to partake of plenty of liquids to make up your lost fluids and take no exertions for the next few weeks"

"But I'm fine!" d'Artagnan protested "Theres no reason............." he broke off as Athos cleared his throat and made a show of locking his fingers together and cracking them "You wouldn't dare tie me to the bed!" the Prince growled with narrowed eyes 

"Care to lay odds on that?" Athos replied raising an eyebrow at his young mate who glared to him and sulkily folded his arms over his chest pouting 

"How d'you resist such an adorable sight?" Aramis asked Athos in amusment 

"With a great deal of difficulty!" Athos admitted ignoring the indignant snort that d'Artagnan gave to being spoken about as if he wasn't there!

"I'll leave you two in peace" Aramis said with a grin 

"I take it you'll be going back to Bourbon les Eaux?" d'Artagnan asked as Aramis went to the door, he paused and looked back with a nod 

"I leave at first light"

"Give my love to Lemay" d'Artagnan said "Tell him I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before I left"  
"You didn't say goodbye to any of us!" Aramis commented with a smirk "But I will do so", rolling his hat up his arm he placed it on his head and gave d'Artagnan a dramatic bow before departing.

 

Once Aramis left d'Artagnan settled back on the pillows and gave Athos a warm smile as the Alpha kicked off his boots and settled down on the bed beside him "It's finally over isn't it?" he said feeling the weight of fatigue coming over him after all the had happened in the past few days "It doesn't quite seem real" he admitted "Part of me still expects to wake up back at the convent hidden away waiting for a miracle"

"I know the feeling" Athos sighed shifting so his arm was about d'Artagnan's shoulders and the Omega was resting his head over his chest "But this is real and we have our whole lives to live, starting with our wedding", d'Artagnan grinned sleepily but couldn't shake the nagging doubt in his heart

"Milady, Anne, before she died she laid a curse on us" he whispered "She damned us to have nothing but misery and despair together", he shifted to look up at Athos "D'you think such things have any power?, curses from the dying?"

"No" Athos immediately stated "Such things are superstitious nonesense, they were just words spoken in spite nothing more" he stroked d'Artagnan's cheek and kissed his forehead "We've nothing to fear from her now, least of all her last piece of spite" smiling he pushed a lock of hair back behind d'Artagnan's ear "Get some sleep mon amor" he said "We can talk when you're rested"

"And do other things I hope" d'Artagnan mumbled with a smile as he gave into his body demands and let sleep claim him.

 

Louis held a small court in the libary with Treville and Richelieu present along with Anne   
"You are certain that this Anne de la Fere is dead?"

"Yes, his Grace killed both her and Lebarge himself" Treville replied "The gang she had hired are also taken care of, the few who have survived are now in the chaterlat awaiting execution at your Majesties pleasure"

"Doubtless they all have other charges against them" Richelieu said 

"Indeed" Louis agreed "They are to be hung tomorrow at noon" he ordered 

"What of your men at Chatillon?" Anne asked offering no plea of mercy for the thugs as she might have for others, those men had threatened her kith and kin and she would not life a finger to save them

"They will be recalled forth with you Majesties" Richelieu replied 

"And Madame de larroque suffered no lasting hurt?" 

"Not as far as we know your Majesty" Treville confirmed "Neither did his Grace"

"Then all has been very well done" Louis said with a satisfied smile "And now this foul business is behind us we can look to more pleasing matters, such as a long over due royal wedding".

 

Chateau de Larroque

Constance gasped and hummed as her face and throat was showered in kisses from Ninon, the Alpha woman's hands caressing her and holding her close with an almost hysterical fever  
"Thank God, Thank God you are well my love!" Ninon breathed "I was so worried! I thought................I was terrified that I might loose you!" 

"You'll never loose me beloved" Constance purred letting out a gasp as Ninon's hands rubbed over her sore nipples and sensative breasts 

"I could kill them for how they hurt you" Ninon swore kissing Constance hungrily "If I had lost you............."

"You didn't" Constance murmured her breath hitching at the pressure of Ninon's thumbs on her nipples "Love please!, I'm so tender there!"

"Oh?", Ninon smirked wickedly and lowered her lips to press a kiss to Constance's left nipple making the Omega woman mewl with desire "Perhaps I can provide you some relief then!" the Comtesse purred flicking her tongue over the rosey nub of flesh making Constance buck beneath her and writhe wantonly   
"I'm going enjoy having you with Pup!" Ninon chuckled as she admired the hot flushes coming over Constance's face and the spread open pliant pose of her body "I swear it makes you twice as delicious as before!"

"Hmm will you still say that when I'm huge with the litter?" Constance whispered her fists clenching at the satin quilt cover as Ninon licked at her right breast and nibbled the slightly swollen flesh 

"I shall shower you with praise and affection" she promised running her right hand up between Constance's thighs and flicking the tips of her fingers over Constances hot damp flesh making her squirm and moan "I shall ravish you with sonnets and create the most devine songs about your beauty, you shall be my muse and I your artist humbled by your astonishing radience"

"Ohh forget the words!" Constance groaned thrusting her hips and bucking herself against Ninon's hand "Show me the depth of your love in your actions!"

"My pleasure mon chere!".

 

Maison Clerbeaux

 

Porthos was in heaven as he lay back in the metal tub havinghot water poured over his chest from a brass jug and a sponge ran over his shoulders by Alice who was dressed only in a thin chemise and corset.

"You are so brave, so strong" she praised discarding the sponge to began rubbing sweet smelling oils into Porthos's shoulders making him moan in contentment, "You make me think of Hercules and Achilles!, powerful warriors of History and Legend"

"Mmmm bes' take care wit' me heel then!" Porthos quipped keeping his eyes closed and groaning as Alice found a knot between his shoulder blades which her clever fingers began to loosen, "What would that make you then?" he asked with a cheeky grin crossing his face "A frolicing Nymph perhaps?, a Satyress?" his lips parted in a cry that was just on the side of pained as Alice squeezed his shoulders and whispered in his ear 

"Carry on pushing your luck and I'll be an Amazon!" 

"Ohhh now that sounds promisin'!" Porthos chuckled with a grin "You in leather and armour!, now thats definately I sight I'd enjoy seeing!", he let out a yelp as Alice suddenly shoved him under the water sloshing a wave over the side of the tub!, coming up laughing Porthos wiped his eyes and reached out long arms grabbing hold of Alice and pulling her into the tub to join him!

"Now lets pretend you're a Siren and I'm a pirate!" he growled laying seige to her corsets "And we'll see who has whom at their mercy!".


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go!.
> 
>  
> 
> I've noticed a boo boo in Musketeers series three, (One of the many). Louis says the Dauphin is six, and it's meant to have been four years since the war started, well that child at the end of series two was not two years old so how the hell is the dauphin now six?, plus why does the child never speak? and why do Gaston and Feron look like the stumbled out the Addams family crypt ten years after they died?.

Paris 

 

Louvre

By the following morning the Musketeers and Red Guards who had been deployed to Chatillon returned with several prisoners in toe, Vincent among them whom they proudly presented to Treville and Richelieu. 

"This is perfect" Richelieu said smirking at a seething Vincent "Definative proof of Marie's treason" 

"Go to hell Cardinal!" Vincent spat "I will tell you nothing!"

"You don't have to" Richelieu replied in amusment "Just your presence is enough to condemn your Queen and lover!"

"Once again she's over played her hand" Treville stated leaning forward to whisper into Vincent's ear "And she's lost"

"Take him to the Bastille" Richelieu ordered "We'll deal with him in due course, any of his men that are still alive are to be thrown into the Chaterlat, they'll be executed at the Kings pleasure"

"You bastards!" Vincent snarled as he was dragged away "My Queen will still prevail, she will still find her way!"

"Not this time she won't" Treville called after him "This time she's sunk herself for good"

"Indeed" Richelieu agreed wrapping an arm about Treville's broad shoulders "Even if Louis grants her continued exile instead of execution she has been defeated, Vincent and those men were the last of her private guard, she'd of expended alot of her wealth in hiring those mercenaries who attacked the convent along with the others she had searching for The Prince, that teamed with the fact she has been in exile for so long and having to live at her own expence will mean she is close to bankrupt, there will be no more hiring of soldiers and amassing troups for coups, live or die she is finished once and for all".

 

 

Athos grinned as he was awoken by d'Artagnan kissing his chest and running ticklish fingers over his neck, stretching languidly he blinked open his sleep sticky eyes and smiled at his mate, "Good morning"

"Hmm it could be better" d'Artagnan hummed as he continued to run his fingers over Athos's chest hair tugging at it playfully 

"Better how?" Athos asked in amusment, for once he was perfectly content to lay in bed and laze the morning away when normally he would have gotten up as soon as he'd woken 

"Well...." d'Artagnan drawled walking his fingers up to Athos's lips and smiling as the Alpha kissed them "For one you could be wearing far less clothing"   
Athos looked down at himself and snorted, d'Artagnan had a point, while he'd taken off his shoes he still remained in his unform that was smelling rather ripe even to his own nose!  
"Perhaps you can assist me with that" he said laying pliant under his Omega who was all to happy to help Athos out of his clothing 

"You need a bath!" d'Artagnan commented his nose wrinkling at the scent of stale sweat and gun powder that clung to Athos's body and clothes, his shirt was positively evil and d'Artagnan tossed it across the room to rid them of the stench!

"Oh are my slovenly ways offending your delicate sense my Prince?" Athos teased tugging on d'Artagnan's growing hair to pull him back down for a slow lazy kiss "Perhaps you should order your servants to have me bathed and primped and doused in exotic perfumes!"

"Well a good scrub and a shave wouldn't go amiss!" d'Artagnan chuckled running his finger through the growing fur on Athos's chin which the Alpha had to admit was getting rather out of hand 

"Perhaps I should leave your bed until I am more suitably attired then?" he offered playfully 

"But then who would I spend the morning with?" d'Artagnan asked with wide eyes that sparkled with mischief "I'd have to call a courtier to come up here and entertain me......!"  
Athos growled and a lunge that made d'Artagnan shriek he had them rolled over with the Omega beneath him arching his back in open desire and spreading his thighs for Athos's to slide between them "Are you sure you feel strong enough?" Athos asked eyeing the slightly blood tinged bandage about d'Artagnan's throat 

"I feel fine" d'Artagnan assured him "Now make love to me or I really will go and get a courtier up here!".

 

Since d'Artagnan insisted they both bath before going down to breakfast he and Athos were rather late in reaching the private dining hall, Athos had sent to the garrison for a clean shirt and his spare doublet and light blue jerkin sending the rest of his clothing to be washed. 

While d'Artagnan had been primped by a maid in waiting, Athos had availed himself of the royal barber and had his hair trimmed and beard clipped back into a neat goatee that looked much smarter than the scruff he had been wearing. 

Hand in hand the two went down to breakfast where they were warmly greeted by Louis and Anne, "We have good news" Louis said beaming brightly 

"Oh?" d'Artagnan asked helping himself to some brioche 

"The Musketeers and Red Guards at Chatillon arrested soldiers sent to attack and one of them was Vincent, my Mother's Lieutenant" Louis replied "He's in the Bastille pending execution for treason, between him and the other arrested she has been proven guilty of treason and defeated once and for all"

"My God" Athos breathed as d'Artagnan sank back against the chair a stunned expression on his face 

"It really is over then?" he said not really asking a question 

"At long last yes it is" Anne said patting his hand with a smile 

"We can have you two married at last!" Louis said "And not before time" he added with a nod towards d'Artagnan's growing belly "This'll give the court something to gossip about when they see you!"

"Don't remind me!" d'Artagnan groaned dreading all the whispering and pointing that he would receive when he was formally received back at court, Athos too silently groaned at the thought, having not been at court as the Comte de la Fere in years he was going to be gossiped about no end especially since he had gotten the Prince pregnant out of wed lock. Between them they would be lucky if they heard the of this from the courtiers by the time their Pup was walking!.

 

Bourbon Les Eaux

 

Lemay was in much better spirits and health by the time Aramis arrived along with more horses for the carriage, four Musketeers and a wagon to take the prisoners back to Paris to stand trial for treason, he also brought several artisans from Paris at Louis's bequest to repair the convent from the damage done during the battle.  
Mother Superior greeted the builders warmly very happy to have their help in repairing the Convent where the cellar had been tunnelled into, the walls damaged and doors ripped from their hinges.  
She was gratified to know that d'Artagnan was well and all had been taken care of in Paris and assured Aramis that Lemay was well and thankfully had suffered no set backs or infection since their departure.

While he was still pale the Omega was far more alert and alot stronger than he had been when Aramis had left.

"Is it over?" he asked as Aramis kissed him in greeting and sat on the bed besides him 

"It is" Aramis confirmed "Lebarge and Anne are dead, both by d'Artagnan's hand would you believe!"

"D'Artagnan?" Lemay gasped "How on earth did that happen?", Aramis gave a breathy laugh and shook his head 

"Thats rather a long story Querida" he said "Suffice it to say that he refused to sit things out and proved himself a formidable enemy to both Lebarge and Anne", While happy yo hear this Lemay was still not wholey convinced and shook his head while pushing himself up further against the pillows at his back 

"What of Marie de Medici though?, she is still a threat is she not?"

"Ah not anymore!", Aramis grinned brightly at his Omega "She's shot herself in the foot so to speak"  
"Huh?", it was truly adorable how Lemay looked when he was confused, it made Aramis want to shower him in kisses and never stop cuddling him!, restraining himself from giving into the impulse Aramis grinned and kissed Lemay on the nose!

"Her Lieutenant Vincent was captured at Chatillon along with a number of her private guard, the rest were killed in battle. In short between the money she laid out searching for d'Artagnan and hiring mercenaries, the cost of sending her army to Chatillon with the loss of life on her side she is now bankrupt and without any military left with which launch any further strikes against d'Artagnan"  
"Mon Dieu!" Lemay breathed shaking his head "It's finally over!, and Constance is alright?"

"Yes, bruised thanks to that bastard Lebarge but otherwise fine" Aramis assured him rising up to take off his doublet slid down his braces to untuck his shirt from his breeches that contained a rather suspicious looking bulge!, "Now all we have to do is get you fit and healthy again then we can celebrate d'Artagnan and Athos's over due bonding and sit back to wait until their Pup comes"  
"And you'll be taking the very best care of me to ensure that I am fit and healthy I take it?" Lemay asked with a risen eyebrow as Aramis pulled back the bed covers and undid his breeches 

"Why of course!" Aramis replied with mock seriousness "And I shall be conducting a very thorough exam of your body right now!".

 

Angers

 

Marie let out a scream of rage balling up the letter into her fists and digging her nails into her palms as the veins on her face bulged with her anger. 

A squadron of soldiers had come to Angers along with the Baron de Arles to deliver the order of Louis that had her condemned for high treason the proof of which being Vincent and several of her soldiers in custody along with Gallagher's mercenaries all of whom had quickly given her up under the threat of torture in the Bastille. 

In his magnanimity Louis had granted that she may keep her life but would remain forever in exile under house arrest in the custody of the Baron who was all to happy to see the former Queen finally paying her dues.

"Nothing" Marie whispered bitterly throwing the letter to the floor and gazing at it as if it were vemin "All for nothing" 

"Indeed Madame" Baron de Arles said with a mocking smile "You rolled the dice and you lost, and now Prince Charles will be the new King of France and his heirs to follow him while you rot in exile away from your family for the rest of your days"

Marie shot him a scathing look drawing herself up to her full height she drew on her imperious dignity and held her head high "Wherever I am I shall always be Mother of Louis XIII and dowager Queen of France" she stated "No man can ever take that from me"

"Indeed Madame" Baron de Arles conceeded "However your lands, wealth, and freedom can be taken from you, and have been by the King and Cardinal Richelieu, who sends his regards to you by the way!"

Marie snarled at this spat heatedly "Damn them all to hell!".

 

Paris 

Louvre

 

Athos had not worn formal clothing in long time and had forgotten just how uncomfortable it could be!.

Louis had given him and d'Artagnan a week to settle in before formally receiving them at Court which gave them both time to get suitable clothing made since none of d'Artagnan's old clothes now fit and the once he'd been wearing at the convent were not anywhere near fancy enough for a royal attendance.

Dressed in form fitting breeches of silver/blue with new polished boots in supple leather, a black shirt and a grey/blue doublet with puffed slashed sleeves to show the black shirt beneath complete with silver embroidery, a silver sword belt and a silver cloak of silk Athos looked every inch the Comte de la Fere. Delicately he took d'Artagnan's hand the Omega was dressed in a pair of silk violet breeches with white silk stockings and high heeled shoes studded with diamonds!, an untucked loose fitting tunic like shirt of white and a high waisted frock coat like doublet of black current in velvet with a threaded ribbon of violet that tied the doublet above his rounded belly both emphasising and flattering his pregnancy. 

Bracing themselves they entered the throne room at the ushers announcement both feeling the weight of every eye turning onto them as they walked to the dais and bowed to the Monarchs. 

"He is Pupped!"

"The Comte de le Fere!, I thought he was dead!"

"Pupped out of wedlock!"

"He's not even trying to hide it!"

"La Fere's lucky he hasn't been beheaded!"  
All these comments followed them to the throne and continued until Louis bid them to rise and greeted them with a bright smile.

 

"Welcome back to court Cousin, you look very well indeed" he said running his hand over d'Artagnan's middle to give no illusions that this was not something he already knew about and was very pleased about  
"Comte de la Fere it has been too long since I saw you out of uniform" he said to Athos 

"Indeed your Majesty but I can think of no better honor than to serve you as your Musketeer" Athos replied sending several gasps through the courtiers 

"Quite" Louis agreed beeming brightly "Though soon you shall be even closer to our hearts than as a soldier of my personal regiment", it the strength of years of politicking to keep Richelieu from snorting with laughter at the way every courtier leaned forward faces agog with curiosity as to what the King was speaking of, to the side Treville was openly smirking Aramis and Porthos were no better and amongst the courtiers Ninon, Constance, Lemay, and Alice were having to stiffle their amusment too!

"We are very happy and proud to announce the marriage of Olivier d'Athos Comte de la Fere to our beloved Cousin and heir Charles Comte D'Artagnan" Louis declared his chest puffed out in pride "Their wedding shall take place at Notre Dam four weeks hence".

 

The court was silent for a second as they registered this shock and began to clap rather stiltedly at first but soon did so with happiness, although Richelieu noted several members of the privy council not looking too happy about the fact an Omega had been named Heir, something he would have to keep a keen eye on over the coming years, but then if luck were on their side Louis would live many more years yet and the world might have changed into a more accepting place for Omegas to rule in. Though he would not hold his breath on that being the case.

 

"Monseigneur Le Comte!" Porthos mocking declared bowing before Athos who scowled at him 

"Who knew you scrubbed up so well!" Aramis snickered pocking at the puffed sleeves and mocking a hurt hand when Athos slapped at him!

"I should have known you two would be pains in the arse over this!" he grunted 

"Well we have a duty to keep you from getting too big headed and full of yourself!" Aramis replied with an eat shit smile 

"Indeed and I know what you're full of!" Athos shot back making Porthos snort with laughter "What did I do to deserve you two?" he sighed looking at them as if they were a pair of smelly dogs that had followed him home and refused to leave!

"Now I'm hurt!" Aramis declared looking to Porthos nodded "Haven't we given you the best of advice and shown you a wonderful time all these years?"

"Usually both involved me getting into fights or helping get you down from windows!" Athos dryly replied though his lips quirked with amusment "However I doubt I'd be here right now if it weren't for you"

"Oh don't go gettin' all mushy on us!" Porthos said "Save that fer yer sweetheart!" he nodded towards d'Artagnan who was talking with Constance "Married in Notre Dam eh?"

"With a full guard of honor" Aramis added "You do come up in the world don't you Monseigneur le Comte?"

"Why don't you both drop dead of syphilis!?" Athos sniped leaving them both snorting with laughter to go and join d'Artagnan with Constance.

"They appear to have taken the news well for the most part" Treville commented to Richelieu as they stood back near the windows to observe the courtiers as the King and Queen moved among them, Anne had sought out Ninon to speak with and was involved in quite an anitmated conversation with the Comtesse while Louis was speaking Lemay, more than likely about d'Artagnan's health and the Pup he was carrying. 

"There are some who aren't happy about His Grace being the heir" Richelieu said "We'll have to be careful when the time comes for him to ascend the throne"  
"Pray God that will not be for many years to come" Treville said "His Majesty is in fine health, with luck by the time His Grace does come to succeed him on the throne then his Pup will be fairly well grown and approaching his majority", Richelieu smiled and looked to his mate with amusment

"Always look on the bright side?" 

"Always" Treville said with a smile "One pessimist in this relationship is enough don't you think!?".

 

"Well Iwasn't planning on having quite such a huge ceramony as the one Louis is planning on" d'Artagnan said to Constance "Part of me would like to go back to the Convent and have Mother Superier perform the ceramony so we could go and honney moon at Bourbon Les Eaux!" he wiggled his eyebrows at Athos who's cheeks coloured in memory of their days spent there 

"I think his Majesty wants to make a deal of this to show to world that theres nothing that you or he are ashamed of, a private ceramony right now would look too much like you're trying to hide something" Constance replied with a shrug "Well thats what Ninon believes and I agree"

"Seems likely" d'Artagnan agreed with a sigh "Ah we'll make the bast of it won't we?" he said to Athos who snorted 

"Make the best of a wedding at Notre Dam at the Kings expense!, takes a lot to impress you doesn't it?" 

"Sometimes!" d'Artagnan drawled leaning into the Alpha "Think you're up to the challenge?", Athos's responding grin was wolfish as he leaned into d'Artagnan to growl in his ear 

"I'll make very sure that you are always much more than satsified my Love, and in fact you'll be so satisfied you'll have trouble sitting down for the rest of your days!".


	49. Chapter 49

Notre Dam

 

Athos nervously paced in before the aulter fiddling with his green robe as waited for d'Artagnan to arrive with the King and Queen.   
His palms were sweating and his heart was pounding hard in his chest the rush of blood making him shake as he bit at his bottom lip both impatient and more nervous than he could ever recall being in his whole life!.

The robe d'Artagnan had stitched for him suited him to perfection, underneath he wore another expensive out fit of chestnut satin breeches with a matching doublet and a dark green shirt of silk that was revealed under the slashed puffed sleeves, his boots too were new and polished so much he could almost see his reflection in them, something he was happy he could not because he suspected he looked terrified!.

At length the doors of the Cathedral opened and the procession down the isle began lead by Louis and Anne.

 

The King and Queen looked respendant in cloth of gold and full royal jewels as they slowly walked down the Isle and took their positions at the front pew.   
After the King and Queen came d'Artagnan with Ninon and Constance following behind him and then Treville leading the honor guard of Musketeers including Aramis and Porthos of course. 

Athos felt his mouth go dry as he beheld d'Artagnan in his green and white clothes gown, the square cut neck line suited him perfectly and showed off his milk enlarged brests, the simple A line cut of the skirt flattered his pregnancy while the embroidery nipping him in under the bust help to emphasize his growing belly that his hands cupped proudly as he glided down the isle.   
Unlike Anne and Louis he had forgone all adornments save for a headress of white roses that rested upon his head over a filmy veil of jade green.

Dipping a bow as he reached Athos, d'Artagnan smiled at the Alpha and took his hands showing that he too was shaking with nerves.  
"You look incredible" Athos breathed as Constance and Ninon took their seats and the Musketeers their positions

"So do you" d'Artagnan whispered his voice hitching slightly with the weight of his emotions, biting his lip in nervous excitement he knelt before the Aulter and Richelieu with Athos by his side and clasped his hands for the first prayer.

 

Unlike his marriage to Rochefort where he had felt like he was a puppet having his strings pulled this time d'Artagnan felt like he was floating in a dream, his stomach was bubbling with butterflys and his heart beat wildly in his chest giving him a pleasent flush to his cheeks as he recited his vows and ate the pommegranet and Athos drank the wine both of them saving a mouthful for the other and exchanged with shaking hands and tremulous smiles and slid the rings onto each others hands eagerly looking back to Richelieu who smiled down at them.

"I now pronounce you joined in holy matrimony, you may ki................." he broke off and stiffled a laugh as the two fell into each others arms for a deep kiss as the Cathedral erupted in cheers!.

Louis had ordered the Hotel de Ville be the venue for the celebration, the entire Chateau had been decorated befitting a royal bonding and this time d'Artagnan was bright and laughing gayly at the head of the long banquet table on the Kings left with Athos besides him happily drinking champagne and dining on the fantastic spread that Louis had ordered.

Liveried servants brought out platter after platter layden with delicious dishes of meats, fish, cheeses, breads, pastries, and sweets. 

To top it all off there was a five foot seven tiered cake mounted upon a dais and decorated in gold leaf painted marzipan fleur dis lis along with both d'Artagnan's crest of the Tawney Owl and Athos's crest of The Crane sitting side by side on the top tier.  
"I'm gettin' 'ungry jus' lookin' at all this!" Porthos grunted as he stood beside Aramis the two of them being on duty and not able to partake of the feast, though the left overs would be sent to garrisons for the men to enjoy later. Even though he knew this Porthos felt like he was in hell as he saw the delicious food before him and was unable to have so much as a bite!, and God damnit that chocolate fountain was a device of pure torture!

"Bit different to last time isn't it?" Aramis said nodding towards the royals where d'Artagnan was laughing uproariously at something Louis had said 

"Aye, he looks good" Porthos agreed "Athos don't look bad neither, though not as pretty!" 

"I dare you to say that to him!" Aramis said tipping his head back to grin at Porthos 

"Y'think I'm blood suicidal?, y'remember tha' recruit two weeks ago?, poor li'l sod nearly got 'is 'and ripped off!", Aramis snickered at the memory, the recruit was the second Son of the Baron who's estate neighboured D'Artagnan's, the two had known each other as Pups and the youngster had mearly placed his hand over the Prince's belly to feel the Pup move.  
Now while d'Artagnan had been fine with this, Athos had not, and to cut a long story short the recruit still had bandages about his hand!.

 

"So?, can I pursuade you to dance with me?" d'Artagnan asked as Athos swallowed and oyster and rose an eyebrow at him 

"I haven't danced in years mon amor" he said dabbing his lips with a serviette "I'd likely tread all over your feet!"

"Oh come on!" d'Artagnan whined adding a slight keen to his tone which he knew, as all Omega's did that their Alpha could never resist such a thing and Athos was no exception!.

 

Cursing manipulative Omega's and Alphas weaknesses when it came to them Athos lead d'Artagnan out to the dance floor and managed to surprise himself by performing The Pavane without much difficulty   
"See!" d'Artagnan said clapping as the dancing ended "I knew you could do it!"

"Well I might not be up to the Volta but yes I think I can still make a passable dancing partner" Athos agreed 

"Well I'm not in the condition for La Volta" d'Artagnan laughed running a hand over his belly before taking his place for the Basse dance.   
Despite his initial reservations Athos danced with d'Artagnan not only to the Pavane and Basse, but also to The Galliard, The Canarie, and the Sarabande. 

While many tutted of d'Artagnan dancing in his condition the Prince ignored them and enjoyed cutting up the floor with Athos who once he got over his jitters proved to be an elegant dance partner.

As the day drew on Louis called for silence and stood to make a speach, with a broad smile on his face and his cheeks flush with wine the King beamed at his cousin and Athos  
"Long have I desired to see such harmony and happiness in my family and today I am blessed to see just that" he declared "Athos and Charles may your marriage be long and filled with as much love and joy as you have here today and bear you all fruits from a truly blessed union"

"Louis" d'Artagnan whispered blushing and dipping his head 

"And as a gift to you both on this most joyous of days I give you both the Chateau and estates of Chaillot as your own Parisian residence!" Louis declared making Athos gape and d'Artagnan stare at him in open shock, true they ahd been looking for their own home but a Chateau and estates?, that they had not remotely given thought to!

"Now let us drink a toast to the happy couple Charles and Athos" Louis said lifting his glass high 

"Charles and Athos" the court repeated sipping the champagne.

 

"My God Louis Chaillot?" d'Artagnan asked "That must have cost you a fortune!"

"One very well spent" Louis replied with a smile "And with a Pup on the way you'll need all the space you can get!"

"Indeed it is only to be hoped that he or she does not put you both through all the trouble Charles caused as a Pup!" Queen Anne laughed making d'Artagnan pout while Athos eagerly agreed! 

"We can't thank you enough for this Majesty" Athos said sincerely "Your generocity is beyond words"

"Nonsense" Louis said with a wave of his hand dismissively "I just want the two of you to be happy in a home of your own" he then winked at Athos conspiratorly "Also I expect you'll soon have the place filled with Pups and will need the estates to manage them!"

"Aha filled with Pups?" d'Artagnan sputtered while Athos choked on his own tongue "No way!, I am not going through all this again for a good long while!" the Prince stated "Between morning sickness, backache, and not being able to see my feet I will be very happy to not be pregnant for some time to come!", Louis grinned at this

"I'll remind you of that in a year or so when the next litters on the way!" he teased

"You do that!" d'Artagnan replied sniffing imperiously "But I promise you there'll not be another for a good few years, not till this one is walking, talking, and privy trained at least!". 

 

The party ended with a vast volly of fireworks at nightfall that lit up the whole of the Parisian sky, not only were the courtiers enjoying looking at the bright explosians but the whole of Paris was able to watch the rockets and catherine wheels as filled the horizen in showers of gold, red, green, and blue.

Despite the fact that they were already expecting a Pup d'Artagnan and Athos had to endure the ceramonial procession of being put to bed. 

Athos was lead through the Hotel to d'Artagnan's chambers by Aramis, Porthos, and Treville walking a path of white petals and bowed under the arch of white flowers that was hung over the doorway to enter d'Artagnan's room.

d'Artagnan was waiting before the bed with Constance at his side along with Richelieu, dressed in his night shirt he wore the traditional green veil over his head and shoulders and dipped a curtsey to Athos as was the custom. Some Alphas prefered to have their Omega greet them right down on their knees before the marriage bed but Athos was neither so dominant or prosaic, a simply bend of the knee and a smile was more than enough for him. 

Together they stood clasping hands as Constance and Aramis took the long veil from d'Artagnan to lay it over the bed which was made up with white lace as was also tradition, generally to reveal the virgins stain after the wedding night but here it was simply a formality. 

Richelieu gave the final blessings and made the sign of the cross over the pair and under a volly of flower petals the two fell into bed together grinning until their door was shut and they were finally left alone.

 

"I don't know about you but I am exhausted!" d'Artagnan laughed pushing back the bed cover that had come up to their necks "I feel like I've just come through a whole battle I'm so tired!"

"Me too!" Athos chuckled putting an arm about him and pulling him close "Must be all the nerves finally easing, we've both probably been on edge for days and running on adrenaline which has now finally disapated"

"Hmm makes sense" d'Artagnan agreed snuggling close to Athos, there was no thought of making love they were both too tired for that, just laying in each others arms and talking until sleep claimed them was enough for tonight.   
"The Chateau de Challiot!, I wasn't expecting that" Athos admitted "I don't think I've ever been there before now either"

"I did once when I was still a Pup" d'Artagnan said with a yawn "It's very beautiful if I recall, three stories with seperate servants quarters and an equisite formal garden", Athos wrinkled his nsoe at the mention of servants but did not make comment, he knew that servants would be a necessity, it would be impossible to run such a large easte without servants and both he and d'Artagnan were too prominant figures at court to spend such time caring for the day to day running of a household, they would need to rely on a good house keeper and Valet for that, something they would have to look into hiring as soon as possible, along with wet nurses and a governess. 

"What are you thinking about?" d'Artagnan asked drawing Athos out of his revorie

"Wet nurses and Governesses" he said with a smile, his hand running over d'Artagnan's belly and smiling as he felt their Pup shift 

"I don't want a wet nurse" d'Artagnan said "I've got milk for our Pup"

"Hardly tradition for a royal to nurse their young" Athos said 

"Screw tradition!", Athos snickered but let the matter drop 

"As for Governesses I'll start inveiwing before my confinement", d'Artagnan made a face at this not looking forward to the twelve weeks of being shut away from the world, but would have to suffer through it none the less, and what was displeasing him all the more was the fact that as this Pup would be a future heir or heiress to the throne he would have to suffer the degradation of a public birth. 

Public births for the royals was not only tradition it was a safety precaution to prevent infants being swapped or worse being killed to prevent an heir succeeding to the throne, this meant that the whole privy council would have to be present for the birth along with d'Artagnan's family and also as many courtiers as could be fitted into the room and wanted to watch the birthing. 

While d'Artagnan hated the thought of it he knew he had no choice in the matter and so had no raised a fuss over it, "Shall we go and see the Chateau tomorrow?" Athos asked sleepily, his voice slightly slurred from fatigue

"Yeah lets" d'Artagnan agreed closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into the bed "Not too early though, I've already got plans for us for the morning!".


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid that public births really did happen to the unfortunate women who were Queen of France. 
> 
> Marie Antoinette fainted while giving birth because of the heat in her chambers by practically an entire court being crammed into them as she gave birth to her first born.

Chateau de Challiot 

 

September 5th 

d'Artagnan's pained cries echoed down the halls of the Chateau making everyone who heard them wince for the horseness in his voice and edge of desperation with which he keened.

For nearly five days now the Prince had been labor!, five days in which the court and country had held it's breath as they waited for the Pup to be delivered and take it's first breath.

For the first two days d'Artagnan's labor pains had come and gone at irregular intervals with Lemay unsure until his waters had broken that he was truly in labor.   
With the pains not being too bad d'Artagnan had bathed and walked the floor of his chambers with Constance holding his hand and rubbing his back, both keen to know and slightly afraid of the labor that she would herself endure in a few months.

On the third day with the contractions coming more regularly but the Pup not showing any signs of being ready to move down the canal Lemay had resorted to using an enema to help speed things along, something d'Artagnan had refused at first but after three days of labor he was ready to try anything and so submitted to the enema hoping that it would help encourage the birth to hurry along. 

No such luck.

Fearing that d'Artagnan would become too exhausted to push Lemay had sedated him that night while his womb continued to contract and body moving sluggishly further towards delivery. 

On the fourth day it seemed things were finally ready to progress to completion, fully dilated and some what refreshed from a few hours sleep d'Artagnan began to push on each contraction while gripping tight to Constance's hand and doing his damnedest to ignore the courtiers and Privy council members crowded into his out chambers watching through the open doors, a sheet had been errected for his modesty so that only Lemay could see anything and Athos was in the front of the group of observers biting his nails and running a hand through his increasingly sweaty and greasy hair as he waited with growin anxiety for d'Artagnan's travail to be over.

Thirty six long agonized hours passed without the Pup being delivered and d'Artagnan's strength was rapidly beginning to wane. Desperately Lemay and Constance had forced food and water upon him in a hope to boost his strength. 

Now as midday broke on the fifth day d'Artagnan lay half collasped in Constance's arms his face white as a sheet, hair slick with sweat sticking to his scalp and body trembling with exhaustion.

Dimly he could hear the words of the courtiers, their whispers as they paced and waited in the outer chamber   
"The Pup must be dead thats why it isn't coming"

"Maybe there is no Pup maybe it's a growth of some sort"

"He'll die, he can't survive this"

"They'll cut it out of him, they'll have no choice".

 

Occaisionaly they would fall silent as Louis or Athos would shoot them irritated looks but all too soon they would start again especially when it did not look like the birth was any close to being completed.

"Why won't the Pup come?" Constance hissed to Lemay keeping her voice down so the court would not hear her

"It's stuck inside!" the Doctor said running a hand over his sweat damp hair, he was exhausted himself after spending five days waiting for the delivery that did not seem to be happening, tiredly he lifted the hem of d'Artagnan's sweaty and bloody smock to examin him again "His pelvis is so small there's just no room!" he cursed 

"Then what will we do?" Constance whispered her fearful eyes going to the Doctors medical case where she knew scalpols lay, if he were forced to perform a ceasarian then d'Artagnan would not survive and if this went on for much longer then there may not be any other choice!, just then d'Artagnan gave another weak cry his body bearing down in another seemingly futile attempt to push the Pup from his womb, the infants body rocking forward and back as Lemay watched making him swear under his breath 

"For the love of God do something!" Constance begged as d'Artagnan sagged against her his eyelids fluttering as he fought to stay conscious 

"Smelling salts!" Lemay barked to one of the three midwives in attendance, without looking round he held out his hand the vial was placed within, holding the small glass vial under d'Artagnan's nose the Prince came round coughing and only to be set upon by another contraction with the Pup inching slightly further down the canal.

 

Athos was at his wits end by now, he had watched this horror show for five days in growing terror, he knew, everyone knew, the longer a labor lasted the more risk there was to the Mother or Oman and d'Artagnan had been doing this for days growing weaker by the moment.

He glanced up as the door to the chambers opened admitted Cardinal Richelieu, by his expression he was hoping for news but the single shake of Treville's head and d'Artagnan ailing cry quickly wiped this from his face. 

"What news Armand?" Louis asked, both he and Anne looked as unkempt as Athos for they had not left d'Artagnan save to releave themselves and eat as much as they could force down their throats. The courtiers by contrast had come and gone and returned, unlike the royals and d'Artagnan's friends they for the most part did not care to the out come save for the fact that if d'Artagnan and the Pup died then the succession would be in doubt.

"The City is quiet, masses have been ordered to pray for the Prince and the Pup" Richelieu replied "There has been no change?"

"None" Louis grunted looking back towards the bed chamber where Lemay was mixing something in a bowl and coating his hands in it while d'Artagnan was being moved to the very edge of the bed by Constance and the midwives  
"Doctor?" Athos asked lurching forward byt not entering the chamber 

"I'm going to help him deliver" Lemay replied without looking up "I need absalute silence for this" 

Athos shot a worried glance to Aramis who was silently praying over his crucifx, Porthos squeezed his shoulder offering support as they watched the Doctor kneel before the bed between d'Artagnan's legs that were being held up and apart by the midwives.

 

With his hands slicked with olive oil and lemon balm Lemay slid his hands up inside d'Artagnan's body, with his hips so narrow and pelvis so small it was a struggle to get his hands up the birth canal and by the way d'Artagnan had become so tense and was panting with tears rolling down his cheeks as Constance held him it was agony for him and had he the strength left to do so he would likely have been screaming in torment.   
But as fatigued as he was all he could do was moan weakly with his head resting against Constance's shoulder as she stroked his forehead whispering words of encouragement.

As gently as he could Lemay got his fingers round the Pup's torso taking great care not to squeeze or pull hard lest he hurt the infant. 

"Alright d'Artagnan" he said shifting his weight slightly to get a better hold on the Pup "On the next contraction push down as hard as you can"

Too tired to speak d'Artagnan mearly blinked his eyes to show he had heard and understood, where he got the strength from he did not know but as the contraction came d'Artagnan bore down as hard as he could his mouth opening wide in a silent scream as Lemay gently tugged on the Pup helping to move the body down the birth canal making d'Artagnan's pelvis feel like it was about to be ripped apart and his over stretched flesh tore and bled with the motion but between their joint effort the Pup was closer to being delivered.

"One more d'Artagnan" Lemay said wincing at the tearing and the amount of blood d'Artagnan was loosing "Wait until the contraction then bear down"

Summoning the last of his strength d'Artagnan did as Lemay instructed and pushed as hard as he could, the entire world seemed to turn white for d'Artagnan his body going beyond the agony as the excrutiating pain drove him into oblivion, the last thing he heard as he slid into unconsciousness was the shrill cry of his infant.

 

"A boy, an Alpha boy" Lemay declared as he quickly cut the cord and handed the screaming Pup to a midwife to be wrapped in a towel and cleaned 

"d'Artagnan?, d'Artagnan!, he's unconscious!" Constance cried in alarm 

"He's lost too much blood" Lemay cursed rising to his feet and turning to Athos and Louis who were poised in the doorway "I must insist everyone leave right now!" he barked snapping his fingers to the midwives to get the bowl for the after birth and ushering them to have d'Artagnan moved further up the bed again 

"Everyone out" Louis snapped "Everyone right now, get Out!", murmuring amongst themselves the courtiers made their way out of the chambers leaving on d'Artagnan's family present all unwilling to leave

"d'Artagnan.........." Athos whispered his face striken as he gazed at his mate 

"Athos please if you're going to stay be silent" Lemay said sliding his right hand back up inside d'Artagnan's body, nodding to the midwife who pressed down on d'Artagnan's reduced stomach, within a few moments Lemay withdrew the after birth with a rush of blood and dropped it into the bowl to be disposed of, "He needs alot of stitches" Lemay said wiping at his forehead on his sleeve and rising from the bed to go and get his sewture kit 

"Will he be alright?" Athos asked terrified by the sight of his far to pale mate laying on the blood soaked bed 

"I don't know yet" Lemay admitted washing his hands before threading the needle, at this point the Midwife brought the washed Pup over to Athos 

"Your Alphon Monsieur" she said placing the infant into Athos's shaking hands, while he was a good sized Pup the infant seemed impossibly small to Athos and oh so very fragile, gazing down at the doll like features Athos could easily make out d'Artagnan's strong roman nose and high cheek bones along with his own firm jaw line and chin 

"He's beautiful" Anne whispered admiring the Pup, while there was true joy in her voice her expression held a sadness for the fact she would never hold a baby or a Pup of her own in her arms 

"Get brandy, and a good strong beef broth" Lemay ordered one of the midwives as he and the other worked on d'Artagnan, while he stitched d'Artagnan's torn flesh, the midwife and Constance stripped the bloody sheets about them placing clean ones in their place along with a towel under d'Artagnan to catch the blood as his womb shed it's lining

"Is there a name for the Pup?" Louis asked as Athos stroked the Pups cheek with the tip of his finger looking up to d'Artagnan every few moments 

"I......" Athos shook his head "We had names but d'Artagnan.................he should agree first" 

"Of course" Louis said understandingly 

"We should address the court" Anne said clearing her throat and smoothing her crumpled gown 

"Indeed" Louis agreed looking to the bloody bed "Doctor?"

"I'll let you know" Lemay replied without looking up.

 

 

Lemay spent the better part of half an hour stitching d'Artagnan's torn flesh, after he was done he had him placed in bed under many blankets and fed him both brandy and the beef broth to help strengthen him. 

"He'll need to be on bed rest for at least six weeks" the Doctor said to Athos who hovered near the bed still cradeling the Pup in his arms, "He must also abstain from the marriage bed for at least three months and not make any attempts to conceive again for at least a year"

"We weren't in any hurry to have further offspring" Athos said dismissively in fact he'd be more than happy to forfeit any future Pups so long as d'Artagnan lived.

 

At this point d'Artagnan gave a weak moan his eye lids fluttering as he came back to himself "Pup?" he whispered "My Pup?"

"Right here mon amor" Athos said bringing the Pup over as Lemay and Constance helped sit d'Artagnan up slightly against the pillows so the Pup could be placed in his arms. 

As pale and weak as he was d'Artagnan melted at the sight of his Alphon, tears filling his eyes and a tremulous smile spreading over his lips, "My Alphon!" he whispered "My Louis Alexandre"

"It is to be Louis Alexandre then" Athos said with a smile sitting on the bed beside his mate and looking down at his Pup "I am so proud of you" he said to d'Artagnan kissing his pale cheek "You've made me happier than I ever thought possible", d'Artagnan gave him a weak smile before returning to their Pup

"We'll call him Lex for short" he said running his finger over the downy thatch of black hair on the boys scalp "Our Lex"

"Little Prince Lex" Athos agreed chucking the Pup under the chin and smiling as d'Artagnan yawned exhaustedly 

"You need to rest d'Artagnan" Lemay said "You've torn badly and lost alot of blood, you'll need to take things easy for a good while" 

"So long as My Pups alright I don't care" d'Artagnan said making no argument as Lex was placed in his crib by the bed while he was tucked back in by Athos and Constance, briefly he glanced up as the sound of bells ringing reached their ears, the news of the successful birth having obviously reached the churches and the bells now rang out in celebration 

"Sleep now mon amor" Athos said kissing d'Artagnan's cheek "Lex and I will be here when you wake".

 

Chateau de Larroque 

 

Constance fell into Ninon's arms weeping with exhaustion both mental and physical, silently Ninon held her pregnant mate stroking her back and kissing her head as she wept and shook a torrent of emotion. 

"I've never been so scared in my life" she mumbled thickly "Not when we were Rochefort's prisoners, not when Milady had me captive, I was never more scared than I was these past days"

Sensing that now was not the time to talk Ninon silently held Constance, guiding her to the bed and stripping her down into her loose shift, pulling back the covers she eased Constance into the bed and tucked her in, taking great care to ensure she was comfortable before she began to remove her own gown with haste and let it fall to the ground forgotten so she could get into bed all the more quickly and spoon about the Omega.

"I thought he'd die" Constance whispered "I thought I'd loose him and the Pup, I knew Birth was dangerous and sometimes difficult but I never thought.............." she broke off biting her bottom lip her hands tightening about her own round belly 

"It will not be so hard for you I am sure" Ninon whispered kissing Constance's ear

"You can't know that" Constance said rolling over to look at Ninon, her eyes were darkly shadowed and blood shot made all the more appartent by the paler of her face. Ninon reached out and stroked her cheek gently with her knuckles 

"I may not known it for certain, but I believe it" Ninon replied, placing her hands over Constance's round stomach she smiled kindly to her, "I believe that you will deliver us a healthy litter with little struggle, and I believe that d'Artagnan will heal given time and all will be well"

"Really?" Constance whispered with an exhausted yawn 

"Really" Ninon confirmed "Now sleep my love and we shall see d'Artagnan and the prince tomorrow".

 

Rather than having a wild celebration along with the rest of the garrison to wet the Pups head Aramis shared a quiet drink with Porthos at their usual table. Alice had retired to her bed in exhaustion and Lemay was remaining by d'Artagnan's side leaving the two to celebrate the birth on their own as much as they felt able to.

"I've never seen such a terrible birth" Porthos admitted "There were plenty of births in the court that went bad but I never saw anythin' like that"

"I thought we'd loose them both" Aramis murmured tiredly "If Lemay were less skilled, if another physician had been present then they would have chosen to perform a caesarian"   
he shuddered at the thought of d'Artagnan being cut open in such a way, Porthos grunted in revulsion and drank his wine making a face

"D'you think he'll be alright?" Porthos asked 

"Baring Child bed fever you mean?, I hope so" Aramis replied "Because if anything happened to him then I doubt Athos would long remain in this world", both glanced up as a cheer went up among their enibriated comrades 

"You gonna head back to the Chateau?" Porthos asked draining his cup 

"Yeah, Lemay won't be leaving d'Art for some time, certainly not until he's sure that he'll be well" Aramis replied draining the last of his wine and rising to his feet to put his hat on his head "God bless the Prince"

"Amen brother" Porthos said giving him a half salute as the Spaniard left, taking a last look at his men he wiped his face and popped his own hat on his head and looked up to the sky "You keep a watch on that li'l Pup an 'is Oman" he whispered to God "You keep 'em both safe for us all".

 

 

News of the birth of the future Dauphin of France spread rapidly through Paris and out through the rest of the country. 

Despite the brutality of his labor and birthing d'Artagnan was spared child bed fever and began to heal without infection or difficulty though he remained bed ridden for practically the whole of his remaining confinement. Refusing to use a wet nurse despite how weak his body was he nursed Lex himself and only begrudgingly allowed the nurse to change the Pups soiled clouts wanting to care for his Alphon himself completely.

The relief that d'Artagnan was going to be alright lifted a huge weight from everyone, Athos especially who hardly left his side during his weeks of confinement foregoing all the celebrations that were given in the new Pups name. 

Of course Aramis, Porthos, Constance, Ninon, and Alice were frequent vistors to d'Artagnan along with Louis and Anne, while Lemay continued to tend him to make sure he was healing well and rebuilding his strength. 

When he was finally allowed up and out of his Chambers d'Artagnan took care not to over exert himself taking walks in the grounds with Lex in his arms while preperations were made for his Christening at Notre Dam when Lex was Twelve weeks old.

 

Louis, Anne, Constance, Treville, Richelieu, Aramis, and Porthos were all named as god parents to Prince Lex and garbed in their finest they stood before the font with d'Artagnan and Athos as Father Allard performed the ceramony, baptizing the infant who showed the strength of his lungs as the cold water touched his head and promptly pissed all over the Priest much to Richelieu's amusment!.

One by one they swore their oaths to the royal Pup who was named Louis Alexandre Prince of Aquitaine before the whole of Frances nobilty and many foriegn dignitarys.

Outside Notre Dam the city had gathered to catch their glimps of the little Prince and on the steps of the Cathedral Louis paused and extended his hand towards the new parents and Pup  
"Behold!" he declared as d'Artagnan rocked Lex gently in his arms smiling broadly as Athos wrapped an arm about his shoulders beaming down at their Pup, "The Future King of France Prince Louis Alexandre!"

"Long Live the Prince!" was echoed through out the whole of the city amid the peal of bells 

"Our Prince" Athos whispered into d'Artagnan's ear "Already beloved of his people"

"And very much by us" d'Artagnan agreed kissing the boy's cheek "This will be your Kingdom one day mon petit ange, and I swear I shall make it a happy one for you to inherit".

 

The End 

For now!


End file.
